Mending the Bond
by Gravity In the Air
Summary: AU. Emma has been in Storybrooke a year. She's done the whole savior bit. She's tried being everything to everyone. She's been fighting daily with her son's mother. She's tired of it all. Emma finally decides to start living for herself. In taking back her life, Emma finds everything she'd been looking for. Along the way, hearts heal & a family is made. Mommy!Emma. slow burn to SQ
1. Chapter 1

here's a new one for y'all

this is pretty emma centric for a while. emma in this story is VERY different than show emma. keep that in mind.

mommy!Emma

eventual SwanQueen

beta fabulous RowArk! there's a sister story of mommy!Emma, little!zelena on her profile entitled Little Green. check it out

 **EZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZ**

There was no destination in mind. Emma had woken up feeling anxious and extremely upset. She had no one to talk to here. Even though she was determined to set roots up here, she'd yet to really establish a relationship with anyone that she could just go talk to them about all that was going on. Belle was bonded to Ruby who was loyal to Snow. Ashley was busy with her new baby. Ariel and Archie worked for Regina. Kathryn and Tink were Regina's friends. Lydia had become her friend, the only one not in line with Regina or Snow, but she was pregnant, had her own things to worry about. With no one to go to, she did what she did best, ran.

She'd started her run twenty minutes ago. She hadn't known how else to deal with her emotions, so she ran. No one would be surprised if they knew. It's what she did. She'd been labeled a runner after her third foster home by age six. Emma ran. If something upset her, if something bad happened, if things seemed to be going too well she ran. The only difference this time is that Emma wanted to stay. She finally felt at home. Her son was here. Her parents were here.

She still couldn't get past the fact that Snow-freaking-White and Prince Charming were her parents. Parents that abandoned her to ensure their safety and the safety of the entire kingdom without any thought to her well being. Parents who treated her like a toddler instead of a fully grown woman, who refused to accept her for who she was. Emma was never going to fit the image they'd made up in their heads about their perfect daughter.

Emma had been on her own, in her new three bedroom rental house, for a week now. Her parents' place had gotten too small, especially with the announcement that Snow was pregnant. They were so elated about getting to raise their ideal child. Emma just couldn't take it anymore. The house was closer to Henry and not far from the park. She'd hoped to have Henry over more, that Regina would see this as a responsible move.

Now Henry was upset at her. He was upset at Regina. So his mother was the former Evil Queen. Emma had never really seen anything evil about her. Yes, she was intense and intimidating as hell, but not evil. Regina was hurting and misunderstood. Emma knew hurting and misunderstood well. She'd seen truly evil things in the world. Regina was not one of those things.

Henry's pleading and whining plagued her mind. The boy simply was the epitome of a spoiled prince.

It had been Emma's day with Henry yesterday. She'd walked him to school and made sure to be on time to pick him up. Being the sheriff in a town full of magic and fairytale characters was unpredictable at best since the curse had broken. Something was always coming after the town. The residents seemed stuck in the past and kept going after each other for past problems. She'd had to take him to haul a drunk Leroy and a sober Whale back to the jail cells. It was well past dinnertime when Emma brought Henry back to her apartment.

Regina was pacing her front hall. Emma should have brought Henry home twenty minutes ago. Another fifteen minutes went by and she couldn't take it anymore. A million and one scenarios rolled into her head about where they could be. She didn't expect to poof to Henry and find the saviour and her son cuddled together asleep on the couch. Dirty bowls on the coffee table in front of them as the TV played some movie she didn't know. It was almost cute if it had been any other child.

"Miss Swan!"

The brunette's shout startled both Henry and Emma. Regina was surprised when a shield surrounded Henry. Green eyes slowly blinked open. "Regina? What the hell?"

"Language! It's an hour after the time you were supposed to have Henry home. I see you've fed him junk again. I'd appreciate you keeping your irresponsible habits away from my son."

"He is my son too. We just fell asleep. There's no harm done. Calm down. I actually fed him-"

"I don't want to hear what form of processed garbage you fed Henry this time. Our agreement in your seeing Henry was on the condition you could abide by the terms. You've proven your failure yet again. Perhaps this was a bad idea until you've proven more responsible."

"Mom!" "Regina!"

Regina held up her hand for silence. "I'm his mother. He may have fetched you from Boston, but he is _my_ son. You're graciously allowed to see him because I allow it. You've done nothing but prove your incompetence in the year you've been here. He's eleven, still impressionable, and I'm tired of you sullying all my hard work. Ask me in a few weeks once if I feel this can resume."

"But Mom!"

Emma sighed. This week really couldn't get any worse. "Go on, Henry. Your mother is right. I'll be around if you need me, but you need to listen to her." She was tired of fighting with Regina. Tired of proving she didn't want to steal Henry from her. Tired of having to prove herself over and over to these people who could give a damn about her. Maybe it was time to start living for herself. No more saviour. No more sheriff. She just wanted to be Emma again.

"Ma, you know-"

The blonde cut him off, hugging him. "I know, Henry. She _is_ your mother though. You have to listen to her. I'm not going anywhere. It's past time you go to bed."

Alone on her run Emma really wished that she had someone to talk to. Her only friend was heavily pregnant and preparing for her baby. She couldn't bother her with her problems. Lydia had been so great to her since Emma had first stumbled into the arts program that ran every day after school for children and on weekends for adults. Emma had taken to it immediately, missing art since coming here.

Art made Emma happy. It'd been the one constant she had being bounced around from home to home, state to state. She was never without her sketchbook. Lydia quickly encouraged her to take up being a co-instructor with the program. She was encouraging her now to apply for Lydia's position at the high school teaching art after learning Emma had busted her ass after getting out of prison to get a degree in fine arts.

Being a bail bondsperson was a way to survive. Finding people was something she was good at. It wasn't her end all be all. She'd busted her ass after getting out of prison to get a degree in fine arts. There were always criminals though which meant she always had a paycheck. Henry had interrupted her job offer at the private school up the street from her old place being an assistant to the art teacher.

'I bet people will be surprised the sheriff becomes an artist.' Emma pondered aloud, not realizing she was headed into the woods now. Frankly it was time Emma did something for herself, started living for herself again.

Emma wondered if anyone here would actually like her if they knew the real her, if they just gave her a chance as Emma Swan and not Princess Emma or Savior Emma or Sheriff Emma.

The townsfolk only cared about her if she was running to the rescue at every given turn, for every little problem. It she wasn't at their service, they were gossiping about her and judging her every move. Emma was tired of being the savior. She didn't choose this role for herself. She didn't choose to be the uncouth princess. The only thing Emma enjoyed right now was the arts program that offered an after-school program for children and weekend classes for adults. It was the only time Emma felt truly valued for herself rather than some ideal people had of her.

She and Regina had broken the curse when Henry stole and ate a poisoned apple from Regina's vault to show everyone the curse was real. She'd saved Regina from being massacred. She'd brought Rumple his son, even if he'd split right after the reunion. Rumple followed, much to the town's relief. She had saved Henry and Archie from the collapsed mines. She'd brought her mother, Mulan, and Aurora back from the Enchanted Forest after falling through the hat to save Regina once again. She'd managed to trick Cora back to Wonderland instead of harming anyone while they were in the forest.

It had been a crazy nightmare of a year since Henry had brought Emma to Storybrooke. The moment she'd set foot here she'd lost her own identity in expectation of being a walking doormat for everyone else's needs. It was time to be Emma again. Yup, she was going to apply for that teaching position. If she didn't get it, maybe she'd offer to take the program over from Lydia, open up her own little shop.

Frankly it was time Emma did something for herself, started living for herself again.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma stopped running when water soaked her shoes. Looking down she realized she was standing in water, more specifically the lake where they'd found an unconscious David all those months ago. She was about to turn around and run back when she heard whimpering.

Searching around, it didn't take long to find the source of the noise. Emma gasped, causing tear filled bright blue eyes to look up at her. Standing a few feet from her was a little girl, no more than two or three, with a mass of wild bright red curls. Her little white dress was soaked from the lake. Her tiny feet were bare and she was dragging a basket in one hand and a mint green hand knitted blanket in the other. Emma approached with caution.

"Hi sweet one, I'm Emma. Are you lost?"

The little girl just stared at her. "I bet you're pretty cold. Is it okay if I pick you up and take you to get some dry clothes?"

Emma took the silence as permission to pick the girl up. She wasn't wearing a diaper so perhaps the toddler was older than two. She held the girl close and made it back into town, stopping at the children's store for some clothes. The clerk, Madison, allowed Emma to dress the little one in the clothes before paying for them. Emma brought the girl to the sheriff station, ignoring David and locking them in her office.

"Okay peanut, let me turn up the heat for you. Are you cold?"

Curls bobbed in agreement. It was better than nothing. Emma cranked the heat before poofing her blanket to her. The girl didn't seem shocked by magic, just staring intently in curiosity at the blanket. "I have a blanket just like you. We could be twins. Mine has my name on it, see, Emma. Does yours have your name on it?"

The toddler took Emma's blanket and examined it closely before clutching it to her, handing Emma hers. Emma examined the green blanket. Sure enough on the corner, in emerald green ribbon, was the name. "Hi Zelena. Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?"

"No. Lady put me in bassett and row down watuh. Long time then you. No mommy. Just Emmama."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. This little one was an orphan? She studied the girl more closely and recognized herself in the girl, the yearning to be close to someone, the fear, the lack of love. Without thinking, she scooped the girl up into her lap. "Well that just won't do. I'll take care of you. I was an orphan too. You stick with me and we'll never be alone again."

"Emmama?"

The name was adorable. It warmed Emma's heart. Emma had encountered hundreds of orphans in her life. She'd seen countless since becoming an adult. With the purchase of her first apartment, Emma had taken classes to get her foster license. Knowing Regina, it was the only thing going to allow her to keep the girl with her.

"Yes, baby?"

"Mine!" Zelena wrapped tiny, chubby arms around her neck.

Mine. It was a simple word, but one Emma had never heard before in regards to herself. Here this little one wanted her. She didn't even know her, and yet she trusted Emma and wanted her. She didn't want the savior or the princess. She just wanted Emma. Honestly her heart had never felt so jovial.

"Yes. How about you come with me to see my friend and then we go get you some more clothes?" There was no answer, just questioning blue eyes so she stood up after printing off the paperwork she'd need for Kathryn.

"Emma, who is that?"

She turned to look at David, trying to juggle the toddler, her basket, the blankets, and the paperwork. "I assume she came from the Enchanted Forest. I don't know how or why, but she's here. I'm going to see Kathryn about it. Why?"

"You're going to take care of a toddler? What about Henry? Perhaps your mother-"

"Perhaps you should mind your own business, deputy. Henry is not my son. He's Regina's. If you'd bothered to get to know me at all, you'd know I've been a licensed foster parent since I was twenty-two. She's staying with me. Where exactly are you going to put a toddler, David? Your wife is extremely hormonal and very pregnant. You're barely capable of handling her on your best day. I'm not giving you a toddler to add to the mix."

Emma walked to Kathryn's office, not daring to take her car. This toddler didn't seem fearful of things in this realm, but she didn't want to spook the girl if she really wasn't from here. The lake connected to the Enchanted Forest. How Zelena got here she didn't know, but there wasn't a way to get her back. There wasn't anything to send her back to. Emma thought it best to introduce things slowly.

"Emma? This is a surprise. How can I -where? Who? What?"

The younger blonde laughed at Kathryn's sudden loss for words. "Somehow she got here from the Enchanted Forest. I can go around asking people if they know her, but my guess is someone sent her here for a reason. Her name is Zelena. She said she's an orphan. I know since you're a lawyer, I was wondering if you'd help me."

"You want to foster her? It's hard to create paperwork on a child that has absolutely no documents, but we can work on it. Let's go into my office."

Emma followed the woman into her office and waited to be told to sit before setting the girl in her lap. "This won't be a problem will it? With Regina I mean?"

"I know how hard living amongst these people is. I honestly much prefer being Kathryn than being Abigail. Abigail was a snob. At least with Kathryn I can be who I want and do what I want. Regina may be my best friend, but this is my job, Emma. The two aren't influenced by each other. In fact, I've been meaning to ask if you would like to have coffee sometime, get to know each other. We're family after all."

Both blondes laughed, the slight tension instantly gone. They got down to business on the paperwork Emma had printed out. It took a few hours to get everything in motion.

"I know you know better than anyone here that adoption takes time to go through officially, but in a few days I should get the paperwork for you to officially be her foster mom beyond emergency care. It's not like anyone can actually contest since you exceed all the qualifications of a foster parent and there's no one else to claim her. She seems so attached to you already."

"Emmama mine!"

"This may be a bit too forward since we don't personally know each other well, but I'd love to come help you do some shopping for her."

Regina found the trio coming out of children's store, laughing and looking far too chummy for her taste. "Kathryn, I've been trying to call you for a half hour. I didn't believe your assistant when she said you were with _her."_

"My phone was off. I've been busy. What did you need?" Emma was impressed the woman didn't apologize or jump away from her.

"The budget reports for your office, I was seeing if they were done yet. I was thinking you could come over for dinner. Clearly you're busy."

"Regina, don't start. Emma is family. I would have thought so even without the curse. David and I became great friends when he freed me to be with Frederick. This isn't a competition. Your curse made her my daughter too. We were just getting the newest addition to the family everything she needs."

For the first time, Regina noticed the little girl Emma was holding. She was clutching tight to both a green blanket and the blanket Emma always had with her. "Who is this? Where did she come from?"

Emma smiled down at the toddler and Regina didn't know if she'd ever seen the saviour smile like that before. "This is Zelena. She's my foster daughter."

 **EZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZ**

as you can see, my emma is fairly different than the show. she's got more backbone. she's more mature. she's how i wish show emma would be in a way.

who is excited to see emma's journey to get back to herself, to live for herself? who is excited to see mommy!emma?

sister story Little Green on RowArk's profile. check it out


	2. Chapter 2

" _This is Zelena. She's my foster daughter."_

The words rang through Regina's head. Since the curse broke there'd been a baby frenzy. Peasants bred like rabbits. It'd led to needing a group home and several caregivers for them. She didn't remember ever seeing this toddler there though. Regina certainly would have remembered seeing hair like the girl's. It rivaled the sheriff's own in wildness.

The brunette stared at the toddler, making the little one squirm in uncomfortableness. Zelena hid her face between her blankets and Emma's neck.

"Uh, maybe we could go somewhere and talk? I know you hate me, but perhaps we could put aside our personal feelings about one another and talk about what this means for our weird little mish mashed family?"

"This changes nothing about me letting Henry around you. Children are not a bribing tool. You of all people should know better."

Emma bristled. Kat put her hand on Emma's forearm. "Regina, that was really low. Emma has tried and tried to make it clear to you both that she wants to be in Henry's life as much as you'll both allow, but she knows he is your son! Henry will be around Zelena though. Emma is trying to talk this through with you like the adults you both are, to put your children first."

"Emmama!"

"Shh, sweet one. We're okay. It's been a long day. Let's go see if Granny will feed us. Kathryn, did you want to come?"

"Figures you would start off feeding her junk. You're not ready to be a mother. You can barely look after yourself." Regina sneered, upset that Kathryn seemed to have become instant friends with her enemy.

"Regina, I'm not fighting with you. You've absolutely no knowledge on me besides what you want to see. I'm trying to be the bigger person and come together to make compromises for the good of Henry, and now Zelena. If you don't want to do that, fine, but you're only hurting Henry and yourself. I'd invite you to the diner, but apparently it's suddenly not good enough for her highness."

The blondes walked off together towards the diner. "Miss Swan!"

Both Kat and Emma turned around to regard her, looking more than a bit disappointed and annoyed. Regina thought they looked almost familial in that moment.

"Nine o'clock tonight, your house. I assume that's plenty of time to put her to bed. I'll bring some cider."

Emma just nodded before going to Granny's with Zelena and Kathryn. Both women were prepared for Ruby's squeals and fussing. Emma was prepared for the stares and whispering. Granny quickly took care of them before fawning over Zelena. The old woman had always had a soft spot for Emma.

EZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZ

Emma had slightly panicked when seven rolled around and she was ready to put Zelena to bed. It took her a few minutes to remember that she'd been getting young kids bathed and put to bed since she was six. Zelena was hers though. It felt a bit different to her. Zelena had been awed at the bubbles. Combing through the mop top of curls was a little harder than expected, but the toddler hadn't protested, even at some tough tangles.

Zelena looked so tiny in her king sized bed. The sky blue pajamas with teddybear faces all over them had been a really cute choice! She picked up Oh, The Places You'll Go by Dr. Seuss. Emma thought it perfect about choosing your own fate, making your own path, since that's exactly what she'd decided to do. She'd make sure the little one knew she forged her own path instead of others deciding it for her.

The blonde hadn't wanted to move from the bed as the book came to an end. Zelena had fallen asleep curled into her side, sucking her thumb as their blankets covered them both. Emma spent an hour just holding the little one, marveling at her before slowing extracting herself and moving to the living room to wait for Regina.

The soft knock came on the front door exactly at nine. Zelena had been sleeping surrounded by mounds of pillows to keep her from falling off for two hours. Kathryn had promised to come over tomorrow and help set up the furniture Emma had bought for the little redhead.

Regina seemed surprised that Emma opened the door almost immediately. Her eyes raked over the savior's form. "Yoga pants are definitely a step up from underwear."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked back towards the living room couch. She completely missed the way chocolate eyes clung to her ass. Regina definitely had a new appreciation for yoga pants and black tank tops. She'd chosen to stay in her pencil skirt, heels, and blouse. Regina didn't want Emma to think this was a free for all or to expect her to allow Henry over whenever he pleased.

"Please, have a seat. I'd bring out the nicer glassware for you, but I'm fresh out."

Regina struggled hard not to roll her eyes at the coffee mugs on the table. She pulled the decanter of cider from her purse and poured them each a glass before sitting down on the far end of the couch. She took a moment to look around the house. It was honestly different than she expected. Instead of the filthy bachelor pad she imagined, the house seemed modern and well put together. Maybe when they were on better terms she'd ask for her designer.

Emma seemed content to just study the brunette as she took a slow sip of cider. The outfit screamed 'respect me, I'm better than you.' Emma knew it was a power play. She hoped her outfit put Regina a bit at ease. It'd been a long day and she just wanted to be comfortable in her own home. Her hair had finally stopped dripping from her shower just before the mayor had shown up.

Since neither woman was staring the other in the eye or looking at each other's face, both missed the fact they were checking each other out, lost in thought about the other.

Regina's feelings for the blonde were now at war with her feelings about Emma being Henry's birth mom. If Emma weren't related to Henry she would have already taken the blonde as her own. She was related to Henry though so everything was different, more complicated. She couldn't have a simple tryst and be done with it. She wasn't even sure if something so meaningless was what she wanted from Emma anyways.

"I know you don't want me to see Henry. I'm really sorry about falling asleep yesterday. I don't know what's going on with Henry, but he seems to think he's entitled to act like a shit. It's only gotten worse as the year has gone on."

Regina went to interrupt, to protest, but Emma held up her hand.

"I'm not saying this as a knock on your parenting skills. You've done a hell of a job with him. He doesn't appreciate you though. He gets mad if something doesn't go his way and he is off to someone else who he thinks will give him whatever he wants. He thinks he can hurt you and it's okay. That's not okay with me. I grew up with nothing. I had no parents. I worked damn hard to get where I am. Henry doesn't realize how lucky he is. I don't want to replace you, Regina. I don't want to take him away. I merely want to let him know me, to know him and you. I want to try and get him to see how blessed he is to have you. I want to help you get your son back."

"Why? What do you get out of this? More shining status as hero extraordinaire?"

Emma shook her head no. "I never wanted to be savior, Regina. It's written in fate apparently, but I don't want it. I just want to be Emma. I want to get back to being Emma. I want Henry to stop being a punk. I want you to have your son back. That's it."

"And your new little plaything? How does the girl fit into seeing Henry? Get him attached and make him want to be here more?"

"Regina, there's no ulterior motive with Zelena. I'm fairly certain she's from the Enchanted Forest. I found her in the woods trying to climb out of the lake. She's an orphan. Her parents aren't here. All she had was a basket and a blanket. I remember those days well. We bonded. I've had my foster license for years. I even had another foster child for a while in Tallahassee before I came to Boston. This isn't about Henry. This isn't about you. This is about me and Zelena. It just happens to affect you and Henry."

A dark eyebrow raised in question. "How so?"

"Your spoiled little prince wants me to be his mother. He doesn't understand that I'm not. He has hope that one day I'll whisk him away and his fantasy family comes to life. I just want to be here for him, answer any questions about his genetics and where he comes from that I can. You are his mother though. Me taking on Zelena is going to make his behaviour worse."

Emma paused, realizing Regina wasn't catching on. "I'm taking on a child, Regina. One that isn't Henry. I'm keeping Zelena. Henry's going to expect that I take him too, or I should have taken him instead. We need to come up with a plan for him seeing me that we can both live with so that when we talk to him he understands we're on a united front."

"He's going to wind up hating you as much as he hates me."

"I know, and I bet you he runs to Snow. Mary Margaret gave him the attention he wanted when no one else would. She let him get away with anything. Snow does the same, as does Charming. We need to be a united front so that Henry can't play us against each other, so that he can't play us against them. It's time he falls in line again."

Regina nodded. She did miss her respectful, well mannered boy who loved her more than anything. She was surprised Emma wanted to help her. The girl was smarter and perhaps more adult than she realized, even if she went about it in a brash manner.

They talked for hours, getting lost in time. The discussion started out about Henry and quickly switched to Zelena and Emma's plans with her. It moved on to their jobs and a bit of their interests. The clock chiming finally broke up their talk, Regina almost fleeing in her haste to return home, to get away from the woman she thought was the enemy. She'd been attracted to Emma since she'd stormed into town, but had tried to stomp it down in order to keep Henry. Now she was just confused. Both ladies went to bed dreaming of the other.

EZEZEZEZEZEZEZ

Kathryn came over in the morning like promised. She brought Frederick for extra muscle. The trio helped Emma set up the furniture. Zelena's little bed had Winnie the Pooh themed sheets and comforter. It had little mesh guards on either side to prevent her from rolling off. Frederick set up the glider and ottoman. Kat and Emma worked on setting up the dressers and putting all the clothes away. Zelena affixed herself onto Emma as they worked, watching curiously. She refused to leave Emma's lap for anything. They'd taken care to explain everything they were doing and what everything was for.

Wide blue eyes drank everything in like each new thing was the most precious thing she'd ever seen. Emma understood completely. The awe and wonder that things were actually for her, let alone new things. Emma beamed, feeling she was doing things right. She'd channeled her inner orphan and done her best to get everything that she dreamed of and more.

The room was truly was everything Emma had ever wished for as a child. The toy box was overflowing. There was more than enough clothes that Zelena wouldn't have to wear anything twice if she didn't want to. She'd made sure to get a mattress protector for the bed, and more than enough sheet sets to ensure any accident didn't prevent the bed from use. Emma wasn't going to punish her child for accidents like she had been. There was an entire case full of books to read together. It was hard to determine who was more excited about the room, Emma or the toddler.

Emma made them lunch in thanks for their help. She promised Kathryn they could get together later in the week. She was surprised at how well she got on with the couple. They were both really nice people. Emma could see them being great friends down the road. It was odd to think about, but being friends with your dad's ex-wife who used to be a princess that your dad cheated on with his real wife didn't even make the top ten weirdest things to happen in Storybrooke.

Zelena was down for a nap when the expected knock came at the door. She'd fought sleep a bit, crying whenever Emma went to put her down. It took her almost an hour and three books to get her down. Henry barged right in, not waiting for Emma to answer the door.

"Henry! That's rude! You can't just barge into someone's home!" Regina followed behind him, scolding the entire way to the living room.

"Yes I can. Emma is my mom, and this is her house. I can come whenever I want."

Emma eyed him disappointingly as he helped himself to a juice box in her fridge. "Kid, this isn't your house. I am glad you're here, but you really need to wait until I open the door. It'd be nice if you asked for things instead of just taking them."

Henry's jaw dropped open before spinning to Regina. "You! You did something to Emma. She's never been like this before."

"I have, Henry. You've just chosen not to listen. Your mother and I have some things we want to tell you."

Regina and Emma explained the rules they'd set up last night, the compromises they'd agreed on. They also explained about Zelena, and what it meant to have her here. Regina was going to have Henry Sunday night through Friday morning, but if he wanted, he was more than welcome to spend the weekend with Emma. He would start having similar chores and a proper schedule at both houses. There'd be no playing one woman against the other. He would be limited in time spent on videogames, and no more junk food. Emma was done letting him slide in doing whatever he wanted. Together they were a team, a united front determined to do what was best for him. Henry stormed out, clearly not happy he wasn't getting his way.

Sighing, Regina buried her face in her hands. Emma put an arm around the mayor, hugging her a bit awkwardly. "It'll be okay, Regina. We knew he'd be upset. Give it some time. Stay strong in what we agreed upon. If we go back on it now he's just going to keep walking all over us. If you need help just let me know."

"It might do well for him to see us united, and to meet Zelena outside our homes. Granny's diner in a few days once you're settled?"

"Why Madame Mayor, are you asking me on a date?" Emma teased, loving the blush that flooded the brunette's cheeks.

"I- I- Miss Swan, this isn't funny!" Regina's voice rose as Emma started laughing.

"I'd love to. Just let me know when and where. We'll be there."

Muffled sniffling brought Emma's attention to the darkened hallway. Sure enough, the little toddler stood there with tears streaming down her face, trying to have Emma not notice. Emma walked over, stopping when she registered panic in wide, blue eyes. Zelena flinched as she stepped closer so Emma held up her hands.

"Hey, it's okay Princess. I'm never going to hurt you, not ever!"

"He'ry mad me?"

"Oh, honey, no. Henry is mad at me and his mommy. He's being a bit of a naughty boy so we're trying to talk to him. What's wrong?"

"No want me? Me good."

Emma's heart broke at the words. They were similar to the ones she'd pleaded from her social worker's arms to her first foster family as she made a last ditch attempt to get them to keep her. Without thought she dropped to eye level with Zelena, taking little hands in hers.

"Zelena, I want you to listen to me. I love you. You're family now. I'm never ever sending you away. You're stuck with me, kid. Nothing is going to change that. Henry can be mad all he wants. My parents can be mean all they want. You and me are a team now. You got that? It's you and me always."

"Me stay?"

"You stay!"

Little arms wrapped themselves around Emma's neck as the girl flung herself at her.

"Love Emmama," a tiny voice whispered in her ear.

Emma wrapped her arms around Zelena and stroked her hair, letting her tears fall a bit. _This_ was all she'd ever wanted in life, to love and be loved in return unconditionally.

"Love Zelena."


	3. Chapter 3

giant shoutout to all my followers for pushing this one over 100! so honoured! thank you bunches!

 **EZEZEZEZ**

Emma took a few days off work to get settled with Zelena. She truly enjoyed having the toddler with her. Showing Zelena around town, watching her wide eyes and curious expressions were the best. They explored everything at Zelena's pace, Emma letting the toddler know that nothing here was scary or cause for worry something might harm her.

She's seen Henry around town a bit, but he stayed far away, watching from a distance before storming off. Henry was not taking the fact Emma had a child who wasn't him very well.

The duo hung out with Kathryn and Frederick some. Ruby and Granny loved having Emma come around more. Belle was excited to offer reading suggestions for the little one. Leroy had congratulated her on looking so happy. Ashley had brought Alexandra to meet Zelena.

The biggest joy was Lydia getting to meet Zelena. Emma brought her to the art program. The two hit it off quite well. Zelena seemed to like art, or at least a toddler's version of art. Emma took her to buy magnets and proudly hung up the pieces on the fridge. Zelena always managed to cling to some part of her, rarely letting her go fully. Emma surprised herself in enjoying being needed like this.

Emma didn't remember a time in her life she was this happy. Happy and Emma tended to go together like oil and water. Having Zelena in her life was like the puzzle piece she hadn't realized was missing. Something was bound to come along and mess it up. Emma bet her odds on her parents or Regina. Regina had taken to avoiding her outside work issues though. It was only a matter of time before something boiled over and opened their mouth.

Her parents. It just _had_ to be her parents. Emma knew her parents were going to confront her sooner or later. In the days she'd taken off, she had narrowed it down to Snow and David. They rarely kept their opinions to themselves on anything. The gut instinct told her today would be the day things came to a head. She just hadn't expected it to be in the middle of lunch rush at Granny's in front of the entire town. Emma had stopped in to pick up a new dish Granny wanted her to test out, see if it was good enough to serve in the diner, and she had wanted to grab a cookbook to take back with her.

The bell rang to announce new guests, but Emma was preoccupied talking to Ruby. Snow and David walked in and went right up to Emma, who was balancing Zelena, the cookbook, and the meal container.

"We don't think you're responsible enough to have a young child," David had started.

"What about Henry? You're crushing his spirit taking some strange kid on instead of him. You're his mother!"

"You work long hours at the sheriff station. The job is dangerous. What happens if you get hurt? You're all alone, no one to watch the girl while you're working. You can't depend on other people to raise a child for you."

"You can barely take care of yourself. Think of the child, Emma!"

Emma looked back and forth between them, jaw set to stop herself from going off on them.

"You two listened to the Dark One you were so terrified of you had a special dungeon made for him. He told you I'd save you and your precious kingdom from a curse. You listened to someone you were terrified of and shoved your newborn into a tree to save yourselves. An evil villain merely told you something without proof and you up and threw away your infant. He fed on your fear of a darkness _he_ helped create. There was no guarantee for my safety or survival. I was found on the edge of death, nearly frozen on the forest floor. You two certainly didn't raise me. Seventeen sets of 'parents' did, more sets than years I was in foster care. Henry is not my son. He is Regina's. You don't know me. You never bothered. I've been doing fine by myself my entire life, so get off your high horses and worry about your new damn kid! The kid you constantly leave alone all the time. If I'm not fit to be a parent, you're possibly the worst possible choice in existence. Some noble heroes you two are."

"Emmama?" Zelena had tears in her eyes and her little bottom lip jutted out into a pout. "Dey mean."

Emma stormed past them, hiding Zelena under her blanket as she made her way to the park. Despite her anger and want to cry, she needed to be calm for the little girl currently clinging to her. Emma got her fed and let her play with the other small children at the park for a while. It was actually really freeing for her to run around the playset and go down slides and play on the swing. She justified that she was doing it to teach Zelena, but just having fun like a child was really enjoyable. She'd never had the opportunity to do this as a kid. Zelena seemed to enjoy it too if her beaming smile and giggles were anything to go by.

Lydia surprised her by coming over after school. She didn't bring up what happened in the diner, but Emma knew she knew.

"I've heard good things about you from the hiring committee. They're really impressed with your portfolio. It's looking really good on getting my job."

Emma laughed, wiping at her tears. "Most people aren't excited to be talking to the person wanting their job. Do you really think I've got a chance? I never really got a teaching certificate."

"No one in Storybrooke has actual degrees. You're gonna get it. No worries."

The duo played blocks with Zelena for a while before starting dinner together. Emma decided on making chicken parmesan. It was simple enough that a toddler would like it. She set about preparing the bowls, putting an apron on Zelena so she could help since the little one still insisted on being attached at the hip to her.

Henry burst through the door as they were breading chicken. Zelena jumped at the sound of the door slamming. The girl immediately started crying, clawing and scrambling up Emma until she was in the blonde's arms.

"Emmama?"

"It's okay, baby. You stay with Aunt Lydia. I'm going to talk to Henry for a bit." She kissed the sobbing toddler on the top of her head, handing her to Lydia, before rinsing her hands and walking over to the furious looking preteen.

"EMMAMA!"

"Why is she calling you mom but I can't? You're _my_ mom. I came from you! She didn't!" Henry was shouting, flailing his arms about.

"Henry, you need to calm down. I may have given birth to you. I love you more than life itself, but you are Regina's son. You talk like her. You act like her when you're not being a brat, sometimes even then. She's fed you, clothed you, kept a roof over your head. She gives you all the best she can. I certainly never got videogame systems and comic books growing up. I didn't have my own library to read. I didn't even get my own _room_. She loves you as much as I do, more so. I'm here so you can know where you come from. I am your family, but Regina is your mom."

"NO! You're my mom. I came and got you because you were supposed to come break the curse and take me away from the Evil Queen. You're supposed to save me, save everyone. Instead you joined forces with her."

Emma approached slowly. "Your mother and I came to an agreement. We're sticking by it. We're united to provide the best for you. That's always going to be as Regina's son. I have been saving people since you brought me here. I lost myself to become this savior title that I never wanted. No one is even satisfied with the curse simply breaking. I've spent the past year nearly dying almost every month in some new disaster this town can't seem to avoid. I've been called to come settle disputes over the length of grass on a property line. Nothing is ever good enough. I'm tired of being the savior, Henry. I'm not a princess. My life certainly is no fairytale. I'm getting back to being just Emma Swan."

"You're not just Emma though. You _are_ a princess and the savior. You're _going_ to take me away from my mom and you're _going_ to get rid of that, that thing and forget she ever came here." Henry glared at the toddler, pointing at her and shaking.

Zelena's little lip quivered and her sobs got louder. Emma shot Henry a disappointed glare before going and picking up Zelena. "It's okay. Henry is going to calm down and talk to me like the proper young man I know his mother raised him to be, or he's going to go."

"Emmama!" The girl wrapped her arms and legs tight around Emma, head burying in the blonde's neck.

"Shh, you're safe with me. I'm not going anywhere. I won't let anything or anyone harm you."

"I'm not leaving! You're keeping me here with you, too!"

"Henry, your home is with Regina. She's a fabulous mother to you. I'm here whenever you need, but she's who you live with. She provides you with all you need to succeed. We told you that next week you can start coming over on weekends if you want, but your mom has you on week days. That's final."

"I want to stay with you! I don't want to be her son. She's not my mom. You are!"

This argument had been played out time and again ever since Henry brought Emma to Storybrooke. "Kid, that's enough! Regina is your mother. I'm the teenager who made sure you went into adoption instead of foster care to give you your best chance at life. She is it. It's tough shit that you are mad about her past. It's her _past._ My past isn't sunshine and roses either. If it was I wouldn't have had you at eighteen. I would not have been living in a stolen car with a guy who got me so drunk I didn't even know he'd done anything to me until I was taking a blood test in jail to figure out why I was so ill. Regina gave you a permanent home. You never had to be bounced around every other month. You were never beaten or starved. You still have your innocence. She's given you everything you ask for, the best she can provide, and yet you treat her worse than dirt under your shoe. I'm really ashamed at your behaviour. You've a great mom, one I grew up wishing I had. Now, apologize to her. Treat her better, and I'll see you around."

Henry's eyes filled with tears. Emma had never yelled at him before. She'd never not wanted him around before. It must be the little girl's fault. She was the reason Emma no longer wanted him.

"I hate you! I wish I'd never brought you here! You ruined everything! You'd have picked me if it weren't for _her!"_ Henry pointed an accusing finger at the redheaded toddler as tears poured down his face.

His words crushed Emma, but she knew he was just mad about not getting his way. Spoiled prince right down to the core. He actually reminded her of the ten year old version of Snow that Emma had seen in the looking glass after accidentally knocking over a vial of something in Regina's vault.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm still not leaving. I finally feel at home somewhere. If you choose not to see me then that's your choice, but you are _not_ going to take it out on a little girl less than half your age. You have a damn good mother, and it's not me. I'd love to be in your life, but I'm not going to force you. You know the way home."

Regina had been watching from the shadows at their interaction. Her heart hurt for the blonde orphan. It hurt for her son, but she was impressed that Emma actually defended her and sent him home. Perhaps she needed to get to know Emma Swan the person instead of Emma Swan the birth mother.

She stepped forward when Henry picked up the mixing bowl Emma and the little girl had been using to make some sort of batter and smashed in on the floor. The toddler promptly burst into tears again right along with Henry.

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at her as Emma tried to soothe Zelena. "I didn't invite him over, Regina. I promise I was sending him home."

"I know, Miss Swan. I followed him here. Henry, I'm very disappointed in you. Whatever reason Emma took in that little one does not mean she stopped caring for you. You just tried to attack a toddler and your birth mother. Look, Emma's legs are bleeding from the broken glass. This is not the way we deal with our anger."

"You're the Evil Queen! You killed entire villages over your anger. What do you know?"

Emma had had enough. She passed Zelena over to Lydia despite the girl's screams of protest and grabbed Henry's arm, turning him to deliver three spankings that weren't entirely gently.

"I've had enough of you and your attitude. Regina won't discipline you for being a shit because she loves you so much she's afraid of losing you. You still expect her to let you stay with her and keep buying you all your fancy things after you treat her like this. I won't have it. Regina may have been the Evil Queen. She may have done bad things, but she is still a good person. Don't even start denying it. She loves you. If I pulled this crap in my foster homes I'd have been punished within an inch of my life and sent to a different home. I don't know who told you that you could act this way, but it stops immediately! I've listened for over a year how evil she is and woe is you. No one loves you. The world is against you. From where I'm sitting you're just a spoiled little rich boy who throws temper tantrums when the world doesn't fit your fantasy. Wake up, Henry! You're a smart boy. The world is never going to fit your fantasy. You've got it better than most kids in the world. I expect you to apologize to your mother and to Zelena and Lydia for your behaviour and then I think you should beg your mom's forgiveness."

Regina stayed silent as they waited for Henry to make his move. The boy looked around at everyone in the kitchen before looking at Emma's bleeding legs. Something in him seemed to click and he launched himself at Regina, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I love you! Don't be mad!"

"I'm incredibly disappointed in you, Henry. I'm not mad. You're going to be grounded for two weeks, but I'm not mad. You owe the rest of the room an apology. We need to have a long talk when we get home."

Henry sniffed and turned his head to look at them, not letting go of Regina. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to."

Emma hoped that Henry started behaving better for Regina. The woman deserved a break, even if she still treated Emma like one would a persistent cockroach. She knew what it was like to feel rejected, to feel unloved, and she didn't want Henry to be treating his mother this way. She had seen Storybrooke as an opportunity to start over. Finally she was making that happen for herself. Hopefully she could make that happen for Henry and Regina as well.

Regina told Henry to go wait outside for her. She made sure Henry was gone before turning back to Emma. The blonde was rocking the toddler, trying to console the frightened girl. Her legs were still bleeding slowly from the shards of glass that had cut her. The other woman in the room was gathering a dustpan and broom. Regina waved her hand and used magic to instantly clean the kitchen of the mess.

"Look, I'm sorry I spanked him. I just couldn't take it anymore. I promise I won't do it again."

"Thank you Miss Swan."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Emma looked completely puzzled, like she'd been expecting to get yelled at. Perhaps it was fair after how Regina had been treating her for a year. Emma hadn't been much better in how she treated Regina, but the blonde was very quick in trying to make sure she didn't overstep her boundaries. Regina could see how much Emma respected her as a mother. It was time to acknowledge that Emma was helping her with Henry.

"I said thank you. You're right, I never would have spanked him. It would be just another thing he could use as defense about how I'm not his mother, that I'm evil. It seemed to do him some good, though I hope we won't need to do this again in the future. The past _is_ the past. I have been thinking a lot about what you said. It's time I put fear of being seen as the Evil Queen behind me where I left her, and start parenting my son to the best of my abilities. He is grounded. We have a lot of work to do on our relationship, but you've really helped me. Once things settle down I would like to try having those meals at Granny's again."

It took a few minutes for Emma to realize this was an olive branch from Regina. Hell if she was going to turn it down. Smiling brightly at the brunette, she agreed. "I'd love to try again. When Henry is done being grounded I think it'd be great to get together."


	4. Chapter 4

all mistakes are my own. mostly unbeta'd

 **EZEZEZEZEZ**

Regina found Henry in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal in his pajamas the next morning. They'd returned from Emma's house and Henry had gone straight to bed. She thought it might have been for the best due to his attitude. His sullen demeanour and pout told her that his attitude wasn't improved. She got herself a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal before joining him at the table.

"Henry, we have to discuss your behaviour."

The boy sighed and barely hid his eyeroll which caused Regina to raise her eyebrow and shoot him a disapproving look.

"Young man, this attitude is unacceptable. I didn't raise you to behave this way. Emma is right. This cannot continue. You've been hurting me for a while now with your words and actions. I let it go because I felt I deserved it for my past, but we're no longer living in the past. You weren't even alive to know anything that happened. I am no longer that person. People change. I am still your mother. You are going to start treating me with respect. Do you understand?"

"Fine, but you're still the Evil Queen."

"Henry, I am your _mother._ You weren't even an idea in Emma's head when I was the Evil Queen. I've worked very hard to overcome those days and better myself. I won't have you treating me this way. I have done nothing but love you."

"You did something to Emma to make her this way. She was never mean before."

"I've done nothing to Emma. Emma decided for herself to rediscover who she is. She has told you herself that she's tried getting through to you before that she's not a doormat. You wouldn't listen. I didn't hurt Emma. You hurt her, Henry. You terrified a toddler. You intended to hurt an innocent little girl. _You_ hurt Emma with your words. _You_ caused Emma to bleed. That wasn't me."

Henry glared at her, dropping his spoon back into his bowl before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Emma and I are your mothers. We've stopped fighting and are working together to make your life happy and safe. This is what _you_ wanted. This is why you brought Emma here. You wanted a family, and now you have one. Emma has been trying to tell you how lucky you are, Henry. Do you have any idea what happened to Emma when she made even the slightest mistake in a foster home? Were you listening to her at all? What do you think would have happened to her if she acted as you are doing?"

Hazel eyes widened in fear.

"You're going to give me away?"

"No, Henry, because I love you. Emma loves you. I am you mother. I'm trying to give you the best life I can. Emma isn't here for you, or so you can use her whenever you're mad at me. Emma is here for herself. She'd made that abundantly clear these last few weeks. You need to understand how blessed you are, Henry. Neither Emma nor I had good parents who loved us. You do. I know you know how to behave better than this."

"If I get rid of that thing she's housing, then she'll have to take me."

"Henry! Zelena is a real live little girl. You cannot hurt her. She's done nothing wrong. Emma has done nothing wrong in taking her in either. That is what good people do. You're all over this black and white concept of good and evil. Which side do you think harming an innocent child falls into?"

"She'd have picked me if it weren't for the brat! It should be me getting my own room and having Emma to myself. Emma is _my_ mom."

"Henry, that's quite enough! Your mom wouldn't take you in with or without Zelena. She has said repeatedly to both me and you that your place is here with me. Emma birthed you, and that's so special, but _I_ am your mother. You live with me. I take care of you. I love you, and I know deep down there's still my son that loves me too."

"She gave her her own room and all these new toys. That should be me!"

"Henry, you have all that and more right here. Emma lets you visit because she adores the polite, good little boy that she first met. No one likes or appreciates your behaviour or attitude these last few months. It has to stop. There are children in this world right now starving, dying of disease. There are children homeless, children abused. You have a home with more than enough food, endless toys and comics. You have two parents that love you with all their heart. Whatever is going on, you need to tell me so I can fix it."

" _YOU! You_ are what's wrong! Emma was supposed to come and break the curse, and then take me far away so we could be a happy family with Snow White and Prince Charming. Everything is all wrong."

"I die in your fantasy then?"

"What? No!"

"The only way that scenario works is if someone kills me. I'd never willingly surrender my son. Emma is a good person, Henry. She initially stayed out of concern for your safety, but Emma has never taken you from me. She wouldn't do that. You chose to stay in Snow's apartment. Emma was tired of fighting you to go home, tired of fighting her parents, and tired of fighting in general. So, would you be happy if I was dead? Is that what you want?"

"No! I love you." Chestnut eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You haven't shown me you love me at all for a year, Henry, especially in the past months. You haven't shown Emma you love her either. Just because we are used to violence, doesn't mean we like it or want it. What are you going to do about it?"

"I -I'm sorry, Mom. I can be better."

"I know you can. You are grounded for two weeks. It's school and straight home. No video games or comics for a month."

Henry hung his head. "Okay."

"You're also going back to Dr. Hopper. I don't know where all this rage and malice is coming from, but it isn't healthy. You're attacking the people you claim to love most, and for no better reason than you're not getting a fantasy come to life. Emma cares for the little girl very much. It's clear to see. If you hurt that little girl, you hurt Emma. You also hurt and disappoint me. It's taken me a long time to realize, but I know now that violence solves nothing. Embrace Zelena. She's here to stay."

It took all Henry's effort not to glare at his mother. She was siding with the brat that was keeping his other mother from him. It wasn't fair! He wasn't crazy! The curse breaking was proof of that, so it was stupid to make him go see Dr. Hopper. He had to come up with a plan to get rid of the girl and to make Emma see she was his mom too. It was possible to have everything he wanted. Henry was sure of it.

 **EZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZ**

Emma loved the kid's clothing sections. She'd never had the opportunity growing up to have new clothes. She'd only gotten donations or hand me downs. Having Zelena meant she could spoil the little girl and get to buy her all new clothes. Zelena could be her little doll.

There were so many choices from both the girls and boys' sections. Looking from the packed closet down to the toddler, she found the little girl studying her and decided it might be beneficial to teach her how to dress herself, at least pick out her own clothes.

"Okay, kid. What do you want to wear today?"

Tiny shoulders shrugged as blue eyes blinked up at her.

"It's fun to pick out your clothes. Would it help if I picked out my own clothes first?"

At the little nod, Emma scooped up Zelena and carried her to her bedroom. She set the little girl down on her bed before opening her drawers.

"See, you need underwear, a bottom, and a top. If you're not wearing sandals, you need socks too."

Emma showed Zelena each item she picked out before using magic to switch into the clothes.

Zelena followed Emma back to her room, staring at the drawers Emma opened for her to pick out items.

It took some convincing, but Zelena finally picked out some clothes. They absolutely did not go together, but Emma wasn't about to tell her. She wanted to foster independence, not crush her little spirit.

Emma took Zelena all over town on errands. The last stop of the day was the grocery store. So far no one had commented on the toddler's appearance. Emma hoped to zip in and zip out.

Things never go to plan with a toddler. Emma was quickly figuring that out. She was halfway through shopping when Zelena disappeared on her. Frantically looking around, Emma saw a tiny head full of red curls jetting around the corner of the aisle.

The blonde dropped the box of chicken helper into the cart before chasing after the toddler. She found Zelena trying climb the open fridge section where the puddings were. Just as Emma was approaching, Snow made it over to Zelena.

 _Shit_! Emma doubled her speed and made it over to where Zelena was inside the cooler.

"You're not supposed to be in there. See, Emma! This is why you're not ready to be a mother. You can't even keep an eye on her long enough to make sure she's not misbehaving."

Zelena's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Me good! Right, Emmama?"

"Yes, baby. You're so good! I know how hard it is to wait to get something you want, but you need to tell me if you want something so we can get it together, okay? You scared me when you took off."

"Sowwy. You love me?"

"To the moon, kid. Did you want the pudding?"

Zelena nodded and pointed to the tapioca pudding up in the middle shelf, too tall for the little one to reach. Emma grabbed a few packs since it was her favourite too, and dropped them into the cart.

"Emma, are you even listening to me? I am your mother! You need to respect me!"

"Oh my god! Seriously? You think birthing me constitutes being a mother? I at least take care of my son. I try and set rules that you undermine. I discipline him. I make sure he's fed and has a safe place to sleep. You wouldn't know how to be a mother if a guidebook bit you in the ass!"

"I am your mother! This thing you're doing playing house with her is only going to wind up hurting both of you. We all know you're not capable of taking care of yourself. If it weren't for Regina, Henry would be absolutely wild." Snow spotted Regina and pulled her over. "Tell her!"

"Tell who what, Snow? I don't have time for these games. Emma?"

Emma scooped Zelena up and stroked the little girl's hair. "She wants you to tell me I am a horribly irresponsible person incapable of caring for anyone, and I should listen to her because she's my mother."

Regina scoffed. "Snow, you realize that you threw away your daughter like yesterday's trash on the word of the Dark One. You saddled your second brat with a full time nanny, because your neighbours called the sheriff one too many times after you constantly left him home alone. He's an infant. Ms. Swan is the far more capable mother here."

Snow glared. "Mark my words, Emma. You're going to find yourself underwater soon and having to give her up. I was queen. I know people, and you're not a mother."

"Then I can take away that you won't be having Henry over anymore if Emma isn't a mother."

"No, she won't. I no longer live with them. Consider it endangering Henry's safety if he's over there. I'd be happy to arrest her."

"Henry is welcome anytime." Snow stormed away, leaving Regina alone with Emma and Zelena.

"They never were the brightest. I wouldn't take it personally. Snow is in the same bad mother category that Cora was."

Emma gave her a small smile. "I don't want her words to hurt. I never really felt like they were my parents, but it still sucks."

Regina nodded, appraising both adult and child. She stopped short on the child's attire. The toddler was in camo pants, a neon purple shirt with Wall-E on it, and red converse high tops.

"Interesting fashion choice, Ms. Swan. Perhaps you should visit a kindergarten and relearn what colors complement each other."

"Hardy har har. I let Zelena pick out her own clothes. Foster some responsibility, independence, and sense of accomplishment in her. She looks awesome! Doesn't she?"

Emma raised a challenging brow at Regina, daring her to tell a toddler anything negative.

"Erm, yes. You look cute, little one." Regina cleared her throat and looked away, not being able to handle twin sets of blue eyes on her.

"Say thank you, baby."

Regina was shocked that Emma was trying for manners. Emma so often didn't exhibit any, and didn't scold Henry if he didn't use them, that Regina was positive the blonde didn't have any. A tiny thank you emerged, muffled by Emma's neck.

"Ms. Swan, we need to talk tonight. What time does she go to bed?"

A blonde brow raised in question. "Uh, I try for seven, seven thirty. Why?"

"I'll be over at nine."

Regina turned and walked away, leaving Emma and Zelena staring after her.

"Don't ever grow up, kid. Adults are complicated."

 **EZEZEZEZEZ**

Emma had bathed and put Zelena to bed. She finally got the little one to sleep after three stories, six hugs, and four goodnight kisses. Regina arrived at five after nine, poofing in rather than knocking.

"Running late, Madam Mayor? How very human of you."

"I had to put more spells than normal around your son's room. He did not take our talk well."

Handing Regina a glass of wine, Emma shrugged. "Kid needs a good kick in the ass. You okay?"

Both women sat down on the couch, sipping their drinks.

"I put him back in therapy."

"Kid is gonna hate that. How serious do you think he's going to take it?"

Regina sighed. "I don't know, Ms. Swan. I just don't know what to do with him. I still need struggle with my own anger. I can't have Henry following my footsteps. I mean, he assaulted you. who knows what he'll do the next time he angers."

"It's not your fault, Regina. You haven't been the Evil Queen in three decades. Sure, you might be a bitch, but you're not evil. Henry is acting out because my parents give him whatever he asks for. He hasn't faced consequences for his actions before. This is going to be an adjustment for both of you."

"He wants to get rid of Zelena."

The words were whispered so quietly Emma thought she might have imagined them.

"What?"

"Henry wants to get rid of Zelena."

Emma's gaze narrowed. "Explain immediately."

"I don't know any details. I don't know if he wants to just have her out of your life, or out of Storybrooke. I don't know if he wants to hurt her or what. I'm honestly frightened. She's a sweet little girl, and Henry isn't thinking clearly."

"No, don't! Do not write off his want to hurt her because he is angry and cannot deal with it. This is the story of every murderer out there. Zelena is two years old. She cannot defend herself. Our son is intending to hurt my daughter. He's already hurt me, even if it wasn't intentional. I need to know if it's safe to return to work, or if I need to recommend him to GPS monitoring."

"You're being a bit dramatic, Ms. Swan. This is Henry, not some punk I'm sure you ran into in your youth -"

Emma interrupted. "Exactly, this is worse! My son wants to hurt my daughter because he's jealous. This town has magic he knows how to access. I can deal with regular kids any day. Henry has your smarts and my determination. If he truly wants to hurt her, I need to be as prepared as possible. What protection spells can I use to keep her safe?"

"None that won't hurt Henry. I honestly hope he won't act on it. I'm going to try and keep him in line. I'm not above disciplining him anymore."

Emma's phone rang, cutting off their conversation.

' _Sheriff Swan.'_

' _Emma? This is Morgan Lake, from Storybrooke High."_

' _Hi, Ms. Lake. What can I do for you?'_

' _I'm sorry for the late hour, but our board meeting just finished. It's official tomorrow, but I wanted to tell you welcome to the art department.'_

' _Seriously? Thank you so much! I will need two weeks notice, but I can't wait! Thank you!'_

' _Of course! I'll be in touch more this coming week with all the details. Have a nice night, Emma.'_

' _You too, Ms. Lake.'_

Regina watched as Emma bounced around the living room as she spoke to whomever it was on the phone. Her mood was instantly elevated and her eyes sparkled. Regina honestly didn't know if she'd ever seen Emma this happy in the entire year she'd been here. Wait, two weeks notice?

"Miss Swan, you're quitting your job. Were you going to tell me?"

Emma spun to face the mayor. "Considering I literally just found out I got a new job, let me just call you right now and tell you I'm giving my notice."

"Sheriff is not an easy role to fill. Who do you suggest replaces you? Certainly not your father."

"No! He'd abuse his power, especially unhelpful if we need intervention with Henry. I say get Mulan in with Ruby as her main deputy. Ashley has been wanting to be head waitress for months now. Mulan hates Snow, so there's no worrying about that, and she's a badass warrior."

"Eloquent as ever. What do you think you're qualified to do?"

"You should know from your bloodhound that I have a degree in fine arts. Lydia recommended me for her old job. That was the principal telling me the board just approved my hire."

"Why are you leaving? Do you need a raise or new computers in the office?"

"Regina, this isn't about you. I never wanted the sheriff position. I took a job bounty hunting to pay for school, and as a way not to be unemployed. I like art. It makes me happy. Now I can do what I love every day, and pass that on to others. Why would I pass this up?"

Regina was about to reply when Zelena ran out into the living room, dragging her blanket with her. She ran right to Emma and crashed into her legs, arms locking around them.

"Small fry, what are you doing up?"

"Miss you. Night night with me?"

Emma scooped her up and stroked the bed mussed curls into some sense of order.

"Of course I will come lay with you. Emmama has some good news."

"More stowy?"

The blonde laughed and tickled the toddler's stomach.

"I read you three stories already. Remember Miss Lydia?" Zelena nodded as she giggled and squirmed. "She's going to have her baby, so I'm going to takeover her job. That means I get normal hours so I can take care of you better. I'll never miss stories or goodnight kisses."

"Neber?"

"Never! I need my Leni kisses!"

Emma covered Zelena's face in kisses as the toddler giggled and shrieked with happiness. Little arms wrapped around her neck before Zelena gave Emma a kiss.

"Love you, Emmama."

The words warmed Emma's heart. This was honestly the lottery ten times over for her.

"Love you too, kiddo!"

Regina sighed as she watched the scene. This had been her and Henry once, and it made her heart ache terribly for what she'd lost. She poofed herself home to think about how she was going to go about getting that back. Nothing was too far lost until it ceased to exist. Her comeback from her Evil Queen days was proof of that. Seeing Emma with the little girl made her more determined than ever to get her Henry back.


	5. Chapter 5

unbetaed chapter. all mistakes are my own. hope you enjoy

 **EZEZEZEZ**

Emma was tired. She was trying to train Mulan and Ruby as replacements on top of trying to prepare for taking over as Lydia's replacement. There wasn't much energy left to deal with a toddler, but she was trying.

Zelena wasn't making it easy on her at all. The little one threw a massive full out fit when Emma had taken her blanket to wash.

The blonde stood nearby, jaw dropped in horror as Zelena sobbed and screamed, little fists and feet pounding the floor. She was at a loss for what to do. Emma didn't want to bother Lydia, and she couldn't call her parents. She did the only other thing she could think of.

"Miss Swan?"

"I don't know what to do."

Regina could hear screaming in the background and there was panic in Emma's voice.

"You don't know what to do about what?"

"I had to wash her blanket. It's filthy. I wasn't allowed to have fits as a kid. I don't want to punish her like I was, but I don't know what to do. She's going to make herself sick crying so hard."

"First, you need to calm down, dear. She's simply upset, not hurt. Henry used to throw fits as a toddler often."

"He - he did?" Emma hiccupped, trying to calm down as she wiped her own tears away.

"Yes, he did. You can go the stern corporeal punishment route, but I don't think this situation calls for that."

Emma stared at the sobbing toddler. Zelena flinched as Emma stepped closer, holding her hands in front of her face. It reminded Emma of all the times she'd been beaten in her homes.

"No! I don't want to spank her."

"You spanked Henry."

"Come on, Regina. I apologized and explained why his behaviour was wrong, why I was wrong to spank him. I never intended to hit Henry. There's no way to reach him though, and the shock of actually being punished did him some good. Zelena is crying to cry, not going around hurting people."

"Exactly, she is crying to cry. She isn't hurt. Once you calm yourself, try getting a stool or holding her to watch her blanket being washed through the window. Distract her, play a game with her or watch a movie. Take her attention away from the blanket and she will stop crying."

Emma set her phone on speaker and squatted down to be eye level with Zelena a few feet away.

"Leni, baby, if you stop crying I can show you your blanket getting a bath. Would you like to see?"

Zelena hyperventilated, trying to calm down as she peered at Emma, blue eyes brimming with tears. "Baf wike me?"

"Yes, your blanket got dirty so it needed a bath just like you get. This machine is a bathtub for clothes and this one is like a giant towel and hairdryer."

The toddler crawled over to Emma and let her pick her up.

Emma wiped Zelena's tears away before she let Zelena peer through the window of the front load washer.

"See, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I didn't take your blanket away forever. It just needed a bath. After it gets a bath, it's going in the dryer so it gets all nice and warm so it can sleep with you tonight."

"Oh! Me baf now too?"

"No, you can't take a bath with the blanket. We can go watch a movie and wait for your blanket to be done getting clean. Would you like that?"

"Maydah!"

Emma laughed. Since introducing Zelena to Merida, her little one had fallen in love with the movie, insisting that she and Merida were the same.

"Yeah, kid. We can watch Brave."

Picking up her phone as she stood with Zelena in her arms, Emma thanked Regina.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Regina. Thanks!"

"This is what mothers are for, Miss Swan." Regina cleared her throat in attempts to disguise the emotion in her voice. Emma was doing so well as a mother so far. She was surprising everyone. "I'm glad I could help."

Emma had just said she needed her. To be needed by the savior, even if it wasn't meant beyond friendship, was something she sorely missed. Henry no longer felt he needed her. This town, despite needing her expertise, didn't feel it needed her. To have Emma need her, had her heart soaring.

 **EZEZEZ**

The entire two weeks Emma had to do double job duty, Zelena had acted out in some way. Getting a bad report from Lydia when she went to pick the little girl up was becoming the norm. Emma honestly felt horrible. She couldn't take Zelena to work at the station like the toddler desperately wanted. Daycare didn't have a spot for her until the first of October. Lydia was her only option at the moment, but it wasn't fair to leave a heavily pregnant woman with an out of control toddler.

Emma was currently trying to clean the toddler's room after one of her fits. Toys and clothes were thrown everywhere. It was a disaster. She made sure Zelena was right alongside her cleaning things up.

Something stiff connected with Emma's foot as she went to remake Zelena's bed. Reaching down, Emma pulled out a basket. It was the basket Zelena had been found with. She had never taken the time to examine it. It seemed well constructed, old though.

Zelena watched Emma study the basket. Something inside her told her she had to stop her. She launched herself across the room, aiming for the basket only to have Emma hold it out of reach.

"Stop, Zelena. There's something in here."

"No! Dat mine! NO!"

Emma looked down at the little girl who was quickly riling herself up again.

"Zelena, is there something in here you don't want me to see? Something that is going to tell me who you are?"

"Don't! No send me 'way! Wike wif you!"

'Leni, I'm not sending you away. Nothing will ever make me send you away. We're a team, remember?"

"No wook! Peas no wook!"

The toddler's determination to keep the basket from Emma solidified the need to look inside it. Standing up, Emma held the basket out of reach as she began picking through bedding material and worn cloth.

"STOP! NO EMMAMA!"

Emma dumped the useless filler from the bedding onto the floor, not caring about creating a mess anymore. She was about to abandon the idea that anything was in the basket when her fingers closed in on a piece of plastic. Pulling it out, she gasped, letting the basket fall to the floor.

Zelena climbed up onto the bed, trying to crawl up Emma to get the piece of paper. She couldn't remember why it was important, but she didn't want her new mama to see it.

"Zelena, do you know what this paper is?"

"Bad Leni. Papeh say bad."

Emma knelt down next to Zelena as the toddler started to cry. "Not bad, kid. This is good, very good."

Zelena didn't want to hear it, and launched herself into a fit. Emma stepped back to the doorway and let her daughter be upset. For whatever reason, Zelena believed this to be a bad piece of information for Emma to have, that it'd take her away from Emma. Right now, there was no explaining to the little redhead. Perhaps two fits in one day would lead to a long nap.

"Kat, hey, It's Emma. Yeah, I was wondering if you could come over to my place? I found something you need to see."

Kathryn hadn't heard from Emma in nearly two weeks. She was surprised at the call, but welcomed it. She'd started to think of Emma as her daughter, and they'd grown closer in the time she'd gotten Zelena. These last two weeks of near radio silence had nearly made her desperate enough for any excuse to go see her.

"Be there in ten."

"Hon, where you going?"

"Emma needs me. I'll be back later."

Kat gave her husband a quick kiss before darting out the door and across town to see Emma. She was surprised to hear the screaming from the street as she approached the front door.

"Everything alright?" Kathryn looked around, noting the absence of the upset toddler anywhere near.

"Yeah, she's been like this since I've had to try and create a lesson plan _and_ train Mulan. I don't think Zelena appreciates having to spend the day with Lydia instead of me."

"Ah, it's toddler tantrums. Henry used to have them often. He was even more spoiled as a toddler than he is now."

Emma frowned at the mention of her son. Regina had mentioned he seemed to be responding to therapy, but something in her gut told her things weren't quite right.

"Regina told me that when she had a lovie meltdown. I finally dug through the basket I found her in."

Kathryn followed Emma into the kitchen and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee. "What'd you find? Something about who her parents are?"

"Emmama my mama! She pwomise!"

The pair turned to face an angry toddler who had tears streaming down her face, little hands curled into fists and shoulders squared.

"I am your mama. Leni, I don't know why you think I found something bad. I found a good thing. It's going to help me make sure I stay your mama."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, kid. This paper tells me your birthday and that your parents sent you here to give you a better life. No ogres or mad magic, all the food you can eat, nice clothes, all the love too. Teams can't be broken, Zelena. You and I are a team. We're family."

"Wike Kitty?"

Kathryn laughed. "Yes, just like me. What if we all go outside and Emma and I can watch you play?"

Zelena nodded and grabbed both their hands, dragging the two women outside. Zelena ran around the yard while Emma and Kat sat in the patio chairs. Emma handed Kathryn the laminated piece of paper, a letter really of how Zelena's mother hoped she would find her way to the savior, to have the best life possible. It contained Zelena's first name and her birthdate, May 9th.

"She's a little over two right now. That paper says she was meant for me. Whoever her parents were, they meant to give Zelena to me. Can this speed the adoption papers along?"

"It might, yes. Have you given any thought to a middle name yet?"

"Aveline, Zelena Aveline Swan."

"Wherever did you come up with that name, Miss Swan?'

The two blondes turned to look at the woman currently in the fenced in yard as purple smoke dissipated.

"I have a doorbell, Regina. Aveline means desired. I thought it fitting. I hadn't even realized I desired a child of my own until she came along. If it were any other kid, if she weren't alone, I might have listened to my parents, but she was meant for me. I was supposed to be her mom."

Kathryn handed Regina the piece of paper as she joined them in the lounge chairs.

"It's a pretty name. How have things been here? Is Mulan ready?"

"Mulan is a warrior. She was meant for this job. Ruby is loving being her main deputy. She gets to be away from Granny's more. Ashley has really taken to waitressing now that Alex is daycare with the other kids. Things here will hopefully settle down when Zelena understands that I will always come home to her, that I'm not giving her away. We've had two tantrums already today."

"Yes, well, being a mother to a toddler is more difficult than breaking a wild mustang. They refuse to hear their name called to their face, but have a food item they want on a different floor in the midst of a storm and they're hot on your trail to claim it."

Emma laughed. "I can't wait! Is that what Henry was like as a baby?"

Regina smiled, remembering the sweet boy she used to have. "If he was having a bad day, the slightest thing could set him off. He always knew when there was a cookie in the house, even if it was a pack of animal crackers. I could be in the kitchen with him upstairs napping, and he'd always know."

"Tracking runs in the family. Where is Henry right now?"

The smile vanished, Regina's mood instantly souring. "He's with Archie. I figured here was a better spot to wait out his appointment than the docks."

Emma reached over, squeezing Regina's hand. "You're always welcome here, Regina."

 **EZEZEZ**

Henry had spent the past two weeks having sessions with Archie. three days a week he'd have an hour appointment. The cricket was his friend, but the man couldn't tell he was pulling a fast one on him. Henry was biding his time, trying to make everyone believe he was getting better. There was nothing wrong with him! He wasn't crazy! He wasn't crazy when he'd found the book, and he wasn't crazy now.

"Henry, let's talk about Emma. Why are you so mad at her?"

"She took in a complete stranger, but she won't take in her own son. _I'm_ her kid! She is _my_ mom! I want to live with her."

"You threw a bowl at her, causing her to cut her legs open pretty badly. You don't feel that was the wrong way to get your message across?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her! I love Emma! It's not fair. She didn't hug me after I got angry. She hugged that stupid other kid. My mom healed her anyways."

"Zelena is a toddler, Henry. She's an orphaned toddler that your mother is taking in. She is a person. Why do you not like her? Has she done something to you?"

"She's stealing my mom!"

"Your mother takes care of you every day. Regina works hard to provide for you. She-"

"Not _her!_ She's stealing Emma from me. Emma is my mom."

"Emma is your birth mother. Regina raised you. She is still raising you. You don't feel that she's your mother?"

"No! The Evil Queen can't love. She's evil. Emma is my mom. She's the savior. She's supposed to be my mom."

"Henry, both Emma and Regina work very hard to care for you. They're both your mothers. What has Regina done to you that is so awful you feel she isn't your mother anymore?"

"She cursed everyone! She cursed this whole town. If she hadn't, I would have been born a real prince. My mom would have kept me!"

"Those aren't things she's done to _you_ though."

"What?"

"You weren't even born when the dark curse was cast. If Emma was raised by Snow as a princess, you wouldn't have been born. Princesses do not have children out of wedlock. Someone as noble as Snow White would not have allowed her daughter to court the Dark One's son. You wouldn't exist if your mother hadn't cursed everyone here. What has Regina done specifically to you?"

Henry stammered for a few minutes, his mouth mimicking a goldfish. "She's still evil! It's bad enough that that _thing_ stole Emma, but now she's stealing my other mom too. I heard her on the phone trying to tell Emma how to be a mom. They talk more now. They visit each other more. It's not fair! They're _mine!"_

"If you don't want Regina to be your mother anymore, why does it matter so much that she's spending time with Emma and Zelena?"

"They're _my_ moms! They're supposed to be spending time with me, not her!"

"You can't have it both ways, Henry. They're either your mothers or they're not. You can't take your anger out on a toddler. Zelena isn't doing anything wrong. She's loving the person who is caring for her. Emma is caring for her. Emma asks Regina for help. They're both mothers exchanging tips and having conversation. Mothers tend to bond over their children."

"But they're _my_ moms! Why does she have to be here? We were fine without her."

"Zelena has no choice that she's here. She didn't ask to be an orphan, Henry. She's a sweet little girl. You get a sister. You always said you wanted a sibling. This is your chance. Why not seize the opportunity and bond with her too?

Henry gave him a fake smile. "You're right. If I bond with her, I get time with both my moms."

"That's the spirit! I knew you could find a positive in this."

Henry left his session and ran out the back door. He knew his mom was waiting out front for him. He didn't want to see her anymore. He knew she'd been going to help Emma with _her_. It was a betrayal, and he wanted to punish his brunette mother for that.

Running as fast as he could manage, Henry sprinted to his grandparents' apartment. Snow looked utterly shocked to see him for a moment before pulling Henry into a bone crushing hug.

"Henry! It's so good to see you outside school! Did you bring Emma?"

"No. She's with that mutant."

"Zelena is not a mutant, Henry. She's a little girl. She doesn't belong with Emma, but that doesn't mean she's a bad kid."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you make me a hot cocoa?"

Snow set about the kitchen preparing her grandson's drink request. "How did you get here? Do your moms know you're here?"

"No. I ran away. They don't care about me. They're too busy gushing over _her_ to notice me anymore."

"Oh, Henry. I'm sure that's not true. Emma and Regina love you! You're their son."

"I'm Emma's son, just Emma's."

Snow wasn't about to argue with her grandson. She had been trying to convince Emma of this all along, that Regina wasn't Henry's mother. Emma would have none of it. If Henry wanted to step away from Regina, she wasn't about to stop him.

Charming came home later that night to find Henry there.

"You know your moms are out looking for you. They're worried sick."

"Good! They might actually remember to care about me now."

"They care, Henry. Adjusting to a toddler is a huge task. It's one Emma shouldn't be undertaking, but she is an adult. Regina is helping her. Isn't it a good thing your moms are getting along?"

Henry shrugged and moved to the couch to play videogames. David just sighed and retired to the shower. He'd had a long day. Being demoted to second deputy was embarrassing and underwhelming. Mulan had delegated all the paperwork to him. If it wasn't done right, she'd make him rewrite the entire thing. At least with Emma as sheriff, he had gotten to go answer calls. Now he was a glorified desk boy.

Snow made them all dinner. They were in the middle of the nice meal when the doorbell rang repeatedly followed by frantic pounding. David stood up to get it, and Henry pleaded not to. He knew who it was. He didn't want to go home.

David was surprised to see Mulan, Emma, Regina, and Kathryn standing there.

"Ladies, we are in the middle of dinner. Can this wait?"

Emma stared him down. "No, it can't wait. We know Henry is here. You need to let him go."

"He's not here against his will. He's eating right now. If he wants to go home later, I'll take him myself, okay?"

"No, Charming, it's not okay. Henry is _my_ son. He's mine and Emma's. We are his parents, not you. You don't get any say over him. We'd like our son back, _now!"_

"I don't want to go with you! I'm staying here!"

"Henry, this is enough! You are coming home with your mother. Grab your backpack and move it!"

"You can't make me!"

Snow stood up and stepped in between Henry and the four women. "He's welcome to stay here as long as he likes."

"No, he can't. Henry is a minor under the care of Regina. He's _her_ son, not yours. The law is very clear. You cannot keep him. That's kidnapping and endangering the welfare of a child."

Henry glared at Mulan. "I'm not going! I want to stay here."

"That's tough, kid. You've got two mothers who love you. You're lucky you're not my son. Such behaviour wouldn't be tolerated. Get your things."

"Henry is staying!" Snow sized them up and figured if she had her bow that she could take them.

"Snow, David, Regina and Emma are prepared to take legal action against you should you keep harbouring their son from them. You're feeding into his bad behaviour, and it's unhealthy. This is a restraining order preventing you from being with Henry or bringing him anywhere without expressed permission from one of them. You will be arrested if you violate this."

"That's insane! We're his grandparents!"

Kathryn shrugged as she handed David the papers. "So are Rumple, Belle, and Cora. They seem perfectly capable of leaving the parenting to Henry's mothers. I advise you send Henry on with them before you're arrested. Think of baby Neal the next time Henry tries to run to you because he's not getting his way. Who would take care of him with both his parents in jail?"

Mulan walked into the apartment and picked up Henry's bag before securing a hold around Henry's upper arm, nearly having to force him out of the place.

"I hate you! I hate you both! You don't even pay attention to me anymore, and now I can't visit the only people who love me. You're both evil!"

"Henry, you know that your mom and I love you. You ran away after a therapy session didn't go your way. You're mad at a little girl for being an orphan. I took her in, Henry. I am caring for her. I am responsible for her being here, not the other way around. You cannot just run to the next person on your list when you don't get your way. That's not how life works."

"You did it."

"What?"

"You run away when things get too hard. Why can't I do it?"

"I was an orphan who went to prison because your father listened to a complete stranger tell him that he needed to abandon me to fulfill my destiny. I bounced around my entire life because I didn't have parents. I didn't have a home. I had no responsibilities. You, you have parents that love you more than anything. You've an entire town to call home. The mansion is your home with Regina. Stop acting like a brat. Millions of kids would kill to be in your shoes. Just stop."

"What happened to behaving better? We talked about this, Henry."

"You decided to ignore me and go play happy family with Emma and the devil. That's what happened. You don't even care about me anymore."

"Henry! You know that's not true. I love you! If you stopped sulking for a few minutes, you might see that you like Zelena. I am a mother. Mothers help each other deal with things relating to their kids. If you started behaving, you would get time with both Miss Swan and me. That's what you've been after, isn't it?"

Henry shoved past Regina and down the steps of the hallway. Mulan and Kathryn quickly followed to make sure he didn't run off again. Emma didn't hesitate at the distressed look adorning Regina's face. She pulled the woman into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. Eventually it's going to click in him, and he's going to realize how lucky he is. You're seriously the best mom. _I_ would have killed for a foster mom like you growing up. It gets worse before it gets better. We're Team Mom. I'm going to help you."

Regina sighed, briefly hugging Emma back before trying to wipe away the tears before they were seen. She'd honestly thought Henry had improved, but today clearly showed he wasn't. Her only hope was that time, with more therapy and more love, would show Henry his behaviour was wrong and that he needed to change. Having Emma in her corner next to her though, was her saving grace at the moment. Team Mom indeed.

"Hey, we kicked ass just now. I don't think they'll risk Neal to keep Henry again. We're doing the right thing. We'll get Henry back."

Not knowing what else to do, Regina just nodded and accepted Emma's one armed shoulder hug as the blonde guided her down the stairs to their son.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emmama, it weady yet?"

"Leni, you just asked me a minute ago. I'm almost done, baby."

Emma and Zelena had snuggled together on the couch last night before bed watching the Flintstones together. When Zelena had told her that she wanted to be Pebbles, Emma had dug through the toddler's clothes until she found blue shorts, but no lime green top.

She'd been at a loss for how to make the black triangles on the top. Emma didn't have fabric paints or markers. She couldn't exactly sew.

"Kathryn Nolan."

"Hey, I need help."

"Emma?"

"Yeah. I guess I should have started with that."

"It's fine. I didn't check my caller What can I do for you, Em?"

"Zelena wants to be Pebbles and I don't know how to make her shirt. I don't have any supplies."

"Okay, the craft store is still open. Did you want fabric patches, paint, markers, I really can't remember what this Flintstones is."

"I'll record it so we can watch it when you get here. I can't sew. Can you?"

"I was a princess, Emma. People tailored clothes _for_ me. I think Granny knows how to sew though. She could come over and teach us."

Emma scrunched up her nose. Knowing herself, she'd probably wind up bleeding out her fingers instead of successfully sewing.

"Maybe another time. See if they have any 2T lime green shirts and black fabric paint. Thanks!"

"Anything else?"

"Yes! I could really use another sketchbook since you're there. I fill mine a lot faster now that I draw for a living."

"Black fabric paint, 2T shirts, and a sketchbook. Got it! Do you mind if Fred comes over with me?"

"No, he's always welcome too."

Emma read two stories to Zelena before the little girl fell asleep. She was picking up Zelena's toys from the living room when knocking sounded on her front door.

Kat smiled at Emma and went straight to the kitchen table. Frederick was slightly more reserved in entering Emma's place, preferring to be invited in rather than storm the door. Emma was surprised to find Ruby at her door as well.

"Rubes?"

"I ran into Kathryn at the store. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course she doesn't, now move inside so we can sit down."

Emma's eyes widened as Granny pushed her way into the house as well.

"Anyone else out there? Maybe you brought the dwarves or the entire Dark Army?"

Ruby laughed and shook her head.

"No, Kat mentioned something about sewing so I brought Granny."

Emma quickly sought out Kat and noticed the over abundance of bags now cluttering her kitchen table. She was about to shut her door when it was roughly jammed back against her hand. She was about to swear when Henry barged into her apartment.

"Henry? Does Regina know you're here?"

"Duh, she has me on magic lowjack."

"Kid, that's rude. You're being monitored because of your own actions. YOu can just as easily get yourself out of it by behaving."

"We saw the caravan coming over, and Henry insisted we come too. What are you doing at this hour Miss Swan?"

"Zelena wanted to be Pebbles tomorrow so I asked Kat to bring me some supplies. She apparently recruited Granny to give us sewing lessons."

"Royalty does not sew."

"That's why I'm here, child. Some sit down and learn."

Emma gave Regina an apologetic look before going to join her guests at the kitchen table. Regina followed and sank into a chair next to Emma as Kat unloaded the bags.

"This is a lot more than a few tee shirts, a few tubes of paint, and a sketchbook."

"I saw the paints and the shirts and may have gone a bit overboard. I thought we could just make a bunch of little shirts for her. There was just so much cute stuff there. Have you seen the wood rings there? You could paint something on those. I got you a new set of coloured pencils, and then I saw the yarn and -"

Emma held her stomach as she busted out laughing.

"You sound like a parent spoiling their child. This is why I can't go in that store with my cards. I'd buy it out every time." She sifted through some of the pile of supplies. "This is great! Thank you!"

"Now, what does this Pebbles look like?"

"Oh! I've the show on DVR for you. Let me just print out some references."

The group moved over to the living room, booting Henry from his control over the TV. No one paid the glaring boy any mind though as they watched a few episodes of the cartoon. Before long, food and drinks were brought out, everyone enjoying the cartoon.

Henry got up after an hour and decided to go find the brat his mom had taken in. He figured it was the door decorated to look like Boo's from Monster's Inc. The doorknob zapped him when he tried to grab it.

"Ah! Stupid magic!"

"Her room is protected. What are you doing, Henry?"

Regina had noticed Henry get up and she quietly followed him, silently reassuring Emma that she had this one.

"I was looking for the bathroom."

"You know it's not that door, Henry. Don't lie to me."

"I just wanted to see her."

"Zelena is sleeping."

"So? My eyes still work."

"Henry, you're not waking her up. She's a baby. She needs her sleep."

"And I don't?"

"You wanted to be here, Henry. You dragged me up to the house. I'm enjoying myself now. If you want to sleep, I can poof you home."

"This _is_ my home."

"No, kid, it's not. Your home is with Regina. That's where your room is. That's where your things are. I'd appreciate it if you didn't wake Zelena up."

"I am tired of being at home. That's all I'm allowed to do, go to school and go home. It sucks!"

"It sucks to be a mom to a brat, but you don't hear your mom complaining. You can either watch the Flintstones with us or you can go home and sleep. Those are your only choices."

"Ma! I want to sleep here!"

"Henry, I won't ask you again not to wake Zelena up. You either go back out and watch cartoons, and can sleep on the couch, or you can go home."

Henry growled and stamped his foot, hands curling into fists.

"Regina, send him home. Let's go back and have fun."

Both mothers glared in disappointment at Henry before the boy disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Granny had spent three hours teaching them all to sew. Fingers had been stabbed multiple times, and Emma no longer had any Band-Aids left, but they could all pass for simple sewing fixes. Shockingly, Frederick turned out to be the most adept at it. The sun was nearly coming up when they'd started painting shirts.

Zelena had walked half asleep to Emma's room only to find it empty. The bathroom was empty too. She walked to the gate blocking the stairs.

"Emmama?"

Emma jumped up and ran up the stairs, scooping up Zelena to bring her into the kitchen.

"Why dey here?"

"We've been making you presents, baby mine. What do you say?"

"Tanks!"

Zelena blushed and hid her face in Emma's neck.

"Oh, it's late. We should go. I'm going to load up on coffee."

"Leni, thank Kat for buying all this for you."

"Tank you! Ducks?"

Kat leaned over and gave Zelena's forehead a kiss.

"Yes, we will go to feed the ducks later. Tell your mama to put your hair up in a bone."

Emma hugged Kat with her free arm. "Thank you so much! Please, let me make you some coffee before you go."

Regina watched their interaction with interest. If she didn't know any better, she'd have assumed they were family rather than new friends. Kat had been spending a lot of time with Emma lately. The three of them spent a lot of time together.

"Miss Swan, keep in mind that Halloween is at the end of the month. Shorts and a tee shirt will be much too cold."

Granny made the group a quick breakfast and a pot of coffee before they all filed out the door. Zelena clung onto Emma as the blonde finished the costume, eager to be her new favourite cartoon character.

 **EZEZEZ**

Henry decided he did not like his mothers spending time together. Lately, his mom had been spending a lot of free time with his ma. He was grounded, so he wasn't typically invited. He was allowed to go to school, therapy, and home.

"Your mom said you tried to see Zelena when she was sleeping. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just wanted to open her door. I don't see the big deal."

"We've talked about listening to your mothers. Did they tell you not to disturb her?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to see her."

"Your moms said no. What should you have done instead?"

Henry smirked. He knew just how to play this cricket. If he could play the cricket, Jiminy would convince his moms he was fine, and he could be off restriction to do what he needed.

"I should have waited until she was awake. I should have just gone to watch cartoons like I was told."

"Very good, Henry! Now, what do you think you should do to make it up to your moms?"

"I've been pretty bad lately. I don't think just saying sorry is enough."

"It probably isn't, but it'd be a good place to start. Can you think of anything else that would build on that?"

Henry shrugged. "Uh, be on my best behaviour?"

"Yes. Specifically what does that mean to you?"

"Be nice to my mom, listen to her. Not get mad at Zelena."

"Why shouldn't you get mad at Zelena?"

"Because I don't know! She's taking Emma from me."

"Henry, she's not taking Emma from you. Zelena is an orphan toddler that Emma has taken in with the intent to adopt her. Have you thought about trying to get along with her?"

"No. Why?"

"Zelena is going to be Emma's daughter soon. Do you know what that means?"

"She's going to be my," Henry paused, internally cursing. "She's going to be my sister?"

"Yes, of sorts. Regina is still your mother, Henry. You should also give Zelena a chance because she's a sweet little girl."

Henry tamped down the urge to glare as he forced a smile and nodded.

"I could try. I don't think either of my moms will let that happen though."

"You did throw a glass bowl at her. Perhaps we can start slow. I'll suggest to your moms that we could have a group session with Zelena. I'm sure if you show you're trying, they will come around too."

"They'll unground me?"

"Your grounding isn't up to me. Emma and Regina decided that, and only they can unground you."

Archie wasn't as dense as Henry believed him. He knew the boy's angle. Maybe if he could get Henry to interact with Zelena in a safe place for both children, he might see that the little girl wasn't an issue.

Emma and Regina showed up after the session at the texted summons from Archie. Neither woman was happy that Henry didn't seem to be making any progress.

"You want me to put my daughter voluntarily in the same room with Henry? He has expressed nothing but wishes to harm her."

"I understand your concern, Emma. You can Regina can both be in the room. I just think it might help for Henry to be in a neutral setting so he can see that Zelena is just a little girl, not his mortal enemy."

"You're asking me to choose which child is most important to me. There is absolutely no reason Henry wants to kill anyone else, especially not a toddler. You think that putting them in the same room together, handing my baby to Henry like a lamb to slaughter?"

"There is no danger in here. You'll be right with her. I think he needs this, to see her as another little girl, not a threat. Consider this room a safe haven. It's not a domain Henry views as his. There's nothing in here he can use to hurt anyone. I need to see if he's capable of realizing Zelena isn't a threat."

Regina stepped in, seeing that Emma wasn't going to allow it. She understood why. If the situation were reversed, she wouldn't allow Henry to do this. Their son needed this though. They all needed to figure out how far gone he was to know how to bring him back.

"Emma, please! We can put protection spells on her. We will be here if something does happen. Please! I need to know how to get my son back!"

"Zelena is so scared of him. I don't want to….what if this goes horribly wrong? It will be my fault since I forced her to do this."

"Nothing is going to go wrong. We won't let it!"

Emma wished she had the confidence Regina was projecting.

"One session, and if Zelena wants to leave, I'm taking her home."

 **EZEZEZ**

Emma had been making lunch dates with Kathryn at the diner as often as she can. Kat had become like the mother figure she'd always longed for. The stress from Henry and adjusting to her job and a toddler, it was just nice to have someone to talk to and lean on.

Regina was there for Emma too. Emma had come to love the time she spent with Regina while Henry was in sessions, or after a particularly hard day just having Regina show up after Zelena had gone to bed. They'd watch television and talk, usually eating pistachio gelato straight from the container. Emma looked forward to their moments a lot, but Kat was different.

Kathryn accepted Emma for who she was. She didn't expect Emma to fit into any mold. There was no pressure to be the savior or the sheriff. People just couldn't accept that she'd quit. Kat didn't expect Emma to be a perfect, all knowing mother. Kat and Frederick seemed to accept and love her for who she was. It made talking to her easy, something Emma never felt before.

The lawyer was waiting in the booth for Emma when she finally strolled through the doors of the diner.

"Sorry, sorry. Noemi wanted some pointers on proper shadowing. You weren't waiting long were you?"

"No, I just ordered us some drinks. Today's special is peach lemonade. I thought we'd be daring."

Emma laughed as she slid into the booth and set her bag down. She growled at her phone as it rang loudly before disconnecting the call.

"Mrs. Milton again?"

"I should never have agreed to be on reserve for the sheriff's station. Everyone is still calling me about their strange noises and loose pets."

"People will come around to the change. Mulan is a smart choice as a replacement. They'll soon realize she's qualified and defer to her."

"I hope so. I've enough going on. I'm tempted to change my number, but no one can keep a secret in this town."

Kat smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You okay? How did the session with Archie go? What'd he need to call you and Regina for?"

"He wants me to bring Zelena to have some sort of fucked up playdate with Henry. I don't want to do this. I know he's not ready to accept her yet, and if she gets hurt again, I just, she's a baby! She's _my_ baby! My oldest child wants my youngest gone. I can't escape fantasy island. I swear my life would make a best selling novel."

Ruby bounded over to them before Kat could reply.

"If you write it, be sure to give me a hot lover. Fictional me should at least get some action."

Emma groaned and dropped her head onto the table. Kat threaded her fingers through Emma's curls and finger combed them.

"Now isn't a good time, Ruby. Could we just order please?"

Snow stormed into the diner ten minutes later. She'd heard all about Emma's friendship with Kathryn. Regina had taunted her that Emma finally had a mother who accepted her. Kat wasn't Emma's mother. She was, and she'd be damned to allow this to continue.

The entire diner turned to look at Snow as the door cracked loudly against the wall. The brunette stormed over to the booth her daughter was at.

"Emma Ruth, you end this immediately!"

"Excuse me?"

"This, this woman is _NOT_ your mother! I am! You will stop this nonsense! You will give up that girl for someone more qualified to raise and move back home. You're tearing Henry apart. You're hurting me and your father. How can you be so selfish?"

Kat glared, huffing out loudly. Emma gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to Snow.

"My mother, you? You may have birthed me, but you've never been a mother to me! I had more sets of parents than years in foster care. You thought I was going to become a monster, so you destroyed someone else's life to try and make me be something you wanted. I wasn't even good enough for you from the womb!"

"Em-"

Emma shook her head, cutting Snow off.

"No! This is my turn. You've done nothing but cut me down since I've been here. I've saved you countless times. I've tried to be everything you wanted from me. I let you nearly break me to try and win your love and acceptance. A mother gives that freely. She doesn't make her child work for it. The slightest deviation from your mold and you're yelling at me and trying to force me back to your ideals."

Kat gave Emma's hand a reassuring squeeze as the princess paused for a breath.

"I can see where Henry gets this selfish sickness from. This is my fault. You disregard anything and anyone who doesn't fit your expectations. You try to manipulate and force people to be what you want instead of letting them be who they are and accepting them for that. I am so glad I escaped being raised to be that way. You corrupted my son! I love him, despite his behaviour."

Snow cut Emma off this time. "No! You're cutting him off from his grandparents, his family. He loves us! He wants to live with you, and you refuse. You and Regina are punishing him for his behaviour."

"Yes, we are punishing him! He threw a glass bowl at me and my daughter with the intent to cause harm. He wants a toddler to suffer and disappear. Regina and I are disciplining our son to reaffirm his knowledge that everyone deserves respect and that you cannot hurt other people. We will not raise a violent son. My daughter, I happen to love her a hell of a lot more than you know how to love. I'm not giving her up! I'm definitely not moving back with you and Charming."

"You're going to ruin that little girl! You can't possibly last much longer on junk food and this art dalliance. You're the sheriff and the savior. You are _my_ daughter, not hers!"

Emma looked at Kat and knew who she'd pick if she'd had a choice as a child.

"I have been the savior. How much more do you want to take from me? I've given blood, sweat, and tears. Nothing is good enough for you. You went to Blue to strip me of my magic after I didn't go through with Rumple's plan. You continue feed a ten year old's delusions. You've tried to change me with every breath I took. Kat loves and accepts me. She appreciates me for just being Emma. She supports me regardless if I fulfill her expectations or not. I'd choose her a million times over. Kat is the best mother I've ever had, and I don't care anymore if you approve or not. Go take care of your perfect, non magical baby you can mold to be a rotten prince just like you."

Snow bristled and made to slap Emma. Green eyes widened when long, thin fingers wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. Turning her attention, the princesses glared at each other.

Kat stood up and backed Snow up a few feet from Emma.

"I suggest you think long and hard about what you were just going to do. You want to force Emma to accept and welcome you as her mother. She loves art! Did you know she has a degree in it? Did you know that Granny gave Emma cooking lessons right after she came to Storybrooke, and she's an amazing chef? Who is her best friend here? What is her favourite colour? Do you know your granddaughter's name?"

Snow stammered, unable to answer Kathryn's questions.

"These are things a mother knows about her child. Emma's best dish to cook is chicken parmesan. She makes a mean meatloaf too. Her favourite color is turquoise, surprisingly enough. Her best friend is Lydia, who recommended Emma take her job because she knows Emma's passion for art. Did you know that Emma volunteers at the after school art program? i'd be surprised you wouldn't have heard from kids at school. Emma's daughter is named Zelena, and she's the most adorable little girl! Emma is a fabulous mother! I'd be proud to call her my flesh and blood. Right now I'm honoured I'm in her inner circle. You really should be ashamed of yourself!"

The brunette yanked her arm free from Kat's hold, glaring between the two blondes before storming out of the diner. Kathryn took a deep breath before sitting back down.

"Sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Emma?"

"You shouldn't have to deal with that. Snow isn't your problem. I should have asked before I told her you were my mom. That just came out. I'm sorry."

Kat had started thinking of Emma as a daughter weeks ago. She never expected Emma to feel the same. She hadn't wanted to force Emma or make her feel pressured to accept her and Frederick as more than just friends, but both had been trying to fulfill parental roles to the blonde. It just felt natural to them. The fact that Emma had just told off Snow _and_ said that she viewed her as her mom, it was more than she'd ever hoped for.

"Emma, do you think of me as your mother?"

The former sheriff blushed and looked down at her food, running a hand through her curls.

"I, well, yeah. Kinda. I, is that okay?"

Kat leaned over and cupped Emma's cheek, smiling at her.

"I told you once that I was your family. I'm honoured you view me as your mother. I care a lot about you, Emma. I could definitely live with being your mom."

"Frederick isn't going be upset is he? I can never get a sure read on him."

"Do you view him as a father figure?"

"I think so, yeah. I've never had one before, but he seems a good one. Is he going to be weirded out? It's weird right? I mean it's one thing for Snow and Charming to claim me and be the same age, but you two don't have to. It's weird having a kid your age. I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I'm sorry."

Kathryn shook her head, chuckling at Emma's nervous ramble.

"It's more than okay, Emma. Frederick adores you as much as I do. We're family!"

"I've never had one before, now I've got parents and a kid that I can keep. Seventeen year old me would never have believed this."

The blondes smiled at each other, before going back to their food. Hopefully that was more than enough drama and excitement for one day. They had a lot to process and think about. Both were excited to move forward and be a little family unit. It may be unconventional, but most things were with fairytale people.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma settled into a routine pretty quickly. The schedule was even posted on the refrigerator. 6:30am: Get up and get ready for work

7:00am: Get Zelena ready.

7:30am: Breakfast.

7:50am: Drop Zelena off with Lydia and go to work.

12:00pm -1:00pm: Lunch break with Kathryn and/or Frederick

4:00pm: Pick up Zelena after work and take her to the park or home to play.

5:45pm: Dinner

7:00pm: Bath, bed, story for Zelena.

After Zelena went to bed, Emma worked on grading projects or coming up with new lesson plans. Once or twice a week, Regina would pop over after 8:30 to talk. Friday nights Mulan and Ruby usually joined Emma for dinner to discuss what was happening at the station and to hang out. Saturday was spent with Zelena playing. Sunday nights, Regina and Emma took turns hosting dinner for the other and the kids.

Emma enjoyed the new found freedom she had. The townspeople still treated her as their doormat for the most part, but it was easier and easier to ignore the smaller problems and redirect them if it was something serious. She liked taking lunch to Lydia and having time with her daughter, her best friend, and the people who'd become like parents to her.

Sunday dinner always made her nervous. Henry had seemed to tone down his outright dislike towards Zelena, but both Emma and Regina were concerned that he was up to something. The session with Henry and Zelena hadn't gone over well with either child. Zelena had clung to Emma like a koala cub. Henry refused to acknowledge Zelena at all.

The school had the day off, and Emma was taking Zelena to Tiny Tumbling Tots. Zelena loved climbing on everything. She was a little daredevil. It made Emma think of herself as a kid. It was just another thing that connected them.

"Have you seen the bulletin board? Zoey is so excited."

Emma turned to Ana. Zoey had become Zelena's favourite little playmate since overcoming her shyness around other kids her age. Emma liked her parents, Anastasia and Dimitri. They seemed decent enough, and liked Zelena. "No, what's going on?'

"The community center is starting up fall swim lessons for the kids again. Zoey has begged and begged since I took her to the new baby pool at the park across town. She thinks she's a mermaid."

"Hmm, swimming is an important skill. I never got to have lessons. I'll ask Zelena about them. If she wants to, we'll be there."

"Bring a bathing suit."

"Why? Isn't it for the kids?"

Ana laughed. "Yes, but they can't go in a giant pool by themselves. They need their parents with them. They don't start swimming lessons here on their own until they're four and can listen more attentively. Until then, it's parent and me classes."

Emma frowned. The last thing she wanted to do is be in a bathing suit in front of the town. Did Storybrooke even sell swimsuits?

"Fintastic has all things aquatic. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Fintastic? When the hell did that get here and what is it?"

"Ariel's new store. It's down near the docks. She does quite well."

"Fintastic… like the whole mermaid tail thing? Clever." Emma muttered as she scanned the room for her baby.

When the girls had tired themselves out, Zelena and Zoey ran over to their mothers.

"Emmama!"

Emma picked Zelena up, tossing her in the air to get her daughter to laugh, before catching her. "Yes, duckling?"

"Me sim Zo."

"You're going swimming with Zoey? I think someone should ask very nicely and I'll take them to get a swimsuit."

"Emmama, peas! Me sim!"

"Okay, you can swim with Zoey."

Zelena's beaming smile fell after a few minutes, replaced by a mix of fear and concern. "You too?"

"Yes, Ducky. I'm swimming with you. Mamas always swim with their ducklings. You'll be safe."

Zelena nodded, face serious. Emma thought she was the most adorable little one ever.

"Miss Em, we sim!"

Emma turned to look down at Zoey. "Yes, Zo, we're going to swim. Ana, when does it start?"

"It's Tuesday and Thursday at 5:30 for forty-five minutes. Their age group is called the Minnows. It has ages two to three."

"Over on Birch Road, right?"

Ana nodded. "Flyer is on the way out. I'll come grab it for you. Just show up and bring a cheque. It's eight weeks long."

Emma grabbed the flyer and made her way to Fintastic with Zelena. "Three hundred for baby swim lessons? These better come with a golden fish."

"I can arrange that. What are you doing?"

"Kat, don't sneak up on me! Did you have bandit training from Snow or something?"

"No. I noticed you two on your way to the docks and followed. What are you doing, Em?"

Emma handed her the flyer. "Leni wants swim lessons. I need to get her a suit. Since she's a baby, I've to get in the water with her. I don't own a swimsuit. It wasn't a necessary thing in my past."

Kat threw an arm around Emma's shoulders. "Well, you're here now. The town pool is great for the babies, but I prefer my own pool. You need a suit to swim with us."

"You're going to let me swim in your pool?"

"You're family, Emma. Do I need to remind you of the conversation we had in the diner? I'm not your foster families. What's mine is yours. You're welcome anytime to come swim."

Green eyes filled with moisture before it was blinked away. Those words meant everything to Emma. She'd never had a single family she could remember show her this kindness.

"Gammy Kitty, me and Emmama go sim!"

"I hear. Are you excited? Swimming is lots of fun."

Zelena nodded and looked up at Emma. "You sited?"

"I'm so excited, Len. Anything with you is fun."

The three walked into Fintastic and were instantly greeted by Melody followed closely by Eric. "Hello ladies. What can I do for you today?"

"I need swimsuits for my girls."

Emma blushed and became interested in the brightly coloured suits along the wall. Kathryn really knew how to play the mom card well.

"There's little girl's swimsuits over in that corner. The women's suit selection are in the corner over there. The dressing rooms are through that curtain. If you need anything at all, just call for me or Ariel."

The blondes decided to tackle finding Zelena a swimsuit first. There were racks and racks of every colour and style imaginable. One piece suits, two piece suits, and body suits. Emma picked up a giraffe print one, but Zelena vetoed it. She vetoed the six that Kathryn held up.

"Dis so me!" Zelena pulled a one piece suit from the rack. It was neon green, bright enough that Emma wanted to squint looking at it.

"I'm going to start calling you Greenie pretty soon. Can we compromise on a different green suit? One that doesn't blind me."

Kat flipped through the last rack and triumphantly pulled a one piece suit with green giraffe print on it. This was the perfect middle ground for her girls. "Darlings, what about this one?"

Emma nodded in approval once she saw it. "Yes, I love it."

"Me wong. Dis one so me! Me has!"

Laughing, Kat handed the swimsuit over to Zelena. "You can have it, baby. Gramma will buy it for you."

"What? No! I've got this."

"Emma, it's a swimsuit, not a car. Speaking of cars, -"

"No, Kathryn! You're not getting anyone a car unless it's yourself. You went all out at the craft store for us. You are always spoiling my munchkin with toys and clothes every weekend. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but it's a bit much for me."

"I know you're not used to this, Emma. I hate that you grew up without me to spoil you. You'd have had everything and more from me back home or if you'd have grown up in the curse. Please let me spoil you a little! This is what mothers do."

"What exactly is wrong with my bug that you think I need a new car?"

"For one, it's stolen. Two, it's from your time with that urchin. I'd like to murder him repeatedly. Three, it's barely big enough for two people and nothing else. It's not meant for children, or groceries, or shopping bags."

Emma sighed. Kat did have a point. "That car and I have been through over a decade together. Despite how I got it or who from, that's a piece of me I can't just give up."

"Would you give it to Zelena when she turns sixteen?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's, she needs the safest model possible, especially if she's just learning to drive. The bug is for experienced drivers."

"At least let me pay half. We can go shopping together. It'll be a fun mom/daughter day. We can find you a new, safe car, get some lunch, go shopping or whatever you'd like. It'll be fun!"

Emma shrugged and agreed as they walked over to the women's section. Her jaw dropped at how little fabric some of them had.

Kat laughed and steered Emma away from one pieces. "Absolutely unflattering, darling. We can find you a two piece that covers everything."

The pair found a half dozen pairs of suits. Emma tried them on and modeled them for Kat and Zelena. Most got vetoed. They were digging through the last rack when Frederick walked over.

"What are you three doing?" He bent down and gave Kat a kiss before tickling Zelena and hugging Emma.

"Emma is taking Leni to swim lessons. We're finding her a suit."

Frederick looked down at the suit in Emma's hand. "Absolutely not! This isn't Playboy. Here, wear this."

Emma raised an eyebrow when he handed her something from the rack behind him. "This is a wet suit, Fred. I am not going into the ocean. It's at the community center pool."

"Go try on the suit Emma. I've a feeling this one is your suit."

Zelena clapped when Emma appeared in the red bikini. It was a little more revealing than Emma would have liked, but everything was covered, and red really was her colour.

"Do you like it? Is it the one? I think you look fabulous, sweetheart."

Blushing at Kat's praise, Emma nodded. "I like it, yeah." She glanced up nervously at Fred. "Is it okay?"

"Yes, honey. The suit is more decent than I expected. Red is most definitely your colour."

Kathryn and Frederick went with Emma and Zelena to the community center. They sat up in the bleachers of the spectator section and waited to for the class to start.

Ana stood next to Emma, both toddlers clinging to their mothers in the pool. It'd taken twenty minutes, but Zelena finally warmed up to the water. By the end of the lesson, Zelena had transformed into Emma's own little mermaid.

Regina had come to drop Henry off for a karate lesson when four men walked past her talking about a babe in the swimming lessons. As more and more people rushed past her, Regina decided she had to see what was going on.

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

The brunette was shocked to see Kat and Fred here. She leaned over the guardrail and her jaw dropped. Emma was in a red bikini, soaking wet as she pulled herself out of the pool.

Kat watched Regina lick her lips as she stared at Emma's abs. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud at her best friend. "Dear, you're drooling."

"I was not! What's going on here?"

Kat raised a blonde brow. "You have a little." She motioned to her chin and couldn't help but chuckle.

Regina fell for it, going to wipe her chin. "Kathryn!"

"Emma put Zelena in tot swimming lessons. My grand baby is a little mermaid. She did so great today for her first time!"

"Half the town has rushed here to see the savior in a bathing suit. I'd be a bit more concerned about that than a toddler swimming."

Regina made her way down to the pool deck just in time to crash into Emma who was holding Zelena wrapped in a hooded mermaid towel.

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

The mayor missed what Emma said, focusing on keeping her balance on the slippery floor as she appraised Emma fully now that she was closer. Red was certainly Emma's colour.

"Regina? Earth to her majesty!"

"Gina, you see me sim? Me so good!"

"What? Oh yes, dear. You were wonderful. Miss Swan, half the town has shown up to ogle you."

Emma frowned and glanced up at the spectator section. There was certainly a lot more people in the stands now than there was at the beginning of the lesson.

"Maybe I'll ask them to close the gates up there so we can swim in peace. What are you doing here?"

"Hopper told me to put Henry in an activity that could channel his anger. I put him in karate. He's down the hall."

Green eyes tried to seek out brown, but they were trying to subtly roam her body. Emma smirked in amusement. Regina noticed the pale scars littering Emma's body. She started to feel guilty for being the reason Emma had them in the first place.

"Hey, what's wrong? A second ago you were undressing me with your eyes and now you're all pouting and sad."

Regina's mask slipped back into place. "You're seeing things, Miss Swan. Please find a more conservative bathing suit. I'm sure the wives in this town will thank you."

Emma watched her walk away. She shook her head and got Zelena into the locker room for a shower. "You did so good, Ducky! I knew you'd take to the water."

Frederick cooked dinner for them all when they got back to Emma's. He wasn't normally allowed to cook, but his girls were exhausted. Chlorine had strange effects on people. He wasn't going to debate it though if he got to take care of them all. By the time he finished cleaning the kitchen for Emma, he found Kat, Emma, and Zelena passed out on Emma's bed.

 **EZEZEZ**

"You ready for today?"

"I am, but Zelena wasn't too excited about a Saturday without me. Hopefully Ruby can handle her."

"She'll be fine. They both will."

Kat gripped the handle of the bug as Emma drove them to the car dealership. She was grateful for the death handle. The bug was definitely not a suitable car, indestructible steel can or not.

It'd taken Kat's gross misuse of her former royal title to get the sleazy car salesman to give them a proper deal.

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let me buy you the Lincoln."

"Because, Kat, I need a safe car, not down payment on a house. Besides, what's wrong with the CX-5? It's a decent SUV."

"It's almost a minivan."

Emma gasped. "We made a no minivan pact before we came. No PTA mom here."

"We did indeed. If you like this, I guess it can be deemed worthy. Are you sure you don't want something a little more luxurious? Lexus? BMW? Acura?"

"Oh my gods! Mom, I like this one. Stop!"

Both women froze at Emma's declaration. When Emma dared look at Kat, the older blonde had tears in her eyes as she smiled at Emma.

"Don't even start with the word sorry. I am all for it, if you're comfortable with that. Otherwise, Kat is just fine too."

"You don't find it weird? What are people going to say? Is this something even a town as strange as Storybrooke can accept? They spread the news about the fight we got in with Snow faster than I could blink. What if -"

Kat pulled Emma into a tight hug, cutting off her rant. "Emma, who cares? This town is full of salacious secrets if you know where and how to look. You calling me mom isn't going to even make the top 1000 weirdest things in town. It shouldn't be weird. I would have raised you. You would have grown up safe and loved, calling me mom anyways. I'm more than okay with it if you are. We're the only ones who matter in this decision."

"And Frederick?"

"Well, I don't think he'd appreciate being called mom." Kat smirked at Emma, letting the younger blonde know she was teasing.

"Seriously, is he going to be upset?"

"No, Emma. I guarantee you we're both more than thrilled. He'll be happy to hear about this, probably bug me for the rest of creation about how you called me mom first."

"I could always call him mom and not tell him you got first choice on the name."

Kat laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure he'd appreciate _that_. Now, on to lunch. All the arguing has made me hungry."

After lunch at the little bistro down the block from the dealership, Emma went shopping with Kat. They both wound up buying far too much stuff for Zelena, as if the toddler needed anything more. Her room was overflowing with toys, books, and clothes. Emma was positive she could take in three additional children and still have an excess.

"Mom?" Emma rolled the titled around on her tongue, testing out how she felt about using it.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Do you think Henry will come around? I'd always wanted a home, with loving parents and a sibling or two. I want that for my daughter. I'd love for Henry to have that. He _has_ that, but I don't know how to get him to see it."

Sighing, Kat shrugged. "Some kids just turn rotten to the core. Henry was spoiled rotten by Regina. She indulged his every whim. Snow came along and turned his madness into reality. It's noble of you two to keep trying with him, but the boy needs a good week or two in the dungeons or guard training to reach him."

"You mean boot camp?"

Kat's brows furrowed in concentration and confusion. "I'm not familiar with that concept."

"It's a place you send disorderly youth or adults to get strict discipline and rules. They sort of do military style training too."

"Yes, I said guard training. Henry has been left to the demons in his mind for too long. Some drastic change must be forced on him to realize how lucky he is. There's still hope and time to turn him around, but Henry has to want that too. I don't have an answer for how to make that happen."

Kat refused to let Emma get too lost in her thoughts about Henry. This was supposed to be their day together. She wouldn't let him ruin yet another thing for Emma, or Regina. "I saw an arcade back there. Let's go play."

"You want to play video games?"

"You like them. I enjoy a good competition. You scared?"

"You wish! Let's go."

Emma and Kat battled each other several games in air hockey, three rounds of mini golf, three games of laser tag, and over half their tokens on ski ball. Neither noticed the time until Ruby called and Zelena asked when Emma was coming home.

It'd been one of the most carefree times Emma had as an adult. She definitely wanted to hang with Kat again.

 **EZEZEZ**

Lydia smiled at Emma as she opened the door. "Hey stranger. Long time no see. You're early."

"I know. I thought maybe we could do something together. I haven't gotten to hang out with you a lot lately. Trying to eat lunch and then rush back to work doesn't count."

"It's too cold out to have Zelena play outside. Did you want to watch a movie?"

Emma spied exactly what she was looking for in the corner of the room. "How about a movie after we do your belly cast?"

"Do we have to do that?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Baby will love it once it's grown."

"Emmama! You here!"

"I am here, sweetheart. Do you want to help me with a project?"

Red curls bobbed and swayed as Zelena nodded. "Me good help."

"You are. I'm going to make a belly cast on Lydia for the baby. I need a very special little duckling to help me with it."

"Ooh, me! Me! Me do!"

Emma laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Yes, you. Go wash your hands. Make sure they're really clean."

Together they all got the materials prepped and ready to go. It was a fun, albeit messy, project. When they were done, Zelena needed a bath and a new change of clothes. Emma turned on Brave for Zelena.

"So, how've you been? Baby is due soon."

"I'm so nervous. I've read all the books, but that doesn't seem to help the closer it gets."

"Hey, I didn't have any books and I made it out of labour okay. Instinct will kick in. If you need help, I'm here for you. I'm sure Regina could answer any question you have. Kat could help. Granny has been around longer than any of us. There's a whole network of help. You're not alone."

"I wish I had your confidence. You're so natural with Zelena."

"I had a lot of practice before I got here. Foster kids gotta look out for each other."

"Regina?"

Emma was confused. "What?"

"You mentioned Regina. Do you go to her for advice?"

"Yeah, sometimes. She's been amazing. I think the encyclopedia on how to mom is in her head."

"You know she likes you, right?"

"I'd hope so. I haven't spent the past year of my life nearly dying to save her just to have her still hate me."

Lydia just shook her head at how dense her best friend was about some things. She was about to tell Emma just that when Zelena shushed them.

"Me wash moobie. Quiet!"

"I apologize, your highness. I didn't realize you were occupied."

"Emmama, shhh! Moobie time."

 **EZEZEZ**

Regina poofed herself over to Emma's at nine. This had become a standard thing for them. She usually came over on therapy days. Sometimes she came over on a particularly bad day, but it was mostly session days.

Archie kept insisting that Henry was slowly making progress. Regina couldn't see how. He still frowned at Zelena and barely talked to her or made eye contact. He was acting out in school, not enough to get sent to the principal, but enough to have the teacher call home.

"Your wine, your majesty."

"Thank you, Emma. How was your day?"

"Zelena decided to play reverse maid today."

"Reverse maid? I'm not sure I've heard of this. Is it a game?"

"To her it was. She took everything in my room and dumped it onto the floor before doing the same in her room and the playroom. I thought she was napping. I made an ass out of myself for assuming such a thing."

"Toddlers do that. I remember one time, Henry was about three. He decided to remove every book from the bookcase. I asked him why, and he told me that Prince Henry had to knight them all first."

"If ever a kid was made to live in the Enchanted Forest, it'd be Henry. How'd his session go?"

"Hopper keeps saying he's moving along, but I don't see it. He's moody and distant. His manners are nonexistent. He is disruptive in class. I am at a loss for what else to do."

"Kat suggested boot camp. I think the fairytale equivalent is guard training."

Regina scoffed. "We don't have that here, but I'm sure he'd resist that. Karate seems to be helping a little. I am just hoping he leaves his lessons at the mat, and doesn't bring them home."

"If Archie says he's doing good, why don't we reward him with what he wants?"

"He is _not_ moving in with you, Miss Swan."

"What? No. Don't Miss Swan me! I meant that Henry wants time one on one with me. For the little progress he's made, why not reward him with an hour or two of time with me? You'd get to take a hot, relaxing bath with a glass of wine. Henry gets to see that positive behaviour is a reward. Fred gets to take Zelena to the children's theatre show he's been dying to see."

"Is that what you want? You mentioned what everyone else gets out of it. Do you want to do this?"

"He's still my son, Regina. If it might help him, I owe this to him. It might work, so I have to try."

"That's why you're always the savior, Emma."

"Huh?"

"Articulate as ever. You're always sacrificing yourself for everyone else. It's why you'll always be the savior, the hero."

"You're a hero too, Regina. Nothing is black and white or set in stone. You've changed since I've known you. Everyone has seen it, even if they refuse to acknowledge it."

"I'm the Evil Queen. That's all anyone sees me as."

"That's all you let them think of you. You want people to be afraid, and yet you expect people to see past it. You've to let yourself be human. It's okay to be human. You'll find you've lots of friends if you do."

"Friends? The only friend I ever had was Kathryn, and that's because I cursed her."

"Maleficent counts, and I'm your friend. Fred is your friend. I'm sure if you talked to Lydia that you'd hit it off. She's a wonderful person."

"Giving you mothering advice is draining enough. I cannot do that for anyone else."

Emma pondered that a moment. "Are you happy, Regina?"

"What, Miss Swan?"

"It's Emma, and I asked if you were happy. Nothing about villains not getting their happy endings or any magic bullshit. Are _you_ happy?"

"My son hates me and could possibly be very dangerous. I've no family. This town hates me. No, I can't say that I am happy, Em-ma."

"If you're not happy, Regina, change it. This town can be taught how to survive without you as mayor. Have you ever tried to figure out what makes you happy in this world?"

Regina tilted her head and thought on the question. "No."

"Take time to go do that. Henry is a brat, but he doesn't own you. You're a free person. If mayor isn't what makes you happy, Storybrooke has lot of possibilities. If you don't find something here, I'll take you wherever you want to go. Happiness is in your own hands, Regina. Take it."

"This town cannot function without me a mayor. I like the work. I just can't stand the people. I don't fully love the position either."

"It's comfortable."

"Pardon?"

"You don't want to leave being the mayor because it's comfortable to you. It's something you know how to do, and do well. You don't want to leave because you don't want change."

"That's absurd, Miss Swan!" Regina cut a glare at Emma, not because of the statement, but because the truth behind it.

"You can have both, comfort and happiness. You've just got to put in the work to find it. It's possible. I'd be happy to help."

"Anytime you help, it ends in near disaster. I cannot just up and leave the town without a mayor. I don't run from responsibility."

Emma ignored the jab. "Hire a co-mayor then. Someone to help you do paperwork and files. They can make it so you can explore some options and still be mayor. Don't start on your precious paperwork, either. You can train them exactly on how to do it right."

"An hour and a half, you can have that long to spend with Henry. I don't want him getting any more ideas that he's staying with you than he already has."

The women talked well into the night before Regina poofed home.

In the morning, Emma dropped Zelena off with Frederick and took Henry to get some new comic books before taking him for ice cream at Any Given Sundae. After ice cream, they played in the arcade a bit before she took him home.

Henry was excited to spend time with Emma, but he felt it was a trap. Why would his mom suddenly let Emma be alone with him now? What angle were they playing on him. He enjoyed himself, but he was highly suspicious of Emma now. He'd have to watch her closely.

"Where's the bug?"

"Traded it in. It's cool, huh?"

"That car was my dad's! It's the only thing I have of him. You just gave it away without asking?"

"Whoa, kid! It was _my_ car. You've no idea what it's been through. It won't be suitable for you to drive by the time you're sixteen anyways. Why don't I take you home now?"

"That should have been mine! You don't even care about me or my dad at all!"

Regina greeted them at the door before Emma even parked her car. Henry stormed past her and stomped up to his room, slamming the door.

"Emma? What happened?"

"Traded in my bug. He thought he was entitled to the bug because I got it from his father."

"I'm glad you got rid of your death trap. Henry will get over it. What'd you two do before he got angry?"

"Comics, ice cream, arcade. Every ten year old boy's dream day."

"Thank you. I'm sorry it hadn't worked. I was hoping -"

"Me too, but it is his own doing, so if he wants to be upset, let him. How was your bath?"

"Marvelous, actually. I finished my book and had a glass of wine. I needed the hour more than I cared to notice."

"I'm glad. See you at dinner."

Emma left Regina, hoping she could get through to their son. It was a car. It may have been through a lot with her, but a lot of it had been bad. Kat was right that she needed a change. She went to pick up Zelena and hopefully get in some cuddles with the child that unconditionally loved her.

"Hey, how did it go?"

Stepping back from the hug, Emma bent to kiss Zelena's face repeatedly as she hugged her. "It went fine until the end. He had a mini meltdown over my new car. I need a drink."

"Sit. Enjoy some happy bonding time instead. Zelena and I were just about to start a movie."

Emma snuggled up on the couch with them, fully enjoying having the negative energy from Henry slip away into happiness at being with her family. One day, she hoped to get Regina over to join in. She needed this as much as Emma did, whether she ever admitted it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday was dinner night. Everyone in town knew that neither Emma nor Regina would be available on Sunday. Why someone would be ringing the doorbell to the mansion now, today of all days, Regina didn't know.

"Emma, could you get that? I'm finishing up the meat for Frederick."

Nodding, the blonde apologized to Lydia before going to get the door. They were having a cookout today. It would probably be the last one of the year. Regina had invited Kat, Frederick, Lydia, her husband Lincoln, Ruby, and Belle over as a surprise to Emma. It had been such a nice surprise for Emma to walk into if her megawatt smile was anything to go by.

Pulling open the door, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind before slamming the door, Emma stopped dead. She was wholly unprepared for who stood there, mouth opening and closing repeatedly. "Da- David?"

The deputy rocked back and forth on the front step, anxiously running a nervous hand through his hair. "Hi. Can we talk?"

"I, you, now is not a good time. We're having family time."

The words hurt, but Charming didn't give up. This was still his little girl, even if she was grown now. "I know, but maybe you could spare a few minutes?"

Zelena came careening around the corner, being chased by a giggling Ruby.

"Emmama help! Wooby gon eat me."

"You're too cute to eat, Leni." Emma leaned down close, smirking at Ruby, before stage whispering conspiringly to her daughter, "I know for a fact that Aunt Ruby likes her belly tickled."

Little blue eyes widened before sporting her own smirk, matching Emma's.

"Cheating, that's totally cheating."

Ruby took off back around the corner as Zelena started to give chase, little fingers splayed and wiggling, shouting the tickle monster was coming.

"She really loves you."

Emma's attention snapped back to Charming, her smile instantly fading. "I love her too. She's _my_ _daughter._ "

"I know you see her that way. I was wrong before."

"What?"

"At the diner, I was wrong. You are happy, Emma. That's all I've ever wanted for you. If Zelena makes you happy, if quitting the sheriff's office and being an art teacher makes you happy, then I'm happy. I was so caught up in my own dreams for you that I forgot to remember that you have your own dreams."

"I, well, thank you?"

"Em, Emma, I was wondering, it's still a lot to process and take in, this new you. I was wondering though, if I could get to know this Emma, get to know you."

Frederick appeared behind Emma and David's gaze instantly narrowed.

"Frederick."

"Charming."

Emma rolled her eyes at the male posturing. "If you want to get to know me, you've got to accept that you may be the reason I was born, but I don't see you as my father. You abandoned me yet again when I chose to live for myself instead of the plan in your head. Frederick and Kathryn have been taking care of me and my daughter. Zelena is mine. I'm not giving her up or sending her away. Regina is my friend. We co-parent together. That means _we_ make the decisions about Henry, not you, not Snow, but me and Regina. You can't just accept one piece of me. It's an entire package."

David ran a hand through his hair again before taking a minute. "I think I can do that. I want to try."

Henry barrelled past Emma, knocking her out of the way to throw himself at his grandfather. He hadn't seen the prince since his moms had dragged him out of the loft. Maybe if he was here, he could talk sense into everyone.

"Henry, as happy as I am to see you, that was rude. You could have hurt your mom."

"She's fine. I missed you. Did you bring Grandma? Are you staying for dinner? Mom, Grandpa is staying for dinner."

At Henry's bellow, Regina appeared in the doorway. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Emma."

"My front door is not a gathering place. Either move inside or leave."

David was startled at Regina's rudeness. He thought they'd been getting on slightly better since Henry had been staying away from him and Snow.

"The bugs and the nosy townspeople. It's not personal."

The prince was unsure of whether he was invited to stay or not. Emma hadn't given him an answer yet.

"Look, if you stay then keep things civil. I am pretty angry at you and Snow. This is my family in here. I'm not sure where you fit in yet, if you still do."

Charming nodded, jumping at the chance to spend time with his daughter again. Even if he had to suffer Frederick thinking he belonged in Emma's life. Emma would come around to him being the only father she needed, Charming was sure.

Emma moved back to her spot on the couch talking to Lydia after she closed the door once Charming was inside. She paid him no mind, missed the lost look he sported now that he was actually here.

"She's amazing, you know."

David jumped and turned to find Kathryn at his side. "I already have an official bandit as a wife. I don't need a second one in my life."

"Tough crackers, because we are part of Em's life. We were married, David. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, Emma is my daughter too. She's a wonderful person. I am really disappointed at what you and Snow have put her through. Emma doesn't deserve that. The man I met in the Enchanted Forest wouldn't hurt his child like this."

"We were married under a curse. I am her father. I was just looking out for what's best for her."

Kat shook her head. "No, David. You were forcing her into your vision of her. Your vision for her isn't who Emma is. You hurt her, more deeply than she will ever tell you. You abandoned a perfectly wonderful woman, your daughter, twice. Emma is fabulous, courageous and strong. She is smarter than she lets on. Her heart is glorious. You should get to know Emma as Emma. She may not be what you expected, but she is so much more."

"Emma, come help me with the grill."

Emma glanced up curiously at Kat and David before getting up to help Frederick. Regina handed her the platter of food for the grill on her way out. "You okay?"

"Sure, why would you think I'm not?"

"You peacocked."

Frederick sputtered and choked on his beer. "Excuse me? I what?"

"Male peacocks posture and display their feathers -"

"Got it. No need to keep going." The former knight held up his hand, cutting Emma off.

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Dad, you know that him being here doesn't mean anything, right? Henry invited him to stay."

"He thinks he can come in here with a sob story and you'll just accept him as your father."

"You and I know that I won't let that happen. David's words mean nothing if his actions don't follow through. Even if he somehow pulls his head out of his ass, it isn't ever going to be like you and me. Unless you… want t to be?"

The uncertainty and fear in Emma's voice broke Fred's heart. "No, Emma. I am more than happy to be a dad to you. I just, the way he hurt you, Emma. I don't want him around. It's selfish, and I know every child deserves to know their parents, no matter how horrible, but I know I can do a better job. He doesn't deserve you, Em. He doesn't deserve to come around with his tail between his legs pretending to be sorry now, _after_ he hurt you."

Emma gave him a small smile. "I know he's a horrible father, but he's here. Let him try. I'm a big girl. I won't let him hurt me again. If he does, you can kick his ass."

"Language, Emma!"

Fred and Emma busted out laughing as they arranged all the food onto the grill. Emma liked having Fred as a father. He didn't try and force her into things. He had no expectations for her to live up to. He was there for her to talk to or whenever she needed help. Emma'd never had anyone in her life like Fred or Kat. David coming around would never chase them away.

Charming frowned when Emma came in for a basting brush. "Since when can you cook?"

The entire house collectively rolled their eyes. Even Regina had come around to realize that Emma's kitchen skills could match her own, sometimes exceed them. Be damned if she'd tell the blonde that though.

"Since Emma came here, Charming. She learned for Henry. Do you know anything about your daughter?"

"Thanks, Rubes. It's, just let it go. He wants to get to know me, he can find everything out on his own."

Once the food was on the table, everyone started digging in. Emma prepared a plate for Zelena before grabbing food for herself. Charming was the only silent one, taking in the ease at which everyone but Henry interacted.

"Emmama?"

"Yes, Ducky?"

"Who him?"

The conversation quickly died as all eyes fixed on Emma, waiting to hear what she'd say.

"This is David."

Henry cut in. "He's _my_ grandpa."

"No me. Dis Gwampa," Zelena announced, pointing to Fred.

Emma shrugged at Charming's hurt look. "Yes, baby. He is your grandpa."

Charming realized in that moment just how much he had given away. His daughter was fully grown. She was her own person. He had given her away as a baby, even if it'd been with best intentions. Now here she was, grown and in need of love and support. He'd shoved her away instead. Emma's daughter didn't even know who he was. He had to fix this. He _wanted_ to fix this.

 **EZEZEZ**

Charming returned to the loft well after dark. The only person to actively seek out to include him in conversations was Henry. All Henry had wanted to talk about was Emma. He wanted him to convince Emma to get rid of Zelena, to let him move in with her, to tell everyone he was fine. Frankly, the chat with Henry scared him. Was this how he'd been towards Emma? Trying to make her fit his imagination and anything else was intolerable?

"Where have you been? I called dozens of times. I almost called Mulan."

"You wouldn't have called Mulan."

"I almost did."

"I went to see her."

"See who, David?"

"I went to see Emma. I figured she might be more receptive if I talked to her on neutral ground."

Snow scoffed. "Regina's house has never been neutral ground for Emma. Why did you go speak with her? We agreed that so long as she is throwing her life away that we wouldn't talk to her."

"That's just it, Snow. Emma isn't throwing her life away. She's done Fate's job. She's saved us all countless times. We assigned her the task of saving an entire kingdom we didn't even give her a chance to know. Emma is happy. I don't recall ever seeing her so happy. That little girl she's raising, Zelena, she's as cute as can be."

"Emma isn't fit to care for a child. She can't even take care of herself."

"Stop it! Just stop! Emma has her own home. She has a job she loves. She has a huge support network, lots of our old friends are her friends. What happened to our friends, Snow? We drove them away by trying to force Emma into what _we_ expect."

"We're her parents. We know what's best for her."

"No, we don't. Emma is a grown woman. We had no hand in raising her. We truly have no clue who she is, what she likes. Did you know that Emma is basically a master chef?"

Glaring, Snow handed him their son. "Kathryn told the entire diner. I'm sure everyone knows. So what? Being able to cook does not a mother make."

"Mary Margaret, do you listen to yourself? Emma used to be your best friend. Are you honestly telling me that you don't miss her? Emma really didn't tell you anything about herself before the curse broke?"

"We talked some. I know enough of her past to know she's not fit to be a mother."

"Then why are you pushing Henry on Emma so hard?"

"He is her son. She needs to take responsibility for him."

"No, Snow. You cannot have it both ways. If Emma is good enough to be Henry's mom, she's good enough to be Zelena's mom. Henry has another mother, his legal mother. Regina doesn't have to let Emma anywhere near him. She doesn't have to let us, as evident by the restraining order. Emma and Regina signed that together. Emma is respecting his mother's wishes. We need to as well if we want Henry in our lives."

"Your face, what's wrong with Henry?"

"I don't know. I hate to say he creeped me out, but he creeped me out. I'm worried for Emma. Henry talked to me at dinner. He asked me if I knew how to get rid of a person."

Snow's brows furrowed. "Get rid of them? Like murder?"

"I'm not sure, but it felt like that's what he was asking. I'm not sure who he wants to get rid of, but he's frightening. There's no love and light in his eyes anymore, Snow. What if he hurts Emma or Zelena? Despite how you act to her, I know you deeply care about Regina too. Our family is in danger from our grandson."

"I had nothing to do with it. Look who his mother is. Regina murdered thousands on a whim. Henry _would_ take after her."

"Our daughter is no saint either, Snow. Did she not kill in the Enchanted Forest? Do you think she hasn't done a single evil thing to survive? We're not innocent either. Do you forget the blood on our hands?"

"That's different."

"It's not. If a different time and different circumstances apply to us, it applies to Emma and Regina too. Storybrooke is a clean slate for us all. Our family needs us, Snow. We hurt Emma so badly that she sought out different parents. She calls them mom and dad. Zelena calls them grandpa and grandma. Zelena doesn't even know who I am. We did that to them. We cannot protect anyone from the sidelines. I want to be in my daughter's life. I want to know my daughter. You should too."

"Emma is the sheriff. She's the savior and a princess. A princess does not leave her people to fend for themselves. She does not teach _art."_

"Part of your job is to teach art. Teaching is a noble profession. _You_ are a teacher here. Like mother like daughter. Why is teaching acceptable for you and not for Emma?"

Snow had no answer for that one. "You said Henry wants to hurt someone. How do we help Emma?"

"First, we help our relationship with her. Neither woman will listen to us about Henry if we aren't in good standing with them."

 **EZEZEZ**

Emma was concerned. Zelena had been acting odd all day. Her baby actually let her sleep in, got cranky when she'd tried to wake her. Lydia said that she'd been grumpy and lounging all day. Zelena was normally a ball of energy from sun up to sun down. By dinnertime, Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello?"

"I know it's your time with Henry, but I need you. Please!"

"Emma?"

"I think she's sick. I haven't, Lydia said she gave her Tylenol a few hours ago, but she's refusing to eat. She hasn't done anything but lay around all day. What do I do? Do I need to take her to the hospital? Do I give her more medicine? I don't like seeing my baby like this."

Regina frowned. Mondays were supposed to be Emma's nights training with Mulan. The warrior had somehow gotten Emma to agree to be her workout partner. Something must be seriously wrong if she wasn't at the gym. The blonde sounded almost frantic. It reminded her of when Henry had first gotten sick.

"Regina? Please, tell me what I do."

"Calm down first, Emma. Your child being sick is always scary, but it's also frightening for the child. If it's been four hours since she's last had medicine, give her another dose. Try and offer her soup. She must eat. I'll be over as soon as Henry is asleep."

"Right, calm. She's sweaty and the thermometer said 100.5 degrees. That's not bad, right? Maybe I should take her to see Whale."

"Emma, she's probably got a cold. I know it's hard, but there's nothing to do but wait it out and make her feel comfortable. I've found that cuddles and medicine are best for children to get over a cold. Lots of rest and light meals."

"You'll definitely come over though, right?"

"Yes, Emma. I'll be over later. Sick or not, Monday nights are ours."

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair after she hung up. She felt utterly helpless right now. There was nothing she could do to make her baby better. Emma ran Zelena a bath and got her changed into pajamas before cuddling with her on the couch.

Regina poofed to Emma's place and found a pouting toddler curled up on Emma's chest. Both Emma's baby blanket and Zelena's blanket were being held tightly as Zelena sucked her thumb. The girl looked clammy and pale. Emma looked exhausted as she absently stroked red curls. A bowl was on the coffee table next to a half empty bowl of broth.

"Hey. Is Henry asleep?"

"He's upstairs pouting in his room. Archie said that Charming came to him concerned about something Henry said to him. Their talk about it was explosive."

"Explosive? What'd he tell Charming?"

"Henry asked him how to get rid of someone, or get rid of them for him."

Green eyes widened as she cuddled Zelena just a little tighter. "Regina, this is getting way out of hand, beyond our abilities to help him."

"I know, but I still have to try. He's my son."

"Did he say who he wanted gone or how?"

Regina shook her head no and took stock of the kitchen. "Did you make your own chicken broth?"

"I've been working on it, yes. Fall is for soups. I thought I might try my hand at it. I need a stock for them, so…"

"Right, well I look forward to trying them. Any in particular you're looking to make?"

"Turkey chili, tortilla soup, butternut squash bisque. I have an entire Pinterest board of soup recipes."

Zelena coughed and Emma sat her upright, drawing the women's attention to the toddler.

"How has she been?"

"Well, it's an hour past her bedtime and she doesn't want to move. I tried to put her to bed and it started a fit. Her fever is climbing higher. I don't know what to do."

Regina placed the back of her hand on Zelena's forehead. "Hmm, yes. The last time she had medicine?"

"Right after I called you. It's not time to give it to her again."

Regina sat next to Emma on the couch. "It's probably a cold. You really can't do anything for them but let things run their course. A day or two and she'll be back to normal."

"I hope so. I hate feeling useless."

"She's cuddled into you. I'd hardly say that's useless."

"What else happened with Archie?"

"I'm not sure. He said he confronted Henry about Charming's concerns and he threw a fit, stormed right out."

"Is there a way we can prevent him from hurting anyone?"

"Magically? No. I've looked into that. Unless we find some Merlin fellow, we just have to be on defense."

"You realize we're talking about waiting until our eleven year old hurts someone, possibly kills them, before we act. I know we are against spanking, but there's got to be something we can do. We can't just sit and do nothing, knowing someone is going to be hurt."

"Ever the savior. Zelena requires your focus right now."

Emma turned her head to look at Regina, shaking her head. "Spoiled prince or not, he's still our responsibility. He's proven that he'll hurt us. If he can hurt us, there's no question he would hurt someone else."

"We are doing everything we can, short of sending him out of town for help. Maybe Henry won't do anything. He seemed happy at dinner last night. How do you feel about Charming coming over?"

"Eh, I've got Fred and Kat. While Charming may try, they'll always expect something from me. I will never live up to their fantasy Emma's expectations. He said he wants to try, let him. The day he dropped me in that tree is the day he shattered his Emma. He threw me away again because I am tired of living up to the expectations of this savior role I never wanted for myself. I had no choice in it. I can't even breathe without people judging me on it. Charming can think he's trying, but I will be fine without him."

"You call Fred and Kathryn mom and dad, but not around Henry. Why."

"We both know he expects me to call Snow and David that. I, we decided to avoid more fuel to Henry's ire."

Regina stayed well into the night. She helped Emma deal with a puking toddler, twice, before making them go to bed. Emma insisted it was too late to poof home and that she take the guest room. It was nice to have a free night, knowing Henry was safe and protected at home. She could also be just a few feet away if Emma needed more help.

Emma tied Zelena's hair back after her second time throwing up. It was one less step in aiding her baby when she woke up to vomit. Emma was positive her baby was now throwing up nothing but bile and Gatorade. Sometime around 5am, she started feeling hot and sweaty too.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick too? You look paler than normal."

"Hardy har har. I didn't get much sleep last night. I don't function well on no sleep anymore."

"Getting soft in your old age, Miss Swan?"

"If you think I'm old, what does that make everyone else in this town?"

Regina smiled, grateful that Emma seemed well enough to joke with her. She went to check Emma for fever when the blonde batted her hand away.

"I'm fine, Regina. I've to get to work."

"Mama."

The hoarse cry brought Emma's focus down to her baby. "Shit, I can't have Lydia watch her if she's sick."

"I can't get out of my meetings. Try asking Fred and Kathryn."

"Fred teaches gym. He's going to be at the high school same as me. I could ask Kat or Ruby though. What if it's not just a cold, Regina?"

"Her fever is higher and she's been vomiting a lot?" Emma nodded. "I'd guess it's the flu then. Same as with a cold, unless her fever gets too high or she becomes dehydrated, all you can do is be there for her and let her sleep it off."

"Can you watch her while I take a shower, please? There's plain oatmeal in the cabinet to the right of the stove. Chicken broth is in the fridge. Bread is next to the toaster in the breadbox."

Emma emerged from the shower feeling a little better. She changed into yoga pants and an oversized sweater, putting her hair up in a messy bun. If anyone asked, it was the required uniform of an artist. She picked up her phone and hit #2 on her speed dial.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"How'd you know something was wrong?"

"A mother knows, Emma. Now, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Leni is sick, and I can't take her to Lydia today. Could you?"

Kat could hear the panic in Emma's voice. "Em, honey, I know it's scary when your child is sick, but you being upset is only going to make her upset."

"I know. Regina told me, and I'm trying, but it's hard not being able to do anything for her. What good is magic if I can't keep my baby from getting sick?"

"You're more than magic, Emma. You're human. I can only watch her until lunch. I've got meetings after that."

"I can magic her a bed in your office, and she can have the tablet to watch movies on. I'll bring you some soup and Gatorade. Thank you!"

"Anytime, Emma. This is what family is for. I'll meet you at City Hall."

Emma gathered Zelena's bag and threw everything she thought Kat might need into it. She found Regina in the kitchen, bouncing Zelena lightly, trying to calm her down.

"Emmama!"

Zelena all but flew into Emma's arms once the blonde was close enough. "Leni, what's wrong?"

"No go."

"I'm sorry, baby. Mama had to shower. Did you want some oatmeal?"

"No."

"Will you try some chicken soup?"

The toddler whined and hid her face in Emma's neck. Without Zelena's help supporting her weight, Emma realized just how heavy twenty pounds of dead weight was.

"Do you have a sitter? If not, I could order my secretary to set up an empty office for her and keep an eye on her."

"I'm going to take a half day. Kat can watch her until lunch. I can't bring her to school. It should be fine. I'll have the kids work on their projects and give them a little extra time to get them done."

Emma hated leaving Zelena with Kat. Her baby sobbed and fought to get back to her, but she had to work. She'd be back in a few hours to pick her up. "You'll call me if something happens?"

"Yes, Emma. I'll make sure to call you if anything happens. We'll see you at noon. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye, Leni. Love you."

By lunchtime, Emma was feeling run down. She was sweaty and nausea rolled through her. Kat's eyes widened when Emma finally showed up at the office.

"Emma, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just tired. How's she been?"

Zelena stirred from her makeshift bed at her mother's voice and immediately raised her arms, starting to cry.

"She's been alright, mostly slept. I'm concerned about you though. Do you feel well?"

Emma shrugged as she magicked everything back home. "I've felt better, but it's nothing. I'll be fine."

Kat used the back of her hand to feel Emma's forehead. "Do you have medicine at home for yourself?"

"Not sick. Really, I'm fine. Don't look at me like that. I'm just going to take Zelena home and have a nap."

"Stay and eat some soup. Granny swears by it during flu season."

Kat was worried about leaving Emma alone. Her daughter clearly wasn't feeling well, and neither was Zelena. Regina noticed her distraction at the meeting.

"Kathryn, what's wrong? You aren't normally so unfocused."

"Emma is sick."

"No, Zelena is sick."

"Emma came to pick up Zelena. She was pale and clammy. She barely ate anything. I may not have been her mother very long, but I know Emma. She's sick, and she's too stubborn to acknowledge it."

"Of course she would. I take it you'll be going to care for her then?"

"I would, but I've meetings with clients booked solid until ten tonight. I could send Fred, but he's squeamish around bodily fluids. I don't think caring for the sick, even his own daughter, would be for the best."

"Send Fred over to my house to keep an eye on Henry. I'll take care of them. Emma may be brilliant while cognizant and healthy, but she makes an awful patient. I'm not sure you've got what it takes to get Emma to fall in line and take her medicine."

Kat laughed. "You like her."

"Excuse you? I've no idea what you're talking about."

"You like my Emma. That's so cute!"

Regina stared down at the pile of paperwork on her desk to try and hide her blush. "I am simply trying to look out for the best interests of my son. He falls ill easily enough. I don't need him coming home with the flu too."

"I think you'd like the results if you told Emma that you like her."

"Shall I be expecting you tonight to take over?"

Kat chuckled. She couldn't think of a better match for Emma than Regina. If her best friend and her daughter got together, they'd all truly be family. "I'll be over later. If she resists, take her baby blanket and hold it hostage."

"And I thought I was the evil one."

Regina left the office and went to the pharmacy to stock up on medicine, a vaporizer, and a lot of Pedialyte. Emma's place was silent when she poofed herself in. She started heating the chicken soup before taking pills and a glass of water into Emma's bedroom where she found Emma and Zelena curled up together, their baby blankets over top them.

"Emma, sit up for a minute."

"Five more minutes."

"Emma, you need to take this."

"Wassit?"

"Medicine. You're sick."

"M'fine."

Regina took Emma's blanket off her which earned a whine from the blonde before she rolled her head to face her.

"Don't you work?"

"Your mother told me you were sick. She's occupied so I came. Now, did you eat anything lately?"

Emma groaned and went to grab her blanket, but Regina held it away. "R'gina!"

"Don't whine at me. Open your mouth and take this. I'll wake you up in a half hour for some soup."

Scrunching up her nose, Emma took the pills and the glass from Regina. "Ugh, those were meant for horses, not people. What was that?"

"Dayquil, now shush. I'll wake you once the soup is ready."

Regina managed to get Emma to eat some soup. She got both patients to take their medicine and eat a tiny bit of soup for dinner. Zelena almost had a mini meltdown about missing swimming, but Emma let her have a bath in the jetted master bath, complete with bath crayons and toys.

Emma pulled Regina onto the bed after she'd tucked both in. "Stay, please."

"Your kitchen -" Regina didn't want to lay with Emma. She did, but not like this. She wanted to share this experience when both were top shape, preferably naked. Shaking her head, she realized Emma had cut her off.

"Please, the kitchen can wait. You just smell so... my stomach doesn't want to hurl chunks when you're around."

"Very charming, dear. How could I say no?"

Regina felt the magic swirl around her before she looked down and saw white smoke disappearing, leaving her in a set of her silk pajamas.

"Wanted you to be comfy." Emma scooted over before pulling Regina into bed with her and Zelena. With a flick of her wrist, the kitchen was cleaned up too. Magic could be a brilliant thing.

Across town, Henry stormed home and was surprised to find Frederick there.

"What are you doing here? Where's my mom?"

"Watch your tone, Henry. Your mom asked me to come take care of you tonight. I figured we could order pizza and you've karate."

Henry was excited at the prospect of pizza. "Where's my mom?"

"She's taking care of something that came up unexpectedly. So, what do you like on your pizza?"

Henry did fine until the end of his karate lesson. He'd had pizza and played videogames with Fred. He was pretty decent, Henry had to admit. At least he thought so until one of the parents asked how Emma was. He'd overheard Fred saying that his mom was taking care of them.

"My mom left me to go take care of that devil?"

"Young man, your mother is taking care of your other mother who has the flu. I'd have gone, but I don't do vomit. Emma and Zelena are both very sick right now, and your mom is the only one free to help, so do not start. You're fine."

"She's going to pay." Henry had muttered it under his breath, but Fred had heard nonetheless.

"Listen here, son. Those women you want to hurt are your mothers. Emma is my daughter, and Zelena is my grandbaby. Regina is a dear friend. This entire town cares about them, so you'd better think long and hard about hurting any of them. They're your family. You do not hurt your family. Your mothers will not protect you if you hurt anyone. They've done nothing to deserve it. No one has done anything to deserve your attitude or behaviour lately."

"You're not my family. You can't tell me what to do."

Fred gripped the boy by his upper arms and stared him dead in the eye. "Emma is my daughter. Regina is my wife's best friend. _You_ are family, Henry. You're hurting your mothers terribly. Grow up! You have everything a child could want. It's time to stop acting like a punk. If you hurt them, you will find out just how much you've to lose."

Henry jerked out of Frederick's grasp and stomped upstairs to his room, slamming the door hard enough to be felt downstairs. He couldn't believe his mom had abandoned him to care for the devil spawn. It was time to put a stop to this. There must be something in his grandpa's shop that could help.

Kat showed up at Emma's place and let herself in with the key after her knocking had gone unanswered. She silenced her phone before taking a picture of the cutest sight she'd ever seen. Emma was cuddled into Regina's side. Regina had her hand in Emma's curls, like she'd fallen asleep stroking her hair. Zelena was curled up on both ladies. All were covered in the baby blankets. It was too precious.

 **EZEZEZ**

"Hey, Lydia had her baby. I was going to take Zelena shopping. We were hoping you'd come along."

"I'd love to, Emma. Any idea what she had?"

"A boy, his name is Liam. He's adorable."

Regina met Emma and Zelena at the diner. They all got breakfast before going shopping.

"Emmama, dis?"

"I would say yes, but I know that _you_ are the one who wants that baby doll. We're finding something for baby Liam right now."

"He wike dis doh."

"Nice try, Ducky. Maybe if we find something really good for Liam, you can get a present too."

Zelena picked up every toy in the store, trying to insist it was the perfect one for the baby. Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"I've seen your bedroom, little one. I don't think you need any more toys."

"Yeah huh, Gina. Me need."

"What will happen if you don't get a toy?"

"Me jus die. Me need."

Emma laughed. "Nice try with the hard sell, Len. We need things for Liam and for Lydia. If we can get through and find what we need, I'll let you get one thing."

"But car and dolly. Both."

"One thing, Zelena."

"Emmama!"

"Don't start, or you won't get anything."

Zelena took in the raised eyebrow and serious face of her mama. "Fine, one."

"Good move, baby."

"I'm impressed, Emma. Where was this when Henry first got here?"

"It was there. I tried, I really did. It's difficult when your son ignores you and your parents undermine you at every turn. Zelena knows I'm the authority though. Kat tends to spoil her, but she doesn't undermine me. If she gives Leni something and finds out I said no, she'll explain why she has to take it back. It's nice to have parents who care enough about me as a person and a mother to respect what I say."

"Do you think we'll get to a place like that with Henry?"

"Honestly? No, not with his behaviour. I've known people in prison who were more mellow than him. I think we need to consider looking into those military schools. I know it sucks, but Fred said he vowed to hurt one of us a few days ago. I don't know about you, but that's scary to me. Our son wants to hurt us. He told Charming he wants someone gone, like dead gone."

"Ladies, what are you talking about?"

Both women turned to find Kathryn standing next to them.

"Gamma, me needs both!" She held up both toys and looked expectantly at her grandma.

"What'd your mother say?"

Zelena's tiny face fell. "Just one."

"Then you can only have just one, angel. Now, what were you talking about?"

"He'ry hurt."

Kat's eyes widened as she began examining Emma for visible wounds. "What?"

"No, Henry hasn't hurt us. He has just been talking about it a lot. Emma and I were discussing what we need to do."

"Take away everything he loves. When he has nothing, and has to earn it all back he will realize just how much he actually has."

"We tried rewarding his slightly good behaviour. It ended in him throwing a tantrum over my car. You've seen him at dinners. He's withdrawn and angry. I think we're past the point of trying to use his things as behaviour reinforcement."

"What were you thinking them?"

"Emma and I were discussing military school outside this town. It might do him well to see just how good he has it here by seeing how bad it can be beyond the town line."

Emma gasped. "You actually want to send him away? Are you going to be okay with that?"

"I have to do what I have to do to save our son. Nothing here is working, so if a small bit of time away is what's going to help, I am willing to try."

Zelena walked back over holding a tiny green lion. "Dis so Weeam."

Regina picked her up and hugged her close. "Perfect gift."

Emma nodded and went to find something for Lydia. After ten minutes of digging around, she had a gift basket assembled with things for Lydia and a smaller one for Liam including the lion Zelena had picked out. She laughed that it was green. Emma often wondered if any other colour existed for her daughter besides green.

The four women left the store and went to to the specialty foods store. It had ingredients from all over the world. They were more expensive, but Emma had loved this store since she first stumbled upon it. Regina was happy she could finally share her love of cooking with someone. Kat enjoyed watching her daughter and her best friend flirt in the guise of bickering over which spice was best for some dish.

They turned it into a full afternoon of shopping together. No one noticed the dark eyes tracking their every movement. Kat stepped away to check on something in Geppetto's shop while Regina and Emma took Zelena to get a mini ice cream cone from Any Given Sundae.

Regina carried Zelena outside while Emma paid. The brunette startled as someone jumped in front of them. "Henry? You scared me. I thought Fred and Charming were with you this morning for the riding lessons you wanted."

"You keep abandoning me for _her_ and that _demon._ It's time to stop. You're _my_ mom."

"I'm not abandoning you. I'm spending time with my friend, your other mother, and her daughter, while you are supposed to be at the stables. What has gotten into you?"

"If I can't spend time with Emma, then you can't either. Neither of you can."

Panic laced through Regina. Looking into her son's eyes, she saw darkness and anger. There was no trace of the loving little boy she once knew. In that moment, she knew military school outside the town would do them both good. She didn't want to keep feeling afraid around her son. She no longer wants to walk around on eggshells with him. Right now, she needed to get Zelena away from him.

Emma saw Henry jump out of the bushes and stalk towards Regina. She threw her wallet at the poor woman running the shop and ran out.

Henry raised up the black glass ball. "If you won't give me what I want, I'll make it happen."

Regina recognized the crystal ball. It once belonged to Rumple before he had up and left town to find his son. Rumple had explained that if opened, it could produce powerful enough magic to shatter someone to literal pieces, or send them to another realm completely destroyed. The intent was to cause grave injury, usually death. He'd demonstrated on a horse, and Regina had mourned for two weeks. That ball needed to be destroyed, not around to be used ever again, least of all by her son.

"Henry, please, you don't know what that does."

"I do! Your spellbook says it'll send someone to another realm. They'll never be able to get back here."

"No! It kills people, obliterates them from the inside out. You're not just going to send us away. You're going to kill us. Don't do this. We can talk about it." Regina was trying to call on her magic, but her emotions were too out of control. She shut her eyes and tried to shield Zelena in order to focus on calming, hoping to summon her magic.

Charming and Frederick had driven around town, trying to find Henry. He'd taken off on his horse in the middle of their riding lesson. A horse couldn't be that hard to hide in town. They were wrong. It'd taken them almost an hour to track down the horse behind Granny's. Ruby finally stepped outside and saw their fear, offering to sniff the boy out.

Emma heard the last bit of Regina's plea. Henry was going to knowingly kill his mother and her daughter. Without thinking, she leapt in front of the blast from the ball thing. She heard people shouting her name as the blast levitated her in the air. It felt like it was exploding every cell in her body. She couldn't focus on anything else.

Kat rushed over when whatever Henry was holding lifted Emma into the air. Emma's scream tore through her heart. Not knowing what to do, she pulled Regina and Zelena away a few feet. Charming, Fred, and Ruby ran over from the opposite side of the street, stopping just short of Henry.

Zelena wriggled out of Regina's arms and slid to the floor. "He'ry, weave my mama wone!"

The group watched in shock as Zelena blasted green magic at Henry, sending him and the orb flying across the street. When the orb shattered on the street, Emma dropped down to the sidewalk with a hard thunk.

Charming and Ruby grabbed a stunned Henry to ensure he did no further damage. Kat darted forward and scooped up Zelena, leaving Fred to race to Emma's side.

Emma's pulse was barely there, fading rapidly. Fred ripped off his shirt and pressed it into the gaping wound on Emma's stomach where the initial burst of magic had hit her. Emma could hear muffled voices, but couldn't pick out what was being said. The pain was excruciating. She couldn't even open her eyes.

"Regina, help! We're losing her!"


	9. Chapter 9

Much gratitude to MonsterGalore and DarkQueen101 who have patiently waited and read through chapters. Hopefully this makes up for how long it's taken to get to this point. This chapter is 32 pages on Google Docs and 13,000 words. Truly my longest single chapter yet. I am well and fully exhausted. Hope you enjoy

 **EZEZEZEZ**

" _Regina, help! We're losing her!"_

Regina froze for a few seconds, looking between her son and the woman who'd become her best friend. She couldn't believe her son had tried to kill her.

"Mom!"

Ignoring her son, Regina hurried to crouch over Emma, assessing the damage. Even unconscious, Emma flinched away from touch as though it hurt too much to have barely the ghosting of fingertips anywhere.

There was so much noise flooding around them now. The townspeople gathering to stare and murmur. Henry was screaming for Regina to look at him, for Emma to wake up, to be let go. Kathryn was crying. Fred was asking what to do.

The only sound Regina paid attention to was the heartbreaking sobs and screams of Zelena calling out to Emma. Emma whimpered and stirred, almost imperceptibly moving towards Zelena. Regina just shook her head. Even near death Emma was only concerned with her child.

"Shh, Emma. Be still. Zelena is safe." Regina whispered soothing words as she tried to use magic to heal her. When it wasn't working, she transported them to the hospital.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Henry used a shattered soul ball on her. You need to heal her wound. I can't work on her until you do."

Whale rushed to scrub his hands as his team prepared an operating room. Regina paced the room, waiting to be allowed to finish her work on Emma.

Back on Main Street, Zelena was throwing a fit, screaming for Emma. Henry was struggling against the hold that Ruby and David had on him. The townspeople gathered around to watch the turmoil.

Ruby's eyes flashed yellow, glaring down at Henry. "Charming, if you don't arrest him, I will."

"You can't do that! My moms won't let you!"

Snow stepped through the crowd. "Your mother is trying to save my daughter's life because of you. There's no one coming to save you now. David, do what Ruby said."

"Grandma, you're supposed to be on my side! I just wanted Emma. I hate you!"

The former queen finally realized a little of what Regina and Emma went through every time Henry was upset at them. They'd done nothing but love him, and yet he turned instantly at the slightest provocation. All she'd done was enable him. It finally made sense why they'd storm her house and have Mulan remove him. Now Emma might die because of Henry's instability.

Kathryn had never wished her father was around to turn someone to gold, but her anger at Henry sure made her wish King Midas was here. Zelena was screaming and struggling to be put down as tears streamed down her face. They were both a mess, but Kat knew Zelena wouldn't calm down down until she saw her mama again.

Snow turned and started advancing on them, her focus on Zelena. The toddler stopped screaming long enough to yell at her. "NO! Get 'way me. Meanie."

Green eyes cut a glare at Kat, but the blonde shrugged and walked away. Zelena started crying again, arms wrapped tightly around her neck. "We're going to the hospital, baby. Your mama is going to be just fine." Kat stroked red curls as she walked.

Kat walked as quickly as possible to the hospital. The automatic doors whooshed open, and an entire bustling world within was unleashed. Kat frowned and spun around, not knowing quite where to go. A nurse directed her to the floor that the ICU waiting room was on. She wandered aimlessly around the floor until she saw her husband.

Fred strode over to his wife in three steps, pulling her and his granddaughter close. It gave him a small amount of comfort knowing they were safe from Henry. He leaned down and kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Where my Emmama?"

"She's with the doctor getting fixed up. Do you want to go home and wait for her?"

"No! Me stay. Emmama need me."

Kat had Fred get Zelena a cup of water before turning the TV in the waiting room to cartoons to occupy the toddler's attention. "How is she really?"

Fred followed Kat's gaze down to the blood that soaked his shirt. "Regina had her. She needed me to hold pressure on her wound. She was trying to heal her, but I don't know if she could. It's bad, Kathryn. There is a giant hole ripped in her stomach. She lost a lot of blood. Regina said that she didn't know how bad the magical damage would be."

Not knowing how to respond, Kat collapsed into her husband's arms and cried softly into his chest. She just started getting to be a mother. She couldn't lose her baby now. What would happen to Zelena? Did Emma have a power of attorney? Did she have a will? No! Her baby was going to come out of this and be just fine. Put aside the questions for once Emma was out of the woods.

"What happened to that monster?" Fred sneered, never having hated someone so much in his life.

"Ruby is going to arrest him because David won't."

Ruby growled when Henry tried to break free. Charming as doubled over holding his groin from Henry's punch. He stomped on Ruby's foot and attempted to punch her in the nose, but Ruby had enough of him. He'd just put her best friend in the hospital, possibly killing her. She wasn't about to let him go. Using a bit of wolf strength, she pulled Henry's other arm behind him and clasped both wrists together before marching him towards the station.

Mulan was watching from just outside the station. If Charming and Ruby couldn't remain objective and bring in a member of their family then she needed to reevaluate their use on the force.

Charming tried to catch his breath before chasing after Ruby. "Red, I have to do this."

"You're hesitating. Your grandson attacked your daughter. Your daughter might die, and you're hesitating. Just get lost. I tried to believe you and Snow cared for Emma, but it's so clear now that you don't."

"I said I have to do this." David growled before wrenching Henry into his grasp and marching him into the station. He needed to be the one to do this. Guiding Henry to the fingerprint machine, he tried to figure out where it had all gone wrong.

"You can't do this. My moms won't let you! They're going to come save me."

David grabbed his right thumb and rolled it onto the screen. "You tried to kill your mothers. They're not going to save you anymore. No one is coming to save you. We've all tried to save you and get you to understand how wrong you are, and now you're going to face the consequences."

"NO! You're lying! They're going to come!" Henry tried jerking away, but David held firm and finished his fingerprints. Mulan and Ruby had to step in and help hold Henry still for his mugshots.

The cell door closed and Henry grabbed onto the bars, shaking the door. "You won't get away with this. You'll pay!"

Ruby turned and snarled at him, eyes flashing yellow. "It's over, Henry. Sit down and shut up."

"It's not over! It's not!"

"Boy, you just tried to kill your mother, who has done nothing but love you and provide for you your entire life. She absorbed a death curse because you were sure Emma was coming back and not the monstrosity that Cora is. Regina has given up everything and done whatever you've asked, and yet you tried to murder her. You wound up potentially killing Emma, the woman who birthed you. The woman you dragged her and forced to save us all repeatedly. You literally ripped a hole in her, and gods only knows what else. You tried to murder a two year old who came to this realm an orphan with nothing but a blanket. Emma sees herself in that baby. She was that little girl once upon a time, and all she wants to do is love her and give her the life she never got. You tried to murder the sibling you've been asking for since you were three. So yes, it's over, Henry. You destroyed your family. _**You**_ did that. _**You**_ ruined everything for yourself, so sit down and shut up. If this were the Enchanted Forest you want to visit so badly, you'd be executed for treason. You're going to be lucky to ever see the outside of a jail cell again."

"Ruby, go to the hospital and keep me updated on Emma's condition. Nolan, go get statements from the townspeople."

Blue eyes widened in incredulous shock. David's fists slammed into his desk. "That's _my daughter_ in the hospital. I should be going."

Mulan stared at him, unimpressed while Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm in charge here. You hesitated to bring in Henry. You've done nothing but indulge him up until this point. I had to forcibly remove the boy from your house because you refused to acknowledge Emma and Regina's parenting. I could argue that this incident is a direct result of yours and Snow's negligence, so you can either be fired or go canvas for witnesses."

Charming stomped out of the office with his notebook after attaching his utility belt to his pants. Ruby went to follow but Mulan grabbed her arm. The wolf looked at her, head tilted waiting for her to speak. It was the first time she'd seen the warrior so emotional. Concern and fear evident in brown eyes.

"Let me know as soon as you know something. Emma is family."

Ruby nodded and gave a quick hug to Mulan before racing off to the hospital. Mulan stayed back and stared down a pissed off, frightened Henry.

The wolf was shocked when she got to the ICU. The two waiting rooms were overflowing. Ruby bet that Emma didn't know so many people cared about her. She found Kat, Fred, Lydia, Zelena, and Liam in the middle of the room. "Any news?"

"No. It's been two hours. I hope Emma is okay. She has to be okay."

Fred looked on helplessly as Kat turned to Lydia and they cried together. Zelena's attention snapped up to the ladies as they really started sobbing. "Gwapa, where Emmama?"

The entire room turned to look at the little girl, waiting and staring in anticipation to hear what Fred and Kathryn might say.

"Duckling, your mama is with the doctors trying to get better so she can see you."

"Why you cwy den?" A red eyebrow raised as blue eyes seemed to stare through Fred's soul.

"Baby, Lydia and I are just wishing real hard that your mama can be seen soon. We're okay."

"No wie to me, Gamma. Me knows."

"Damn Emma and her lie detecting skills." Kat muttered and tried to figure out what to tell a two year old who was being raised by a lie detector so that she'd be satisfied while still not telling her how badly her mother was hurt.

Thankfully Ruby distracted Zelena until Regina and Dr. Whale came into the the waiting room. The people dropped silent and parted like the Red Sea as the bloodied pair stopped in front of Kat and Fred. Kat and Lydia blanched instantly.

Zelena looked at Regina and the doctor. Their clothes were covered in red, like someone got lots of owies. She jumped off her seat and stalked over to them. "Where Emmama?" The pair didn't look like they were going to tell her, so she put her hands on her hips and gave them a harsh glare. "Tell me now! Gina, where my mama?"

Regina knelt down and looked the toddler in the eye. "Zelena… Leni… honey…"

"Get on wit it. Where she? Me want my Emmama."

"Emma is sleeping, honey. She got hurt very badly, so she's got medicine to help her sleep so she can get better."

"She 'kay? Me see now."

"Let me talk to your grandparents and then we'll see." Regina watched the little girl's eyes fill with tears, so she picked her up and held her close. "Shh, Leni. It's going to be okay."

Regina really hoped it would be alright. Whale had spent four hours in surgery to try and repair the destruction of Emma's abdomen. The initial blast of magic has ripped straight through her intestines, nearly massacring her organs. Her spleen had ruptured, causing most of her bleeding. Once Whale had wrapped her up, Regina had spent another hour trying to heal Emma with magic. She was exhausted by the time her magic fizzled out. The visible injuries healed, but Emma hadn't woken up. Whale suggested her body needed a few days to recover from the trauma. Regina just hoped it wasn't something more serious the ball had done that they couldn't see.

Whale looked around at the crowd of people. "Uh, I need Emma's family." The people didn't disperse, and he scratched his head in confusion.

"We're Emma's family." Kat pointed to herself, Fred, and Lydia.

"Us too." Charming and Snow broke through the crowd to stand before Whale.

"Okayyy, well I can only talk to those on Ms. Swan's emergency contact list. Does anyone have that?"

The group looked around at one another. It was Ruby who spoke up. "Emma filled one out when she was sheriff. It's old, though."

"No need, wolf girl. I've got Emma's documents with me. I suggest we take this all to a conference room. I had hoped you'd all be adults about it, but Emma said you'd all cause a scene. Let's move. I assume time is of the essence."

Jaws dropped at Albert Spencer's declaration. Zelena lifted her head and turned to glare at them all. "Move it! Emmama need me!"

"I'll make sure I text you as soon as I know something." Kat hugged Lydia before following Fred, Ruby, Regina, Zelena, Charming, Snow, Whale, and Albert into the nearby conference room and shut the door.

"What'd you do to her? Emma would never turn to you." Charming looked about ready to attack Albert, who merely looked annoyed.

"Emma is my granddaughter too. I haven't done anything. She sought out me."

Snow eyed the man warily. "I don't believe you. Emma is _nothing_ to you! Why would she do that?"

"If you'll all take a seat, it will be easier to explain." No one moved to sit, so he shook his head and set his briefcase on the table before pulling out a file folder.

"What's that?"

"If you'd wait a minute, Mr. Holt, I was getting to it." Albert narrowed his eyes at Frederik before looking around the room, settling his gaze on Zelena. She was a perceptive, beautiful little girl. Emma had made the right choice in taking her in.

"We're waiting, George." David was barely containing his emotions. If it wasn't bad enough that his daughter was gravely hurt by his own grandson, but now the bane of his existence was telling him that his daughter sought him out too. He didn't want to share Emma with Kathryn and Fred, let alone King George.

"Patience, son. From what Emma's told me, she wants nothing to do with you or your wife. She views your intended wife to be her mother and the knight her father. She specifically had me put paragraphs in her will and her power of attorney on why you two have no say in any of her affairs."

Snow stepped towards him, glaring. "That's a lie! Emma is our daughter! She's the savior. She wouldn't do that to us!"

Albert grinned rather sinisterly. "I assure you, Princess, that Emma has a rather long paragraph listing why you two are no more than acquaintances. I can't say I disagree. Do you have any idea what you've put that poor girl though? Emma doesn't strike me as someone who cries often, and while telling me in great detail why she wanted you two to have no part in her affairs, she broke down in tears. Are you sure you two are heroes? Seem more like the villains to me."

Regina looked around and saw the pain in Snow and David's eyes. While she normally would have revelled in it, today was about Emma. "Enough with the fighting. Emma is fighting for her life out in her room, alone, while we're in here while you all have a pissing contest. Let's get on with it, Spencer."

Albert simply shrugged and opened the file. "Wait, why would Emma ask you to do this? I'm a lawyer. I could have done this easily."

"Abigail, you couldn't do this for Emma. She views you as her mother. she wanted no doubt or cause for contest on anything. You are in both her power of attorney and her will. Emma came to me because my firm is the only other group of lawyers in Storybrooke. Now, can we proceed?"

"Huhwy up! Emmama waitin' for me."

"Ah yes, Little Leni. Your mama talked about you most the appointment. She loves you more than anything."

"Duh. Me so good."

Kat laughed and reached out to stroke wild red curls. "So, who has power of attorney so we can hear how Emma is?"

"Regina and Fred have shared power of attorney."

"What? NO! It should be us! We're her parents!"

The rest of the room rolled their eyes at Snow as David just ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Why me? Why both me and Fred? What was Emma thinking?"

"Emma wanted you to be her power of attorney, Regina, but she feared that you could be bullied by Snow and David. You and Fred must make joint decisions because Emma figured that Fred would be less emotional, more practical about decisions and not bullied by anyone whereas you know Emma best and what she would want."

Kat felt a bit hurt that she wasn't included, but she understood. Emma was her baby. She'd do whatever it took to save her, even if there was no hope. She wouldn't make the hard decision if needed, but Fred would. A knight understood another knight.

"What's this about a will?"

The room turned to Ruby, forgetting momentarily that she was with them.

"Yes, when Emma came to me after the foster papers came in for Zelena, she made a will and a power of attorney. Necessary things to have established, child or not, when you're facing death from magical problems every day."

"What does this will say? I demand to see it."

Albert handed a copy to Snow before handing one to Kathryn, Fred, and Regina. He knew every word by heart, having typed the document himself.

Kat was the first to gasp. "Emma wants us to have half her savings? Where did she get all this money?"

"She, she gave me custody of Zelena. I second the whole 'where did Ms. Swan get all those money' part. I can't be in charge of Zelena's trust. I've Henry. Why would she give me Zelena?"

Snow wanted to tear the will to pieces. She and Charming weren't listed at all. In fact, there was a rather large paragraph on why they weren't included and directions to see the letters for more reasons. "What letters? Emma had to be under a spell. She wouldn't do this to us."

"Yes, Emma would. She's been telling us all along that she's never been _our_ Emma."

"So there is some sense in you after all. Emma isn't gone at the moment, so I cannot release the letters she has for all of you, but while she's dealing with the soul shattering spell, Regina, you're in charge of Zelena. Snow, David, I suggest you go back to the waiting room until it's decided Emma can have visitors."

Dr. Whale finally stepped forward. "Right, well, Emma can only have family today, though I don't recommend letting the kid in."

Regina snarled. "The kid happens to be Emma's daughter. A few minutes won't hurt her. Now tell them."

Snow and Charming were stared at in silence until they left the room so Dr. Whale would discuss Emma's medical status.

"Mr. Spencer, you may hold Emma's information, and my nurse will need a copy of the power of attorney, but I can't share Emma's status with you."

Albert gathered up his stuff and was about to leave, but Regina grabbed his arm. "Wait, where did Emma get so much money?"

"Ask her. You helped facilitate it." He jerked his arm free and left the room. Despite him viewing Emma as James' daughter, Emma didn't see him that way. He could wait just like everyone else for news on her condition.

"Well, how my mama?" Zelena turned to stare down Dr. Whale.

"Right, well, Emma had extensive damage to her abdomen. There was a large laceration that tore through her intestines and ruptured her spleen. Emma lost a lot of blood. There's bruising on the kidney and liver we have to monitor, but we were able to surgically fix her. Regina used magic on her too."

"Great, so she's awake?" How Ruby hoped Emma was awake.

Regina winced. "I don't know what's wrong. I used all the magic I could. I'll try again tomorrow. The magic, by all tales about it, she should be d-e-a-d. It didn't get to work fully, so there's no telling what's going on with her. No one has ever survived a soul shatter curse."

"If it's a curse, won't true love's kiss break the curse?"

"Ms. Lucas, Emma doesn't have a current partner than any of us know. It's not like Henry can break it since he's the cause. There's no telling what's going on in Emma's body or mind. All we know is that she's alive. Her body seems to have shut itself down right now. We just have to wait and see."

Fred sighed. It wasn't great news, but at least his daughter was alive. "Can we go see her now?"

Dr. Whale sighed. "You understand that Emma isn't awake. She might not wake up. You can talk to her. Patients can still hear. I can't let the entire town in. This is an ICU, not a social event."

"These people are here for Emma. Emma needs to know that this town is grateful for all she's done. Tomorrow morning you let them in, two at a time for fifteen minutes at a time. If Emma can hear us, just let them in."

"You really want to let the baby in? Emma doesn't look like herself." Dr. Whale didn't want a toddler in his ICU. Kids were walking germs, and Emma was in no position to be getting sicker.

"Me go. My mama!"

Regina pulled Zelena's hand away as the toddler reached out to slap at Dr. Whale. "No, no Zelena. We're going to see your mama now. You ready?"

Zelena nodded before going to put her thumb in her mouth. Regina stopped her and pulled a pacifier from her purse. "Clean hands, Zelena, or you can't see Emma."

The small group all used the hand sanitizer at the door before being buzzed in. Regina wasn't so sure she wanted Zelena to see Emma like this, even if she did look like she was just sleeping, there were still wires, tubes, and equipment all around that might frighten the little one.

Kat held her breath and took Fred's hand. She was nervous to see her daughter. She wasn't sure she was ready to see what state Emma was in, but she had to.

Dr. Whale walked them to the room. "Keep your voices down. Try not to touch her much. She flinches when you do. I'll be back in a half hour. Be careful around her IV."

The group barely acknowledged the doctor, opening the door to Emma's room and going in. The lights were low. The room was absolutely silent. Fred was surprised to find that the monitor on the wall was silent. It at least showed a steady heartbeat.

Ruby moved closer first, shocked to notice how pale Emma was. Her skin was almost as glaringly white as the sheets on the bed. Her hair was limp and splattered in blood. There was an IV attached to Emma's arm. On the pole it looked like saline, antibiotics, and a blood bag. There were dark purple rings under Emma's eyes and a large black and blue goose egg on her temple.

Kat was next to move, pulling up a chair next to Emma. She wanted to cry at how deathly her baby looked, but Zelena was here. She couldn't risk her grandbaby having a fit here, especially if Emma might hear them. "Emma, baby, it's Mom. Your dad, Ruby, Regina, and Zelena are here too. You're going to be okay, honey. We love you."

Fred stepped behind his wife. He wanted so badly to touch Emma, to smooth her hair out of her face or squeeze her hand, but he wasn't going to risk causing her more pain. Emma looked so uncomfortable. He hated there was nothing he could do to help her.

Zelena wriggled out of Regina's arms and climbed up into Kat's lap, leaning over the bed. "Emmama, me here. You be 'kay. Me gots him. He no hurt no more."

Regina's eyes went comically wide and her jaw dropped. Zelena used magic against Henry. She had felt threatened enough to activate her magic. It must have been dormant since Emma had never mentioned the girl having it before. How had things ended up here? Her son was in jail for trying to kill her and a baby. Emma was laying in a hospital bed with gods only knows what damage that cursed ball did to her. Now there was a new little magical being in town.

When Zelena crawled further onto the bed to place a kiss on Emma's cheek, the blonde's flinch was barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. In fact, when Kat pulled Zelena away, Emma's face scrunched up as though her pain had increased. Regina carried the toddler out of the room, making Ruby leave with her.

"Sweet girl, you are so brave to have stepped in front of that ball. Sometimes I forget you're the savior until you do such selfless things like this. You need to be okay, Emma. You've so many people that love you. Both waiting rooms are full of people anxious to see you. Your dad and I love you so much. Come back to us, Emma."

Kat dared to hold Emma's hand, rubbing circles into the back of the ghostly pale flesh. Emma twitched, but soon calmed down. Kat didn't know what to make of it, but she kept up the touch. She needed something to remind her that Emma was alive and going to be okay, even if she didn't look it right now.

Fred just stared at Emma for the longest time. There was so much he wanted to say, and yet nothing could describe this moment. He tried anyways though. He wanted Emma to know he was here. "Hey kid, when you wake up we're still going to have that sword duel. Just because you're hurt doesn't mean we stop training."

"Frederik!"

"Sorry." The former knight the decency to give a sheepish shrug to his wife. "Can I have a moment alone with Emma?"

Kat nodded before going to join Regina back in the waiting room. Fred took the seat his wife had just vacated and picked up her hand. "I'm sorry for failing you today, Emma. I had one job, and that was to occupy Henry. If I had, you wouldn't be in this mess. I just, you've got to wake up. I'm not willing to lose you after I just got you. You can beat this, kid. If anyone can, it's you."

"Mr. Holt, it's time to leave. Emma needs her rest. She's been through a lot today. Tomorrow visiting hours resume at 8am."

Fred leaned down to kiss Emma's forehead before nodding at Dr. Whale as he left the room. Fred had failed to notice, but Whale saw the faintest glimmer of light here the man's lips had touched before dying out.

 **EZEZEZ**

In the waiting room, Zelena was flipping out on Regina and Kathryn. "Me no weave. Emmama need me. You weave!"

Kat stared at her granddaughter. She had her hands on her hips and a deep frown on her face as tears welled in tiny blue eyes. There was going to be no easy way to get her out of the hospital, but she didn't blame her. Kat didn't want to leave either.

"You have to go. We can't stay here. Emma is sleeping. Everyone is going home. We can come back tomorrow. You can even stay in my bed tonight."

"No! Me not weave. You not weave eider! Mama save you. Can't go."

Fred picked up Zelena. "Leni, there are no beds here. We have to go home and sleep. If we don't sleep, we will be too tired tomorrow to come back and see your mama. Dr. Whale will call if she wakes up."

Red curls shook from side to side. "He dumb. No go."

Kat stepped closer to her friend while Fred dealt with Zelena. "You can't take her to your house."

"What is wrong with my house?"

"Besides the fact that it's Henry's home with all his stuff and I don't think either of you needs to be around that right now, your house is unfamiliar to Zelena. She sleeps in her bed at Emma's house. There's a routine. Today has been disastrous, but some stability should be maintained."

Regina had to concede that Kathryn did have a point. "Do you want to take her then?"

"I meant what I just said. You don't need to be in your home, alone, dwelling on this. Borrow a pair of Emma's pajamas and sleep at her house. It's been a long day and we all need some peace for a moment."

"I don't think Emma would appreciate that."

"You're family, Regina. Emma views you as her best friend. She wouldn't have you staying anywhere else tonight and you know it."

"Me can't go! What you not get? Emmama!"

Kat reached over and took Zelena from Fred. "We're going home. We're going to sleep, and in the morning we'll come back. Your mama will be alright, Leni. Maybe tomorrow we can bring paper and crayons and you can colour your mama some pictures for her room."

Ruby snuck back into Emma's room after everyone else had left. Emma looked like death. She smelled like death and dark magic. "Ems, you gotta fight whatever is going on. You and I are a team. I may have killed my mother for Snow, but _you_ are my best friend. You've done so much for me, and I haven't done nearly enough to protect you. Please pull through. We've so much left to do together. You're family, Emma. Please make it. I love you."

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Ruby quickly and carefully hugged Emma before straightening up. "Sheriff's Office business. I need an official report to take to Officer Fa."

The nurse eyed Ruby warily as she checked over Emma's IV and her vitals. She took her time producing a report for Ruby, which she brought to Mulan.

Mulan was staring down Henry only to have her attention snap to the door as it opened. "Lucas, any word?"

Two sets of brown eyes tracked the wolf as she walked over to Mulan's desk. Ruby had written instructions on Emma's report for Mulan to act like Emma was near death, to go along with whatever she said.

"They have her in isolation. She smells of death. The doctor said she'll be lucky if she makes it. It's an hour by hour situation. Emma's on her second transfusion. They've started gathering up Emma's last will and testament."

"What? NO! You're lying! My mom isn't dead!" Henry slammed the bars and screamed at Ruby. They had to be lying.

"Your mother is at Emma's home trying to comfort Zelena because you killed her mother. I hope you're happy."

Mulan read over the nurse's report. Emma was critical, but she was a fighter. She knew Emma would pull out of this okay. "In the morning I will have the prince assemble the strongest men to be ready. Emma deserves a proper funeral. Go get some sleep, wolf."

Ruby shifted once outside the door. She felt more powerful in her wolf form, could protect her loved ones better. She ran to Emma's house, following Regina's scent. Whether the mayor knew it or not, Emma had marked her as her own. Her smell had distinctly changed since Emma had come to town. Once Red reached the front door, she pawed at the door.

Fred grabbed his sword when he heard noise outside the house. Regina was coming into the living room holding Zelena and a sippy cup when Fred had sprung up wielding a sword. She handed Zelena to Kat and flared a fireball to life.

They crept to the door before flinging it open, ready to strike. Regina magicked away the sword mid swing once she realized it was it was the wolf girl. Red's ears flattened as she let out a whine.

"What are you doing here?"

Red tilted her head and before nodding towards Zelena.

"You're here to protect us, Red?" The wolf nodded again at Regina. "Come on in then."

Zelena decided she needed both Kat and Regina to sleep with her in Emma's bed. The toddler was snuggled between the two women, listening to them tell her a story. Regina had her snuggled close, rubbing her back as Kat told Zelena about the brave Savior Princess. Red climbed up onto the end of the bed and curled up, keeping watch at the door. Fred stayed downstairs, keeping watch on the front door just in case.

In the morning, Zelena raced downstairs to get through breakfast so she could go see her mama. Red followed her downstairs. Kat and Regina were still asleep. Fred was passed out in a sitting position, sword aimed at the door on the staircase.

Red eyed the toddler curiously as she set about dragging a chair to the fridge. Zelena pulled out a juice box and a go-gurt. She finally noticed the wolf on her descent down the chair. Red slowly moved forward until she was eye to eye with Zelena.

Zelena stared into yellow eyes as the wolf wagged her tail. "Good Wooby. You tirsty? Me get you water." She climbed back up and crawled onto the counter, grabbing a bowl from the dishrack. She filled it halfway with water before lowering it down on the chair for the wolf.

Regina came downstairs to find the wolf curled up around Zelena as the toddler busied herself colouring pictures for Emma. They were mostly scribbles, but Emma would love them when she woke up. Henry's scribbles were all still kept in a box upstairs in the attic of the mansion.

"Red, you all right in here?"

The wolf's eyes darted to her before closing her eyes again. Zelena's free hand was petting Ruby's head while the other coloured. Her mama needed lots of pictures.

"Gina, me want pancakes."

"How do you ask for them?"

"Wif syrup and booberries."

Ruby pulled a paw over her nose. Even as a canine, the grin on her face was obvious. Regina's eyes narrowed at the wolf. "I can always send you outside if you find this amusing."

"My wolf. Me pancakes pwease."

"You want blueberry pancakes, Leni?" Kat came downstairs, bypassing her husband to attend to her grandbaby.

"Wif syrup."

Kat chuckled and shook her head. Zelena didn't even look up at her, content to be colouring within the warmth of the wolf. She made them all pancakes. The smell of the food woke Fred. Once they were all ready to go, Ruby shifted back. Fred opened the front door for them all to find dozens of candles and flowers littering the front porch.

Zelena scooped up a bunch of the flowers and handed them to Ruby to carry along with her drawings. The waiting room was packed again. Zelena had no problem marching through the crowd and into her mama's room. "Get out! My turn now!"

Kat eyed the people in Emma's room that might dare object. She may be Kathryn here, but Abigail's icy personality still had its uses. Whoever was in Emma's room quickly left leaving Zelena to climb up into the vacated chair.

"Me here, Mama. I coloured for you."

Ruby handed over the flowers and Zelena's pictures and let the toddler explain in great detail what her scribbles meant to Emma.

Emma didn't look as pale as she had yesterday. To Ruby, she still smelled like death, but maybe a little less today. Regina grabbed Emma's chart and skimmed the notes throughout the night. There wasn't much change, but at least there was no decline.

"Me bringed you flowers too. Der so many at home. We pick dem when you home." Zelena crawled up onto the bed and laid down next to Emma, snuggling in.

Kat noticed the faint light flowing where Zelena had linked hands with Emma. "Regina, Regina what is that? Her hand is glowing."

"I don't know. It has almost the same glow as when Emma broke Henry's curse."

"Emma woke Henry with True Love's Kiss."

"Very good, Knight. Perhaps your knowledge indeed lies beyond a battlefield." Maleficent stepped into the room, smirking as the jaws dropped.

"Maleficent, what are you doing here? I thought you and your daughter went into hiding."

"Dear, dear, Regina. It's so lovely to see you again. I suspected you would not be far from the Savior, and with her offspring too."

Zelena twisted at the sound of Regina's surprise. The sight of the stranger made Zelena raise her hand, a blast of green light beamed towards the woman. She didn't go flying back like Henry did though.

Mal took a few steps backwards, trying not to outwardly show signs of pain. The toddler meant her no harm. She was simply scared. "You're a powerful one, child. I'm not here to hurt Emma. I'm here to help."

Kat raced to soothe Zelena while Ruby stepped between Zelena and the dragon, growling low in her throat as her fists clenched. Fred stepped closer to Emma's other side, placing a hand on her arm.

"You see, a true, loving touch is helping Emma regenerate. Most would not survive a shattered soul curse, but the girl _is_ magic. She needs not one, but many acts of true love to speed her healing process."

Fred's brows furrowed. "But Dr. Whale said that touch is painful to her."

"And yet you touch her." Maleficent raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head. "Yes, the touch is painful, but consider it both burn and salve. You're touching a destroyed body. It only recognizes pain, but for those whose touch is true, it helps her body heal."

Regina scoffed. "What would you have us do? We cannot touch Emma all day."

"You would just hate that wouldn't you, little queen? None of you in here are enough alone though. The greatest disservice this town has done to Emma is being selfish and ungrateful for their life's debt to her. The people show up now on her supposed imminent death. When her magic came to head at the Snow Queen, the town was quick to turn their noses on her. Nothing short of Emma's death is enough for the peasants. Let them in to see her. Emma needs to hear how much she is valued. It took an entire town to destroy her, and the cost to heal her is the same."

"Go 'way. You bad lady."

Emma must have sensed Zelena's fear, because the air in the room grew thick, sparking with white magic so clearly Emma's. The monitors attached to the savior started sounding shrill alarm.

Maleficent stepped forward, bypassing Ruby to place her hand on Emma's arm. "Be still, Emma. Your child is safe. I mean her no harm."

The words didn't seem to calm Emma. Emma knew the voice. She didn't trust the dragon she'd killed once upon a time around her baby. Where was Regina and why was she not keeping Zelena safe?

"Emma, you're alright. Mom won't hurt you or your daughter. We're here to keep you safe while your visitors come pay their dues. Calm down or you're going to ruin your healing. You're needed outside this death building."

The entire room turned to stare at Lily, who also had no qualms about walking into the room and moving to place a hand on Emma's ankle.

Ruby's growling didn't cease and neither did Zelena's fear of the dragons. Regina could see how hard Emma was struggling to protect her child, how much damage she was doing to herself. "Ruby, stop acting like a dog. They're no threat. Emma, dear, you need to calm yourself. I wouldn't let Zelena come to harm. You're going to hurt yourself."

Kat watched as Emma stilled at Regina's words. Zelena cuddled closer into Emma as if trying to crawl behind her. "Ruby, go ask Dr. Whale to come in here. We need to discuss how Emma's visiting schedule is going to go."

Pouting, Ruby left the room looking remarkably like a scolded puppy in that moment. Regina walked over to Zelena and closed her hand into a fist. "Leni, you're safe. This is Maleficent. She's my friend. Her daughter Lily is your mama's friend. They're not going to hurt anyone."

"No. Emmama not her fwend. She not Wydia or Wooby or Muwan or you. Dey no fwends."

"It's been a long time, but they're friends to both me and your mama. Lily knew your mama when she was growing up. Lily can show you. I have the video. You want to go watch it with her?"

"Me stay my mama."

Fred picked up Zelena. "I want to see this video. You have to come with me, Leni. You don't want to see your mama as a kid?"

Zelena took a few seconds to think about it before nodding. She leaned down and gave Emma a kiss on her cheek before letting Fred carry her out of the room followed by Lily.

"A video of Emma's childhood exists and you didn't tell me?"

Regina sighed. "Kathryn, Emma has known about this video for over a year. I'm sure if you ask she'll show you. I don't think her time in foster care is one she wishes to relive though. Focus on the task at hand, or do I need to call Fred back?"

"Careful, Regina. You're beginning to cross a line. Maleficent, what are you really doing here? You and Emma were never friends. The brief pieces I knows of Lily, I know she hurt Emma a great deal. Forgive me being concerned for my daughter's well being."

"Abigail, I wish Emma no harm. She brought me my daughter. I owe her a debt for that. I'm here though because Emma's magic lays claim to my dragon as does Lily's. I cannot understand why until she awakens."

"It's Kathryn, and even when Emma is well enough to wake, she'll still be weakened. Your answers will have to wait until she's well."

The two blondes squared off, staring each other down across Emma's bed. Regina was surprised to find Maleficent backing down first.

"Very well, Kathryn. The peasants, ten minutes tops each with twenty minutes given at the hour for Emma to rest. While necessary to heal most quickly, it is not without pain."

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you all touching her? I specifically said that it causes her pain. I don't want to keep giving her morphine. Maleficent? What is the meaning of this?"

Kat and Regina turned to roll their eyes at Whale. Maleficent studied him with disdain clearly written on her face. The doctor knew he wasn't favoured, but damn if he didn't want to turn and run right then.

"Emma's healing is going to occur without standard medicine. You're going to let people in to see her in ten minute intervals one or two at a time. The top of the hour Emma gets a twenty minute break. For your simple mind, that's four visits an hour from eight people. I'll be standing guard to make sure no one harms her. All you have to do is be mindful of the time and send people on their way."

"I am _not_ taking orders from a dragon. You're dead. Regina, you cannot allow this. Emma needs rest in peace and quiet. Her body shut itself down for a reason."

The mayor watched the outrage and shock flit across the doctor's face. "You _will_ take orders from Maleficent because she's a magic expert and Emma's injuries are magical. If you want Emma to get better, you'll do as she says. We'll come back at noon for lunch and again after 8pm when visiting hours are over."

Kat dared smoothe the hair from Emma's face before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Rest easy, Emma. We'll bring Zelena back at lunch. I love you."

Regina inclined her head at Mal before following Kathryn out. "I know the set of your jaw. What's wrong?"

"Do you trust the dragon with Emma? They were never on the best of terms. I am concerned harm will come to my daughter. That _Lily_ girl hurt Emma deeply, even if their bond somewhat mended. Why are the beasts suddenly showing up?"

The former princess all but sneered Lily's name and Regina couldn't help but smirk. "I do not know, dear. Maleficent said their dragons were claimed by Emma's magic. I don't know how Emma managed that, but they won't hurt her."

"And Henry, have you spoken to Mulan? Who are you going to hire for his defense?"

Regina paled. She hadn't thought about Henry, hadn't wanted to. The boy who could so willingly attempt to kill his mothers was not her son. She and Emma had decided on military school before all had happened. Perhaps she could talk Albert into still making that happen. Jail wasn't right for Henry no matter his crimes. He needed help, not more madness.

"I understand he is your son. He is Emma's too, and he tried to kill you both. He tried to murder my family. If this were back home he would be executed for his treason. If you were still the Evil Queen, my dear friend, Henry would not still live and you know it."

"This isn't the forest, Kathryn. We're different people living in a different realm under different law. There's a military boot camp style school in Boston that offers daily therapy and discipline for troubled youth. It was the last decision Emma and I made on the subject. Hopefully Albert is feeling a bit merciful. Emma wouldn't want him in jail. She hated that place."

Kat sighed. She knew what happened, Henry's conception and subsequent jail time. She wondered if Regina knew the whole story. "Emma hated jail, but she was seventeen and of stronger spirit than Henry. This deal you seek for your son, have you thought of the repercussions in the future?"

"What repercussions?"

Kathryn spun to face Regina as they reached the exit to the hospital. "Your deal brings him home in a few years. Have you thought of how that's going to make Emma feel? How it will make you feel to once again be living with the boy who tried to murder his parents? How do you think this is going to affect Zelena? Attempted murder is at least twenty years in jail, where despite this Henry's first offense, the gruesome nature of his crime and the fact that it was his parents he tried to murder won't favour him any leniency."

Regina admittedly hadn't thought of what it would be like to resume living with Henry. It hurt too much, and if it hurt her she couldn't imagine what it would feel like for Emma. Was she doing the right thing seeking help for Henry?

"Military school lends him completion upon success of the child. He could be home in as little as a year or stay until eighteen. My daughter is lying in that hospital bed, her body destroyed from the inside out and trying to regenerate only because she is magic. Emma will forever sacrifice herself to save her children at the expense of herself. Consider her in your choices, I beg you. Do not let the woman you love live forever in pain and fear."

The pair joined Fred, Zelena, and Lily at Emma's house. Fred and Lily were on the couch in the living room watching the video of Emma's teen years. Zelena was standing in front of the television, studying her mama.

"Fred, you're going to make her blind. Zelena, honey, come away from the TV and watch it from the couch."

"Gamma, dat Emmama. Look!"

Sensing Zelena was going to keep ignoring her, Kat went and scooped up Zelena before going to sit in the recliner with her. "Is that the Snow Queen? She was Sarah?"

Lily frowned. "You know Sarah?"

"Her name is Ingrid of Arendelle. She was the Snow Queen. Before you came here she froze the city, nearly killing Emma, and tried to bring curse upon us once again. She's dead."

The dragon jumped up and started pacing the living room causing the room to stare and grow concerned.

"Lily, what is it? We are better off with the Snow Queen dead." Fred was happy about it, and he knew Regina and Kat felt the same.

"No, it's not! That's just going to be another piece of Emma's heart that's going to be near impossible to repair. Were you not listening in the car on the way back to Storybrooke, Regina? Sarah was someone Emma loved dearly. She was the first family Emma thought she had. The more love lost and destroyed, the longer it will take to heal, the more she's going to need her loved ones around her."

Kat scowled, feeling affronted. _She_ was Emma's mother, not the woman who wanted to kill everyone to have Emma be her sister in some twisted family.

Zelena kept them occupied until lunch thankfully otherwise all would be lost in their own thoughts, demons and burdens heavy among them. Maleficent greeted them warmly upon return, surprised when Zelena handed her a bunch of flowers that had been left on the front porch.

"You are most curious child. Does this mean you like me now?"

"Emmama fwen wif Lee-Lee. You 'kay. Mama need me now."

The group watched as Zelena climbed up onto the bed and snuggled into Emma yet again, telling her of her day so far.

Kat cut a glare at the older blonde. "How is Emma really doing?"

"I'm not here to play mother to your child, Kathryn. The position of mother to Emma is yours and yours alone. I can feel her heart. I've no wish to destroy her concept of family yet again. She's been visited by over one hundred so far of true intent. I cast aside several who had no good will for Emma."

"Who are these people? I want to know! I will end them."

"Frederik, we don't murder people here. Good will or not, the rest of the townspeople are too selfish to kill the savior least they befall a beast again. It's been three decades since I cast the curse. Three decades in which all true fighting prowess has left them. They won't hurt Emma."

Lily stepped forward and placed her hand on Emma's shin. "We won't let them hurt Emma. No one is going to hurt her again. How attached are you to the rotted offspring that did this?"

"If you go after Henry, I will end you. He isn't yours to deliver justice to. This realm has lawyers, judges, and courthouses. Henry will face trial just like anyone else here."

Maleficent stepped between the warring sorceresses. "Do stand down. We all want what is best for Emma. Let the boy have his court date. If justice is not given, you can burn him to the ground, Lily."

"So Emma is doing better? Do you know when she'll wake up?"

The room turned to Ruby as the woman entered the room. Ruby instantly felt on edge, that she'd walked in on a private moment. Emma was her best friend though, and she wasn't about to be deterred from seeing her.

"Ms. Lucas, why aren't you at the station monitoring Henry?"

Ruby smirked, eyes gleaming as she stared at the mayor. "Mulan is taking special interest in keeping guard. Charming is taking the evening shift. I am assigned to monitor Emma's condition and keep the sheriff updated."

"He'ry bad boy. Me no wike him."

Kat reached over to stroke red curls into place. "We know, Leni. Why don't you tell your mama a story? I bet she would love one."

It was apparently the wrong thing to say because Zelena's eyes welled with tears as her bottom lip quivered. "Emmama tell story. Me wisten. Me can't tell."

"Emma will soon tell you stories again, Zelena. As soon as she wakes up I'm sure she'd love nothing more than to have story time and cuddles."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at Regina's statement, but kept quiet. So far the tantrums and the tears had been kept away and she didn't feel like dealing with any at the moment.

Leroy came after lunch with the rest of the dwarves. He looked the most broken up though. He actually had tears welling as he placed a hand on Emma's forearm. "Sister, you have to get better. I need someone to come arrest my ass after a night at the Rabbit Hole. We had good talks. This warrior you got in your place, she'd scare the fight out of an ogre. She makes me pay fines to be let out of jail. Drinks on me for a week if you wake up soon."

Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes from the other side of the door. "Most these idiots can't even properly string together a simple, 'thanks for saving my ass repeatedly. You're an awesome person, and I owe you my life.' Going on about how easy Emma is on him for getting wasted every night. Remind me why her family can't just stay with her all day?"

"Because Lilith, Emma needs to hear how much she means to these people. They're not poets, but it's something. The town helped destroy her. The town needs to help heal her."

Maleficent agreed with Lily. These peasants were horrendous at thanking Emma or wishing her well, but she knew it'd be better for Emma this way to hear that this dump of a town cared for her. When Lydia showed up with Lincoln, Mal felt Emma's magic stir so she let them have a little extra time.

Lydia took Emma's hand and wiped tears away with the other. "Em, oh honey. I'm so sorry. This is everything you feared and more. You've got to wake up though, Emma. Leni needs you. I need you. I can't go through this crazy life without you. Liam is so excited to meet his godmother." She paused to try and compose herself before resting her head on the mattress. "I love you, Em. Please don't check out on me yet."

Lincoln had his own piece to say, and they may have gone over their time, but Emma finally moved on her own that wasn't a flinch of pain at being touched. She squeezed Lydia's hand, causing the new mother to burst into tears.

Snow and Charming snuck in while Maleficent was talking to Dr. Whale at the nurse's station. Lily was in the bathroom. They'd heard about the people coming to talk to Emma, that it was helping her heal, so they decided to help too.

"Emma, it's Mom. Your father is here with me too. You need to get better. This town can't survive without you. Regina can't do it on her own. We need you. We love you."

Emma screamed and started thrashing on the bed as Snow's hand rested on her stomach. Charming instantly rushed the few feet to Emma's bed and placed tried to grab Emma's flailing arms.

The piercing screams and the magic in the air had Maleficent abandoning Whale and hustling back to Emma's room. "What do you think you're doing? Let her go! You're hurting her. Who told you that you could be in here?"

"She's _our_ daughter! People in town said to help Emma get better they came and talked to her. I am allowed to talk to my child!"

"You really are the idiot Regina claims you to be, Snow. You are not Emma's mother. She chose another. We purposely did not tell you about this because without true good will, touch will cause immense pain. We're trying to heal her, not keep her body in death. You two still do not love and accept your own child for who she is, and she knows it. You didn't come here for her, to honour her. You came here to force your expectations once again, to play the hero card and believe you'd have a hand in healing Emma. It's time you accept child lost and move on. You cause this beautiful girl nothing but pain and heartache. If you truly want to heal her, leave her alone."

Lily had felt Emma's magic rise and try to escape. She rushed back to the room, shoving aside Snow to place a calming hand on Emma. "Relax, Em. You're safe. They're leaving."

"The hell we are!"

The young brunette looked up to glare at the former prince, fire in her eyes. "Leave now or I shall destroy you. Emma doesn't want you here. At every turn you've hurt her. All she's ever wanted was a loving family who accepted her. No one deserves a family more than Emma. She's found one, and it's not you. I was promised Henry's life if justice isn't given, but I will happily burn you instead."

Dr. Whale burst into the room with security guards. "That's enough! Whoever caused this just set back hours of progress. Snow, you're not on the approved visitor's log. You and your husband need to leave."

Snow pouted up at him, ever the petulant child. "That's my daughter. I don't have to go anywhere."

"Fred and Regina have a list of who is not to be allowed in this room. You both are on it. If you've issue, you may take it up with them outside the hospital."

The security guards moved to escort them out while Maleficent moved to the other side of Emma's bed. Dr. Whale watched as they waved magic from head to toe on Emma, calming her still once again.

They were all surprised when green smoke filled the room, clearing to reveal Zelena and Regina. Zelena ran to the chair beside Emma intending to climb up, but Lily picked her up and set her next to Emma.

"Maleficent? I was trying to talk to Albert about Henry and Zelena starts screaming that Emma needs her. Next thing I know, we're here. What happened?"

Lily stroked Zelena's hair, not looking at Regina. "The idiots came and caused her great pain. I didn't kill them where they stood only because Emma won't let me.."

"Forgive her. She's after Charming blood. What were you doing with King George? The man is a snake, Regina. You should keep better company."

"I went to make a deal with him for Henry's sake. It's what Emma and I had decided on before all this. It's the only thing I know for sure Emma wanted."

Maleficent noticed the barely contained tears of the former queen. "Lily, keep an eye on the child. I'm going to talk to Regina down the hall."

The blonde put an arm around Regina and guided her to a vacant conference room at the end of the hall. "Regina, it's alright to be upset over this. Your son tried to kill you. He would have killed Emma had she not been made of magic. You, of all people, are allowed to be emotional and torn about this."

"I don't know what to do. We wanted Henry sent to military school. Emma knew he would try something. We all did, and yet I pressed to do nothing in hopes therapy was working. It's my fault Emma is hurt. If this were the forest, I know law would require execution. The Evil Queen in me says to leave him rot, but I'm not her anymore. I can't see my son hurt anymore, but if he doesn't face just consequence I am failing both myself and Emma."

"It's not your fault. The boy has been doomed since conception."

Regina stiffened. ""Children are not born evil. Evil is made."

"One day, Emma will tell you the whole tale of Henry's conception, the truth of it. For now, I leave you to consider how a centuries old man seduces a hardened creature like Emma."

"She said he got her drunk and they… are you saying Emma wasn't willing in Henry's making?"

"A seventeen year old girl hardened from a lifetime of abuse and neglect does not willingly give in to charm, even if it has had two hundred years to perfect, after a few months. Much like my elixir when you first found me, this realm has similar subduing drugs. Henry can be turned around, but it will take years and unwavering determination. You must hold fast when he pleads to come home after slight progress."

"Emma wants this? She'd have Henry back here once he's completed military school?"

Maleficent pulled Regina in close, giving a rare hug. "Emma will need time to heal, too. She'll need therapy just as Henry will. One does not escape death without needing to deal with the demons that linger."

"Will Emma be okay?"

The smirk that graced Maleficent's face was never seen by the face hidden in her neck. Soon Regina would realize what needed to be done to save Emma. This little exercise in getting the townspeople to appreciate Emma was little more than long overdue truths. "Emma will be alright. Are you alright? The woman you love is essentially in a coma put there by your son. Aside from seeing the devil himself, how have you been coping?"

"A toddler keeps me occupied. I've forgotten what hard work they are. I don't want to dwell on it, and who said anything about love?"

"Come now, darling. Don't lie to me. I am connected to Emma's magic now. I know her feelings towards you. I also know you well enough to know you care for her as more than a friend. You'll find yourself in similar company if you tell her how you feel."

"No. I've lost enough. Emma and I have finally gotten to a point where we are friends, where we don't fight at every turn. I will not risk losing everything based on a weakness."

"Haven't you learned by now? Love isn't weakness. It's the strongest thing a person can have. You love Emma. Don't be a stubborn fool or you really will lose her. You also have to deal with yourself. It's heartwarming that you're taking care of Zelena, but she has grandparents too. Emma has people looking out for her. You don't have to shoulder everything. You aren't alone either. Talk to someone. Don't shove it all away to deal with later."

"When did you get a degree in therapy?"

"Centuries of experience dear. Heed my words. You won't regret it."

Regina brought Zelena with her to City Hall to resume discussions with Albert Spencer. She was surprised to find Kat in her office working.

Zelena ran right up into Kat's lap. "Gamma, what do?"

"I'm working, Leni. I've lots to do."

Regina frowned. "Kathryn, surely you can do this another time or pass it to an intern. Emma is -"

"I know where Emma is, okay! If I can't sit in a room with my daughter all day, then I need to work. I need to work, Regina. Zelena is with you. You're figuring out how to help Henry, which I particularly wish to not be a part of. Fred has decided to go to the gym to get in fighting shape again since you told him all knights have lost their skills. I want nothing more than to storm Emma's room and demand the damn dragons to go home, to stop the townspeople from being near Emma. Emma hates being touched by people she doesn't count as family. I can't do that though if it's helping her, so I need to work. I'll be at Emma's to help make dinner to keep Zelena on a schedule somewhat. I just, I can't right now so please let me work."

"Get up. We're going to the spa."

Blue eyes snapped up to look at her in confusion. "I beg your pardon. Did you just say go to the spa? Have you cracked? This is no time for the spa."

"It's the perfect time. We can take our minds off things for a moment. Zelena, would you like to get your nails done with us?"

Zelena frowned in confusion as she looked at her hands, fingers splayed wide. "Me hands good."

"No, baby. Someone will paint colours on your nails."

Regina received a blank stare from the toddler. Clearly this concept was over her head. "You can have green nails to show Emma when she wakes up."

"Otay, but me no do. Emmama say no colour nofing but paper."

"Yes, angel, but this time Grandma says it's okay. You can even get a chocolate face mask too."

"Ooh, me eats it."

"No, baby. It goes on your face. You don't eat it."

Zelena's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Me gets cocoa."

"Tell you what, Leni. If you behave in the spa, I'll make you cocoa for dinner."

Kat stood up and looked at Regina with a raised eyebrow. She gathered her things as she carried Zelena. Together they went to the spa. "Should we be doing this? Emma is in the hospital and we're going to the spa. It seems insensitive and wrong."

"We're taking care of ourselves, Kathryn. There's nothing for us to do for Emma until tonight. We are no good to Emma run down and emotional. I need a break. You need a break. Emma won't be upset at us."

The receptionist at the spa, Petra, smiled at them. "Madame Mayor, what can I do for you today? How's Emma?"

"Mama gots a owie, but Lee-Lee help. You face me cocoa."

Auburn brows furrowed in confusion. "We don't have cocoa here."

Kat stepped in to clarify. "We'd like three chocolate facials, three mani-pedis, and three massages."

"You want a massage for a baby? Deidra isn't here today. I could see if Melanie will do it."

"Me do what Gina and Gamma do. Gamma say me colour gween. Me be so pwetty for Mama."

"Hey, have room for one more?"

Regina spun to face Ruby, dark brows furrowing. Mal and Lily were guarding Emma. It seemed like Ruby was guarding them. Kat was right. The beasts were flocking to Emma. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"I'm doing as promised, so stop overthinking. Your questions will be answered when Emma wakes up."

"Wooby, me gon be gween an eats cocoa."

"Shall I make that four of everything?"

They started with the massage. Regina and Kat really needed it. The pair had no qualms about stripping down and sliding onto the table. They used to treat themselves to a massage every week before the curse broke. Ruby got Zelena settled onto the table before joining the group. About ten minutes in, Zelena squirmed and hopped off the table.

"Me done. Eats cocoa now."

Regina was pulled from her peace at the words. Turning her head, she studied the toddler who stood next to her table in nothing but her underwear. "We have another twenty minutes, and Grandma and I need this."

"Leni, do you want to watch cartoons while we wait for facials?"

Zelena nodded eagerly, and Kat went to go grab her phone. Regina flicked her wrist, making the device appear in the toddler's hands, cartoons already playing.

After the thirty minutes were up, they dressed again and moved to the pedicure chairs. Kat laughed and insisted on taking pictures of Zelena in her chocolate facial as she tried to stick her tongue out and lick off the chocolate surrounding her lips. Good thing the mask was edible.

"You should pick the bright red. Emma likes that colour on you, blood red. It reminds her of the Evil Queen's wardrobe when she traveled back in time to the ball."

The corners of Regina's lips twitched as she turned her head to look at Ruby. "My Leia. I remember."

"Awe, you love Emma so much. You should make haste to secure your happiness with her once she's well. I know she's loved you for years."

"Kathryn, I think you're mistaken. Emma has never expressed that she loves me."

"Emma doesn't use words to express such things. She's not a wordsmith. Her life hasn't lead her to trust easily or say those words. Emma is an actions person. The sparse hug here or there, carving time to see you, including you in her schedule. Emma is a physical being. She takes care of you as she does me and Zelena. Have you asked her what she feels towards you or told her how you feel about her? She detests being vulnerable as much as you do, but she loves just as hard too."

The technicians came over and filled the basins with hot water.

"Don't make Zelena's too warm. She's too little to handle the hot water."

They nodded at Kathryn before pulling out their tools. "What colours are we doing today?"

"I want royal blue. Zelena, do you want to tell them your colour?"

The toddler's face split into a wide grin. "Gween!"

"I'll have crimson. What do you say, Regina? Dare you go red?"

Ruby smirked at Regina's slightly blushing cheeks. Kat joined in chuckling. Regina just flicked her wrist, a blood red Essie colour now sitting on the table next to her.

Kat had the staff take plenty of pics of Zelena for Emma to see when she woke up. Emma hated missing the precious things her daughter did.

Fred joined the girls once they were home. After dinner, and a bath for Zelena, they visited Emma again. Both dragons were sitting at Emma's bedside. Zelena wriggled to the floor from Kat's arms and went sliding across the floor in her footie pajamas to get to Emma.

Mal caught the toddler as she stumbled, nearly cracking her head on the bed guard. "Easy, child. She's not going anywhere." She lifted Zelena up onto the bed, the tiny redhead once again snuggling into her mother.

"Emmama, me gots coloured gween and cocoa face. Gina made me cocoa at home. When you come home?"

Absentmindedly Mal stroked Zelena's curls. "Soon, child. By day's end tomorrow I shall be ending visitation with the peasants. Emma's had enough of them touching her."

"You say that as though you speak for her. You're all doing it. What's going on?"

"We don't know, Regina. All we know is after Emma got hurt, our animals bowed down to Emma. We can feel her magic. Through it she sends us messages, intentional or not. We have our orders. You have to ask Emma, same as we all must, when she awakens. I don't think it was intentional that she claimed us."

Kat frowned and stared at Ruby, studying her. "Emma fears something has yet to happen. I don't want her worried about anything but getting well again, so if you need to spend the night again you're welcome."

Across town, Mulan had switched shifts with Charming. The boy now sported black eye and small cuts on his face. She knew offering to let the boy fight for freedom from his cell had been unfair, but he so desperately needed a bit of roughing up to accompany her tormenting words. Emma was her best friend. The courts wouldn't see justice that Emma deserved.

The warrior made her way to the hospital, and Maleficent and Lily moved to stand guard outside the door when she claimed a chair next to Emma's bed.

Emma was still deathly pale. Her hair was limp, and body purple as though bruised in its entirety. Mulan feared that Ruby was not far off in Emma's fate. "Emma, I'm sorry I failed you. I didn't listen to your caution, and now you lay here with barely life left in you. I couldn't run the station without your help. I would be in sorry shape to fight. Your friendship means the most to me, and I would gladly switch places with you. Words cannot express gratitude enough for how you've bettered my life. Get well and I shall make it my mission to get you back to fighting condition."

Mulan was only gone from Emma's bedside an hour before Charming found himself wishing he hadn't underestimated his grandson. The boy had the DNA of two thieves coursing through him. He's somehow managed to weasel the key from his belt. When the deputy noticed, Henry had knocked him unconscious with fairy dust.

Henry needed to see Emma. He needed to know he hadn't killed her. All he wanted was to send his brunette mother and that brat to another realm they could never return from. He wanted Emma all to himself so she could see he was the only one she needed. He could be her best friend and only child if Emma just let him.

Maleficent stirred as she felt danger approaching. Lily snarled as she stood between Emma's bed and the door, green orb flaring in her hand at the ready. Henry snuck past the nurse's desk and dodged in and out of rooms until he saw Emma.

"Boy, you should not be here. Emma doesn't wish you to lay eyes on her. You're no longer worthy."

"That's my mom! She killed you. You cannot keep me from her!"

Henry struggled to get past Maleficent, but the woman kept him at bay with her magic. "Child, she's not your mother. She birthed you, but that does not make her your mother. Regina is your mother. You have committed the most heinous crime in trying to murder her. Emma barely clings to life simply because she is magic and magic cannot be destroyed."

"Emma is fine. She's going to get better and forgive me. She's the savior. She has to make everyone happy, and I'm not happy."

"Emma gave you your happy ending by putting you up for adoption. Your father drugged and raped her in the back of the bug you so desperately wanted to keep. Regina was your happy ending. She loved you more than her own life, and you sought to destroy it at every turn. She would be dead had that ball unleashed on her. Would that have made you happy? To have her blood on your hands? You have Emma's already. Here's her bloody clothes to serve as reminder."

Henry dropped the bloody clothes like hot potatoes. "Stop being mean. I just want to see my mom."

"You should have thought of that before you killed her. Emma owes you nothing. Your mothers no longer wish to claim you. In fact, they're sending you beyond this town. No one will save you now. You're but a motherless boy whose soul is claimed by the damned"

"No! Emma is my mom. She won't let them send me away. My mom won't let that happen either. She loves me. They love me too much."

"Your mom is with Emma's daughter, protecting her as they wait for Emma's battle to be over. She has suffered grave wounds. Both your mothers stand together now, united against you. They shall become a family with Zelena as their child. Together they shall have more children, you but a distant memory."

Lily was ready when Henry charged at her mother. She enjoyed landing blow after blow to him. She had to hand it to the boy though. He was a scrapper just like his parents. He was sporting another black eye, a bloody nose, and a split lip by the time Charming showed up with Regina and Zelena.

Charming had called Regina in a panic after the dust had worn off. She was the only one quick enough to get them all to the hospital before he hurt Emma or the dragons hurt him. Zelena refused to be left behind. Ruby had no choice but to stay and protect Kat and Fred. Henry was a very real threat, proving so yet again.

Lily was about to deliver another blow, this time to Henry's ribs when Regina shouted at them to stop.

"Mom? Mom help me! They're trying to stop me from seeing Emma."

Regina did her best to ignore her son's pleading words and eyes. Instead, she focused on Lily. "That's enough, Lilith. Take him back to the jail cell. Maleficent, you know the spell to enchant it so he can't get out."

Charming made to follow them, but Regina grabbed his wrist. "You're an incompetent fool to let a child get the best of you. Emma could have been seriously hurt much worse than she already is had Maleficent and Lily not been here. I suggest you take watch in the desk on the opposite wall from the cells. We'll review your deputy status when Emma is well again."

Zelena crawled up into Emma's arms. "Gina, you kiss Emmama yet?"

Regina had the sudden urge to fidget under the piercing blue gaze of the toddler. "Why would I kiss her, Zelena? We're just friends."

"Gots to kiss to make better."

Realization finally dawned on Regina. Emma's healing physically was never about the townspeople. Sure, their gratitude expressed was long overdue. Emma's physical healing needed to come from the same thing all curses could be broken from, True Love's kiss.

Regina walked over to Emma's bedside and stared long and hard at the blonde for a few minutes. They truly had come so far from their first meeting. They'd fought verbally and physically. She'd tried to put Emma under a sleeping curse. They'd defeated countless monsters together. They tried to raise a son. They'd gone from sworn enemies to best friends. All roads truly lead Regina to Emma.

Leaning down, Regina gently cupped Emma's cheek in her right hand before closing her eyes and pressing her lips into thin, chapped ones. The light was blinding, even through closed eyes, as it radiated from them filling the entire room before bursting outward.

Emma felt Regina pull back and quickly made to grab her, pulling her back to press their lips together in a searing kiss. She needed the kiss to convey all her feelings for the brunette, not trusting her voice or words to do her justice.

Regina pulled back gently when she felt Emma try and deepen the kiss. She rested her forehead against Emma's as the both women panted slightly to regain their breath. She smiled down at Emma before shaking her head.

"Idiot."

"Seems I'm your idiot, Regina."


	10. Chapter 10

**Where! This took forever to write. I'm truly sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now that I'm back writing I'm hoping to update this more frequently. There's about five or so more chapters to this so we're coming close to an ending. Thanks for your patience while I dealt with my health issues and my lack of muse. Y'all are the best**

 **thank you to MonsterGalore and Artistia who helped me with editing and encouraging me to keep going, keep focused.**

 **all mistakes are my own. currently unedited as I wanted to get it out as soon as it was finished**

 **EZEZEZ**

"Emmama, you wake! I missded you so much!"

Emma hugged Zelena and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, Leni. I'm here."

"Don't you neber do dat to me 'gain!" Zelena sat up and looked Emma square in the eye scolding her before bursting into tears.

"I'm right here. Shh. It's okay."

Regina watched the pair comforting each other and her heart clenched in agony at knowing she'd probably never have that with her son again. She got lost in her despair until she felt a warm hand squeeze her own. Looking up, she met green eyes head on.

"Hey, you're not alone. You've got me and Leni, Kat, Fred, Lydia and her family, Ruby, Mal… You're not alone, Regna."

"If you pull any more idiotic heroic stunts no one will have you."

Emma scooted over and pulled Regina onto the bed. There wasn't much room, but she needed to be close to Regina right now. Grimacing as the bedrail dug into her side, Emma channeled what magic she had access to at the moment and made the bed more comfortable for all three of them.

"Mama, Gina coloured me green."

"I heard, munchkin. Let Mama see." Zelena stuck her hands out, fingers splayed. "Wow, that was really nice of Regina. Did you say thank you?"

"I got my toes coloured too." Zelena threw her shoes over the side of the bed only to frown at her pajama covered feet.

"It's okay, Lena. I'm sure they're awesome. Why don't you decide what book you'd like and I'll read to you so you can sleep?"

"Me not sleep. You wake."

"I'll still be here in the morning. It's very late and you need to sleep."

Zelena sat up and glared as she crossed her arms and pouted. She looked back and forth between her mama and Regina trying to figure out which would cave easiest.

"It is late, Zelena. Your mother and I are going to sleep soon too."

"I want three stories and snuggles."

"I'll read you one and Reginia can read you one, but then it's bedtime."

"Dat not fair."

Emma conjured up some storybooks and Zelena's blanket. "Two stories and you sleep with mama or I can poof you back to Grandma."

"You wouldn't." Zelena's eyes went wide as she took in Emma's serious face.

Emma smiled and raised an eyebrow. When Zelena determined her mama was serious she quickly burrowed down against Emma's chest and covered herself with the blanket before popping her thumb in her mouth. Stroking Zelena's curls with one hand, Emma held up the book with the other and read to her baby.

Regina gasped when Emma's baby blanket appeared next to Zelena, clutched in the arm that had her thumb in her mouth. "We need to start giving her magic lessons."

Emma looked down and was shocked to see her blanket there, but managed a shrug. "She kind of took over my blanket. She won't sleep without it."

"Not just your blanket, Emma. Do you remember what happened at all?"

Regina could see Emma's face scrunching and her brain overworking as the blonde tried to remember, or maybe trying to not remember as Emma shook her head frantically from side to side. She reached over and tilted Emma's chin up to look at her. "Your daughter used magic to stop Henry. Zelena has her own very powerful magic. It'd be a good idea to start on magic lessons. She'd be more receptive if you took yours more serious."

"I, is she asleep?" Emma waited for Regina's nod as the brunette woman stared scrutinizingly at the toddler until she was sure the little one was actually asleep and not faking. "We need to talk about it."

"You have been through an ordeal, Miss Swan. You need to rest."

"I've been resting for days. We have to talk about it. I can see it's killing you that he went this far. I know you feel you've lost everything, but I promise you that you haven't."

"Miss- Emma, our son tried to kill me. He nearly killed you. In what world did I not lose everything? How can you even want to be around me? You trusted me with your child knowing Henry might still be around her. What were you thinking?"

Emma turned as much as she could with Zelena laying on her and cupped Regina's face. She took a few minutes to just stare into chocolate brown eyes overrun with emotion. "You are not responsible for any of this. He made his own choices despite our best efforts. I trust you with my baby because I know you're a good person and a wonderful mother. You would take care of her like your own without keeping Kat and Fred from her. I'm not good at being in a relationship and loving someone, but I care about you more than I've cared about anyone I've ever been with. I'm going to mess up. It's what I do, but I want to be with you, Regina. If you'll have me, I want to keep seeing where this goes."

Tears filled Regina's eyes through Emma's little speech. She couldn't believe the words coming out of Emma's mouth. She had to tell Emma, to find out if the blonde would still want her after she heard everything. "I talked to Spencer. I'm not sure what you wanted for his punishment, but I couldn't let him go to prison. I just couldn't."

"Hey, shh. He needs to face consequences, but he's too soft. He'd never survive in prison. I was there, and it was horrible, but I was a street kid who could handle it. What did you decide on?"

""You're not mad at me?"

"Regina, we're still Team Mom. I understand your need to protect him. If it was Zelena I would do the same. What did you talk to Spencer about?"

"I signed a plea deal for him to go to Marshall Hawke Military School near Augusta until he's twenty one. He'll receive discipline and therapy from an actually licensed psychologist. It's a few hours from here on a beautiful compound, but it's a bit isolated so there's little possibility of Henry running away and finding a bus back here. Albert and I went over the brochures and their regimented schedule is exactly what he needs."

Emma nodded, taking it all in. "We agreed on military school before all this. You can show me the brochures later. When is his court date?"

"The day after tomorrow. The judge decided that was enough time to determine your status as to the charges."

"You guys thought I would die."

"No, Emma, no. Some people did, but your parents, Zelena, and I knew you'd be okay. It's just- you- don't ever do that to me again! You almost died."

Ignoring her stinging shoulder that Regina has just slapped, Emma adjusted so she could put an arm around Regina and pull her close. "I'm right here. It's okay. I've got you."

"You almost died. Our son almost killed you. Why can I never have happiness?"

Regina cried into Emma's shoulder, emotions from the tumultuous past few days finally coming to a head. Emma just held her and finger combed Regina's dark brown locks until the sobs turned into muffled hiccups.

"I'm here. You're here. Things will be alright, Regina. There's no such thing as predetermined fate. We make our own happiness. We determine our own fate. You and I, we've been letting others make choices for us our whole lives. It's time we decide our own fate. It's scary and we're going to make wrong choices from time to time, but they're going to be _our_ choices. I chose to take on Zelena. It's been a huge learning process, and I make mistakes all the time, but I've never regretted a moment. I chose to leave my job as sheriff to be an art teacher despite all the protests. I did it for my daughter, and for myself. I still train with Mulan, because there's always going to be some crazy shit coming for us, but I am happy. I am choosing to try having something more with you, and so far I've been happy. Yeah, being in here, having my son try and kill me sucks, but it's better than letting him go after you and my child and losing you both."

Emma took a breath and waited for Regina to tilt her head upwards so their eyes locked before continuing. "You let Rumple teach you, and he tried to corrupt you. Your mother controlled you. Leopold controlled you. Tink stole dust and told you that your soulmate was some grubby married man. You let other's fear of you keep fuelling your rage and revenge. You let Gold find you Henry, which I'm glad he had such a good life with you until now. Your whole life someone else has guided you, willed you to be someone else or do something you didn't quite want. Don't you think it's time to decide for yourself what you do with your life, who is in it? You can decide your own happiness."

"I'm not much good at love either, but if you want me-"

Emma cut her off by softly pressing their lips together. Regina pushed herself up and cupped Emma's face, deepening the kiss until the toddler started stirring between them. Blushing, Regina moved back down to rest her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Of course I want you, my idiot queen. We're a team. We're family."

"Speaking of family, your mother is quite hurt she wasn't given power of attorney over you."

"She'll understand later. Ruby's guarding them so they're safe. How has it been watching my duckling? Lily was upset it was so hard to get through to her. She doesn't understand the group dynamic here as to why Leni would be against her."

"Yes, your three new pets. Are we going to talk about them? I'd really like to know how you laid claim to Mal's beast when no one else could for hundreds of years."

"I don't really know. I just remember searing blades tearing through my stomach and mini fireworks exploding over every inch of my body. It felt like I was being- I am just glad you didn't have to experience that. I could feel you healing me, and then Ruby, Mal, Granny, and Lily were there. I don't know what happened, but I'm glad they can take care of everyone while I'm stuck here."

"We'll figure it out in the morning. It's been a long day."

Emma conjured a blanket to cover them all as she felt Regina cuddle closer. She stayed awake and watched as her girls slept soundly for a while. She'd barely closed her eyes when Zelena sat up screaming.

"Mama, don't weave me! Mama!"

Zelena was sobbing and shaking, clearly having a nightmare. Regina instantly woke up, unsure if she should step in or not. Emma slowly sat up and brushed Zelena's tears away and waited for cloudy blue eyes to clear.

"Baby, look at me. Look at Mama. Mama's right here. Shh. You're safe. Mama's got you."

"He- He hurted you. Gots bad owies. Don't weave me!"

Emma wrapped her arms around her daughter and slowly rocked her back and forth as she looked over at Regina, unsure of what to do about the nightmares. They clearly all had trouble coping with what happened, but she didn't want her baby to suffer.

"Mama's here, baby. You're safe. Mama's here." Emma kept repeating the phrase over and over until Zelena had cried herself back asleep, hiccupping softly.

"Mal said we'd need to talk to someone. I didn't think she meant Zelena too."

Regina's sleep ladened confession was barely above a whisper, but Emma heard her. The blonde frowned as she tried to process that.

"What exactly did Mal all tell you? She seemed to access a lot more than Lily or Ruby wanted to. The woman has issues with boundaries."

"She, she said some things about Henry's conception…"

"I really don't want to talk about that right now. You know most of what happened with Neal. It wasn't a good time in my life. There's enough going on. Can we just leave it for later?"

"Sure, but we will talk about it."

They both turned as movement in the corner of the room caught their eye. Regina flared a fireball in the dark room only to have Emma grab her hand and quell it.

"What are you doing here, Lily? You're supposed to be at the sheriff station."

Lily slumped back in the chair, completely relaxed. "Chill, Em. Mom's got him. He's been in a rage ever since we removed him. He's just pacing the cell and shouting. I came here to make your other spawn feel safer."

"Don't refer to my daughter as a spawn. While you're here you might as well make yourself useful. Keep Whale out of my room."

The three drifted off again, not waking up until Kat and Fred stormed the room, startling Lily into flaring up fireballs. Regina jolted awake and shouted at Lily to stop while Zelena burst into tears. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know hospitals are always busy, but this is a bit ridiculous. Lily, stand down. Mom, Dad, what are you thinking charging to a guarded room? You know she's got a short fuse."

Kat rushed over to the bed and enveloped Emma in a fierce hug, Zelena trapped between them. "Emma, you're alright!" Kat pulled back and cupped Emma's face, staring at her daughter. "Don't you ever do that to me again. No more heroics. Please."

"Mom, don't cry. Regina saved me. I'm okay. I'll try and tone down the heroics once everything stops trying to attack us."

Kat leaned forward and kissed Emma's forehead. "I brought you some clothes and shower things. I also brought Little Miss some clothes too. Did everything go alright last night?"

"Some hiccups, but we're all okay."

"Do you need help?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at Kat.

"Dear, I don't think that's something you can help with." Fred smiled at his embarrassed wife.

"Regina, my stomach, it's not healed yet. I can't, I don't have much access to my magic yet. It's still regenerating."

Regina nodded and looked at Kat. "Why don't you take Zelena to the bathroom down the hall to change and then order breakfast? It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes."

Nodding, Kat scooped Zelena up, which caused the toddler to freak out.

"Leni, hey, calm down. Gina is going to help my owie. It won't be fun, so I'm going to send you and Grandma on a special job. Do you think you can help Grandma for me?" Zelena nodded slowly after considering her options. "Alright, then I need you to go with Grandma and get changed. Mama's real hungry, so you think you could go to Granny's and bring me some blueberry waffles and some bacon?" Regina cut a warning glare at Emma, who cleared her throat nervously. "Turkey bacon I mean."

Lily made a whipped noise in the background that caused everyone but Zelena to roll her eyes.

"Gina, don't hurt my Emmama or I be so mad at you. Gots it?"

"Understood. I won't hurt your mother. Now, go on, dear. You've a very important job to do."

"Regina, did you want breakfast?"

"A black coffee, two sugars will be fine, dear. Thank you." Regina watched her best friend walk out with Zelena. Fred followed suit to provide some protection for them.

Lily stepped up to the bed as Regina climbed out. She knew it wasn't going to be pleasant for Regina to resume working on the injury. Emma ripped the hospital gown so that Regina could work on her without being exposed. They all winced at the bruised, swollen, bloody red flesh of Emma's abdomen.

"This will hurt, Miss Swan. You're going to need to try and hold still. The magic is taking much longer than expected to heal you, so it's going to be extremely painful for a while."

"Just do it, Regina."

"Hold her, Lilith. I need to focus, and I can't do that with the savior squirming."

Emma rolled her eyes, but Lily leaned over and pinned Emma's shoulders to the bed. Emma knew it wasn't going to feel pleasant, but she wasn't prepared for the odd mixture of searing pain and the headiness of Regina's magic flowing into her.

Regina watched the wound mend itself slowly. The blood cleared away and the bruises faded a bit, but she knew they'd have to do this several more times before Emma was fully healed. The epidermis slowly fused enough that the internal wound could be shielded while it healed.

"I wouldn't recommend letting the water directly run over the wound, but you can take a shower now if you're careful. Do you need help?"

"I can do it."

Lily rolled her eyes at Emma struggling to get up. "I'll take her. She's too chicken to tell you that she wants the first time you see her naked to be special, to be when she's fit again to make love to you and all that romantic nonsense."

"Lily! Shut up!"

Regina blushed slightly, but she was touched. Emma's face was beet red and she refused to make eye contact until Regina cupped her chin and connected their eyes at last. "Very noble of you, Princess Charming. Go take your shower before the mob returns."

While Lily was assisting Emma, Regina used that time to freshen herself up with magic and return the room to order. She heard the shower just switch off when Zelena burst through the door.

"Emmama, I back!" Zelena looked around the room, her eyes going wide when she realized Emma wasn't visible. "Mommy?! Where you? Mama!" Zelena ran around the room tearing it apart trying to find Emma.

Emma winced as she rushed to put on her yoga pants and baggy Aerosmith tee shirt. Lily helped put on her socks before Emma haphazardly ran a brush through her hair before going out in the room. Zelena crashed straight into Emma's legs.

"Mama, why you hide on me? Me so scared."

"I was in the shower, duckling. Hey, no more tears. Mama's safe. You're safe. Did you find Granny's?"

Zelena tried climbing up Emma, making her mother nearly double over in pain until Lily scooped the girl up and handed her to Emma. Chubby arms wrapped themselves tightly around Emma's neck.

"Granny had the order waiting for us, said she could feel your craving for blueberries. I tried to order you cocoa, but she would only give me orange juice. Something about needed vitamins."

Emma chuckled at her mother's confusion. She went to accept the food container from her, but Zelena squeezing her legs around Emma's middle made her stumble. Lily, Regina, and Fred all reached out and steadied her.

"Emma, you're still gravely injured. You really need to sit down. I wouldn't recommend lifting the kid. Your body isn't ready."

"Quiet, Lee-lee. You bein' mean. My mama."

Fred guided Emma to the bed and forced her to sit, ignoring her protests. "Sit down. You nearly died just few days ago. We're not going anywhere, so just relax and take it easy. You're going to have to give up some control for a while."

"I can't stay cooped up in this hospital room all day. Why can't I heal at home?"

Kat, Fred, Lily, and Regina all looked at each other trying to figure out how persuade Emma to stay. They couldn't order the battered woman to stay when she sported such a pitiful puppy dog look and uttered, "I'd feel safer at home."

"Stay until tomorrow. We'll be right here with you. The kids at your school have been leaving all kinds of cards and art pieces. We have more flowers than Moe's. Your front porch is completely full of tokens wishing you well. We want to keep you well, so just indulge us with one more day."

Emma sighed and gave in. She wasn't about to refuse her mom. She could put up with one day. Zelena wasn't about to let her go, and she really needed some snuggles with her baby.

They all stayed talking and eating for a few hours until Zelena yawned sleepily against Emma's chest.

Kat just smirked. "Someone needs a n-a-p."

"No, I'm good. I'm injured, not an invalid."

"Not you, darling, unless you're exhausted of course. Someone here takes two naps a day if we're lucky, and now seems like a good time."

Zelena looked around the room before shaking her head. "No naps here. We no need."

The room chuckled at Zelena's giant yawn. Emma just nodded to Lily, already having asked her to close the blinds and conjure a rocking chair through their connection.

"I know you have things to do. We'll be fine for a few hours. If you could go to the school and grab my work for me? They've a big project due soon, and I'd like to see their portfolios."

Fred frowned. "Emma, the school understands you're injured. You don't need to overtax yourself."

"Dad, I need something to do. My kids work so hard. Please, I just want to help them. Looking over portfolios won't hurt me."

Fred and Kat just nodded and stood up, promising to be back for dinner. Lily changed the room into something far more comfortable for Emma, a replica of her living room. Regina stood up ready to leave, but Emma grabbed her arm.

"Stay, please. We still need to talk. It shouldn't take long to get her to sleep."

 **EZEZEZ**

Whale refused to release Emma in two days time, insisting her condition was too unpredictable, too unstable, to be released. Regina had informed her that Henry's court date was at 9:40 that morning. There was no way she was going to let Regina face that alone. Lily was still asleep, so she called on her magic to put her in her usual skinny jeans, tank top, boots, and jacket before poofing to the court house.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?"

Emma had been standing for fifteen minutes outside the doors waiting for Regina to arrive. Her body was aching and pleading to lay down, but she ignored it to wait. "Team Moms, remember?"

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Idiot, you honestly think I'd let you do this alone?"

Regina just shook her head. If she was honest with herself, despite their talks, she still expected Emma to let her deal with this alone. She still expected Emma to figure out one day that she deserved more than this, better than her, and just wasn't sure she could deal with that kind of pain.

"Hey now, I can hear the thoughts going on in your head. I have free choice, and I am choosing you. I'm not leaving you until you tell me to, and even then I probably would stick around trying to win you over again. There's no way in hell I'm letting you do this alone."

Emma threw her arm around Regina and held open the door with her other arm so they could go through together. Kat and Fred came in a few moments later followed by Snow and Charming.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? Where's Zelena?"

"Calm down, Emma. Lily and Ruby are watching her. We came to support you and Regina." Fred walked over and hugged them both.

"How'd you know I was here?"

Kat just smirked. "We know you, Em. There's no way you'd let Regina do this alone. Besides, Whale called and said you were AWOL. Given what today is, we knew where you were."

Snow squeezed through and suffocated Emma in a hug. The blonde winced and nearly collapsed. Before anyone could do anything about the pained grimace on Emma's face, Maleficent burst through the courtroom startling everyone.

"Emma Swan, sit down this instant. You were a fool to leave the hospital. He will be here in a few minutes. You cannot present a strong front if you're getting reinjured."

"Snow, in case you've forgotten, Emma is gravely injured. You cannot go squeezing the life out of my girlfriend."

The Charmings started sputtering while Kat and Fred just smiled. Emma turned to stare at Regina, green eyes boring into brown.

"Really?"

"I thought that's what our talks meant. If I was wrong then- "

Emma quickly pressed her lips against Regina's, not caring about their audience. "Of course. I just didn't think you'd go for that label."

The bailiff cleared his throat and warned them that Henry was coming in soon. Mal insisted they at least go in the pew before the boy came through so that there was no potential for him to reach them. Her real concern was that there was an immediate seat for Emma when she couldn't handle seeing Henry.

Mulan walked through the doors off to the side holding a handcuffed, leg shackled Henry in a black and white striped uniform. He immediately scanned the room and locked onto the person he most wanted to see. He struggled to break free, but Mulan had a solid grip on him.

"Ma! Ma help me!"

Emma watched Henry struggle, heard him call out. Her green eyes widened in fear and her knees gave. All she could see was her son with a menacing look on his face opening that ball to attack the two people that meant the world to her.

"I've got you, Emma. It's okay." Regina held tight to Emma, whispering assurances in her ear. She was having her own mini panic attack, but the anxiety and fear radiating off Emma was so strong she could literally taste it.

Mal hated not being able to kill the ungrateful brat. It would help alleviate both Emma and Regina's fears. Emma didn't know it yet, but she was going to be the strongest magical creature to ever exist once her body and magic fully regenerated. The nightmares were going to be a problem. There was no reason the Savior should ever have to feel this way. Getting rid of Henry would help solve that if Emma just released her order on not killing him.

"No, Mal. Leave him be. That isn't the answer."

"It wouldn't be a great loss. You really need to sit as soon as the judge comes in. This strain is too much. Taxing yourself is not the answer, Emma. Regeneration takes time. It's not instant or easy."

Judge Dubois walked in and immediately stopped when she saw Emma. "It's good to see you, Sheriff. Please, sit down."

Regina tugged on Emma's shirt until the blonde sat down. Emma grabbed her hand and they sat through listening to the statements and evidence taken that day.

"Why do they need to go through this? I thought you said there was already a plea."

"They have to go through it to discuss the plea. Spencer and Regina agreed on a deal. That doesn't mean the judge has to approve it. Just breathe. It's going to be alright."

Emma listened to Fred's calming voice, trying to focus on being anywhere but there. It didn't help that with her new magical abilities she could read all Regina's equally anxious, fearful, and self depreciating thoughts. She leaned over and rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "You did what you could. Stop thinking it's your fault."

The whispered words from Emma soothed her some, but Regina knew she could have done more. She should have done more. They should have sent him for more serious help sooner. They wouldn't be sitting in a courtroom then as their son kept turning around to stare them down.

"Miss Swan, do you know about this plea deal Ms. Mills and DA Spencer have drawn up?"

"Yes, Judge. Regina told me about it. We've gone over the brochures together. I am happy with what they've come up with."

"Would you feel safe if Henry were out roaming free?"

Emma froze and looked up at the judge. "What?"

"Ma, come on! I love you. What plea deal? You're not sending me away! You can't! Ma!"

Judge Dubois slammed her gavel down. "Young man, that's enough. Another outburst and you'll be removed while we continue this without you. Emma, would you feel safe if Henry were released?"

"I'm sorry, Regina." Emma hoped that the brunette would understand her next words and not be too angry at her. "No, no I wouldn't. He attacked my daughter. He's threatened her. He tried to kill his mother and my daughter. He nearly killed me. The school will do him good because there's armed guards around at all times. As one of his mothers it's my duty to do what's best for him, and he needs to go away for the safety of others and for himself. I have no idea what he is capable of anymore."

"Ma! You can't be serious! I didn't mean to. I won't hurt you!"

Mulan struggled to contain a resisting Henry who had flown out of his seat, chair toppling over, as he tried to rush over to Emma. Mal stood and stepped in front of Emma while David and Fred jumped up to help Mulan reign in Henry.

Judge Dubois waited until the three of them had Henry forcibly back in his chair before continuing. "Madame Mayor, would you feel safe if Henry were released?"

Regina watched as it took three grown adults to subdue her son. The defeated look in Emma's eyes, the way they wouldn't quite meet hers told her that Emma fully expected her to stick up for Henry. She took a deep breath and squeezed Emma's hands, waiting for turbulent green eyes to meet hers. "I love my son. Henry, I do love you, but no. I wouldn't feel safe if he were on the streets. I don't know who he's become, but it's not someone I recognize. I can't take action against my son, which is why we're here. I have some of the strongest magic around and I couldn't stop him from trying to hurt me. I couldn't stop him from hurting the woman I love. The deal I worked on with Mr. Spencer was to keep this town safe as much as it is to do best by Henry."

"I'm not leaving. You can't make me. Moms, you can't let them punish me. Ma, please!"

"That's it. Escort Henry back to the jail. Mulan, you'll take Henry to meet the sergeant at the boundary line at 6pm. Maleficent has volunteered to go with you with the scroll to make sure you can get back safely. Henry Mills, you are to go to Marshall Hawke Military School until twenty one. Storybrooke will reevaluate and determine if you'll be allowed back after that."

"What? No! Moms, you can't let them do this to me! MOMS!"

Maleficent blew some dust in Henry's face and the boy crumpled to the floor unconscious. Emma's eyes went wide, ready to yell at the woman, but she just held up her hands. "Relax. It's fairy dust. I just knocked him out so we wouldn't have to deal with him until 6."

"It's over, Em. I'll call you when it's done." Mulan hoisted Henry's body over her shoulder and walked back out of the courtroom followed by Mal.

Emma stared after them until the outer door clicked shut. Tears welled though she tried to hide. Cinnamon invaded her nose as arms wrapped around her from behind. Emma shrugged Snow off and twisted so she was practically falling off the pew.

"What? I can't even hug you now?"

Regina pulled Emma almost into her lap as the blonde broke down and cried. "You can't just grab her, Snow. Her body was just destroyed. She should still be in the hospital."

"Why are you holding her then?" Snow crossed her arms over her chest and glared as Regina comforted her daughter.

"Because she wants me to."

Fred felt bad for Snow and Charming. He couldn't imagine what he'd feel if Emma didn't want him, but they weren't what Emma needed or wanted right now. "It's probably best if you wait for Emma to call you. She's hurt and going through a lot. I know you want to be near her, but you have to respect her wishes not to have you around."

It took a few minutes for Kat to realize that Regina's face was buried in Emma's hair because she was crying as well. It broke her heart that these two incredibly strong women were reduced to sobbing messes in public over their wayward child. Emma rarely cried, and when she did it was never in public. Regina wasn't known to cry or display much emotion ever. People were still milling around the room, no doubt try to get as much gossip worthy information they could.

"How about we take this home?"

"Oh."

Emma leaned back at the worry evident in Regina's voice. "You're staying with me. Don't even question it. When you're ready, we'll go to the mansion together. I've enough guest rooms, or you can sleep in my bed. Ducky will probably be in my bed too."

Sighing, Emma raked her fingers through her hair before trying to stand up. The strain of the morning had definitely taken it's toll on her body as Emma swayed, her legs threatening to give. Her wound protested as she blindly bent over and tried to grab the back of the pew in front of her to steady herself.

Regina reached out for Emma first as the woman nearly collapsed as she tried to stand. She hadn't realized where her hands were until Fred cleared his throat and Kat laughed. Blushing profusely, Regina removed her hands from Emma's backside as if she'd been burned before standing up.

"Let's get you both home. I imagine Zelena is terrorizing Lily and Ruby. Emma, don't try and walk yourself. You'll hurt yourself."

Kat sighed and moved to place one of Emma's arms around her shoulders to help support her daughter. "You really should go back to the hospital."

"I will claw my eyes out. I want to be at home."

Regina poofed them all to Emma's house as the woman swayed again and nearly went down. They needed to get Emma laying down as soon as possible.

"MAMA!"

Everyone in the house covered their ears as Zelena's screech tore through the house as the purple smoke cleared away. Fred ordered Emma to her couch while Kat went into the kitchen to make some tea for everyone.

Zelena came tearing through the house on top of Ruby's wolf form, yanking tightly on the soft black fur hard enough to make Emma wince. Ruby came to a stop right in front of Emma, her large yellow eyes pleading.

Regina scooped the toddler up off the poor girl. "You must be gentle with your pets or you'll hurt them. We don't want to hurt."

"Where you go? Me had stay home not wif you."

"Sorry, Ducky. Regina and I had to some boring grownup stuff this morning. Were you a good girl? Where is Lily?"

Ruby shifted back into her human form, rubbing the back of her head where Zelena had viciously yanked. "She tied her up in the playroom. It was horrid to try and keep her occupied without you."

"Go free her and then both of you get some rest. You've both gone days on end."

"Is he gone?"

"6pm. Mal and Mulan are taking care of the transfer."

"Then I'm not sleeping until he's for sure gone."

"Ruby- "

"No, Emma. Until he's safely in that transport van across the town line I won't rest. I know you're in pain though. You should sleep."

Emma sighed as Ruby went upstairs to free Lily. Her three newly acquired beasts had been on full alert nonstop since the incident. They deserved to rest now that it was over. A part of her was glad Ruby was determined to wait until the danger was truly gone, but as it was they'd be no good to anyone for days once they finally fell asleep.

"No more He'ry?"

"No, dear. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Zelena reached over and pulled Regina into a hug with one arm around her and one around Emma. "No be sad. Gon be okay. Love you."

"Love you too, Baby Green."

Regina looked over at Emma who nodded at her that it was alright. "Love you too, Zelena."

Kat brought them all tea and sat with them and Fred until one by one the three passed out. She covered the girls with a blanket before cleaning up the house while Fred made soup for whenever they woke up.

"You think they're going to be okay? I still replay it in my mind all the time. I can't imagine how they feel."

"They're strong women, but even strong women need help at times. We'll just have to make sure they get it. I could use a solid sleep in my own bed for a change."

Mal was extremely bored sitting in the sheriff station for hours on end. Henry didn't waken until the car was crossing the border. It'd taken her a day and a half to get the potion to preserve their memories, but she'd finally done it. The boy had started fighting and cursing them when he saw the military school van, but one quick snap from that sergeant and he immediately cowered. She watched with the warrior for a while as the van disappeared into the sunset to make sure Henry was really gone.

Exhaustion seeped into the dragons and the wolf. By the time Mal got back she was dragging her feet. She found Emma, Regina, and Zelena cuddled on the couch watching a movie together. She offered them a brief smile before going upstairs and crashing in the bedroom. The other two beasts followed suit.

Regina turned to Emma, resting their foreheads together. The relief, guilt, and anguish washed over both of them. Even without Emma's new found ability to read minds, they would have understood each other perfectly in that moment.

"It's finally over."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this took much longer than expected. I really hate asking for reviews, but I want to know what you think. Y'all tend to be a bunch of very silent ducklings.** ** _Talk to me!_** **I don't bite.**

 **Immeasurable thanks to MonsterGalore and Artistia. They're awesome!**

 **EZEZEZEZ**

Emma woke up slowly to the sun beaming onto her face, warming her skin. The first thing she noticed was the lack of bodies in the bed with her. She distinctly remembered falling asleep curled up with Regina being her big spoon. Zelena had fallen asleep curled into her chest. Slowly she opened her eyes and indeed found her bed empty. It'd been days since she's had any alone time. Zelena had become glued to her, rarely letting her even go to the bathroom alone.

"Might as well enjoy it while I can."

Emma stretched slowly, cracking her neck before standing. Voices and the smell of breakfast filtered into the room from the floor below. No one seemed in a hurry to retrieve her, so Emma took a long hot shower and took her time getting dressed. Sitting on her bed, Emma started to really think about all that had happened in the past few days.

Kat had expected Emma to emerge when the food had started cooking. As everything finished up and Emma still wasn't down she decided to go up and find her daughter. Emma seemed to be staring off into space half dressed in a tee shirt and underwear.

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"Did I do the right thing?"

"Wha-?" Kat stared at Emma in confusion, waiting for her to elaborate.

"With Henry, I knew he was getting worse and I did nothing. I unleashed him on the outside world after he tried to kill me, kill my daughter and Regina. I just let him go off to some spoiled military school for troubled youth instead of facing real responsibilities for what he did. Did I do the right thing? The town is going to think they can come after my family and get away with it as well. I can't even protect my own damn self right now with this stupid injury. How am I supposed to protect anyone else when I'm so useless?"

Kat rushed to Emma's side and pulled her into a hug. "Emma, no. What could you have done to stop Henry? Jail here isn't meant for long-term stays. There's no where inside Storybrooke you could have sent him and there's no way you could have left with him when you've Zelena to care for. Regina is the mayor, and no one else in this town can do that job despite their thoughts otherwise. You put as many protection spells on Zelena as possible. You did everything you could, Em. That school has a giant fence around the grounds, an armed guard gated entrance, alarms, and armed military staff all over the grounds. You're not releasing him on the public. You've put him in a place where he can get the help and discipline he so very much needs."

"What if he hurts someone out there? What if this town decides it's a perfect time with me injured to go after Regina or you and Dad? This stupid wound isn't healing, and I can barely move let alone protect you all."

"There's no magic where Henry is. He isn't a fighter like you. I've never seen a more pitiful attempt at scraping than Henry trying to fight. Unless this school gets preschoolers in the next decade I think he has a better chance of being beaten up than doing the beating. There's little worse to troubled people than attacking your mother. Do you not watch police shows?"

Emma tried to laugh through her tears, but the idea of Henry possibly getting hurt, despite all he's done, caused her to cry harder. Kat slowly started rocking Emma back and forth, rubbing her back gently.

"No one is going to dare come after any of us. Regina has magic. Your new house guests have magic. Regina won't attack your son, but she wouldn't hesitate against the townspeople. They're all terrified of her."

"I don't want that either. How is Regina supposed to figure out who she is and reinvent herself if no one gives her a chance to change? I hate feeling so useless."

"Emma Swan, don't ever say that again. You are not useless. You saved your family from being hurt. You turned an ungrateful town into one that's more aware of the importance of others. You and Leni mean the world to me and Fred. You gave a wonderful new life to your little shadow. I've never seen Regina as human as she is with you. You're the farthest thing from useless."

"I don't get why bad shit always happens to me!"

"Fate tests you, but you're a fighter. You can pull through anything. When you can't, you just come to me or your dad, there's Regina, Lydia, the three wandering the house. We're all here for you, sweetheart. You're not alone anymore."

Kat held Emma as she cried. She knew her daughter was just starting to truly process and deal with everything. She was just happy she could be the one here for Emma right now.

Emma calmed herself a few moments later and swiped roughly at the remaining tears on her face. "This is why I didn't want you to be my power of attorney."

"What?" Hurt flashed across Kat's face.

"I need you to always be my mom. Dad can separate himself from decisions since he was a knight and understands that sometimes hard decisions must be made no matter how you feel. Regina has that sort of mindset too, but I just needed you to stay my mom so that I could cry and not have to worry about my stupid emotions influencing you."

"You needed to have someone free to be vulnerable with without worrying about not fulfilling your wishes because of it."

"Not just someone, Mom. I needed you. I need you."

Kat sat there for a few moments in silence processing that. Emma spent her whole life needing someone and not having anyone. She chose her to be the person she needed. That was everything to Kat, and she allowed a few tears of her own to escape as she kissed the side of Emma's head.

Emma's stomach rumbled and it brought both of them back to the present, and the reason Kat came upstairs in the first place. Emma hated getting emotional normally, but even with the slight embarrassment and the discomfort at feeling so raw, she was glad she'd shared it with Kat.

"Sounds like someone's hungry. Finish getting dressed so we can eat. What do you say about going to the spa later?"

"There's no way Zelena will let me go. I don't know how you managed to get her out of the room without me, but she'll flip if I go without her. She's terrified I'm going to leave her."

"Fred is going to take her to the movies. There's a new animated movie about a kitten he wants to see but doesn't want anyone to actually know he wants to see it. Regina said she might go to the office to check in so it'll be just us for a few hours."

"If you can manage to get Zelena to agree then sure. I could do with a massage."

The pair walked downstairs together. Zelena made a beeline for Emma the second she saw her. Despite Regina working twice a day to heal Emma's stomach, the wound was stubborn and slow to heal. She still had to depend on someone else to help lift Zelena into her arms if she was standing.

"Emmama, Grandpa say he take me to moobies. We gon see kitties. I has?"

"No kitties. Maybe when Mama's feeling better we can go play with the puppies at the animal shelter."

"Hey! I'm here."

Emma chuckled and nudged Ruby with her shoulder. "Sorry, Rubes. I know you hate it when people refer to you as a pet. You're more than welcome to be the official pet in this house, just don't pee on the floor."

"Ass. Just don't get a cat. I can live with a dog, but I make no promises that a cat will survive a day."

"I'll leave the cats to Fred."

Kat hid a smirk behind her coffee cup and watched as her husband's eyes widened, a slight pinkish blush creep up his cheeks as he cleared his throat. Regina slid into the chair next to Emma.

"I'm going into the office for a few hours. I'll be back by lunchtime to do magic lessons."

"You sure you want to go back? It's only been a few days. Your secretary could bring you your work if you're bored."

Regina turned her head to lock eyes with Emma. "I'm not bored. It's been over a week since I've been in. I'd like to try and get caught up on emails and proposals. I also have to schedule your father's performance review with Mulan and Ruby. I'd like to get a formal statement from you on your viewpoint later."

"He loves being deputy, but he got bested by a preteen boy wielding fairy dust. Outside of simple patrol, cats in trees, or something requiring a sword battle, he's not right for the position. How can he keep anyone else safe when he can't protect himself? He let Henry run away from the stables. He let Henry escape his cell to come after me. Ruby and Mulan can handle things, and if they truly need more help, they can do interviews and hire someone else. I think if you took it to a town meeting they'd vote him out too."

"You think I need to consult the town?"

"I think that you need to conduct your private review and come to your own conclusions before you take it to the town because Snow and Charming are favoured. I don't know why anymore, but let the people feel like they're getting a say. It'll help your reelection too if the townspeople feel they have more say in what goes on."

"Since when are you so invested in my campaign?"

Mal walked into the room and laughed. "Please, this girl has been fantasizing about you in mayor mode since she first met you. Now she's got all these sappy dreams about weddings and future kids together. It's rather nauseating."

"Maleficent, do we need to discuss boundaries again? You're the only one who goes around spouting things from my head. Until I fully regenerate and figure out how to keep you out, you need to behave."

"Behaving is so boring though, dear. It's _much_ more fun to be bad. Just ask your girlfriend. Regina deserves to know if you go to such detail as to have a specific font on the wedding invitations."

"Stop teasing Emma, Maleficent. You really picked out a font though?"

Emma blushed and ducked her head trying to busy herself with eating, but her plate was empty. "I know your views on marriage so I wasn't going to bring it up, unlike some people. I know we're a long way off from that point, but yeah, I would like to get to that point."

"You mahwy Gina?"

Both women turned to look at Zelena. She was sitting on the other side of Emma trying to use her tiny utensils to eat her breakfast. The utensils seemed to be winning. Emma reached over and brushed some stray pieces of scrambled egg off the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe one day. Would you be okay with that?"

"Now?"

"Your mama and I have some things to still work out, but one day."

Emma's eyes widened. She honestly hadn't been expecting to ever get lucky enough to marry Regina after her sour history with marriage. It was one thing to play around with fantasies in her head, but another entirely to hear it was a real possibility. "Really? If you're uncomfortable we-"

Regina interrupted Emma with a kiss. "You're not forcing me. I know you. I would definitely love you and spend the rest of my life with you. It'd be my own choice, Emma, and that's important. We'll discuss it later on. Don't look at me like that. I promise it's not you, dear. It's… we'll discuss this when there isn't a room full of gossips listening."

"One day we're going to get to be alone again. If the office gets to you, come to the spa. You deserve a massage too."

Lily snorted as she stole a piece of bacon from Emma's plate. " _That_ is not a spa offered massage, Emma. Ew, why the hell do we only have turkey bacon? Emma!"

"Serves you right for stealing from my plate. Stay out of my head, all of you. Ruby, you sure Granny doesn't know anything about this?"

"Dunno, Ems. I'll ask Belle if she knows. She's pretty upset still over Rumple rejecting her to start over with his son in New York."

"Go after your girl. Just remember to ask about looking into what's going on. Mom, you ready to go?"

"What?! No!"

Emma pulled Zelena into her lap. "Ducky, you're going to be just fine with Grandpa. See your kitty movie. You'll see me again for lunch. Do you remember what we're doing after lunch?"

"Magic." Green sparks crackled from tiny fingertips that Emma quickly grabbed and kissed.

"Yes, we're going to work on magic lessons. Grandpa needs a special buddy to see the movie with. Do you know anyone who wants to go with him?"

"Me?"

"You? Well you'd better hurry then. I bet Grandpa's extra sneaky and lets you have ice cream afterwards if you behave."

Zelena twisted around to look at Fred. "Ice cweam. You me atter da moobie."

Fred mock saluted as he tried not to chuckle. "You got it, angel. Do you want to go now? I think there's some quarters burning a hole in my pocket for the arcade games."

"Emmama be 'kay?"

"I'll be okay. I want to hear all about the kitty so go with Grandpa okay?"

"Gina, keep Mama safe." Zelena leaned up to give Emma a kiss before stretching over to hug Regina.

Kat drove Emma to the spa. Petra leapt around the desk and hugged Emma once she saw her. The girl barely knew Emma, but she was thrilled the savior was okay.

"Oh gosh, It's so good to see you. What can I do for you two today? Anything you want it's on me."

"Not necessary, but thanks. My mom and I were just going to… what were we going to do here for three hours?"

"Nails, facial, jacuzzi, stones, massage."

Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Right, that."

Emma wasn't much one for the spa. She really didn't care how her nails looked, and she certainly didn't notice any difference in a spa facial and a quick scrub with a drugstore soap, but she wanted to indulge her mom. She was most looking forward to the jacuzzi and the massage.

"You should go with red." Emma stared blankly at Kat. "For your nails."

"Sure, but can we just go with a clear coat on my fingers? I don't want anything too fancy?"

"What if you got a French manicure with red tips instead of white?"

"Whatever you want, Mom. Do you really think Regina would marry me?"

"She said she would. Regina rarely says something she doesn't mean. Regardless, a relationship is something you constantly have to work at. Just because you get the girl doesn't mean you can't lose her too."

"In this town, undoubtedly. I mean I know she said she wanted to try, but what if I'm not enough. There was so much history I wasn't apart of, and then so much in a short time that I was. What if all the bad drives her away?"

"Emma, most of Regina's life has been negative. If she's happy with you, she's not going to let you go. You just can't forget that the wooing part is constant, not a short term singular goal. You should take her on a date."

"We already share a bed. What kind of date do you think I should take her on? She's not one for cliches like flowers and candy so I don't think she'd like dinner and a movie. I don't want to clear my bank account out, but I would like to do something unique and different, experience some things with her she's never done before."

"There is so much in this world that Regina's never gotten to experience. Try something out of the box but not crazy. You're still injured."

Emma had several hours to think on what kind of date she wanted between the facial, jacuzzi, hot stone massage, and the actual massage.

Regina sat in her office watching in the mirror as Emma enjoyed the various spa treatments. She'd overheard the conversation they'd been having. She wondered if one day Emma would ever talk to her about all her worries like she did to Kat. It would be wonderful to go on a date with Emma. This week was going to be stressful with their first therapy sessions and their first report from the school. Ignoring the mounting unopened email count, Regina started thinking about things she wanted to experience and how to incorporate those into dates with Emma.

"Gina, Grandpa bought me kitty."

"What? I thought it was agreed upon that there wouldn't be a cat in this house."

Emma walked into the room and set a plate and cup of coffee down at the table for Regina. "Oddball is a stuffed kitten who is apparently her new best friend. Was the office alright? Get much work done?" She eyed the dark red mason jar that was accented in black lace with curiosity.

"It was alright. I didn't get nearly as much done as I'd have liked. I became quite distracted. Did you know this town has a free Zumba class and a factory where you can make cheese on a tour? I didn't even know we made our own cheese here. There's so much here I've never noticed or cared about before."

"Well, explore away My Queen. It will be good to get out and see all you created. Whenever you want to start figuring out what makes you happy, I'd be more than willing to learn with you."

"You still think I should find something to do with my time other than managing this town?"

"I think that being the mayor is a position that you excel in, but you're comfortable in it, not quite happy. I want you to feel free, Regina. I want you to figure out what makes you happy and just go for it. I'll be right there with you if you want me to whether it's cliff diving off the waterfall into the ocean with you or working at the grocer or whatever you want to do. Whatever you want to try, I'd be honoured to be a part of your journey. I've been trying to make myself happy and I think I've mostly been doing a good job. I'd like to be able to do the same for you."

"I've never gotten to pick before. There's always been a plan."

Emma pulled Regina into a tight hug. "I know it's terrifying, but the only way you fail is if you give up on finding your happiness. You're going to try a ton of different things before something clicks. Some things you thought were going to be sure things turn out to not be so swell. some things you never thought possible just might surprise you. There's beauty in the journey as well as the end goal."

"You're getting romantically poetic on me, Swan. Where's the woman who stumbles over her words?" Regina blushed and tried to resume eating her lunch.

"Emmama, ask Gina."

Regina quickly looked back over at Emma, eyebrow raised as Emma cleared her throat. "Ask me what, Emma? What have you done?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's not bad, at least I hope not. I was just- I remember seeing a few memories from you where you're riding horses. I was kinda hoping you'd teach me so I called Micah and arranged some private stable time next week. I should have asked, but you looked so delicious in your riding gear and then I might have looked up if we had a stables here and I got ahead of myself."

"I'd be happy to teach you. A princess should know how to ride properly. Your moth- Snow, was an excellent rider after I made her get back on her horse after the incident. David was a farmer, so horses should be in your blood once you get past your fears. Please try and stay out of my head. I know you've little control over your growing abilities, but I still expect you to respect my privacy."

"Sorry, I was watching you sleep. You were a bit restless, and I wanted to try and help. I didn't mean to see your dream. It just happened, but then I pulled you close and you settled. You're not like her, Regina. You feel things so deeply. You love and hurt with your whole being. You're the exact opposite of her."

Emma said those words with such strong conviction that Regina was startled at first. She'd spent so long hearing how exactly like her mother was that it was a shock to hear otherwise, from someone who'd met Cora too, who had been used and hurt by her. "Eat your food, Emma. This has gotten too heavy to deal with before we're about to use magic."

After lunch, the three ladies filed into the living room to try a few basic magic lessons for Zelena. Trying to get a toddler to focus and perform magic was harder than either woman had anticipated. They'd been trying to teach Zelena how conjure a simple fruit for nearly a half an hour now.

"Mama, me can't do its."

"We don't say can't, baby. Just keep trying. You can bring the apple to you. If you don't want the apple, try bringing a fruit that you do want."

Regina and Emma could see Zelena's growing frustration. Emma was confident that Zelena could get the spell, but Regina was worried if conjuring an apple might be too hard for the toddler. A few more failed attempts and one of Regina's apples appeared in Zelena's hand before the girl turned it green. The mayor was about to protest when Emma shot her a warning glare.

"Way to go, Leni. See, you can do it."

"My apples."

Emma chuckled at Regina's pout and leaned over to kiss her. "She's two, and green is the only colour in her wheelhouse. Green grapes, kiwi, limes, broccoli, spinach, kale, zucchini...she tolerates strawberries because they have green leaves on them, but it's a struggle getting her to eat produce that isn't green. Her most recent favourite is caterpillar log."

"What?"

"Celwy wif peanuts butter and wasins. Capillars! Emmama, make for Gina."

"We just ate lunch, Len. Maybe later after naptime we can make them for Regina. Do you want to try lighting candle?" Zelena nodded. "You can only do this with a grownup around because fire is very dangerous. Understand?"

"Emma, maybe we can work more on the methods and safety side instead of doing spells that could potentially burn down the house."

"Fine, but I'd like to teach her how to do spells and trust her to be safe with them rather than leave her in the dark. I went my whole life not knowing I had magic and not knowing how to use it once I was here. It let people use me and hurt me. I don't want that for her. You've got killer skills and control. I don't want her to fear magic or get hurt by it."

 **EZEZEZ**

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's in that red jar you brought home a few days ago?"

Emma was trying to distract herself while Regina worked her magic on her wound. She could feel it was over halfway healed, but the process was much slower and more painful than she wanted or anticipated. The jar had intrigued her upon first sight and had inched up her curiosity every day she was kept in the dark about it. Now seemed like the perfect time to ask.

"It's going to be a reward for getting through therapy today."

"Not even a hint?"

Regina just smirked at Emma's pout and raised an eyebrow. "No. You'll just have to trust that it'll be worth it."

"I do trust you, you know. It just reminds me of a particular Evil Queen dress I recall seeing."

"Good. That was the objective, now hold still. I can almost reach the end of the wound." Regina focused all her energy and magic into healing further than the last time. Whatever that cursed ball had done to Emma's insides really was taking its time in healing, even with magical aide twice a day. She knew Emma was frustrated with her lack of healing and Regina had to admit she was reaching the limits on her patience as well. Even with Emma healed, the blonde would have to take it easy, but it'd be one less thing they'd all have to worry about.

"I am going back to work next week."

"You're not well enough quite yet. What arrangements have you made for Zelena?"

"I have two dragons who currently have no occupation. Maleficent will watch her. I believe Lily is going to go exploring what the town has to offer her. I've sent Ruby back to work. Lydia is still learning to juggle a newborn. We really have to go see them soon. I promise you'll get on with her. Do you have any idea where you want to start looking for your happiness?"

"I was going to check out the stables, but I've been really thinking about what you said about finding happiness in the least likely place while some things I thought were a sure thing might not be. I don't want to ruin horses for me, so I was thinking about taking a day or two off and just walking around and examining my options before I jump into something."

"You don't have to pick just one thing either. You can have certain days dedicated to certain things if you want to do more than one. This is all about your happi-OW, Regina, that shit hurt." Emma rolled away from the probing fingers trying to dig into her stomach. "Don't laugh. I don't go around trying to rip you open."

Regina just smirked down at Emma before extending a hand to help her up. "Sorry, dear. I was trying to gauge how your healing is coming. I was wondering…. Did you want to come along and explore the town with me?"

"Can this count as a date?"

"How in the world would that count as a date, Miss Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Regina down to sit next to her on the couch. "We're spending time together. We're doing new things and I could treat you to ice cream or food or whatever little things catch your eye on this non-shopping trip."

"That reminds me, where the hell did you get all that money?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't steal it. Relax. In the new life you gave me with Henry in New York I started saving early and often. I made some really good investments and cashed in on them before they crashed again. You gave me the smarts to do that. I've always had some investment sense, but nothing like that."

"But Emma, you have –"

"I know. I have enough for Zelena to go to the most expensive college in existence, and we could still live comfortably."

"Did- what do we do about Henry's savings for college?"

Sighing, Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I mean it is the kid's, but a lot of it is going to go towards keeping him in that school. We can figure it out when the time comes. I really don't want to get into it. If we get into that then we're going to have to get into what happens after he ages out of his sentence, and I'm not ready. He might change there, so just hold off on worrying about twenty-one year old Henry while we still have preteen Henry."

"What do you plan on doing with all that money?"

"Buy a bigger house, marry my girl, adopt another kid, and live in peace with the knowledge that I will have financial security for the rest of our lives."

"You want to adopt more kids?"

Emma noticed Regina's apprehensive face and grabbed her hand. "Eventually I'd like to. Zelena is young, young enough to acclimate well to sharing and having a sibling. I know what it feels like to be that kid who's given up on getting a home. I know I can't save them all, but I'd like to help another child. What are you worried about?"

"I gave Henry everything, and he turned around and stole a credit card and ran away. He has spent the past few years hating me."

"These kids in the Storybrooke orphanage don't know you as the Evil Queen. You're not that person anymore. You're a great mom, and you've got so much love. All those kids want is someone to love them. I guarantee it. I'm not going off tomorrow and doing this. I want to do this _with_ you, so whenever we're ready, we can always volunteer there first and you can get a feel for the kids. I'll invite some of them to my art classes after school and on the weekends just to give them something safe to do."

"You think another child would want me?"

"Leni, come here, baby."

Zelena raced from the playroom into the living room, skidding across the floor in her little socks to stop in front of her mama. "Me here."

"Gina needs a hug from you."

"Oh, okay." Zelena climbed into Regina's lap and hugged her. "Love you. You come wif me later? Emmama say Mr. Archie has puppy."

Regina hugged the little girl back. "Of course I'm coming with you, but someone has to have their nap first."

"Mama, you nap now.'

The cheeky grin on Zelena's face made both women laugh. Emma pulled her daughter into her lap and tickled her until Zelena begged Regina to help her. Emma kissed her daughter on the forehead before pulling her up between herself and Regina.

"We're going to watch a movie so you can nap now."

A half hour later and Zelena was still up, giggling every time Emma glanced over at her to see if she was asleep.

"Zelena, we're not going to Granny's for dinner and ice cream if you don't take a nap."

"Awe, Mama!" Zelena pouted, but Emma just shook her head. "Gina?"

"Go to sleep, little one. Dream of your doggy."

"Me gets a puppy soon."

Emma rolled her eyes and tucked the blankets around her baby before reaching an arm around Regina's shoulder. The brunette settled into the couch and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. Before the three of them knew it, the alarm on Emma's phone was blaring to let them know they had ten minutes to get to Archie's. Luckily Storybrooke was a small town. They arrived in Archie's office barely on time.

"Emma, Regina, welcome. This must be Zelena. I've heard so much about you. I'm Archie."

"Where doggy?"

"Sorry. Zelena is a bit overexcited to see Pongo. Leni, say hi to Mr. Archie."

Zelena buried her head in Emma's neck and hid away. Archie just smiled and brought them all back into his office. Regina sat nervously and ramrod straight on the edge of the couch. Both Emma and Archie picked up on her nerves immediately.

"Regina, is there something troubling you?"

"This isn't my session."

Emma stared at Regina as she rubbed Zelena's back in hopes of coaxing her daughter out of her sudden shyness. "Hey, we have two hours blocked out for the three of us. It doesn't matter whose 'official' session this is. What's wrong?"

"Being here with Zelena reminds me of when I forced Henry to come here. Are you sure this is the best thing to do for her?"

"Different circumstances. You were just trying to protect yourself by trying to dissuade Henry from breaking the curse. It's understandable. We're here with Zelena to try and help her deal with what happened because none of us deserve the nightmares. She's a baby who was involved in a horrific thing. Archie is the only psychiatrist in this town, and I want to help her. I won't erase her memories, so this is all I can do."

"Why do you not want to erase the event from her memory? It seems like it would solve your nightmare issue."

"Because she saved me that day. I'm not taking that away from her. Zelena needs to know there's bad in this world, but you can overcome it. Concrete memories aren't formed until four at the earliest so odds are she will forget on her own. I'm not stealing a part of who she is."

"Regina, do you have a different opinion? Your face says you don't agree."

Regina turned to look at Emma who had her head tilted waiting to hear. She knew she really had no place since Zelena wasn't her daughter, but she wasn't sure about Emma's decision. "Maleficent said once you're done regenerating that you'll be the most powerful magical being in existence. You know children remember things science says shouldn't be possible. You remember the Swans. I just think with some practice it'd be possible to take at least part of the memory of that day. You can remove the pain and fear from her while still letting her know she saved you."

"All magic comes with a price, Regina. I'm not having my child pay for something we can deal with in other ways. I don't want her viewing magic as an instant fix or something negative. You grew up thinking magic was evil. Look at her and tell me you want to take part of her away and risk her having to pay for our decision."

"Go way?" Zelena leaned back and worriedly examined Emma's face, little hands coming up press against Emma's cheeks.

"No, Leni. You're stuck with me. We're a team, remember? I love you."

"Good. Me stay. Where puppy?"

Pongo looked at Emma who nodded before he slowly got up from his bed in the corner and walked over to them. He stood patiently while Zelena petted his head and examined him.

"He no like Wooby."

"That's because Pongo is a dog and Ruby is a wolf. They're similar, but not the same."

Archie tried interacting with Zelena, but the little girl didn't want to talk to him unless it was to ask questions about Pongo. He tried getting her to draw, to tell him a story, to flat out asking about Henry. The only thing he accomplished was making her cry.

"See, this wasn't a good idea. I don't want to overstep, but this is only going to traumatize her. Zelena doesn't want to talk about it to us. Why would she want to talk about it to a perfect stranger?"

"Regina, you're not overstepping. You said you'd marry me someday. We're dating. Yes, Zelena is officially mine, but she will be yours too. You've been helping me care for her all along. You are her guardian should something else happen to me. So this wasn't a success. We at least tried it and know instead of not doing anything and risk having a potential help and not taking it. This session still did _us_ a lot of good. We are important too."

"Emmama, we puppy?"

"We have Ruby at home, Len. Maybe when you're a little older mama will buy you a pet. If you ask Mr. Archie nicely I'm sure he'll let you come play with Pongo again."

Zelena whined and hid her face back in Emma's neck. The session definitely didn't go as Emma planned, but she and Regina had some really meaningful discussions on a few different issues. They weren't any closer to fixing their nightmares, but overall Emma felt it was a success.

"I believe we promised someone dinner at Granny's. We'll see you next week, Dr. Hopper."

Archie watched the little family leave and shook his head. The Savior and the Evil Queen made quite a pair. He was positive he saw sides of both women he'd never seen before. He considered both to be friends so he wanted to help them any way he could. A few courses in child psychology would definitely help.

 **EZEZEZ**

"Are you nervous?"

Emma looked up from her spot at the table in the conference room, startled from her thoughts. Regina smoothed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips before scooting back to wait for an answer. "I mean, yeah I guess. I never expected to be sitting here waiting to fire my father from his job. Objectively he's a terrible sheriff, but I just want to skin them both alive for what they did to Kat before the curse broke. I can't separate the issues."

"Did you go searching for those memories or did someone tell you?"

"Well, I mean Mom told me her version. I was so angry and needed answers so I searched theirs and, Regina, he was playing with both of them. He was trying to keep them both and have them be okay with that. They were going to abandon a pregnant woman and demand rights to that kid while starting their own life. Who does that? That's not a hero or a good person. That's shitty and evil. I've got Mal in my head with what they did to Lily and I before we were born, and they won't even own up to any of it. They blame everyone else. It was Rumple's prediction and his curse that caused them to send me away. It was the Apprentice's magic that hurt Lily and ripped her from Mal. It was true love that they hurt Kathryn. It was the town that wanted the beans to leave you here."

Emma took a deep breath to try and calm herself before pouting up at Regina in frustration. "They won't acknowledge anything they've done. They've always had a choice, and they've always made the wrong one. Everyone accepts them as heroes because they believe it was done in the name of good no matter how awful. I just know Snow is going to go nuts over this. He has to be held accountable for his role in what Henry did, but it's almost worth it to just leave it alone to avoid dealing with crazy Snow."

"Consider this one thing we can make him take accountability for. David knows he messed up and it nearly cost you your life. If Frederik was in the sheriff position I'd probably let him go as well, but he also knows better than to sit an inch from the bars next to a child that nearly killed his. The town is going to get a say, and they'll agree. There's not much Snow can do about it. She's always been a horribly selfish princess. That won't ever change, Emma, but you've chosen new parents who love, want, and accept you. They respect you. David and Snow are mere life givers. You don't have to answer to them."

"I hope you get some thrill out of this. It's going to torture Snow. It's not often I can please the Evil Queen part in you."

Regina was a little offended at the start of Emma's speech, but her own smirk grew as Emma rambled on with a smile starting to stretch across her face. Emma loved and accepted the Evil Queen was a part of her, would always be, and needed to be acknowledged and taken care of from time to time too. "I am quite looking forward to dealing with an irate Snow White. It's been a while. I do hope you won't be too angry if I step in if she tries to hurt you. You may not know her to be violent, but she gets quite aggressive when angry."

"I'd love to see your memories of that sometime. Do you have any memories of Kat? I'd love to make some scrapbooks of our family for Leni so she can see the Enchanted Forest sides of everyone. I know Mom prefers Kathryn to Abigail, but that doesn't change that who you all used to be is just as much a part of you as Storybrooke versions."

"Emma, that's not, she's going to hate me if she sees the Evil Queen."

"Zelena adores you. She loves you. Greenie will probably think it's cool. She knows you as Regina. She will accept you as the Evil Queen too. If you don't want to have pictures of that era, you can always do pre-Evil Queen era when you were taking lessons from Mal and growing up. You don't want her to know your father?"

"He was a great man. You really think she, any child we bring into the home, will accept my past?"

"Each child is their own person. They won't be Henry. You stand an equal chance at love and acceptance as I do. Zelena loves you. She'd be so heartbroken if you left us. You're family, Regina. The good, the bad, the past, it all makes us up. My past isn't pretty either. My only saving grace is that no one here really knows it. It's going to be hard to finally be yourself, but it's going to be worth it. Any child, any person, is going to look at you and see the heart of a good person. If people can't deal with it, they can come talk to me. Look, there's Ruby and Mulan. We can get this over with now."

David was dreading this performance review. He knew he'd screwed up with Henry. He shuddered to think about what would have happened to Emma had Maleficent not been there. What an odd twist of fate to have the dragon protecting his child when he'd harmed hers all those years ago. Still, he was sure whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be a mere slap on the wrist like he felt it should be. Sighing, he pushed opened the door and stopped dead as he saw the conference room occupants. "Emma?"

Regina shot Emma a small smile before acknowledging David. "Please have a seat, Deputy Nolan. We're here to discuss your performance and necessity to the sheriff's office."

"I'm a great deputy! I-"

"Sit down, David. This is just a formality. Do not dishonour yourself further." Mulan stepped in before Emma or Regina could counter him. Emma shot her a grateful grimace as she watched out of the corner of her eye as David's shoulders slump a bit as he made his way further into the room and into an empty chair.

"Mr. Nolan, you know every year I review the sheriff's office, their budget, and necessity for more help and updated technology, yes?"

"Of course, Regina. I don't see why you're doing this. I _just_ had a review a few months ago."

Regina nodded, impressed he brought it up considering it didn't go so well. "You were told then that unless you provided some drastic help or proved impossible to let go that your performance was lackluster and unnecessary to this town, correct?"

"Yes, but Henry isn't my fault. He used magic. I can't defend against that. He's _your_ son. Why don't you recuse yourself for not doing something sooner?"

"Because he's also _my_ son, and we did what we could within our resources. He was in _your_ care when he came to attack Regina and Zelena. He was in _your_ care when you let him escape a locked jail cell and invade my hospital room. If you bothered to check your email, you'd know Regina had sent every adult in town a warning that Henry had become dangerous and to proceed with caution around him, to call her if they felt in immediate danger from him. We had him back in therapy. We tried punishments, rewards, anything we could think of. Regina and I covered our bases. _YOU_ are at fault for not watching him. He could have finished killing me had Maleficent and Lily not been in the room. My death would have been _your_ fault."

Regina placed a hand on Emma's forearm causing the blonde to take some deep breaths before continuing, trying to keep her anger in check. "Anyone can get their hands on magic here. If you can't keep yourself or me safe, you can't honestly expect the rest of this town to feel safe with you on duty. People could get seriously injured or die at your incapable hands all because you're easily gullible and manipulated into situations where you're rendered incapable and useless. Don't you dare go after Regina. We did all we could as parents. You can't even catch Pongo in a reasonable amount of time. I hope that you have some other skill set because in the real world you'd have been fired long ago."

"You're not even sheriff anymore. Why are you saying these things? Emma!"

"Miss Swan is here to express her feelings on you being deputy since her life was the one you endangered by your inability to perform your duties. Mulan and Ruby are here to provide reports of your day to day activities and times on call-outs. I must say, despite Archie needing to find a stronger leash, you spend almost half your logged hours chasing stray animals. The sheriff's office is not the animal shelter. I don't pay you to play with the woodland creatures all day. Is there a particular reason you stayed on the call for Lois Wilson's broken hip forty minutes after the ambulance had her logged at the ER?"

David's face turned bright red as he ran a hand through his hair. He coughed nervously when all four women stared him down waiting for an answer. "I took a long lunch with my wife. I missed her. I do it all the time. Emma used to let me every once and awhile."

Emma just shook her head. "Every once in awhile when you'd been on night shifts for two weeks and had opposite schedules. That was like twice in a year, a year, David, not once a week. Do you even pay attention to your logs? You've basically spent a paid week off eating lunch with Snow. You have the same schedule practically. What do you think you're doing?"

"Emma isn't sheriff anymore, Nolan. I am. You neither asked me permission nor told me you'd been doing this. This is not the castle and you cannot kick your feet up and idle time away. You've got three months' worth of paperwork on your desk that needs to be done. I don't allow personal visits in my office. I told both you and Ruby that. Deputy Lucas here has just as many friends as you and yet her reports are done properly, on time, and without personal visits. She does her job in less than half the time it takes you, and she deals with worse calls than you. Explain why I should keep you on."

"Ruby is a wolf. She has magic to help her do her job. I'm a prince. People expect me to be friendly and available whenever they want. The lower ranking deputy is supposed to do the paperwork anyways. I'm good at my job. You can't do this to me."

"Ruby is still human, David. She didn't have access to her wolf whenever she wanted before I got hurt. You're telling me that enhanced smelling allowed her to outperform you? Do you know how badly most this town smells since their forest selves don't believe in bathing? I'd say that's more a hindrance than an aide most times. _You_ are the lower ranking deputy. That doesn't excuse Mulan or Ruby from paperwork, and they still get theirs done correctly and are usually punctual about it. This is not the castle or some fairytale land. This is Storybrooke, and you're not a prince. The real prince is dead. You are not the face of the people here. You're supposed to be sheriff who protects and serves, not takes an hour and a half to deal with a ding-dong ditch prank when you knew who was doing it. You know I wouldn't let this go, so why do you think Mulan would? She's not your family. This town needs protecting, not some glorified poster boy who thinks he can get paid to have dates with his wife all day."

Regina took over for Emma who was quickly losing control of herself. "We let it slide when Emma was sheriff because if was primarily just the two of you, and your behaviour was less negligent. The entire time Mulan has been sheriff you've managed to go to extremes to not work. Is there a particular reason?"

"She's not Emma."

"You're having a temper tantrum because Swan isn't sheriff like a three year old and you expect me to let you still work in my office? You expect me to think you're mature enough to carry a weapon? I spent years with Roland Hood, and that child is more mature than you."

It was obvious to the town watching via webcam from a floor below in the large conference room. The town meeting Regina had called for but wasn't in attendance at now made sense. Especially given what was occurring.

"Ruby, do you have anything to say?"

"You've managed to insult me twice in the short time you've been spouting nonsense. I've been your friend for decades, and you choose to throw me under the bus. Why? The proof that you don't work isn't something you can fix by scapegoating me. There's more than enough work in this town that you shouldn't have that much time to be idle. Who else did you neglect by not working? You let down your own daughter yet again when she needed you to do your job. Your family doesn't reign. There's no nepotism here. Being Prince Charming isn't going to save you."

"Yes it will. You can't do this, Regina. You're the Evil Queen. The town won't let you fire me."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she made the wall behind her a projection screen. The town appeared and instantly started a ruckus once she turned the sound on. "You see, they've been listening and watching everything, Charming. I knew you'd use my past against me despite Mulan, the sheriff, and your daughter telling you that you don't belong in this job."

David sat back, jaw dropped as most the town turned on him, siding with Emma. He'd never expected his daughter to do this to him, and he felt pretty betrayed all around by everyone in Storybrooke right now. He slammed his fists on the table and stood up, roaring. "You can't all backstab me like this! I'm the prince! You all ran to me for help when the curse broke. I took care of you then. You know I can do this job."

"Maybe, brother, but you did let a child best you. I don't want to spend my drinking money paying for you to not do your job." Leroy stared straight at Charming through the webcam.

"Regina has been horrible in the past, but it's the past. She's a good mayor, and Mulan is a good sheriff. Emma has been doing that job longer than anyone. If they say you're not fit, you're not fit."

Ruby smiled at Belle before smirking at David. The man clearly forgot what it was like to be average ever since he began masquerading around as royalty for so long. She was mad at him for throwing her under the bus, and her ire was fueled by her connection to Emma as the blonde's emotions ran through her as well. No doubt they'd be breaking out a new bottle of wine tonight to celebrate.

"Settle down. Charming here believes he's too good, too important, to be fired. All those who feel safe and would like him to continue as deputy raise your hand." Only a few hands raised. Regina nodded and wrote down the number. "Those who don't feel safe or served and would like him to be released?" Nearly the entire room shot their hands up like Regina had offered them cash instead of asking for a vote. "The people have spoken. You are relieved of your duty effective immediately. Please return your badge and gun to Mulan no later than 8am tomorrow. I suggest when you find your next job that you put forth the effort the job demands."

The women left the room with David still standing there in disbelief, sputtering in anger. He charged after them when he realized they'd left the room only to be confronted with the town residents, fully charged up and demanding answers. None of the women he wanted to shout at were visible anymore.

Regina had managed to squeeze them through the mob before poofing them to Emma's house. "I think this deserves a drink."

Kat and Fred had been watching Zelena. It was well past the toddler's bedtime, but she had refused to sleep until Emma was back. "Dwink? Me too."

"Ducky, you're supposed to be in bed. What's wrong?" Emma scooped her baby up and snuggled her close.

"Need you."

"I think there's some sparkling white grape juice in the fridge if you want her to have some."

Regina waited for Emma's nod before pulling out the bottle of juice and the bottle of champagne she'd had chilling to celebrate tonight with. She poured a tiny amount of juice in a sippy cup for Zelena and full glasses of champagne for everyone else.

"I have some news that might make this night even better." The whole room turned to Ruby expectantly. "Belle found something. She wouldn't tell me, but she wants everyone to meet her tomorrow at Granny's around 1:30. It's after the lunch rush and before school gets out so it's usually pretty dead."

"That I'll toast to. Finally some answers."

Mal pretended to pout. "I thought you were getting so many answers about your parents, darling. I could tell you stories for days."

"As entertaining as you are, I want you out of my head."

 **EZEZEZEZ**

Emma looped her arm around Regina's shoulders as they walked down the street. The rest of their group had gone ahead to Granny's. Emma had asked for a little time with Regina alone. It seemed like that hadn't gotten to be alone since the incident. "You ready for our date tomorrow? We haven't gotten to be alone in forever"

"I'd be more ready if you told me what you happened to pick from the jar."

"Where's the fun in that?" Emma smirked and pulled Regina close, touching their temples before releasing her a little.

"Em-ma, a tiny hint. Please!"

"Alright, alright. Don't use the lip on me. I'll tell you that you'll need workout clothes, preferably yoga pants and a tank top."

"I would need to go back to the mansion for that."

"Are you ready for that? I know we've been keeping you at the house, but if you wanted to go back…"

Regina shook her head. "No, no. I don't, I don't want to go back. That house was always too large, too empty. With Henry gone, I don't think I can live there again. There's too many people in your home, but being with you and Zelena, I don't want to give that up."

"Okay, well my lease is up at the end of December. Why don't we sit down and come up with our ideal houses and come up with something we can both live with? Belle is in charge of all Gold's properties. I'm sure we can come up with something. Mal seems pretty intent on staying, Ruby too. Lily is ready for her own place. Any idea where you'd like to live?"

"Somewhere a bit further from town, but not in the middle of the forest. You don't think we're moving too fast?"

"We've been through enough, Regina. We both know shit can happen in an instant and destroy things. We both want this. Who cares what speed we are moving if it feels right? All that matters is what is right for us. Do you feel you're not ready for us to have a home together?"

Regina took a few minutes to think about it while they walked snuggled together. She wanted a future with Emma, whatever that meant. They _had_ been through a lot together, but they'd only been dating officially such a short time. Was her happiness really worth being turned into a cliché?

"Look, December isn't over for nearly two months. I missed giving my daughter her first Halloween. I want her to fully enjoy Thanksgiving and Christmas. A new house comes with the new year. All I want us to do is start to plan it, not move tomorrow. Planning is the fun part. Just say yes. You can have whatever kind of kitchen you want…. so long as I get marble countertops, double ovens, and a gas stove."

The pair was so wrapped up in laughing and talking about their future kitchen that they didn't notice Snow staring at them from window in Geppetto's shop. The princess was glaring, positively fuming that they had the audacity to be so happy when they'd just destroyed her husband.

"Hey, come on. You're late. Belle was just about to tell us what this prophecy she found is." Ruby slid the plate of fries closer to the couple as Lily scooted over to give them room to sit.

"After you, my queen."

"You two are nauseating. Sit down already!" Mal rolled her eyes and Emma just laughed.

"Don't be jealous, Dragon. You had your chance. Behave or I know a wiry toddler who would love to unleash her pent up energy chasing an old beast."

"Keep it up with the old, dear, and I'll show you all the magic tricks I learned before you were born."

"Kids, settle down. Belle is ready to tell us!" Granny was as impatient as Emma to learn what was going on. She'd never heard of a wolf being claimed by someone who wasn't an alpha let alone not a wolf at all. Dragons and wolves flocked to those believed to be the strongest leader, which was suddenly Emma. She wanted an explanation as to what was going on, why now.

Belle cleared her throat and waited until she had everyone's undivided attention before opening the large ancient tomb. She was about to reveal her big find when the door to Granny's burst open, bringing in an irate Snow White.

"Oh no. Not this shit again. Why must you always pick my diner to air your family drama?"

"Not now, Granny. I need to talk to Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned slightly to face the brunette. "Can't this wait? I'm busy."

Green eyes bored into green eyes as a small standoff began. The rest of the table itched to react, but Emma just shook her head. "This one I got. Look, I'm in the middle of something. Granny is right. The diner is no place to do this. I'll come over later."

"NO! We are talking. _Now!"_

 **A/N: what do y'all think is going to happen during this most recent showdown in Granny's? I can promise things are going to be INTENSE. let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was have it out with Snow yet again, out in public yet again, but it seemed the woman was giving her no choice. "You have twenty minutes to say what you want to say. Get it all out, because I'm tired of jumping on this merry-go-round with you. You either say it all or hold it in because we're done after this."

Snow's eyes widened in shock. "Done? Aren't you even going to stand up and speak to me?"

"I can listen from my seat. God only knows I need to be sitting for this anyways."

Crossing her arms, the brunette huffed. "You've been nothing but rude and disrespectful since Henry brought you here. I tried to be patient and let you come to me, but you've only ever pushed me away. You've been nothing but standoffish since the curse broke. This is not how your father or I ever intended or would have allowed. You were supposed to be a princess, polite and respectful who loved dressing up and riding horses, who could hold court with authority and compassion, to marry a prince and go on to have proper heirs. I've seen your closet, Emma. You don't even own a dress."

Mal scoffed while Lily burst out laughing. Ruby rolled her eyes. Regina reached under the table to place a comforting hand on Emma's thigh.

Emma sighed, looking at her friends before back to Snow. "Anything else because once I say what I have to, we're done. I thought one day we might be able to reconcile, but it's clear we won't."

"I am your mother, Emma. You cannot be 'done' with me. It's no wonder Henry had behaviour issues. You say he abandoned people and ran to the next that fulfilled his needs. You do the same thing." Snow crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you pushed me out of your vag. You want a medal? You didn't raise me. You weren't there every time I got returned to my social worker. You weren't there to stop people from beating me or starving me. You weren't there when one foster dad got so mad I refused to let him have me that he broke my arm in three places. You were not there to tell me stealing a car and running across the country with a grown man was a bad idea. You weren't there when he slipped something into my drink and I woke up naked with no memory of what happened. You weren't there when I took the fall for Neal and had to go to prison. You weren't there when I had Henry. You weren't there for any of it. You know who was? Lily. Sarah or Ingrid, whatever you want to call her. August. They were there. All of them made it off fantasy island because of you, yet you stayed behind. You chose to have me in the comfort of a bed in the castle instead of going through the wardrobe and risk having me without anyone around. You chose to stay with David. You will always choose him over me. You birthed me, but you've never been my mother."

Emma had stood up finally, getting angrier and angrier as she ranted on. She invaded Snow's personal space, not at all concerned that the princess had backed up, looking terrified.

"I wasn't given that choice. You came early. I was supposed to go through and have you, raise you, but you were too stubbourn to wait. Pinocchio wasn't even supposed to be in that wardrobe. If we had known it could take two, things would have been so different. We are here now, and your walls are higher than ever, pushing your father and I so far away you practically live in another land. Regina is the reason we never got to raise you. She was intent on killing us, killing you, and yet you are dating her like nothing happened. You can forgive her for everything, but not us? You hate us so much that you ran to that blonde tramp and her husband? Broken people cannot love, Emma. You are broken. Regina is broken. You cannot love each other because you can't love yourselves. It's why Henry went mad. It's why you're going to ruin that little girl."

Snow slapped Emma hard across the face. The rest of the booth itched to attack the woman on Emma's behalf, but the shifters were on orders to stand down. This was her fight. Emma snarled. Had Regina not magically been restraining her, she'd have beaten Snow into unconsciousness by now. "Fuck you! Seriously, fuck you right now. You wouldn't know how to give unconditional love if a manual bit you in the ass. You're so wrapped up in David that you constantly abandon the second chance you wanted so desperately. Do you remember when you sat in that fucking forest and told me that I wasn't good enough for you, that you wanted a new family that you could build and control? You wanted a new child to say you raised this one, and you're so busy running around with David that this town nearly took him from you. You had to hire a damn nanny full time because being tied down to a helpless infant isn't something you counted on when talking about having your perfect child."

"Emma."

The blonde turned to her girlfriend at the warning sound of her name. "No, Regina. She wanted to do this, so I'm doing it." Emma turned back to Snow. "Regina was never going to kill me. She might have turned me evil and raised me to torture you, but I would have been alive. She saved you from taking her place. A king has needs, and had Regina not been there, you'd have been groomed to take Eva's place. You should be thanking her for saving you. The war between you and her was something I was never a part of. _You_ dragged your friends into it. _You_ dragged your kingdom into it. Did you ever even attend court to learn how to run a kingdom? No, because you were too busy gallivanting wherever the fuck you wanted, buying whatever you wanted, putting yourself into dangerous situations with absolutely no regard for anyone else. Do you know how many of your staff got fired for your carelessness? Do you know what Regina endured to keep your ungrateful ass safe? Regina and I may be broken, but I've never met someone in my entire life who loves more wholeheartedly with every fiber of her being than Regina. I _chose_ Kathryn and Frederik to be my parents because they've treated me with nothing but love and kindness since I met them, and that includes before the curse broke. They love and support me regardless of my choices. They love my daughter. I am not _your_ Emma. I am my own person. I may be broken, but I'm learning how to love who I am, how to exist for me, and so is Regina. You attack the people that mean the world to me and you honestly expect me to run to you and beg you to be my mommy?"

Snow pushed Emma back out of her face. "Regina wasn't saving me from anything. She killed my father! My father was a good man. He'd never have hurt me! He loved me. Her mother killed my mother. The war between our families has gone on since Cora and my mother met. It will never end! She's going to turn on you, just you wait. As for Kathryn, I saved your father from marrying that ice bitch back in the Enchanted Forest and I saved him from her again here. You align yourself with every person set out to destroy me. You've turned Ruby and Granny against me. You destroyed your family for the enemy."

Ignoring the slight ache from the force of the shove, Emma stared down the woman who'd given her life. "What family? We were never a family. You don't seem to get it! You threw me in a damn tree when I was hours old. I nearly died, and for what? Because you were selfish enough to put your lives in the hands of a newborn? You weren't concerned with me or my safety when you did that. You were only concerned with yours. I don't understand what the hell is with fairytale people and blindly going on what someone else says. I am not your daughter. She died the moment that magic fucking tree took me to another realm. I'm not a damn princess, and that's entirely your doing. I am my own person, one raised by more sets of 'parents' and group homes than I can count. You chose not to get to know me as me once the curse broke. You were and are too busy being concerned with how I don't fulfill all your expectations. I can never be what you want because that Emma doesn't exist. Had you tried to get to know me and accept me, love me for who I am, I might have opened up to you. Oh, and for the record, I own several dresses. I even have a few pairs of heels. I choose not to wear them because I prefer jeans and my tank tops. I am Emma Swan, not Princess Emma of the White Kingdom. I am a product of my environment and the people who were in it, and none of them were you."

David stepped forward from the back of the diner. He'd gotten there several minutes ago when he'd gotten several phone calls that Snow was going at Emma in the diner. He was as tired of this showdown as much as Emma was, but he had to cut this one off somehow. "Emma, that's not fair. We tried to get to know you. We tried to include you and Henry in our lives. We wanted, still want, you in our lives, but you only seem to want to hurt us. Kat and Fred are good people, but they're not your parents. You sent your son away because you couldn't handle him. We're trying, but there's no effort from you. I had some connection when I had the job as deputy, but you took that from me, from us."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Idiot number two joined in."

"Good, you're here. I don't have to hash this out twice. Neither of you tried to get to know me. You placed all these rules and expectations on me from someone who didn't exist. I'm glad Regina cast the curse, because I'd have hated growing up with your preconceived expectations. I'd never have gotten to be my own person. Kat and Fred let me be myself, figure out who that is, and they support me. If I decided to up and quit my job tomorrow and do something else, they'd still support me. You two stormed me and started screaming at me when I left the sheriff's office to do something that makes me happy. I'd choose Kat and Fred any day."

Maleficent went to stand up, but Emma shot her a glare. The dragon glared right back, frustrated by her beast submitting to the girl. Emma turned back to Charming. "As for your job, you know you fucked it up on your own. You knew since the curse broke that I was trying to learn how to parent my son, and yet at every turn you undermined my authority with Henry. You both instilled in him that I was some almighty hero coming to whisk him off into the sunset and we'd all live happily as a little family together forever. That's not how the real world works. My son had to die in order for the curse to break all because that book. Instead of figuring out that this is not some fairytale, you two kept up the farce. It's honestly all you two have, your hero complex, to keep your people from turning on you and seeing you as monsters as you did to Regina, as you did you Maleficent. You killed as many people going to war against Regina as she did. You forced my potential for darkness into a baby not yet born, condemning us both to a life of hell. Henry has the same madness that Snow has, the same delusions that she's better than everyone and with a snap of her fingers she can bend the world to her will. The only difference is that Regina and I didn't put up with that bullshit. Everyone here caters to her, still thinks we're in fucking medieval times and that she's the damn supreme ruler. Wake up! This is Earth, in fucking Maine, where no monarchy actually still rules. If they did, Regina would still be ruling the kingdom, and it's a known fact that swans are royal property of the queen."

Regina's face split into a smirk at that fact. Snow's face paled, her eyes widened. Emma may be dishing out brutal truth that only she could get away with here, but that sentence alone made it personal, made Emma's victory right now her own. Emma reached back a hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You'd rather be the property of Regina than be with us?" Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Any day. Regina did what she had to do to protect her son. I understand that. She loves him with everything she has. I was a threat, and I'd do the same if anyone showed up and threatened to take my daughter from me. Regina's history with me starts when Henry brought me to Storybrooke. Her history with you and her history with me are two different things. You may think she's broken, but I think she's a stunning goddess who has been forced all her life to meet everyone else's expectations and plans. She was so used and misdirected by the people meant to care for her that by the time she had autonomy, it was so skewed that it didn't allow for anything but the Evil Queen to come forth. She's not that person anymore. She's moved on, just as I'm not the girl who gave birth in prison. I'm not even the woman I was when Henry first brought me here. We're figuring out together what makes us happy. I've regretted giving Henry up, but that's my own guilt. I knew the second I saw Regina that Henry had the best life possible. _He_ ruined that for himself. Regina is an awesome mom. I couldn't have hoped for better. You could probably take some lessons from her, for my brother's sake."

Snow scoffed at Emma. "She was a horrible step mother to me. You can't talk about what any of us have been through because you weren't there! You don't know what she did, the crimes she committed."

Emma's gaze narrowed as her face split into a predatory smirk. Slowly, she advanced on Snow. "Oh, but you see, I do. Whatever Henry did to me, my magic is the strongest in existence. I have abilities Gold could only dream about. I can pick through your brain to any memory I want to. I know you thought Regina was pretty growing up, that you had a crush on her. I know you ran off with Hercules, and what you two did together underneath that waterfall. I know you were glad we found Cora because you thought she'd straighten Regina out. I know that you were happy forcing my darkness into Lily because you don't believe villains should have a chance to have babies. I know that Rumpelstiltskin told you that I was meant for Regina, that I'd bring her happiness. I know how that made your stomach roll because you didn't think she deserved happiness at that point, that you'd rather me dead than have allowed that. I know that you both were planning on stealing Kathryn's baby and running away had she been pregnant. You're both despicable by the way. You might not know that David had other plans. Didn't you?" Emma turned her focus to the man trying to protect his wife from the impending harm he obviously thought she was going to physically inflict on them.

"Don't, Emma. You know nothing about that." David's wide, panicked eyes thrilled the entire table.

"You mean I don't know how even without your memories that you wanted to bang both of them? I don't know how you wanted to stay married to a woman you didn't love and still have Mary Margaret on the side. Kathryn would never have agreed to be publically humiliated like that. She didn't deserve the shit you two put her through in the first place. I guess I don't know that you were going to use the baby as a bargaining tool on both of them to play happily little three way family. I don't know that you wanted your mother to drink the water from Lake Nostos instead of Snow? Guess I don't know about that time you got plastered and tried to force Ruby to have sex with you while Snow was six months pregnant, or that you were pissed I killed Maleficent in under a half hour by myself with no training while you took a day and lost a dozen men before succeeding. I know everything about you two, so I have no problem saying fuck you to both of you. I'll never be good enough for either of you two. I'm not going to force myself to lie down and take it while you pretend to be interested in my life. Snow just wants to claim me to say she controls the savior. You, David, only want in my life because another man is taking over the role you think you deserve and you feel threatened."

Emma paused, staring long and hard at them both. She took in the way David had his arm wrapped protectively around Snow's middle, how she leaned back slightly against him. They'd always be for themselves. She truly felt sorry for her little brother. "You both should. This is no longer a town or a kingdom of people that has to bow down and respect Snow and the farm boy. No one is bound by fairytale convention anymore. The people are free to make their own fate. Regina made that possible. She is my queen, my heart. You two should be afraid. There's a lot of people you've done wrong to running around this town. It's time to start pretending you're above it all and check yourselves into reality. You should start by taking better care of your son."

Granny was finally released from her hold and stood up. "Snow, Charming, it's time for you both to leave the diner. Don't come back here unless you both can contain yourselves and be civil. Emma's made her peace, and you'll both have to find yours." The pair made no move to leave, staring at Emma. "Now, before I ban you both altogether."

Lily struggled as Snow and Charming walked out of the diner. "Seriously, Em, you didn't say everything you wanted or needed to. You're not the only one here who wants their turn at them. Why did you let Granny go and not me?"

Emma slid back in the booth next to Regina. "I said more than enough to make my peace with them being crap parents and human beings. You can have your go at them another time. I won't even stop you if you get rough, but that was enough for today. Can we just get on with what Belle was going to say before we were interrupted?" She flicked her wrist in Belle's direction and Lily huffed a sigh.

"You promise we can have our own go at them?" Maleficent eyed the blonde with intrigue. She wanted to have her own airing with the idiot duo as much as her daughter did.

Emma nodded. "I doubt after today that you're going to be the only ones wanting to air grievances. Just try to keep any violence to a minimum. I don't need to deal with the aftermath of their deaths. As much as I feel bad for my brother, I don't want to raise him."

Belle was intently staring at Ruby who had blanked out after Emma's rant to David. "Red, Red, are you alright?"

Emma snapped her focus to the wolf. She reached out and placed her hand on Ruby's, sending calming reassurance to her. Silver swirls of magic continued flowing until Ruby finally met her gaze. "I know you tried to block that out. I'm sorry. It would continue to plague you though until it ate you away. I need you here, Ruby. It's going to be okay."

Green eyes blinked at her trying not to cry. "She still chose him."

It was barely above a whisper, but Emma heard. "I know, Ruby, but you at least know now how it'd have gone had you told her then. Snow will always choose David above anyone else. She'd let this town burn if it meant they were together. You can mourn, but don't lose yourself in it. You've got us now. If we're not enough, I know a tiny fireball who would be absolutely miserable without you."

Belle turned to look at Ruby. "I'd be miserable without you."

Hope sparked in Ruby's eyes. "Really?"

"Of course. You're irreplaceable."

Ruby threw her arms around Belle in a bone crushing hug. Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Cute as you two are together, Belle, you found something to explain how I shut these three out of my head?"

Belle wriggled a bit until Ruby moved to just having one arm around her shoulders so the bookworm could open the ancient tomb. "I was digging through Rumple's books after he left trying to figure magic out on my own. I completely forgot about this one until Ruby mentioned new magic."

Regina frowned as she studied the book. She'd never seen that particular one before. Mal leaned over and examined the cover. She scoffed. "What's the Dark One doing with a book about light magic prophecies?"

Belle shrugged. "I found it amidst a collection that'd been locked underneath the floor. It seems he enjoyed killing light magic users and collecting their stuff away from the rest of the world. I think he thought light magic wielders could bring him to Neal, and when they refused or couldn't, he killed them and stole their things trying to figure out how to do it himself. Regardless, this book has been enlightening. Are you all ready?"

A collective yes chorused through the diner. Granny brought over a few fresh plates of hot fries and cold drinks for everyone before sitting back down. They were all anxious to hear what Belle had found for their own reasons. Belle enjoyed the power she had over them all in that moment. Maybe a little part of her understood Rumple's need for control and power a little better.

Belle looked down at the book, beginning to read the new prophecy she'd discovered that seemed most plausible for the current situation. "Rise of the Phoenix: every so often there comes a time when such tremendous reform is needed that a phoenix is called upon to mark a leader. Each new phoenix is unique and created for a specific purpose. All are born out of hardship, for the path of those marked by a phoenix is both a terrible burden and greatest accomplishment. It is a journey full of hardship and sacrifice yet reaps terrific rewards."

"Fantastic. As if any of us need more hardship. Why does magic have to cause suffering?" Emma turned to Regina for an answer who just looked at Mal.

Mal sighed and looked around the booth. "Magic is a gift that many used to abuse. Without the suffering, most wouldn't appreciate all they can do with magic."

"If I could continue?" Belle waited until she had focus again before continuing. " A most rare occurrence to appear, the Opal Phoenix shall awaken and mark its chosen leader in a vessel both their own and foreign. It shall be the cause, both good and bad, for rebirth. The one marked by the phoenix shall fall three times. The fourth time they rise, they will be engulfed in flames, marking a new future free from the bonds of predestined fate. The Opal Phoenix promises freedom from the past, a new beginning for all those who swear fealty to the marked leader. Those most loyal and powerful shall submit first, paving the path for others to follow. In a town both imprisoned and free, a new order shall come to pass, dividing lines and making waves, until everyone recognizes they wield their own pens now. Once the chosen one has been rebourn, the rebirth of light magic will occur, reigning supreme once again."

Ruby's face scrunched in confusion. "Is that supposed to be Emma? She's the only one with light magic."

Emma just rolled her eyes dismissively. "Dude, I'd know if a giant ass fire bird cried on me. It's not me."

"Some Harry Potter bullshit right there." Lily agreed, laughing.

"Shut up. I loved Fawkes. That prophecy isn't about me though. I'd know if a flaming bird cried on me. Besides, what the hell does a vessel both their own and foreign even mean?"

Lily busted out laughing, ignoring Emma's pout. "You're such a nerd you even know the bird's name. Next you're going to start listing all the dragons in the Goblet of Fire challenge."

Emma opened her mouth to list them all before thinking better of it and closing it again. Brows furrowed she looked at Regina for answers.

"I don't know, Emma. A vessel could literally be anything. This might not even be what's happening here. There's no limit to how many prophecies one can have, but you have some heavy ones already. I'm not sure what Harry Potter has to do with this, but we all would have known if a phoenix had arrived here. The air would be heavy with heat, the town scorched anywhere it touched." Regina looked at Mal for added confirmation.

The dragon just nodded. "Phoenix appearances are so rare that I've only ever heard of one happening. The Aspen Phoenix had chosen a young girl to carry out making Fern Valley a matriarchal society instead of a cavemanish patriarchal one. You can imagine that went over well. With the girl unable to complete her tasks, the entire village burned. I haven't seen or heard of a phoenix rising in over a thousand years."

"So definitely not me." The table didn't look convinced. Emma sighed and threw up her hands. "Whatever, it's not me. That isn't what's happening here. Belle, maybe you could just figure out how I can keep them out of my head?"

When Belle silently nodded, Emma stood up and stormed out of the diner. The rest of the booth stared after her. Regina waited a few seconds before running after her. When Emma disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, Regina followed. It didn't surprise her in the least that she found Emma in Kathryn's home cuddling Zelena on the couch. Her daughter always seemed to calm the blonde. Emma gave a tired smile as she extended an inviting arm out for the brunette to join them.

 **EZEZEZ**

Regina sighed. She wished Henry's school had waited for any other day. Emma was already irritable that her wound still wasn't fully healed and that several townspeople had already decided to air their grievances at Snow and David causing Mulan to call her for backup. The last thing Emma, or she for that matter, needed was for the school to call.

Emma's face portrayed a mix of worry, fear, anger, and annoyance. This was not their scheduled weekly update, and she had no patience for this right now. "What?"

"Uh, is this Ms. Mills?"

"No, this is Henry's other mother. You're on speaker so Regina can hear you though. Did he hurt someone else? Did something happen?" Emma's biggest concern had been the other kids beating Henry up. He may have nearly killed her, but he was still her son, and she still worried about him.

The man's throat cleared. "No, well he's been having a rough time adjusting, but you knew that already. I was calling on another matter. This is Dr. Langston, Henry's therapist."

Emma's brows furrowed as she stared at Regina. Regina shrugged and decided to take charge. "We get your reports read to us over Skype. If there's no problem with Henry, why are you calling?"

"I was told you're the more agreeable parent, so I was hoping to broach the subject with you first, but seeing as you're both on the phone, I'll just ask. We've been making progress in Henry's therapy. I feel he'd benefit if you both attended one session a week or every two weeks."

Regina's eyes widened, her face blanched. She wanted to see her son, but she honestly didn't know if she could handle it. Emma wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and stroked her hair.

"Ms. Mills, are you still there?"

Emma snatched the phone from the counter top where it'd been sitting. "Look, you're asking a lot from us. We sent him to get help because this town is afraid of him. He tried to kill Regina and my daughter. He came very close to succeeding in killing me. It hasn't even been a month yet, and you want us to drive several hours one way a week to sit in a room with him? We can't do that right now."

The therapist sighed. "I understand you've all been through a traumatic experience, but it would help Henry and you both to sit down and start talking about this. There will be extra armed guards in the room for your safety. We can provide you both personal escorts into and off the property if you'd feel more comfortable. I'm having difficulty getting Henry to open up outside the fat he wishes to discuss things directly with the two of you."

Emma wanted to chuck her phone at the wall. "It's not our damn fault you can't do your job. I just said we-"

"One visit."

"What?" Emma honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Regina was shaking like a leave, near hyperventilating in her arms from the mere mention of going and now she was agreeing to go?

"One visit, Emma. We can say we went and tried it, and then we never have to go again if it's too much. It doesn't have to be now. We can go during December, make a weekend out of it. I'd like to do my Christmas shopping in a big city for a change. You could show me some of New York or Boston. It's not like Zelena doesn't have nearly every toy in Storybrooke already."

There was no way Emma could say no to Regina. Sighing, she ran a hand over her face. "One hour with extra guards. I'm warning you, it took three grown adults to subdue him in court. Controlling him won't be easy. Henry's very adamant about getting to us."

Dr. Langston made some notes in Henry's file. "Perhaps we can use this month then to include you both for a bit over Skype? Get you all more comfortable with the idea of seeing or hearing each other so that meeting in person won't be such a drastic step."

"I have a toddler who's with me every second I'm not working. Regina's got a demanding job as mayor. Short of trying to pull off a free lunch hour, you're going to have to wait until after 8 when my baby goes to bed."

"I'm sure we can work something out. Thank you. I'll be in touch."

The phone call ended and Emma's anger grew. "I can't believe we just agreed to that. He's over a hundred miles away and still finding ways to control us."

"He can't, Emma. We control this. We get to dictate what we're comfortable with. If we feel uncomfortable over a phone therapy session or video session then we can cancel going at any time. Regardless of visiting Henry, I'd very much like to go to the city with you. We could bring Zelena and we could ice skate at Rockefeller Centre and have hot chocolate and ride in a carriage through Central Park in the snow under a blanket holding hands. _We_ aren't trapped in this town, and I'd like to get out soon and just share some time with you away from this place, these people. I want to know you and what the rest of this world has to offer me."

Regina ran her hands through Emma's hair before cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her. Emma rarely denied her anything anymore. It would be a thrill to visit a large city. It'd been eleven, nearly twelve, years since she'd last been to one, and Regina hadn't stayed around long enough to explore. She wanted to go experience new things with her girlfriend, see parts of Emma's life she hadn't even dared ask about before. She also felt she owed it to herself and to Emma to visit Henry, at least once, and see he was alright, to see that he wasn't a threat any longer so they could move past the fear and the anxiety and put this chunk of horrid history to rest.

"I'd like that, but if we see Henry, Zelena's staying with my parents. I won't subject her to going with us or having someone else watch her while we're visiting him. We either go after seeing Henry and take Zelena another time or we go without seeing Henry and focus on us. Now, back to the magic lesson so we can get ready for our date tonight."

"Still no hint as to what we're doing?" Regina tried to flirt the answer out of Emma, offering a coy smile and wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and pulling her close.

"Nope, and don't pout otherwise I'll have to kiss you until you're smiling again and we wouldn't get anywhere, and we'd never got on our date. I'm excited about our date, so magic lesson."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina back into the dining room where the spellbooks were waiting for them. They practiced for an hour before going to the mansion together. Holding Regina's hand, they approached the front door. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, Emma. I can't hide from this forever. It's just a house."

Emma wasn't fooled by Regina's mask of collected indifference for one second. "It's a home full of memories of Henry. It's painful, but you're right. We can't hide from it forever. Let's just go upstairs and pack a bag. Nothing else in here matters right now."

Lacing her fingers through Emma's, she walked directly up the stairs. There was a slight pause outside Henry's open door, but Emma's magic quickly shut it and they moved on to Regina's bedroom. Regina had to remind herself to focus. She walked straight to her closet and opened her suitcase.

Emma laughed as she found a few of her own shirts in Regina's closet. "You're adorable."

Regina blushed and snatched back the shirts before folding them and dropping them into her suitcase. Emma was surprised to find that Regina owned a handful of sweatpants, some yoga pants, and a dozen or so oversized tees. It made her smile trying to imagine Regina in those outfits. She knew from the memories Regina gave her, that she wore them when Henry was a baby well into his toddler years after hours in their home.

"I can't wait to see you dressed in these. You'd look so good in my clothes."

"If you're done fantasizing, it's time to go."

Regina smiled and held a hand out to Emma. She was looking forward to having their own home, alone and without the beasts, dressing in Emma's clothes early in the morning after a night spent in Emma's arms making them and Zelena breakfast.

"You're adorable. How about I wear _your_ shirt while cooking you breakfast? As hot as you'd look in just my tank top, I think Lena would be more than a little scandalized. I'd like to cook you breakfast, spoil you."

"What'd I say about staying out of my head?"

Emma smirked before apologizing and poofing them home. Zelena raced at them and climbed up Emma with some assistance.

"Emmama, me missed you. No go!"

Emma stroked red curls and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I know, baby. Mama is going to take Gina out tonight. When we come home, I'll come give you kisses."

Zelena pouted. "No! Me too."

"Not this time, baby. What if Grandma lets you sleep in my bed until we get home?"

Regina sighed. At this rate, they were never going to get to be alone to take their intimacy to the next level.

Emma smiled over at her. "We have all the time in the world, Regina, to be alone. Just because we live together doesn't mean I can't date you a bit more before we go there. You deserve some finess where I can still give it."

"You want to court me?" Regina's brows furrowed in confusion. Was she serious? They lived together, shared a son, and shared a bed. What room left was there to court each other?

"Why not? I mean I can't exactly send minstrels or offer land deals for your hand, but I can still take you one dates and start helping you figure out what makes you happy. _We_ would like to help figure out what makes you happy. Wouldn't we, Leni?" Emma tickled her daughter's belly until the girl cracked up laughing. "Not saying we can't do _anything,_ but I'd like to at least get three dates in before we get it in."

Regina rolled her eyes at the waggling eyebrows of her girlfriend. "So our date is going to help me figure out what makes me happy?"

"Well, you made the jar. I thought every activity was something that you wanted to explore to see if it'd make you happy." Emma looked at her in puzzled confusion.

Kat smiled at the trio before walking over and kissing the side of Emma's head and then Zelena's before scooping Zelena out of Emma's arms. "Hello ladies. Shouldn't you be getting ready for a date?"

Emma nodded and smiled at her mother. "Thanks for watching her tonight. Ruby needs a break from being pulled on."

"Nonsense, I'd do anything for you and Leni. Go on now, don't be late."

Emma was down before Regina. "Hey, Mom, could you take Leni over to your house tonight? Regina wants a chance to be alone, and we haven't gotten to be alone at all."

Kat raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Do we need to have a talk?"

"We're not going to do _that._ It's our first official date. I mean I'd like to make out a bit, but I just wanna hold her and cuddle without a two foot tall wedge between us every night. Please."

"Don't give me the puppy dog face. Fred and I would be happy to have her overnight. Have fun, Emma." Kat hugged Emma before going to find where Zelena had run off too.

"Emma, you really won't tell me where we're going?"

Emma adored the pout on Regina's face as she drove them to Luigi's. "Nope, but we are stopping here for dinner."

The scandalized horror on Regina's face caused Emma to burst out laughing. "Relax, we're taking it to go, not eating inside. Though people could get used to seeing you outside of your business suits. They might find you less intimidating."

Regina frowned, but didn't have time to answer as Emma put the car in park and dashed inside. The citizens might benefit from seeing her in a less severe light, but could she handle letting some of her power slip away? Emma came back in under five minutes with three large containers of take away.

"Stop worrying. It's going to be okay. When you're ready, you can decide to dress down in public or not. It's not a big deal. Come on. Tonight is supposed to be fun."

Emma drove them to the docks. Producing a large coat and blankets, she carried their food to their bench. Despite the nip in the air, both women enjoyed sitting together and eating their meal in peace while watching the waves roll in.

"I didn't know you ate salad. You're full of surprises." Regina smiled before popping a forkful of lettuce into her mouth.

"It's green."

"Zelena. Amazing how such a tiny person changes your whole life isn't it?"

Emma nodded in agreement, looping an arm around Regina's shoulders. "It is. I learn something new every day from her."

A comfortable silence washed over them as they ate. It wasn't until Emma's phone beeped that their little bubble burst.

"Shit. We're going to be late. Your date awaits."

"That wasn't the date?"

Emma laughed before flicking a wrist and cleaning their mess. "No. We've a whole hour of zumba to do. I'm rather excited to see you bust a move. Let's go."

Regina groaned at the idea of dancing for a full hour after she'd just eaten, but the idea of dancing in front of Emma was both exhilarating and terrifying. She didn't know this exercise. Sure she could move, but what if she ended up looking like an utter fool in front of her? "Emma, wait."

"You can't chicken out on me now. I've no idea what I'm doing either. We can make complete fools of ourselves together and laugh about it later. Loosen up a little. This is supposed to be fun. Don't back out now. Please."

"Fine, but I will roast anyone else alive if they laugh at me."

Emma beamed a smile and guided her girlfriend back to the car. The class was very nearly started by the time they crept into the back. Both women were a bit uncomfortable with the whispers and glances backwards, but the instructor quickly called the room to attention. It took near til the end of the class for them to get the hang of the dance, but both collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor when the cd ended.

"You- I can't believe you kicked so high you fell on your ass. Funniest shit ever." Emma couldn't control her laughter, but she got to her feet and offered a hand to Regina

.

"Like you're any better shaking your rear to hard you missed part of the workout."

Regina genuinely had a smile a mile wide as she and Emma picked up their water bottles. She had thoroughly enjoyed the workout and being with Emma. No one in that class could say she didn't know how to have fun. The smile quickly disappeared though when Louise, the instructor, made her way back to them.

Emma squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Hey, uh, what-?"

Louise shook her head cutting off Emma. "Don't be afraid. I haven't had someone enjoy my classes that much since I first began. It was nice to see. I hope you both join us again." The last part she directed at Regina, knowing the queen was more apprehensive than Emma.

"See, babe, it was fun, and we've been invited back. That wasn't so terrible was it?" Emma smiled and threw her arm around Regina.

"No, it was rather fun." Regina conceded and leaned into her girlfriend. They were both sweaty anyways, so there was no point in pulling away from the overheated body. "I don't want to be an instructor, but we should definitely do that again. Maybe on nights Zelena has too much energy, she could join us."

Emma made a squealing noise before hugging Regina tight enough to lift her off the ground and spin her around. She loved that her girlfriend was starting to think of Leni as her own. "She'd love that. So, do you want to go home and share an ice cream sundae? Ingrid left her recipes to me."

"Sounds marvelous, but only a small one."

 **EZEZEZ**

"Regina, what are you doing here? I thought you had back to back meetings today." Emma had looked up from her lesson plan she was trying to redo, ready to scold any student who was still here an hour after the early dismissal bell had rung. She was thoroughly shocked to see her girlfriend there.

Regina moved into the room to sit on the edge of Emma's desk. "I called Mal and she said you weren't home yet, so I thought I'd come here and ask if you'd like to come to Geppetto's with me."

Emma smiled at her. "You really enjoy woodworking don't you?"

"I didn't think I would, but it's been incredibly relaxing. The pieces we work on together sell the best. We make a great team."

Leaning forward, Regina presses her lips into Emma's. She goes to pull away, taking Emma's bottom lip between her teeth. Emma groans and pulls her off the desk and into her lap.

Emma's phone rang and the blonde sighed. "It's Snow and David again. They're mad people are airing their own grievances after the diner. They keep calling me to play mediator even though I keep telling them Mulan is sheriff now. This is punishment for me being happy."

Regina cupped Emma's face in her hands. "No, Emma. No. Even if that prophecy isn't true, change is difficult. In this town, with these people, it's a constant struggle, but we deserve to be happy. Don't let them win."

"I know, but this is ridiculous." Emma sighed. "Let's go to Marco's. I just need to pack up. What am I bringing with me today?"

"Just your paints and brushes."

Regina watched as Emma moved around her classroom to gather supplies and file away her lesson plan notes. Emma as sheriff was fun to pop in on and scold for her procrastination, but Emma as a teacher was the complete opposite. She was devoted to her students. She took heart to her lesson plans and strived to instill the love of art instead of just getting through a required class. The passion Emma had for art was stunning.

"I know you took this holiday off from the art classes, but would you mind if I started joining you?"

Green eyes whipped around to seek out coffee coloured ones. Emma paused gathering her stuff to stare at Regina. "Are you serious?"

Regina took the surprise for rejection. "I was just thinking, nevermind. Forget I asked."

Emma dropped her brushes, rushing over to pull Regina into her arms. "I'd love that! The kids would love it too. Speaking of, Zelena wants to make turkeys tonight for the table. I promised her we could. I've got a few different crafts prepared."

"You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"Of course!" Emma nodded before leaning in to peck Regina's lips. "This is my daughter's first Thanksgiving. It's ours too, all of ours as a family. I never got a chance to celebrate growing up. Zelena's going to have everything I can give her. You never really got to go all out on holidays. I already cost Leni Halloween. I won't let her miss out any more."

Regina smiled and moved a stray blonde curl from Emma's bun behind her ear. "Sounds perfect." The former Evil Queen in her sneered at the softness of it all, but Regina was thrilled. She had a family to celebrate with, people who appreciated her and wanted her around to celebrate the holidays in this world. She'd celebrated with Henry a bit, but he'd only been concerned with the presents. Her family wanted her time and presence, no frills or gifts needed.

"I told Dr. Langston that if Henry was doing well that we could Skype for fifteen minutes. I don't want it to take away from our day, but I also wanted to include him, for both of us."

"That's, thank you. I wouldn't have. I didn't want to bring the day down." Regina marveled at how thoughtful Emma was being.

Emma took her hand as she walked out the door with her supplies and locked her classroom. "Still scared shitless about going to see him, but the holidays are for family and Henry's still family."

Zelena had them all up bright and early Thanksgiving morning. Emma tried getting her to sleep longer, but the toddler wasn't having it at all. "Up, Emmama! Tainsgive here."

"It's Thanksgiving, baby. We have a few more hours to sleep before we need to start cooking. Can we sleep just a bit more?"

Zelena flopped down on top of Emma causing the blonde to wince. "Up!"

Emma was on her third cup of coffee before Kat and Fred came over. Zelena was running around in her little pull-up chasing after Ruby.

"Fun morning?" Kat leaned down and kissed the side of Emma's head.

Emma groaned and dropped her head backwards. "5:30am. She has been going nonstop since."

"Gamma, it Tainsgive." Zelena charged full speed into Kat's legs.

Regina walked into the room fresh from her shower and smiled. She walked over and leaned down to give Emma a kiss before greeting Kat and Fred, tickling Zelena's belly.

"Are we starting to cook now?" Fred looked around the kitchen before setting the bags of groceries down.

"Granny and Ruby are coming over soon, but we can start. The turkey is in the pan ready to roast. I told Zelena she could help mash the potatoes after they were cooked." Emma scrubbed at her face with her hands before getting up and moving into the kitchen.

Mal and Lily came down the stairs together after Granny had rang the doorbell twice before walking in. Ruby carried all the bags of food with Belle's assistance. August and Geppetto came over as everyone was elbow deep in food preparation.

"Whoa, is that purple potatoes and orange cauliflower?"

Emma smacked August's hand as he went to pick food out of the baking dish. "Yes. We're trying to get past green food with some other fun colours. We've got purple sweet potatoes, purple regular potatoes, orange cauliflower, green beans, mushrooms, and white, orange, and purple carrots. There's pretzels, chips, and salsa over by the football game in the living room. Get out of here."

Zelena stuck her bottom lip out at Emma. "No green?"

"Put that lip away, baby." Emma poked at the little lip until Zelena pulled it back in. "There's some green, but we're gonna try new colours too. If you be a big girl and try a bite of each, you can have some pumpkin pie later."

They all laughed as Zelena's eyes went wide before trying to dive into the food on the counter. Regina caught her and pulled her from Emma's arms onto her hip. "Why don't you go play with Uncle August until it's time to smash the potatoes?"

The food was had about another twenty minutes left when Emma and Regina stepped away from the group to videochat with Henry. He had some bruises and looked a lot thinner, but he was polite again. It was something both mothers had sorely missed.

"So...Henry, do you get to do anything there for Thanksgiving?" Emma started because it didn't look like Regina was going to say anything.

Henry stared at his mothers through the small webcam. It was nice to see them, but he was still pissed he had to be at this school at all. "There's ham and rolls. What are you doing?"

Emma looked over at Regina, unsure if it was fair to tell him. Regina squeezed her hand. They'd have to get used to discussing their lives with Henry if they were going to keep doing this, no matter how upset he got.

"Your mother and I have people over. We're making food for lunch soon."

Hazel eyes widened before narrowing. "What people?"

Regina sighed. "Family, Henry. Kathryn, Fred, Granny, Ruby, Belle, Maleficent, Lily, Geppetto, August, Leni. I think Mulan showed up a little bit ago."

"Why not Grandma and Grandpa? They're family too."

"Because, Henry, they're not my parents. Just because someone created you, it doesn't make them your parents." Emma cracked her neck before continuing. "Mary Margaret decided to come after me again at Granny's. I can't keep fighting, Henry. Kat and Fred are good people. They're wonderful to me and your mom. There was a time when you liked Kathryn."

Dr. Langston decided to interrupt. "Kathryn being the mother you chose to be your family? What happened with your birth mother?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm not your patient here, Doctor. This is about Henry, so let's just focus please."

Zelena came whipping around the corner in her white polkadotted brown dress with an orange ruffled hem at the bottom and an applique turkey. Someone must have gotten her dressed for lunch. She was holding a beater full of mashed potatoes. "Mama, 'tatoes."

Emma helped her climb into her lap, careful to avoid spilling on the new dress. "That looks yummy. Do you like purple foods now?"

Zelena nodded and leaned back, popping the beater into her mouth to lick the potatoes off.

Henry tensed as he saw the bane of his existence climb into his mom's lap and settle in like she belonged. Dr. Langston jotted down Henry's reaction. It wasn't missed by Regina, who'd been watching him too. Emma was busy focused on Zelena.

"We have to go now. It was….nice seeing you Henry. Take care of yourself and behave. We love you."

Emma's attention snapped up from Zelena to Regina in confusion before looking at Henry again. The kid was rigid in his seat. She could almost feel his seething from here. "Look, kid, this is my daughter. You're not going to get rid of her so you've got to try and deal. This is why you're there."

"I wanna come home!" Henry started crying and lashing out. Regina and Emma watched in horror as the guards came in to restrain him. Emma quickly hit the disconnect button, not wanting to relive what happened again. She dropped her head on Regina's shoulder and sighed.

"This was a bad idea. He's not ready to see us yet."

Regina nodded and hugged Emma. She wished things were different, but clearly their son wasn't ready to deal with his issues with Zelena yet. "Come on, let's go eat. Our family is waiting."

Emma scooped up Zelena and snuggled her baby into her as they walked into the dining room. The atmosphere in there, full of laughter, conversation, people they loved, was a world of difference from the one they'd just left. Emma gave Regina a tender kiss before putting Zelena in her high chair. It was absolutely perfect to both of them to be surrounded in happiness, family, and love.

August and Fred worked on washing the dishes they couldn't rinse and load into the dishwasher. They were all stuffed after their late lunch. The living room wasn't meant for so many people, but they made it work sharing spaces as needed. Emma flipped off the football game to _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving._ Most fell asleep. It'd been hard work making food enough for an army. Emma and Zelena both passed out against Regina.

Regina sat for a while stroking Emma's hair and trailing her fingertips up and down her girlfriend's arm. She thought about Henry and his reaction to Zelena, the contrast in mood from talking to him and being with everyone else. She thought about the woman and baby asleep against her. She thought about the past versus this moment.

"You alright?"

Snapping out of her trance, Regina looked over to Kat who was housing more than a few pairs of legs across her lap on the other end of the couch. "Yes. I was just thinking how happy I am now, how lucky I am to have Emma in my life."

"I'm glad you two found each other too. You both deserve to be happy." Kat gave her a reassuring smile as a sleepy Emma leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Love you, R'gina."

 **EZEZEZ**

It'd been Belle's idea to go for a walk after pie to work off their meal a bit. They'd spent an hour all going over things they were thankful for. Emma had insisted she teach Zelena to be grateful for the blessings she had. Everyone welcomed the walk by the time the pie was demolished. The group walked almost the entire perimeter and were on the way back. Regina had noticed the way Emma had started sweating, skin turning red during her nap. It'd gotten progressively worse as they walked.

"Emma, maybe I should poof us home. You're sick."

Emma shook her head defensively, squeezing the hand resting in hers. "I'm fine, just out of shape. I need to get back to the gym."

Fred stepped in. "Not yet. You're still healing."

Mal, Lily, and Ruby stopped to turn and stare at Emma, heads all tilted as they studied her. It seemed as if they were waiting for something to happen. Zelena had been walking between Emma and Kat, holding both their hands. Kathryn pulled Zelena away when Emma's body began glowing a bright red.

Regina stepped back, panicked about what was happening. "Emma?"

Emma knew her body was overheating, but it felt different than a cold or flu. This felt like a sauna was inside her trying to break out. She shut her eyes for a minute and found herself mid-air when she opened them again. She wasn't expecting to look down at her body and see it burst into flames.

The townspeople all rushed out onto Main Street to see the savior engulfed in flames. Everyone was confused why Emma wasn't screaming in agony. The fire burned a myriad of red, orange, yellow, and blue. It would have been beautiful had a person not been in the middle of it.

Regina stepped closer, reaching out to touch. There was serious heat radiating from Emma. Emma just stared down at her, confusion written all over her face. "Don't. You'll burn yourself."

The fire danced, calling out to others to gather around. Emma couldn't figure out what to do or what was happening. More and more people were running out to watch her burn. Just as she was about to call on her magic to try and stop it, the fire turned white with a rainbow sheen to it. The fire exploded before dropping Emma to the ground.

Kat and Regina rushed over to help Emma up. The blonde was shaky for a few minutes before gaining her bearings.

Belle stood in front of her smirking. She'd been right all along. "Opal Phoenix."

Emma's eyes widened before shaking her head. Belle just couldn't be right, but she had a more pressing concern at the moment. Her back was throbbing in searing pain. She managed to pull off her long sleeved top to stand in just a black sports bra as she attempted to swat at the offending pain. Something was seriously wrong.

Regina grabbed her hand as she stared at the mark revealed to her in awe. On Emma's upper back back was a tattoo of a light silver, almost white, bird outline, wings outstretched to touch from shoulder to shoulder surrounded in fire. "The phoenix chose you. You're the change we need."

People started moving in closer to look at the mark and to ask a million questions at once. Emma stepped back and pulled her daughter closer while reaching out a hand to connect with Regina. She poofed them home. There was no way she could deal with the whole town hounding her right now.

Mal poofed in a second after them. "They say birds of a feather flock together. I had no idea a swan was masquerading as a phoenix. I wonder what other secrets you're hiding."

"Shut it. You knew. You knew the moment Belle read that prophecy that it was real. Why'd you let us shoot it down? You don't think I should have been prepared to explode into flames? What the hell was my vessel?"

"Calm down, Emma. You weren't hurt. The road is another story, but you are fine. I didn't think you could be the chosen one, really. The phoenix are a rare, picky breed of bird. I'm sure Belle has theories though. She kept at it while we all gave up."

Regina pushed Emma's shoulders until the blonde collapsed down onto the couch, Zelena snugly in her arms. "We will get answer, Emma. I promise."

 **A/N: all mistakes are my own. unbetaed for the most part. hope you enjoyed**


	13. Chapter 13

"Her bedtime is at seven thirty, not eight, not nine…" Emma turned to glare at Lily. "Definitely not quarter to eleven."

Lily held her hands up in surrender, laughing at the seriousness of her friend. Emma was a fierce mama bear when she wanted to be. "It was one time. Relax. We have plenty of stuff planned while you're gone."

Emma eyed Lily and Ruby apprehensively. It was one thing to ask them to protect her family. It was another to trust them to watch her for the long weekend. She cringed imagining the destruction she'd be returning to. "Friday she's going to daycare until three. I will get a call if she doesn't show up. My parents will be over on the weekend. The town and my house had better be in one piece when we return."

"Emma, they'll be fine with Zelena. You really must finish packing." Regina knew if she didn't keep Emma on track that they'd never leave. It was probably the blonde's intention, but they had made a commitment to coming to Henry's therapy.

"Zelena!" The little redhead jumped up from shoving something into her mama's suitcase. "Come here, baby."

Zelena thought about running down the stairs, but she didn't want to be yelled at. With a giggle, she poofed herself into her mama's arms. "Emmama, why no bwing me?"

Emma kissed Leni's forehead. "Mama and Regina have things to do you can't go to. There'd be no one to watch you. You'll have much more fun here. I'll call you every night, okay?"

"Don't go!" Zelena leaned up and threw her arms around Emma's neck, trying hard not to cry. "Me loves you."

"I love you too, baby." Emma's heart broke, but she knew Zelena absolutely couldn't come along this time.

Regina took Zelena from Emma's arms and hugged her. "You make sure to keep Lily and Ruby in line. We're counting on you."

Zelena's little bottom lip stuck out, her eyes wide as she nodded. "Loves you."

"I love you too." Regina's heart swelled with happiness as she brought the toddler in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Emma gave Zelena another hug and a kiss goodbye before snapping her fingers. Suitcases were now in the car. The only thing left to do was actually get in and go. "Be good, Leni." She handed her daughter to Ruby as Regina grabbed her hand and headed towards the door.

Regina stopped outside Emma's SUV to give her girlfriend a hug. She knew it was never easy leaving a child. "She'll be fine."

"I know, but I don't know if I'll be." Emma sighed and opened Regina's door for her, making sure the brunette was getting buckled before getting in the driver's side.

They were about to leave when a knock on the window stopped them. Emma was both surprised and pleased when her parents stood on the other side. She quickly opened the door and got out again.

Kat smiled and held out a tray of to-go coffee cups. "Fresh pot from Granny's. She said to wish you both luck."

"Thank you." Emma handed the travel tray to Regina before hugging both Kat and Fred.

Fred held on just a bit longer than Kat did. "Stay safe, kid. We'll keep an eye on your brood."

Emma gulped, trying hard not to cry and nodded, holding onto him tightly. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to let on that she was terrified, terrified of leaving her daughter, the town, terrified to see Henry again.

"You'll send us pictures of New York? One day I would love to go." Kat smiled at the pair, reaching over to smooth Emma's hair down her hack. She didn't want to tell Emma that she'd be fine or that it was okay. She knew it wasn't okay and that Emma was scared. She wouldn't dismiss Emma's feelings like that.

"Yes." Emma nodded and gave Fred one last hug before stepping back. "We'll send you pictures once we get there. Maybe show Leni so she can know we're okay?"

Kat smiled and stepped closer to Fred as they took a step back from the car, huddling together from the cold. "Of course. Safe travels you two."

The pair drove in silence until they reached the town line. Regina reached for Emma's hand and gave an encouraging squeeze. Emma was better adapted at not needing magic, but they were both in a vulnerable position leaving the town undefended to go see the son who had torn them apart quite literally.

Emma gasped and hit the brakes as soon as they crossed the town line. It was the first time she truly felt affected by the loss of her magic, like part of her was truly being ripped out or cut off. She looked over at Regina and noticed the pain mirrored in her face. "Is it always like this?"

"You felt that?" Regina was honestly surprised. She hadn't expected this. At Emma's nod she got quiet again and pondered what that meant. "Phoenix."

"What?"

Regina raised a dark brow and tapped the back of Emma's right shoulder. "Phoenix. It must have increased your magical abilities. It would make sense why the shifters are drawn to you. The animals in the Enchanted Forest were drawn to the most powerful magical beings."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Great, just another thing tying me to Snow. If I develop an army of blue birds or you come home to forest animals cleaning our home then please find me a room in that psych ward."

They both laughed as the pain ebbed away. Emma drove while they held hands until they needed gas. Regina volunteered to take over, but Emma needed the distraction and refused.

"I still have yet to see you to drive this baby."

Regina just shook her head in amusement, settling back until they pulled into the hotel parking noticed Emma instantly get quieter, but she didn't want to push. They'd both been getting better at opening up and communicating. The last thing she wanted was Emma's walls rebuilt because she'd forced the issue.

"Let me grab the bags and then we can go check in." Emma grabbed her keys and jumped out of the bug.

"Emma." Regina sighed when she received no answer. Stepping out of the car and around to Emma, she found the blonde trying to control her breathing. "Emma." She squeezed herself between Emma and the trunk of the car, fingers gently lifting the woman's chin so turbulent green eyes were forced to meet hers. "It's going to be alright, Emma. Team Moms, remember? It's just a few hours in a room full of armed guards, a therapist, and our son. Just a few hours and we can be off to New York for our weekend."

Emma nodded, resting her forehead against Regina's. "Just a few hours."

Regina pulled Emma in for a hug, lightly pressing her lips to the blonde's nose, trying to convince them both they had this. "Just a few hours. Now, let's go check-in so we can go eat."

Despite only eating half a BLT sandwich, Regina thought Emma was alright. They'd cuddled and watched Netflix on the iPad for a few hours after dinner. They'd fallen asleep curled up together. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Regina woke up freezing. She was surprised to find the bed vacant and frigid. Emma must have been gone a long time.

"Emma?" Blinking rapidly in the dark, Regina flicked on the light to confirm Emma wasn't in the bedroom. Straining to listening to the slightest sound, a faint noise directed her to the bathroom.

Emma hugged her knees closer to her chest as the freezing cold water pummeled down over her body. She didn't know how long she'd been in there, but the hot water had run out long ago. She just hoped the shower was obscuring the fact she was crying. She was the savior, the white knight. She wasn't supposed to be terrified of a preteen boy, her own child. She was supposed to be the strong one, not some weak, pathetic sniveling mass. She couldn't let Regina see her like this. It was why she was hiding at three in the morning in the bathroom.

"Emma?" Regina gave a soft knock on the bathroom door. When she didn't hear a reply she tried the knob. With a sigh of relief the door wasn't locked, she pushed it open and took in the small room before gasping. "Emma!"

Regina rushed over and immediately sprung back at the icy water hit her. Judging by the pale blue of Emma's skin and the goosebumps, the blonde had been in there awhile. She immediately shut the water off and pulled all of the towels over to wrap her girlfriend up in.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Emma hoped Regina missed the crack in her voice or just chalked it up to being cold, but the look in those mocha eyes told her she hadn't fooled anyone.

The red, puffy eyes told Regina that Emma had been crying. Normally she'd let it go and wait for Emma to approach her if she wanted to talk, but this one she refused to let go. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just lost track of time." Emma pulled one of the towels around her shoulder and rubbed at her arms with it.

"Don't! We're supposed to be a team. We're supposed to be changing into the people we want to be. As my partner you're supposed to talk to me, so tell me what's wrong. Is it Henry?" When Emma kept her eyes downcast at the tile floor Regina gently lifted her chin until bloodshot green eyes met hers. "Talk to me, Emma."

Scrubbing her hands over her face, Emma shrugged. "I don't want to go." Regina waited, sensing Emma wasn't done. Emma sighed and met her girlfriend's gaze. "No matter how many guards are in that room, no matter who comes along to offer protection, I can't feel safe around him. I just want to go to New York and go back to Storybrooke where he can't reenter and hurt anyone again."

Regina sat down on the wet, freezing tile floor, pulling Emma into her arms and kissing the side of her head. "I know it's terrifying, but we made it here. Tomorrow, if either of us can't manage to go into the school or into the room with him then we can just turn around and go to New York. Archie said the important thing is to try. You're not alone, Emma. _We_ aren't alone. Whatever happens tomorrow, it's going to be okay."

"You're not mad? He's our son." Emma chanced another nervous glance up into brown eyes and found nothing but warmth and understanding there.

"Henry is our son, but he's our son who is so lost and angry with everything in his head that he hurt us repeatedly. I firmly believe this school will help him. We made the right choice to send him away, and I understand being scared. I try not to concentrate too hard or too long on it otherwise I can see the malice in his eyes when he attacked. I can see your body suspended in the air being atomized. I can still hear Zelena's terrified screams." She paused a moment to collect herself as tears escaped on a hiccup. "I cannot be mad at you for things I feel myself. It's going to take both of us far longer than a month to heal, but together we can, so don't shut me out please. We're a team."

Emma choked on a sob as she laughed and wiped at her eyes. "God, I don't deserve you. I love you so much!"

Regina struggled to her feet, the bottom and back of her pajamas soaked through. She held out a hand to help Emma to her feet. "We both deserve each other. We both deserve love and happiness. I love you too, now dry off so we can put on warm clothes and get a few hours sleep still."

Giggling, Emma gave her a mock salute. "Yes, Ma'am."

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina clutched at Emma's hand tightly the entire drive to the Marshall Hawke. They'd gotten the closest, nicest hotel to the military school, but the drive still seemed to take forever down the thirty minute trip through the windy road in the middle of the forest. It reminded them of how eerily similar it was to the confusing journey to Storybrooke. Regina was worried this school wasn't far enough from civilization while Emma was pleased with the difficulty any escapee would face trying to get to town. Each sparse streetlight down the narrow dirt road had a camera on it. The closest thing to this school they'd passed on the way was a rundown gas station, a state patrol post, and a crummy little diner that barely seated fifteen people. If Henry ever managed to run away, his potential to get back home was almost nonexistent.

Emma felt Regina nearly breaking her fingers as the forest gave way to several gigantic buildings in a clearing surrounded by a twenty foot high fence topped with barbed wire. "You okay?"

"I just need a minute." Regina studied the foreboding building as it loomed over them. It was several stories high with a large archway over the wooden doors. Hundreds of windows were scattered about. Without the fence and the armed guards at the gate ahead it seemed rather picturesque. It certainly didn't look like a place where her son would get the help he needed.

"Hey, we can always turn around and go back to the hotel. If you don't feel comfortable we don't have to go in." Emma saw the immediate hardening in coffee coloured eyes. "If you want to go in, we're going in together. I'm right next to you. Whatever happens, you're not alone."

Regina took a deep breath. "Proceed. I'm ready."

Emma just rolled her eyes and slowly rolled forward, keeping one eye ahead of her and one at Regina. "You're not, and that's okay. I'm not either. Just keep in mind that whether or not we actually see him today, we made it this far. We made it here, Regina."

Both took a deep breath before Emma turned to face the knock at her window. She handed them both their IDs and explained why she was here. The guard just gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her shoulder. "You two are good mothers. Most parents dump their kids and leave for far less than what Cadet Mills put you two through. Once you're ready, two officers will escort you from your car inside to Dr. Langston's office."

"Thank you." Regina's smile came out more of a grimace as Emma followed the large yellow arrows in the paved lot to the right of the entrance.

Emma got out and took a deep breath before walking around to Regina's side. Her girlfriend made no attempt at getting out of the car. She opened the door and leaned down to be able to see the brunette. "You wanna do this?"

Regina just gulped and nodded, eyes wide. Emma gave her a smile and leaned up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"We're together."

"Together." With a nod, Regina accepted Emma's hand and pulled herself from the SUV. The gentle kiss Emma placed to her forehead eased some of her nerves. It didn't stop her from immediately seeking Emma's hand out the second the lock clicked home on the car.

Two armed guards stood a bit away to give them some modicum of privacy. Seeing the women were ready, they approached. Emma appraised the tan boots, camo pants, and moss green shirts. Their belt holstered tasers and handcuffs. Regina watched Emma appraise them. If anyone were to judge if these men were fit to protect them in the real world it was the woman who had lived in it.

"Ma'am, I'm Corporal Thomas Masters and this is Corporal Etán Beaumont. We'll be escorting you around today. Director Crenshaw thought you both would enjoy a tour of the grounds to feel more at ease that Henry is safe here." The taller of the two moved to shake hands.

Emma looked to Regina. "We won't actually see him while on this tour right?"

Regina squeezed Emma's hand tightly. She wanted to see this place more than what the internet had shown her, but she couldn't see Henry out in the open. There were too many vulnerabilities that way. A closed room with armed guards was already too vulnerable and nerve-wracking.

"No, Ma'am." Corporal Beaumont held up a pass to the doors that buzzed him in. He held open the door for the women. His appraisal of them didn't escape Emma as the blonde moved an arm securely around her girlfriend's waist. "Henry is out on the pitch with Corporal Thames learning the rules of soccer."

Emma barked out a laugh. "The kid doesn't play sports. He's got as much athletic ability as a butterfly."

Corporal Masters shared in Emma's grin. "I know."

"This is not funny, Miss Swan! You know how he struggles with running." Regina's eyes narrowed as she took in both laughing parties.

"I know, but Regina-" Emma did her best to stop laughing at picturing Henry red faced and huffing to chase after a soccer ball. "It's good for him. He needs exercise. All he does is get into trouble when not reading. Sports will give him structure and teach him how to work with people. Lord knows the kid needs people skills." Regina just sighed and nodded. "Besides, sweat won't kill him."

The men showed Emma and Regina the school rooms, the mess hall, the dormitories, the gymnasium, the pool, and the stables. They pointed out the sports fields in the distance and the obstacle training courses set up. The last room on the tour was the library.

"Whoa, he'd be in heaven in here." Emma stared at the multi-level wall to wall massive room.

Regina nodded in agreement. "It seems more like a reward than a punishment." Even with all the security measures and armed staff here, this school seemed to be a luxury vacation and that wasn't what she'd had in mind when seeking help for her son.

"No worries, Ma'am." Corporal Masters stated, sliding a book back into place on the shelf. "The students here are on a regimented, rigorous schedule. Areas like the stable, the library, and the pool outside of classroom necessity are on an earned reward basis only. Mills is a long way off from earning those privileges. You're paying over forty thousand a year. There must be some amenities."

"How much?!" Regina's jaw dropped as she spun to look at Emma.

The blonde looked away sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, yeah. I told you most his college fund is going into housing him here. I've made a deal where he'll have a full time job when he's eighteen and will earn enough to pay for half. This place gets results. That's all I care about."

The corporals looked between them, smirking in amusement. "If it makes you feel any better, there's a laundry facility here. They can earn the opportunity to work in the cafeteria and learn to make their own food. We not only provide discipline and structure. They learn how to deal with problems here, how to function once they're in the real world. We're not just housing troubled kids to punish them. We're training young men to be upstanding citizens." Corporal Beaumont smiled and winked at Emma.

Emma was too busy gauging Regina's reaction to notice, but the mayor definitely paid attention. She glowered at the men as her fingers laced with Emma's. "Where is Dr. Langston?"

"Right this way." Corporal Beaumont gave them both a dazzling smile and held out his arm for Emma.

Regina gave a low growl only Emma seemed to hear. Her attention snapped from her girlfriend to the guard. She raised a brow and scoffed lightly. "I got it. Thanks."

"Of course." The corporal continued to smile as he pulled the door open for them to talk into the hallway.

Corporal Masters just rolled his eyes at his friend. He was about as smooth as a lubed up snake. "The mess hall serves ice cream today. Perhaps after your session you'd like to join us."

Emma just shrugged and looked at Regina who had her eyes narrowed. She'd seen that look many times. It always meant someone was about to get it, but she didn't understand what she'd done to deserve it. "We just want to do this and leave. Ice cream isn't part of the plan."

"Well maybe if you're staying in the area we could show you around a bit. The true gems are hidden. You need a master to show you the beauty." Masters shot Beaumont a triumphant grin before returning his focus to the women.

Regina was getting annoyed with all the attempts at flirting. Emma didn't seem to be paying attention, but it was pissing her off. "Just take us to Dr. Langston please." She managed to grit out the words without completely snapping on them.

Emma had no idea why Regina was mad. The men were just trying to be friendly, to make this easier on them. She gave her hand a squeeze and offered a smile as they continued down the hall. They walked into the room and sat on one of the couches to wait. The room had a fairly nice view of open grass and the sports fields. A floor to ceiling bookcase was along half of one wall. The other was painted black and had a one inch ledge on one corner of the wall housing the chalk. There were bean bags, recliners, two couches, and a table and chairs. This room was definitely about trying to make the occupants feel comfortable.

"Kid seems to have it good here." Emma marveled at the sheer size of this military school. It wasn't what she'd been expecting at all to be honest. If she'd known troubled kids got such luxury then she'd have been more of a problem growing up instead of trying to be invisible.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "You get what you pay for, Miss Swan." Emma went to protest but she simply held up a hand, eyes never leaving the playing field. "We'll discuss it later. You're not paying over $40,000 a year until Henry is twenty one."

"But Regina, he's our son. We need him _here,_ and this is the cost of that." Emma didn't know what else there was to say or do about the matter. Henry wasn't welcome in the town any longer, and they'd both agreed he couldn't come home. She didn't just want to abandon him to the streets either. Henry wasn't like her. He'd never survive that.

"Yes, but the entire town decided they aren't going to let him come back when he's released." Regina sighed at Emma's blank stare. "The town is going help. You're _not_ paying this alone. This goes beyond his college fund and it's going to take money away from our family, our future."

Emma broke into a smile. "Our family, I like the sound of that."

Regina was about to reply but her eyes cut back to the window and she froze. It wasn't hard to make out Henry in the group of other boys. His face was beet red and he looked like he was sweating profusely. The distance made it hard to tell, but the way his arm extended straight out and his hand cupped as he waited impatiently for something to be handed to him had Regina flashing back to the moment he held out the cursed ball towards her.

Emma noticed the moment Regina tensed up. Her breathing got shallow and rapid, her hands clammy. She followed Regina's gaze outside. Henry stamped his foot and held his arm out like he was expecting something, but Emma knew what Regina was being reminded of. She took a few deep breaths before turning to Regina, tugging gently on her chin until brown eyes were redirected to green ones. "He's out there. We're in here. We're safe."

"I can't do this, Emma!" Regina tried to get ahold of herself but all she could see was her sweet little boy's face splitting into an evil grin and raising the shattered soul ball to kill her as he said he loved her. Rationally she knew that wasn't what happened, but that's all she could see as her breathing became more rapid. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push it away, tried to block everything out.

"It's going to be okay. Just breathe Regina. You're here with me, right now, safe in this room. You're alright. I'm alright. Here." Emma picked up Regina's hand and placed it over her heart. "See, okay."

Brown eyes glazed over as Henry continued to taunt her. Regina didn't want it to be this way. She didn't want to see her precious little boy turn evil. It was all her fault. She was evil, a villain, and villains don't get happy endings.

Both corporals moved forward, reaching out to help. The only thing they succeeded in doing was causing Regina to jump and scream, launching herself into Emma's arms.

"Don't touch her!" Emma glared up at the men until they held up their hands and backed off. She waited until they were a safe distance before looking down at her girlfriend. She seemed calmer, not much, but enough for Emma to notice a difference. She saw Regina's head resting over her heart on her chest and smiled. "That's it, Regina. Just breathe. Everything is okay. You're safe. I'm safe. Henry is safe. He's not here. It's okay."

Dr. Langston watched the pair from the doorway. In most situations like this he'd get involved and try breathing exercises and distraction techniques, but the blonde seemed to have it under control. Watching them, it was clear to see they held a lot of love for each other.

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's scalp, scratching lightly before moving down to do the same to her back. "We're safe. It's all okay." She kept repeating that and swaying slightly until Regina just buried her face in her neck and cried.

"I don't think it wise Henry joins our session today."

Regina cried harder while Emma pulled her in a bit closer and peered over at the only man she'd seen dressed in a suit here. "Who are you?"

"I apologize for my lack of manners. I'm Dr. Langston. Pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Swan." The therapist calmly walked over and extended his hand but he wasn't surprised when the blonde chose to keep her arms around the woman in her lap instead of returning the greeting.

Emma eyed the man warily. His looks and ever watchful eye reminded him of Sidney and she wasn't too sure she liked this man. She felt Regina's sobs lessening so she redirected her focus, kissing Regina on the top of the head and rubbing her back with a bit more pressure.

Dr. Langston cleared his throat but didn't draw either woman's attention. "As I was saying, I think it best Henry not join us today. I'll tell him you were here, but I don't believe bringing him into the room at this point would be productive."

"Then why did you insist we come?" Emma glared at him over the top of Regina's head. They could have gone a long weekend just enjoying New York if Henry wasn't going to show.

"Most parents never even show up at all. They dump their kid, pay the bill, and that's it. Eventually I'd like for you both to have a session with Henry, but after what just happened I don't think today is the right day to bring him in. I commend you on the progress though. Even coming here was a huge step you both made."

Regina sniffled and took a deep breath of the cinnamon and vanilla smell lightly perfuming Emma's neck. It calmed her immensely to have the warmth of the person she loved most surrounding her, to hear her heartbeat and know she was safe. Nothing else mattered in this moment but Emma.

Emma ran her fingers through dark brown locks again, content to just hold her love like this forever. "If we're not going to talk to Henry today, can we go?"

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you two. How are you both handling what happened? How is your daughter handling it?" Dr. Langston couldn't tear his gaze away from the brunette as the woman seemed entirely oblivious to her surroundings, playing with the buttons on the blonde's shirt.

Narrowing her eyes at the man, Emma pulled Regina in a bit closer. "We have our own therapist. He agreed with us that we weren't ready, but he encouraged us to try. No progress without figuring out your limits or some shit." She shrugged and bent down to place another soft kiss on ebony waves.

"And your daughter?"

"We're not talking about her." Emma shook her head and gave a small smile to Regina when she felt the mayor's arms wrap around her.

Dr. Langston took some notes as he nodded. "Right, well perhaps you'd be open to discussing how Henry's been progressing here?"

Both women gave slight nods, neither releasing one another. It wasn't until Dr. Langston mentioned the bullying Henry was facing that Regina emerged from Emma's neck.

"If we're paying you over forty thousand to stay here then surely you can manage to keep him safe."

"Err." Dr. Langston wasn't expecting such an abrupt change in demeanor from the woman. Emma just smiled because feisty mama bear mode was always sexy on Regina and for once it wasn't at her.

A dark brow rose. "Well?"

Dr. Langston cleared his throat nervously and began to discuss with the two irritated mothers what was occurring here with their son. He definitely jotted down that though while afraid, perhaps even terrified of Henry, both women still had strong instincts to protect him. He wished all the boys here had parents like the mayor and the sheriff. He really didn't expect much though considering the parents who could afford such a place could easily afford to write off their own children.

They discussed Henry for another half hour before Regina cleared her throat and stood up, offering a hand to Emma. She could see the blonde was past her limit and she was emotionally exhausted herself. "Yes, well we have a long drive to New York yet tonight. I think it's time we get going."

"Of course, Ms. Mills. If you two feel up to it, in a few weeks after the new year perhaps you'd both be amenable to trying again to see Henry?" Dr. Langston smiled at the pair as they both stood up, maintaining contact. There was much work to do, but with the progress they'd both shown today in even coming he knew they would be well on their way to healing emotionally in no time.

"Only if you find us guards that won't leer or attempt to ask us on dates. It's highly unprofessional." Regina turned to eye the two guards at the door.

Emma laughed when both men blushed and looked ashamed. She wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and rolled her eyes. "You're mad they find you attractive?"

Regina turned her head to stare into green eyes, searching for signs Emma was serious. "Both of us. You're mine. I do not share well."

Emma couldn't believe the men were interested in her but she wasn't about to get into an argument over it, especially not in a therapist's office. Instead, she took the safe route. "I'm yours. Let's go so we can try to avoid as much rush hour traffic as possible. The city is crazy as it is."

The pair left and drove back to the hotel in comfortable silence, holding hands. This day was already incredibly taxing on them. Neither wanted to part even for a minute. Regina slept most the way to Manhattan with Emma smiling and checking on her every few minutes. She was proud of their relationship, of how far both of them had come, that they both had enough trust in the other to confide in the other and not be afraid to break down. Sure she had a bit more work to do on that front than Regina, but they'd really come so far, and Emma couldn't wait to celebrate their first Christmas as a couple, as a family together.

 **SQSQSQ**

"Babe, wake up." Regina mumbled and curled into the seat further. Any other time Emma would find her adorable and let her be, but it was the middle of winter. Snow was starting to fall and they'd finally made it to the hotel. "Regina, as much as I _can_ carry you, I don't think the valet needs a show."

Regina's eyes popped open as the words finally filtered through. Blinking rapidly she looked around and noticed they were finally in Manhattan. "You let me sleep nearly six hours."

Emma rolled her eyes and helped her out of the car. "Don't be a grump. You needed it. Let's go check in so I can call Zelena."

The two walked in, Emma pushing the luggage cart. It was well past the 3pm check-in time but she'd called in the car to ensure their room kept. They took the elevator upstairs once they were done.

"Emma! Did you get the best hotel in the city?" Regina's jaw dropped as she took in the massive expanse of their room.

Beaming with pride that she'd pleased her queen, Emma set the luggage by the desk and pulled Regina close. "No, but it is one of the top ten luxury hotels in the city. Do you like it?"

Regina shook her head as she smiled at Emma, her heart warming even further for her love. "So charming. You're lucky you're pretty."

Both laughing, Emma tackled Regina to the bed, tickling her until the mayor was near tears and calling out mercy.

"Em-Emma, Emma stop!" Regina shrieked as Emma's wiggling fingers neared her ribs again. "Stop. We- we need to call Zelena." Regina gasped out, wriggling away from her captive as best she could. Thankfully, Emma's own stomach made the appeal even easier. She raised a brow. "Besides, the sooner we call, the sooner we can eat."

"I am hungry." Emma nodded in agreement, falling to the side and pulling her phone from her pocket.

After they both talked to everyone in the house, mostly because everyone insisted on having something important to say, Emma pulled up the nearby restaurants on her phone.

"Looks like there's a few good places really close open late. So long as you eat something other than a salad we can go wherever you want."

Regina looked at her in amusement. "I'm not eating greasy junk food just because we aren't home, Miss Swan."

Emma sat up and shook her head. "Eat healthy or whatever, but no salad. There's more than frozen food from Granny's here. Don't be afraid to live a little"

"We'll see."

It's how Regina found herself in Dos Caminos, the Mexican restaurant a block from the hotel. Before her was a table full of food she'd never eaten before, some she never even knew existed. Lobster toastaditos acapuleño, skillet poblano cornbread, Mexican street corn, baja tacos, and an actual chicken cobb salad she'd managed to con Emma into actually eating a bite out of. The drinks were also something new. She loathed to admit it, but Emma actually had fantastic taste in food when she wasn't shoving cheeseburgers and milkshakes into her face. Emma even managed to get Regina to try a churro ice cream sandwich filled with coffee ice cream. The exchange was eating an apple crisp. Regina thought Emma hated apples, but the blonde smiled to herself in her victory at two desserts. She truly loved apples and snuck them whenever Regina wasn't watching.

"I want to take you all over the city tomorrow so no heels." Emma announced first thing as they entered their room.

Regina eyed Emma skeptically as the blonde began peeling off her layers of clothes. "Where exactly are we going?"

Emma's cheeks reddened a bit. If she had it her way, she'd keep Regina here for months showing her all New York had to offer. Just getting the opportunity to share the city with her girlfriend, her trust to show her a good time, made her heart swell. Her love for this woman grew every day. "I'd like to take you everywhere but we've only a few days. I thought we'd do some Christmas shopping tomorrow…Macy's Time's Square, Chinatown, maybe SoHo if we have time. Saturday we're going to be tourists. I can show you the Empire State Building and the public library, the Statue of Liberty, Wall Street, Madame Tussauds… We could go see a show on Broadway or one of the museums. Whatever you want to see we'll do, but we're eating lunch at Junior's."

"You've really thought this out haven't you?" Regina was impressed and pleased Emma took such care into wanting to make this trip special for her. Emma nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom to turn on the shower. "I shall trust you then to show me around."

Emma poked her head out of the bathroom and beamed at her before disappearing again. She had huge plans for them and couldn't wait to show her New York.

The alarm went off bright and early to take advantage of the hotel's complimentary breakfast. Emma refused to let Regina walk outside without a coat, tennis shoes, a scarf, mittens, and a beanie on. She ignored the glare and pouting because the nasty winds outside made the winter temperature much worse. Regina had no idea what she was in for. They hit up Macy's and Chinatown before backtracking to Junior's for food.

"Miss Swan, if you think you're going to get me to eat that cheesecake you're sorely mistaken."

Emma stuck her bottom lip out, eyes pitifully widening. "But you have to! It's a crime to come here and _not_ eat it."

Despite knowing Emma was joking, Regina played along. "Really, a crime?"

"Yup." Emma nodded enthusiastically as she held out the fork with a bite of red velvet cheesecake on it. "Eat or I'll be forced to arrest you."

"You didn't bring your handcuffs, Sheriff."

Emma hid her smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I?"

Blushing, Regina accepted the forkful of cheesecake and groaned. It was incredibly rich, but the perfect amount of sinful delight to satisfy a craving. She'd definitely have to remember this once they were home. It definitely beat out late night rocky road in front of the freezer.

By the time they made it back to the hotel that night they'd so many shopping bags between them that they needed a luggage cart to get them up to their room.

"I have never walked so much in my life. It's like that every day here?" Regina collapsed onto the bed huffing, grateful to finally be off her feet. A significant chunk had been dented in her bank account, but it was so worth it for the gifts she'd found.

"Yup. You get used to it. So, tomorrow…?" Emma flopped down next to the mayor on the king bed and glanced out their window to the view over the balcony. "Did you want to explore as much as possible or stay close to the hotel?"

Regina heeled off her shoes before tossing her coat and mittens onto a nearby chair. "I don't know when I'll get to come here again so show me everything you had planned."

Emma beamed and grasped for her hand. "Really?" Regina nodded. "You're gonna love it here."

"There's food in one of those bags." Regina laughed when Emma's stomach rumbled. It'd been nearly five hours since their lunch. Knowing her girlfriend, she was glad she'd planned ahead for extra food to go from Junior's. "I-" She broke off into a yawn, tired and aching from a day well over twelve hours long. "can't wait to see your city. G'night Emma."

Chuckling, Emma kissed her forehead and tucked Regina in before digging through the bags to find a lobster roll and the brisket sandwich between two potato pancakes. She'd seriously been tempted to order it, but one glare from Regina had switched her order to bbq chicken salad as compromise.

Regina's feet ached like all hell in the morning, but a quick hot shower and she was up and ready to see the sights further. Emma took her up the Empire State building and to the public library. They saw Wall Street and Central Park **.** Emma was like a kid in a candy store at Madame Tussauds, demanding Regina take a picture with every wax celebrity. Delighting in the crimson blush colouring Emma's cheeks, Regina demanded to see the Sex Museum before they went to dinner at City Crab Shack.

"If I'd known you had such an affinity for lobster, Emma, I would have suggested we eat at Sebastian's instead of Granny's far sooner." Regina rolled her eyes and smirked as Emma popped another blue crab beignet in her mouth.

Emma shrugged and barely finished chewing before answering. "Seafood was a luxury I didn't get often growing up, but one summer, I think I was about nine, I was with a family who worked down by the marina. Some fishermen took pity on us and gave us work in exchange for meals they'd catch once they returned. We'd help with whatever we could and then go into one of the buildings nearby and sit around a fire while we ate. It wasn't the best home, but those were some great times."

Regina didn't know what to say to that. She still blamed herself for causing Emma to have such a horrible childhood, but the fact she was opening up more and sharing bits and pieces meant the world. At a loss for words, she pushed the bowl of lobster and crab potatoes at her.

"So, you should definitely eat up because I have a surprise later I hope you'll love."

"There's more?" Regina didn't know if she could _handle_ anymore. Emma had been so sweet showing her everything, but she was not made for trekking across the city multiple times at breakneck speeds. Emma could easily weave and dodge through people, hop on and off the subway with ease, but she just simply wasn't built for such things.

Emma nodded and smiled at her, reaching for her hand. "I promise it'll be worth it. Just a few hours and then you can sleep all the way back to Storybrooke if you'd like."

"Fine, but you're sharing the macaroni and cheese with me then." Regina didn't give Emma any chance to object or respond as she leaned across the table and plucked a large spoonful of noodles, cheese, lobster, and crab out of the bowl. With a wicked grin, she plopped the spoon into her mouth as Emma's jaw dropped.

"Just for that we're getting more cheesecake before we go home." Emma chuckled lightly to show she wasn't angry, and to try and hide her growing arousal that little trick just caused as they sat back and ate their full table and had their signature cocktails, which she had to admit was much better than beer and far better than the rancid rum the pirate had in Neverland.

Their bags were significantly less than yesterday, but Emma knew they were going to have trouble fitting everything in the SUV for the drive home. Sure the vehicle was much larger than her bug, but with almost a dozen people a piece they had to get gifts for and how much Regina liked to shop, their hotel room was already overflowing. She loathed the idea of having Regina help channel her magic to poof it home at the risk of being found, and because she hadn't told Regina about the small sparks that had started flaring up since midday yesterday, but she just might have to after being reminded they also needed room for a cooler and ice for the six hour drive home.

Right after dinner they dropped their things off at the hotel room and Emma scooped up a bag. Regina noticed it when she'd been loading the car, but her curiosity hadn't managed to get the best of her until now. They took a taxi to Rockefeller Centre and Regina had to stare open mouthed as they approached the ice rink.

"Seriously, Swan? I can't skate, and I will _not_ be wearing someone else's skates."

Emma just tugged her along the VIP line and handed the attendant their tickets. "I figured, but don't worry. I'll be there the whole time." She pulled Regina down onto a small bench and handed her a pair of broken in ice skates. "Can't wear brand new ones or you'll wreck your ankles."

Regina hesitantly put the thick wool socks on that Emma handed her before attempting to lacee up the skates. A few annoyed huffs and failed attempts later, she grinned at the image of Emma kneeling at her feet lacing up her skates. It truly was the little things that kept the queen alive. She certainly was far less confident on skates than in her trusted heels. Even on the hard ground Regina wobbled, prompting Emma to glue her tightly to her side as they made their way onto the ice for the 8:30 session.

"There was a 10:30pm-Midnight session, but I didn't think you'd appreciate that. They've hot chocolate, coffee, and cookies. You can kinda see the stars too. It's not like skating out on the lake by the Toll Bridge, but it's a necessity to skate here at least once in your life." Emma held Regina close as they slowly moved across the ice, her feet sure and steady to counter the wobbliness of Regina's, her heart starting to flutter faster at the close proximity.

After a few laps around at a snail's pace, Emma picked up a little speed causing Regina to yelp and scramble closer until she was wrapped tightly around Emma as she skated for both of them. "I swear you'll live to regret it if you let me fall, Swan."

Emma just laughed and turned around so she was now skating backwards. "Just trust me. If you fall, I'll pick you back up. It's okay to fall." She skated for them both for a while longer before prying Regina off her enough so that the brunette had to support herself. "Just glide the same way you strut down the street in your heels."

Regina glared and clamped her hands tightly onto Emma's as she struggled to move on the slick ice. It took a while for her to adjust, but with Emma's help, something finally clicked and her legs held stronger as she pushed herself across the ice. "I did it! Did you see? Em- oof!"

"You alright?" Emma pulled Regina back up onto her feet, trying her damnedest not to laugh at the image of flailing limbs. Regina'd gotten too confident and naturally her legs, unused to the ice, went out from under her.

"Again." Regina glared as she secured her hold on Emma before attempting to make one full lap around the rink. Again and again she fell, but Emma always helped her up. Despite falling, Emma made her feel safe and protected, that despite the death blades under her feet Emma would keep her safe. By the time she made one full lap on her own she was exhausted. "I need coffee."

Emma helped Regina to a free bench before grabbing a hot chocolate, a coffee, and some cookies. "One day I'd like to come back here with you and bring Zelena."

Regina nodded in agreement, warming her frozen hands with the steaming cup of coffee. "I'd like that. It's something I'm definitely working on, allowing our citizens to leave and return as they please while also remaining hidden from outsiders."

"We'll get there. I don't think most people want to leave, they just want the ability to have that freedom." Emma leaned her head against Regina's as they drank their hot beverages until their insides warmed through. Her heart raced as she leaned down to kiss Regina's temple. "Come on, we've got a half hour of skating left and I'd like to spend it holding you."

"I won't object to that."

Emma helped Regina back onto the rink and pulled her securely back into her arms as she skated around. She even managed to twirl the mayor and dip her, both erupting into a fit of giggles as they landed together on the hard ice, Emma spinning to take the brunt of the fall.

"No more of that. Skate properly." Regina tried to pretend to be angry, but this was the most she'd let loose in a long time. Emma being the cause sent a jolt straight between her legs and had her heart racing.

When Emma had Regina in her arms again, they skated under the bright lights unknowingly into the centre of the rink. People were staring as they stopped, lost in each other. If either of them needed reminding of their feelings, this moment was solidifying the permanence of their relationship, affirming their love for one another.

"Thank you for this, Emma. You've really changed my world for the better. I love you." Regina cupped a gloved hand to the blonde's rosy cheek before leaning in and kissing her. Both hearts skipped a beat at the initial scorching heat of their lips sealing together. It was their first actual kiss since she'd woken Emma in the hospital. Sure they'd kissed each other on virtually every other part of the head, but they both seemed to be saving their first kiss for a special moment, and it just felt right to Regina to have it now.

Emma smiled against plump red lips and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around Regina's waist so they were flush against one another. She almost laughed as she felt Regina raise one skate as her arms snaked around her neck. It truly was movie perfect, even if that hadn't been their goal. Ignoring the whistles and whispering around them, she opened her mouth slightly and deepened the kiss until a kid behind them started taunting them both. Pulling back a bit, she rested her forehead against Regina's, heart attempting to beat right out her chest. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma. I'm freezing though. Let's go back to the hotel."

Lacing their fingers together they made their way to a free bench, both overwhelmed with the multitude of giddy emotions running through their bodies. A woman approached as they were unlacing their skates. "I, uh, I took some photos of you two out there. I'd really like for you to have them if you have an email or a phone number you wanted to share."

Regina hesitated but Emma smiled and offered her number, wanting those photos. She hoped the woman had gotten their kiss, as awkward as it was to have a stranger say they'd been taking your picture, especially in New York. They talked a bit until the shoes were swapped and the skates safely back in the bag.

"You'd better hope she doesn't use that against us, Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged. "I can always change my phone number. It's not like she can get to Storybrooke. Besides, you really want to chance not having that kiss captured? It was awesome." She insisted they take a selfie before returning to the hotel.

Regina managed to talk the front desk into getting the list of food items to go for their afternoon checkout while Emma went upstairs to shower. She really wanted to surprise Emma like Emma had been surprising her all weekend. Everything Emma had done and planned had been so special and thoughtful that Regina wanted to try and return the favour. She knew their meals from this weekend on their trip home was a brilliant way to thank her girlfriend.

"Checkout is at one. Did you want to stay and do anything else?" Emma hoped Regina didn't because she missed her family, her daughter, but Regina deserved the most out of this trip as possible.

"No, we can sleep in and have a late breakfast before going home. I know you miss Zelena."

Regina stared at her twiddling fingers, not sure exactly her boundaries on the tot. She knew, especially after this weekend that she wanted forever with the blonde, and with Emma came Zelena. Emma was fiercely protective of the girl though, so she wasn't sure how receptive Emma would be to her wanting a part in Leni's life too. "I miss her too."

Emma couldn't help but break out into a grin as she lifted Regina's chin to meet brown eyes. She was honestly surprised her heart didn't explode from happiness and love at this point. "Our family, we're in this together. I'm glad you miss her too." She wasn't afraid of it being the wrong time anymore after tonight, with adrenaline and arousal still rampant through her, she leaned in and pressed a searing kiss to Regina's lips. They were becoming their own little family unit, and both women were nervous and excited, more than ready to see where they'd go next.

A few more kisses turned into a heavy makeout session before Regina curled up in Emma's arms, both falling asleep feeling more secure and loved than they had ever had in their lives thus far. By the time the pair had gotten themselves ready, eaten breakfast, and loaded up the car it was nearly noon. They'd just left the city when Emma's phone rang.

"Emmama?"

Both women lit up as the tiny voice came through the speaker. Emma couldn't wait to get home and smother her baby in hugs and kisses. "Hi Leni. How are you?"

Zelena looked around the closet, making sure she was still hidden from everyone as she clutched the phone and her baby blanket tightly to her. "Me misses you."

"We miss you too, Leni. We'll be home soon." Regina could tell something was off by how quiet the Zelena actually was.

"Mama?"

Emma looked at Regina, more than a little concerned at the timid whisper. "Yes baby?"

"Somefing happen. Me did it."

The line went dead and Emma felt her heart drop. Her baby was scared and in trouble. Both women cursed the lack of magic in this world. Sheer panic and a need to protect her child caused Emma to punch the gas pedal as Regina's hand squeezed her thigh in encouragement to get home quicker. Their daughter needed them.


	14. Chapter 14

They'd broken several laws by the time Emma and Regina made it into Storybrooke, but neither cared as they tore through the town to get home. Emma barely managed to throw the vehicle in park before she was storming up the porch steps and through the front door.

Lily, Ruby, and Maleficent jumped and all looked incredibly guilty as the blonde advanced on them followed quickly by an equally upset mayor.

"Where's my daughter?"

"She's fine, Em." Lily tried to play it off, but she knew they weren't fooling the two.

Ruby took a small step back. "Look, something happened and she used magic. After that she disappeared. We've been trying to find her."

Emma glared and immediately dug through their memories, her jaw dropping as she saw the Charmings burst into her house demanding protection from the masses. Emma quickly growled and her eyes narrowed as she saw Snow realize she and Regina weren't there and decided to advance on Zelena.

At Emma's gasp Regina's brows furrowed as she frowned. "What happened?"

"We were simply watching a movie when the idiots and their offspring burst in demanding you both protect them from the rabble. When the _princess_ saw you two weren't here she started in on how Emma wasn't fit to be a mother and that she could send Zelena away now since Emma wasn't there." Maleficent sneered at the mention of Snow, but quickly reigned it in when Emma glared at her.

Regina was growing ever impatient in worry for the little redhead she'd grown so fond of. "Well, that doesn't explain what happened to Zelena. Where is she?"

Mal leveled her gaze to the queen and nodded. "We were going to throw her out but Leni screamed and shot her arms out at them to protect herself and they got sucked through a portal."

"You let my daughter get sucked through a portal?!" Emma could have killed Maleficent in that instant if a weight hadn't suddenly attached itself to her legs. Looking down she found her baby clinging to her. Immediately she leaned down and scooped up Zelena, moving the blankets hiding her face so she could see if she'd been hurt. "Leni, what happened?"

"No send me 'way." Zelena pouted before bursting into tears.

Emma cradled her closer, running her fingers through little curls. "No, baby, no. Mama won't send you away. You're okay."

"H'ry." Zelena's little voice was muffled by Emma's neck but Emma and Regina understood her just fine. Her chubby arms tightened her hold as she was sure she was bad like Henry and would be sent away soon.

Green eyes snapped guiltily to brown trying to figure out how to reply. Regina offered a small smile and reached out to squeeze her hand as she stepped forward and rubbed Zelena's back. "Leni, you aren't Henry. You're you. Do you remember how your mama got her owies?" Zelena didn't lift her head from its hiding spot, but there was a small nod. "Henry hurt us. We couldn't help him so we found someone who could. They're going to make him happy again." Her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. Some part of her was still certain with more time and effort that they could have made him happy again, but rationally she knew he'd never be truly happy if they simply just gave him whatever he wished.

It was Emma's turn to offer comfort as she pulled Regina into her arms as well. "That's right, Len. Henry needed some help we didn't have here. He didn't use magic because he was scared. He used it to hurt, and we don't hurt. You didn't try to hurt Snow or David and Neal right?"

"No. Dey sayin me get taked 'way. She say bad stuff bout you. No go." Zelena leaned back a little to look up at Emma. Her mama didn't look mad so maybe she wasn't in trouble. Sniffling hard, she laid her head back down on Emma's shoulder.

"Mama's not sending you anywhere. You're okay. It was an accident. We'll find them." Emma looked over at Maleficent knowing her connection was still the strongest while Lily and Ruby usually respected her wishes to stay out of her head. ' _We can find them, right?'_

' _Yes, Swan, but why would you wish to? You have parents that love you now. You've a family they repeatedly threaten. The town has turned against them. Wherever they ended up, they're together.'_

Emma rolled her eyes. Mal was right, but they were still people, still her parents. She really didn't want anything bad to happen to them, just didn't want them involved in her life. ' _If they're safe then we can leave them wherever they are. If they aren't, we need to help them. Neal doesn't deserve to be at risk just because his parents are complete idiots.'_

The sobbing died down and Zelena was just content to be in the safety of her mother's arms again. "Me stay?"

"Of course you're staying. We're all staying. I love you." Emma couldn't hide her smile when everyone in the room joined in their hug. This truly was her family, and she couldn't be more proud of how far she'd come. The only ones missing from this ragtag were her parents. As if on a cue, Kat and Fred barreled through the open door.

"We're here!" Kat's smile quickly turned to a mock pout as she took them all in. "Well then."

Emma just rolled her eyes and smiled at them. "Get over here!"

Despite both Emma and Regina missing Henry, they'd never felt more surrounded by love in that moment than being in the center of the group hug. Some comfort was provided in knowing the school was the right place for Henry. He could get the help he needed getting back on track. They now had to figure out how to reassure Zelena that she wouldn't be sent away. It was a difficult task trying to simplify such a complex situation to a two year old, but it was one they would be doing together.

Lily, uncomfortable still with the overabundance of affection always in this house broke their little bubble. "So, what'd you get me?"

 **SQSQSQ**

Kathryn watched as Regina danced around the room to Christmas songs, helping Zelena hang the tinsel and the popcorn they'd strung. She'd never, in all the years of knowing her, seen Regina so excited about Christmas. Emma and Fred were out in the woods bonding over cutting down a tree they'd promised to replace in the spring.

"Gamma, me eats canny cane?" Zelena's beaming smile snapped Kat out of her stupor as she waved the treat in front of her grandma's face.

"I think we should wait for your mama to get back. Those are supposed to hang on the tree." Kat scooped up Zelena and peppered her face with kisses, earning her shrieking giggles. "Auntie Ruby is in the kitchen. I bet if you asked her nicely that she'd cut up some apples for you."

Waiting until Zelena was out of the room, Kat turned to Regina with a raised brow. "What peppermint stick bit your ass with the holiday spirit?"

Regina shrugged, continuing to twist and hang tinsel around the mantle of the fireplace. "Emma said she's never celebrated before, that she won't introduce Zelena to Santa Claus because he never brought her anything growing up which gave kids all the more reason to bully her in school. I just want to give her, them both, the best Christmas ever." Regina sighed and looked at the strands of popcorn they'd spent hours stringing together. "She deserves it."

Kat rolled her eyes and walked over to her best friend, waiting until dark eyes met hers. "You deserve this too, Regina. You are not responsible or solely responsible for how Emma grew up. I can tell you have a plan though, so tell me. What is it?"

"I, uh, asked Mal's help in figuring out what Emma wanted as a child so I could find them for her." Regina cast a nervous glance up at her friend, fully ready to be yelled at since Emma hated having her mind and privacy invaded, especially by Maleficent.

"Interesting… what if you got her modern versions of what she wanted as a child? I know she wanted a Walkman and roller skates like nobody's business. What if instead you got her an iPod and rollerblades? You could all get rollerblades and take Leni for skates instead of walks."

Regina lit up as she pondered this idea. "Do you know what else she wanted?"

"Some things." Kat pulled Regina to the couch. "I know you two splurged on Leni, but Emma was really excited for much of what she bought her too. She never wanted much as a kid, rather practical that one; converse high tops, mittens and beanies, undamaged books."

Kat laughed as Regina gasped. "Are you surprised Emma loved to read as a child?"

"No, I know she's much smarter than she lets on. So, tell me what else she wanted."

"Alright, but when she finds out, you forced it out of me." Kat chuckled before she mentally recounted all she knew from Emma's childhood. "Well, there was the jump rope when she was nine. She'll kill me for telling you, but Em had a massive obsession with Rainbow Brite."

Regina laughed right along with Kathryn. "Really? I pictured her into Ghostbusters or those turtle things."

Shaking her head no, she tapped her chin as she recounted more. "There was the Easy-Bake Oven because she thought having her own oven would ensure she always had food. Em wanted a set of Play-Doh that wasn't dried out and brown from smashing all the colours together. A lot of what she wanted was simple... clean, new toothbrush, correctly sized jeans, new notebooks for school, a glove to play softball... running shoes for the track team. Occasionally Emma allowed herself to want things like a Schwinn bike or a basketball hoop. There isn't a lot of fanfare to her. Emma would have gone crazy growing up with Snow."

"Naturally." Regina smirked at the thought of tomboy Emma running through the castle to escape her mother and her nursemaid trying to put her in the obnoxiously frilly, overly lacy puffball dresses Snow considered proper princess attire or a tiny blonde bouncing impatiently in her decorum lessons. She personally liked Emma just the way she was. Even if she was brash and lacked finesse most times, Emma never pretended to be anything other than herself, and she loved the woman flaws and all. It's why she wanted to make sure it was perfect for the blonde while Emma was busy making sure it was perfect for everyone else. "So... dolls and play-doh then?"

Kat rolled her eyes at Regina's playfulness. "Not if you value your sex life, but what she really wants most this Christmas is, what she's always wanted is-"

The front door burst open right then bringing in arctic winds and drifts of snow, Emma and Fred grunting as the top of a large pine tree emerged into the room.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Emma eyed them warily as she helped Fred bring the tree upright.

Regina magicked the tree into the stand before pulling Emma's frigid hands into her own. Stubborn blonde had refused to put on her gloves for fear of ruining them. "You remember how you said you only had this place until the beginning of the year?"

Grateful for the warmth Regina was restoring to her hands, Emma simply nodded, entirely unsure where this was going. She knew for certain this wasn't what Regina had just been talking to her mother about.

"I'd like to sit down and create our perfect house."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Regina nodded, offering a smile. She could see Emma wasn't buying her distraction, but she was sincere about wanting to have their perfect home. "New year a new home, to really start our family."

The bashful smile immediately won Emma over as her face broke out into a stunning grin. "Absolutely!" She pulled Regina in for a heated kiss until an awkward cough caused her to blush and tilt her forehead to rest against Regina's.

"Mama! What you doin?" Zelena immediately shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth before racing over to Emma and demanding to be picked up.

Regina straightened and linked her fingers with Emma. "We are going to make a new home and we need your help."

They both smiled at Zelena's excited squeals. "Emmama gots dis book so big of pihtures for new home. Weally makin' it? Gina say yes?"

"Gina said yes." Emma smiled at both her girls, pressing a kiss to Leni's forehead before doing the same to Regina's.

 **SQSQSQ**

"I know what you are doing."

Regina eyed the blonde who was face down on their bed as she massaged her back and applied lotion to the tattoo. Instead of replying, she opted to study the magnificent work of art. The phoenix was massive, spanning shoulder to shoulder, from right under Emma's hairline down to her tailbone, feathers wrapping around delicate hip bones and underneath her waistband. Wings tipping just over the curve of broad shoulders. There was such detail from the vanes of each feather to the sparkle in the bird's eyes to the shadows on the beak. Every minute detail was in full, living colour. If Regina didn't know better, she'd say the tattoo _was_ actually alive.

"It is alive. It's magic, designed to grow and change as I do, but the bird as it is will remain the same. The detail around it will develop and constantly evolve at certain milestones. Now, about Maleficent-"

"This is magic?" Regina cut Emma off, wanting to know more as she delicately trailed her fingertips over the puffed out feathers of the bird's chest where the dark indigo and burgundy originated.

Emma turned her head to the side and grunted an acknowledgement to try and hide the shiver of arousal the brunette was causing. "Well yeah. You saw it appear out of nowhere. It's not like I went to a tattoo parlour and sat through the countless hours this would have taken." She felt Regina's fingers skate outwards towards the yellow tips of the feathers and smiled. "It burns brighter at the heart, hence the brighter colours. It fades out to red then orange, and finally yellow to reflect the true heat of the fire."

Regina hummed in acknowledgement. "Fires burn hottest at the core. The core of a person is their heart."

"Yup, and I know you're trying to work me up as a distraction. As much as I-" Emma abruptly cut off when fingertips trailed down past the waistband of her underwear to reach the tips of the fallen tail feathers of the phoenix that snaked just past visibility. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep focused. "love you touching me, we need to talk about this secret Santa goal you've got."

"Why talk when I could continue touching you?" Regina smirked as Emma let out a moan as her fingers delicately trailed the design of one of the feathers that snaked around her left hip, the tip of the feather ending at the top of her mound. She could feel the heat radiating off her girlfriend and knew if she pushed just the slightest bit further she'd encounter enough heated liquid to slide right through to her goal and Emma would have no chance at remaining focused on talking.

Emma took a moment to take some deep breaths before she flipped over underneath Regina and sat up, capturing wayward fingers and kissing each palm before staring into darkened mocha eyes. She desperately wanted to give in, but not when they needed to talk. She never wanted sex to be a distraction or a tool for either of them. When they made love she wanted it to come from raw emotion, not manipulation. "My childhood is not your fault."

"But-"

Shaking her head and cutting Regina off, Emma quickly leaned forward to peck the mayor on the lips. "Hush, it's not your fault. I understand your goal, and I love you for the effort, but my childhood wishes are just that, my childhood. My dreams, my wishes, have changed. While I'd love an iPod and a family set of rollerblades to have fun with, all I want is to leave my past in my past. I will never turn down any token of affection you wish to bestow because I appreciate how much effort and thought you put into them, but I want you to get me gifts that you want to, not because of my past. Does that make sense?"

Regina's shoulders slumped a little as she sighed and nodded. "I can't believe Maleficent told you."

"She enjoys stirring the pot, besides, she values our relationship enough to know how getting those gifts, bringing my dark past into our present, would ruin my enjoyment. I have never enjoyed the holidays because I was always alone, never received even a candy cane or new socks, but I want to enjoy the holidays now. I want to share them with you, and with Zelena, with our family. I have so much I want to give that little girl, to share with her. You both deserve the world, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure you both get that."

"You deserve them too, and we will make sure to complete the list we compiled of traditions we want to share with her. We've been baking with her nonstop, have decorated the house and the tree. We've hung our stockings. We've watched a holiday movie every night and read Christmas books to her. I promise we will get through everything. I just…" Regina cut herself off, biting her bottom lip to cut herself off, unsure the rest of her sentence would be received well.

Emma frowned and used a finger to lift Regina's chin so that timid brown eyes met green. "Just what?"

With a sigh Regina wrapped a curly blonde lock around her finger and twirled. "Have you noticed Zelena acting differently?" She felt Emma tense and immediately backtracked. "I just mean she's been extremely clingy, well even more so lately, and she always runs to the front door to see if it's locked when she's home."

It was Emma's turn to sigh, looking away out the window. "She went through a trauma, twice now, in such a short period of time. Snow just never knew when to quit."

"I still can't believe Leni knows where Oz is let alone knew how to send them there." Regina gazed nervously at Emma's face, studying the emotions filtering through the blonde's stormy eyes in hopes Emma would look at her or share. She'd yet to know the full story of what happened, just that Zelena had felt threatened at Snow White sending her away and pushed the woman, her husband, and son through a portal. With a locator spell and a looking glass they found the family trotting about happily adjusting to Oz with Glinda's help.

Emma pulled Regina flush into her and rested her chin upon the dark head, arms wrapping securely around her girlfriend. "You could have just asked me to tell you. You don't have to hide anything from me. I'll always be as honest as I can be, even if it's just to say I don't want to talk about it right now."

Regina was about to respond when she found herself launched into a memory.

 _Zelena shrieked a giggle as she chased Ruby and Lily around the first floor of the house, wiggling her fingers and letting her magic extend out to tickle the ribs of whoever got in the line of fire._

 _Lily had no patience or desire to chase around or be chased by a toddler while Ruby was generally happy to watch Zelena, but found herself missing the freedom of being deputy and working for Granny. She took the position of guardian to Zelena that Emma had ordered extremely serious, but there were days she just needed a break. Today was one of those days. She was about to suggest going outside or literally anything else when Maleficent scooped up Zelena, smiling as she suggested a movie and popcorn._

" _Hot chokate wif cimmin?" Zelena gave an impish smile and knew the older blonde would give in. Mal enjoyed mischief as much as she did._

 _Once they had all their drinks and two large bowls of extra butter popcorn doused with M &Ms in it, the movie started. They were nearly halfway through when Snow and David, who was holding Neal, burst into the house causing them all to jump._

Regina immediately felt the joy and contentment from everyone quickly shift to fear. Once they realized who had barged in, much of the fear turned into trepidation, wariness, and annoyance. Zelena was the only one who still exhibited fear from them and instantly hated the idiot princess more than she had. No one had the right to make the little redhead afraid.

 _Zelena glanced around nervously as Lily and Maleficent flared their orbs to life while Ruby stood up and moved protectively in front of her._

" _Emma! Emma Swan you need to call off the mob." Snow moved into the living room, still shouting, arms flailing wildly, face bright red from the cold and ager. "It's your fault people are turning on us. We demand protection. We are your family!"_

 _Mal and Lily looked at each other, smirking as Snow continued to shout while Ruby did her best to hide Zelena from view._

" _Regina, Emma, you_ _ **will**_ _go stop the mob this instant. I can't even sit in our home in peace without someone slamming the door down to force us to listen to their idiotic complaints. EMMA SWAN! REGINA MILLS!"_

" _They're not here, clearly. Leave before I throw you back to the peasants." Mal rolled her eyes as Snow's face got redder, eyes narrowing as she stormed off to search the house._

 _David stared after his wife helplessly while trying to keep Neal calm. He knew they shouldn't be here, but Snow was adamant that Regina and Emma owed them to stop the masses from voicing their complaints. Dr. Whale and a pissed off Leroy had broken down their door, the rabble flooding in. It'd been the last straw for an irate Snow, who blamed Emma for their people turning against them._

 _Lily tried to quietly sneak Zelena out to the kitchen to avoid Snow, but the woman chose to burst back into the room as they both stood in the open, nearly to the island Lily was going to hide Leni behind. The princess had the worst timing, and naturally she zeroed in on the toddler immediately._

 _Snow glared as she stalked over to the little girl. "Emma doesn't deserve you if she cannot be around to watch you. She has no business being your mother. Look what she did to Henry. You'll be better off at the orphanage where Mother Goose will make sure you're properly taken care of. I knew my daughter was lazy and irresponsible at the best of times, but a child is a responsibility she will never be ready for. Leaving you proves that."_

 _Zelena's little brows furrowed as she became confused and upset. "Emmama no weave me. She wif Gina seein' He'ry. Pwomised come back."_

" _They're not coming back for you. The Evil Queen ran the first opportunity she had to escape with Emma. Emma clearly realized she couldn't care for you and ran. That's what Emma does, she runs. You'll understand when you're older. The orphanage is best for you. The Blue Fairy will make sure you properly learn control over your magic and grow up to be an obedient little girl."_

 _Backing up as Snow crouched down to intimidate the tot, Zelena glared, little fists curling. "Emmama love me! You a meanie! She comin' back fo' me!"_

 _David cleared his throat as his wife warred off with a toddler. He couldn't understand what possessed her to keep attacking a child, but he knew he had to make her stop. "Snow, leave her alone. You wouldn't do this to Neal. You wouldn't let anyone else do this to Neal. When Emma finds out you've tormented her daughter she will destroy you. I've never seen Emma love someone as fiercely as she loves that little girl. Let's just go to the church. Blue will put us up or fix our door so we're safe."_

 _Snow whirled on David and glared him down. "No! This brat destroyed our family. She changed Emma from Savior to destroyer. She ruined Henry. Emma is never around to care for that insolent thing. If she goes then our Emma will return. I want our Emma back."_

" _She was never yours." Maleficent stood up and moved closer to the former princess. "You put her in a tree at hours old to a land you knew nothing about with only the word of a man who so terrified you that you had him locked away underground in a special dungeon. You gave no thought to her when you were going to abandon her in Neverland or how she'd feel just getting reunited with you two and you wanted to turn around and have a replacement baby." She looked pointedly at Neal. "Emma still is the savior. She's proven that time and again. She's been branded by one of the rarest magical creatures to save all of the fairytale population here. Emma is still Emma, still the savior. She's just not your savior, not your daughter. She never was, so I suggest you leave before I snack on you. My dragon is feeling rather peckish."_

" _Emma has always been mine! I birthed her!_ _ **You**_ _and your abomination are the ones that ruined her before she even had a chance at life. Then Regina got her claws into her and ruined Emma further." She whirled back to Zelena, pointing menacingly at the little one. "Then_ _ **she**_ _came and became her albatross. Once she's gone Emma will see the light and leave you all to return to her destiny, her rightful place as princess and savior."_

 _David frowned, more than a little unnerved by this side of his wife. He didn't like the person she was right now. He'd stand beside her through anything, but they definitely needed to have some serious conversation because Emma didn't deserve this. Neal didn't deserve this. Snow wasn't whoever or whatever had gotten into her right now._

 _Mal scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You chose to attack my egg and try to rip the darkness out of your daughter. You robbed them both of free will. Birth doesn't make you a parent. Have you learned nothing from Henry? Emma was never yours just like Henry was never hers. Emma may have birthed him, but he was always Regina's. You ruined him, not Regina, not Emma, but you. You caused his madness. I will not let you harm another innocent. Emma loves Zelena. For once just get off your high horse and act like a human being. Go home and be happy with your husband and your son while you can. I won't offer you another chance to leave."_

" _I didn't ruin Henry. He was a disturbed boy who got too carried away in wanting his true mother to accept him and love him. What do you expect from a child of the Evil Queen? All Emma had to do was let him live with her. He's her son, not Regina's. He should have been with Emma!" Snow ranted and raved, arms flailing as her anger rose._

" _Snow, enough! If you love Emma or Henry at all you will stop this madness! You're acting just like them. It's time we go! Think of Neal!" David moved closer to Snow, intending to grab his wife and leave, but she had other ideas._

 _Snow looked absolutely manic, eyes wide and unfocused as she spun to advance on Zelena again. "I am. With her gone everything will go back to normal. We'll have our Emma back. Neal will have his older sister and we'll have our daughter. Everything will be the way it's supposed to."_

 _Zelena's bottom lip quivered and she scrunched up her shoulders, trying to become smaller so the mad woman would hopefully miss her. She was terrified, but then she remembered how brave her mama had been jumping in front of her to save her and Gina. Zelena's eyes narrowed as she straightened her shoulders. She had to be brave like her mama. The woman didn't stop her advance and her instincts told her to run, but there was nowhere to run. Just like when Henry had been hurting her mama, her body started to feel all tingly. She gave the woman a wicked smirk before extending her arms fully like she had that day at Henry. Squeezing her eyes shut she focused on the intruders being gone. Zelena felt something flowing out of her hands but she refused to open her eyes until the weird feeling stopped. Carefully she peeped open her ice blue eyes to find the intruders gone and everyone else staring at her in awe._

 _Maleficent's jaw dropped as Leni shot magic out at the Charmings. She had just been about to throw them out forcibly when the room literally ripped open in a neon green portal, sucking the three through it. It closed with a pop._

 _Lily stood baffled by the entire thing. She still really didn't understand magic, but she was damn proud of the kid's guts. She could tell the toddler had been seconds from wetting herself before something switched. Emma would have been so proud._

 _Ruby looked around nervously. Snow was supposed to be her best friend. Despite what David had done, despite all Snow had recently done, she still held some hope of rekindling that relationship. They'd simply vanished and she worried about their safety, Neal's safety. She worried about the consequences._

 _Zelena took in the three awed, wary expressions and knew she'd just done something bad. If they thought she was bad then surely her mama would and she'd be sent away. She loved Emma, didn't want to go anywhere. In sheer panic she took off for her mama's room and crawled into the closet to wait for her mama to get home. She'd still love her, she had to right? That's what mamas did…but what if she really was bad? Bad like Henry, and she got sent away?_

The memory ended and Regina rose up to look at Emma, seeing anger and guilt in beautiful green eyes. She hated Snow for what she'd done to Zelena, but David at least showed some common sense. They seemed perfectly fine in Oz, and the people voted to leave them there, so it turned out alright.

"Hey, we'll fix it. Zelena knows you love her. We'll make sure she has the best holiday ever seen. None of this is your fault." Regina leaned up and slowly slid her lips across pale pink ones until Emma started responding, an arm snagging around her waist to pull her closer as the kiss deepened.

"I know, but I hate she went through that at all. Leni won't talk about it, but I think I need to try and encourage her to. A perfect holiday will be good for all of us." Emma bit her bottom lip apprehensively and Regina tugged on it with her thumb until she freed it, gently sucking it into her mouth to soothe the sting.

"What is it my love?"

Emma sighed and rested her forehead against Regina's. "Don't hate me, but I don't want Henry to dampen our holidays. I want a few days where it is just us. We can talk to him on the 22nd and the 27th, but I want the actual Christmas holiday to be ours. Zelena deserves that."

Shoulders slumped, but Regina understood where Emma was coming from. Spending Christmas worrying about Henry or video chatting with him during Christmas would put them in a bad mood none of them needed to have. He was still so livid they hadn't seen him when they came to the school. There really hadn't been a therapy session where he hadn't said something that hurt them. She knew if they called Henry on Christmas that they'd be miserable, prohibiting the ideal holiday both she and Emma envisioned. "Okay. Whatever you want."

A blonde brow raised before she pressed against Regina, naked breasts flush against cashmere sweater covered breasts. Emma knew her nipples hardening had nothing to do with the snow falling outside.

"I know what I want right now though." Regina smirked as she realized Emma was topless beneath her. She had been so focused on the tattoo then on talking that somehow she'd overlooked it, but her focus was definitely on the half naked woman under her right now.

Emma recognized the desire surging through her girlfriend and returned the smirk, planting a kiss against the side of Regina's neck. The soft moan from the gorgeous brunette felt like victory. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Regina pushed Emma onto her back into the mattress, leaning over her as her hands trailed up taut abs to cup full breasts before pinching a pert pink nipple, earning her a loud moan as Emma arched her back and closed her eyes. "You."

 **A/N:** all mistakes are my own. hope you enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**happy christmas in july**

"Ready?" Leni nodded and grinned impishly, trying to shape a snowball between her mittens. Emma peeked out the top of their fort, making sure their targets were still visible. Turning to Regina, she nodded. "Attack!"

Emma and Regina popped up over the top of their snow fortress and began launching one snowball after the other at rapid-fire pace at Maleficent, Ruby, and Lily. Zelena was quickly frustrated when her attempt at throwing a snowball only went a few feet before dropping.

Lily quickly dodged out of the way when a litany of snowballs seemed to all fire at once at her. "Shit! Using magic is cheating!" She spit out the mouthful of snow before cleaning off her face.

"Me can too!" Zelena pulled herself up onto her tiptoes so she could send more snowballs, this time directed at her wolfie.

Zelena had gotten them all up at quarter to six, bouncing around every room demanding to go play in the new snow until they were all outside bundled up. They'd started out innocently enough making snow angels and building snow characters. They had watched the movie _Elf_ last night, and the toddler wanted to see what would happen if she dropped a snowball down someone's hood. It resulted in their current snow war between Emma, Regina, and Zelena versus Mal, Lily, and Ruby.

Maleficent crept up behind them slowly, waiting for the right time to strike. She was nearly there when a snowball whizzed past Zelena's head and landed on her hip. Shocked, she looked up just in time to see a dozen more hit her in the chest. "Lilith!"

"Oops." Lily doubled over laughing, not sounding sorry at all as Emma and Regina directed their attack at the older dragon.

The first snowball that missed Maleficent and smacked into the window had everyone freezing. Thankfully the pane didn't break, but it allowed Emma time to take stock of her girls. Both Regina and Zelena sported red noses. "I think it's about time we go get warm so we can go."

"No!" Zelena pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to stay out and play. They never got to play like this.

"Yes." Emma scooped up Zelena and climbed out of their snow fort. "We have plans, remember? All the kids are gonna be waiting on us."

Zelena peered around Emma to look at Regina. "Gina to art?"

Emma nodded and held out a hand to assist Regina out of the structure. "Yup, we're taking Regina to the art centre. You get to show her everything."

When there was enough hot chocolate made to fill two full thermoses, Emma loaded up Zelena in the car, excited to show Regina the kids who came to the art classes. She knew Zelena loved showing off her own mini desk and chair too. She just wasn't sure how Zelena would take the news they were there to make things for the orphans. Zelena seemed to shut down at the mention of other orphans, especially after the New York trip, and Emma didn't want to upset her, but she wanted to ensure Storybrooke's orphans had a good holiday just like everyone else.

"Emma, you came! We were starting to worry we'd freeze out here."

Regina eyed the teenage girl bundled head to toe in outerwear and raised an eyebrow, not pleased with how easily the girl glommed onto Emma's free arm. She cleared her throat and the girl had the decency to blush and step back while Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Regina, this is Ivy. Ivy, you know Regina. I'll need you to unlock the supply closet and pull out the material while I set up the snack table." Emma pulled a set of keys from her back pocket and unlocked the building, guiding both Ivy and Regina inside.

"Dear, who exactly is that girl?" Regina waited until the teen had disappeared across the room inside what Regina assumed was the supply closet before asking.

Emma chuckled and leaned over to kiss her irritated girlfriend on the cheek. "Ivy is thirteen, relax. She's a cool kid who is pretty talented at painting. Mulan has been taking care of her."

"Whatever for?"

"She's an orphan." Emma whispered and glanced around to make sure the kids were all occupied. "Look, Ivy has had a really rough time and Mulan enjoys her company. She gets on with Zelena. You know how hard it is to please both of them, so just try and be nice." She finished pulling the cups out of the cupboard and stacking them, arranging the thermoses next to the snacks she'd magicked up.

Regina had planned on just observing as Emma went about instructing and encouraging everyone, but that wasn't what Zelena had planned apparently, dragging her around to every single person there and introducing her as 'my Gina'. It made Regina's heart swell.

"And dis my desk. Mama maked me one jus fo' me!" Zelena proudly pointed out her desk and tiny chair. She pulled open a drawer and beamed. "Color books. Cayons. Paper."

"I see. Your mama really went all out. Do you think she'd make me a desk?" Regina smiled as the girl pulled out an animal colouring book and flipped to one of the few empty pages left.

Zelena shook her head no before sitting down to colour the giraffe. "No. Jus me. You sit mama wap."

Emma walked over and bent down to kiss the top of Zelena's head. "Hi, baby. You showing Regina everything?"

"She said you won't magic me my own desk." Regina put on a mock pout and stared at Emma, doing her best not to laugh.

"Would you like a colouring book and crayons too?" Emma laughed and pulled the brunette flush to her side, kissing her temple.

Zelena immediately spun to face the blonde, one hand on her hip and the other wagging a finger at them both. "No, Mama! Onwy me!"

Emma gasped in mock shock. "Only you? Only you!" She bent down and scooped up her daughter, tickling her belly until Zelena couldn't take it anymore and launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck to prevent further attack. "I guess you'll just have to share with her then."

"Me not."

Regina burst out laughing at the casual seriousness of the statement Zelena delivered with a one shoulder shrug and a head shake.

"I believe I have room for both of you on my lap, but we really should work on making some Christmas cards." Emma didn't leave either room to protest as she sat down at her desk and plopped Zelena down on top the desk before pulling Regina into her lap. Leaning in, Emma moved Regina's hair away as she placed a kiss to her girlfriend's neck before a toddler came crashing down on both of them.

 **SQSQSQ**

"Emmama why here?" Zelena twisted around and looked at the ominously large brick building.

Emma sighed and looked at Regina. She wasn't thrilled with how imposing and unfriendly the orphanage looked and they hadn't even made it inside yet. Hopefully that would be something she could have Regina fix. "Remember the cards and gifts we made at art club?" Zelena nodded eagerly. "Well they're for the orphans."

"Why?"

"So they can have a nice holiday too. Everyone needs a nice Christmas." Emma unwound the green scarf from the toddler before plucking off her mittens and hat. She went to set Zelena on the floor to remove her coat and her daughter screamed.

"No! No weave me! NO! NO! NO!" Zelena started sobbing as she tried to throw her arms around Emma's neck.

Taken aback, Emma pulled Zelena tighter into her embrace. "Hey, stop that. I'm not leaving you here. We're a team. It's okay." She waited until Zelena calmed some to set her on top of a table so she could squat down and be eye level. "Baby, you know how you didn't have a mama or a daddy before me?"

Zelena's little bottom lip quivered. "Me good. No back."

"You're so good, Leni. I'm not sending you back. These kids here though, they don't have mommies or daddies either. We've got each other, but these kids are all waiting on someone to come love them, so we made them gifts so they wouldn't be sad for Christmas. I promise, I am not leaving you here."

Regina smiled at the pair. For all Emma worried about not being a good enough parent, her natural abilities really did shine bright. It was a shame she had blindly refused to see this when they'd first met. Her mind started to wander to Henry, but she refused to think about him today. He had her and Emma, and he chose to lose them. These kids didn't have anyone, and she wanted to show Emma these orphans mattered to her as well, that they shared this desire to ensure the orphans of Storybrooke wouldn't have to endure cold, lonely holidays.

"Now, I am counting on you to help me keep an eye on Regina today." Emma gave a warm smile to Regina as the brunette's attention snapped back to her.

Zelena nodded and flung herself off the table back into Emma's arms. Apart from letting Emma take off her coat, the tiny redhead refused to be more than a foot from her mama if she wasn't in her arms.

Almost everyone from the art club came to hand out their crafts. A handful of others showed up too. Mulan was trying to hide her smile as Ivy dragged her around the common room much like Zelena had done. Kat and Fred showed up. When Lydia showed up with Lincoln and Liam, Emma quickly made her way over to hug her friend.

"I've missed you!" Emma gladly accepted Liam into her arms, already beginning to make faces at him. "And I've missed you."

Lydia noticed Zelena immediately snap her attention to Emma before pouting and looking between Emma and Regina as if in a debate with herself on who she needed to be with more. Chuckling, she nudged Emma. "Your fury is turning green."

"What?" Emma turned to follow Lydia's gaze and caught Zelena staring at her

Kat smiled and waved at her granddaughter. "She seems to have decided it was a Regina day. How's she doing with the other kids?"

Emma sighed and shrugged. "She thinks I'm going to leave her here. If she hasn't been glued to me then she's been glued to Regina. I haven't actually seen her interact with any other kids on her own."

"Toddlers have rather large feelings for their tiny bodies. I'd bet she feels threatened by the other kids." Lydia gave Emma's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "So, what should we be doing?"

"Talk to the kids, get to know them, and make sure they're having a good time." Emma motioned to the kids milling about the room. "If you feel so inclined, Mother Goose has a sign-up sheet for taking home a kid or two for the holidays, til January 2nd is the limit to house an orphan unless you want to get a license and keep them."

Lincoln shook his head. "They're cute, but we've got our hands full right now."

Regina sauntered over, trying not to be bothered by the sudden lack of conversation going on due to her presence. "Dear, Zelena insisted I come get you so you could play Candy Land with us."

"Oh really?" Emma smirked as she pulled Regina close with one arm and holding onto Liam with the other. "Which character did you pick?"

Pouting, Regina opted to tickle Liam's belly instead. "Your daughter chose Jolly."

Emma handed her Liam. "I just bet you're grumpy because the queen couldn't be the queen." Chuckling, she dodged Regina's swat as she made her way over to her daughter.

"Emmama, me Johwy." Zelena beamed as she held up the purple glob.

"I see, baby. Let's play." It broke Emma's heart to notice there were a bunch of missing pieces to the game. Nothing had changed from when she was a foster kid. Despite the orphanage being fairly new, these games were all from the inception of the curse. She knew buying them new games wouldn't prevent the pieces from going missing in the future, but she could at least provide something new and fun for the kids while the games lasted.

The pair played Candy Land for a few rounds before Emma got pulled away to answer some questions about being a foster parent and the process to get licensed. By the time she was done, Zelena was sitting in Kat's lap as she coloured with a table of other kids. Her heart skipped a beat though at the precious sight of Regina sitting on the floor reading to a circle of kids. She was about to go over when she spotted a little girl in the corner.

Slowly Emma crept over. When the little girl gave her nothing but a curious once over, she plopped down a few feet away and crossed her legs to sit Indian style. "Hi, I'm Emma."

The little girl didn't bother to speak, silently studying her instead. Emma chuckled and shook her head. This little one reminded her so much of herself, knees to her chest hiding in a corner watching everyone and everything at all times. "See anything interesting? I used to find out all sorts of things sitting in the corner. I did it so often people tended to forget I was even there."

"Why would an adult hide in a corner? That's dumb."

Emma smiled and shrugged. "I wasn't always an adult. Once upon a time I was an orphan, a foster kid like you. Sometimes I sat in the corner just to see how long it took my foster parents or the group home workers to notice me missing. Most the time no one ever noticed until I missed bed check at night."

The girl shifted, her dark blonde hair falling away from her face to reveal wide, curious coffee coloured eyes that instantly had Emma adoring this little girl further. "I missed bed check once. Mrs. Potts was not happy."

Nodding, Emma turned so she could be facing the same way as the little girl, daring to inch closer. "The Christmas party is fun though. Don't you want to go celebrate with the other kids?" She really wasn't surprised when the girl shook her head no.

"Nobody really cares about us. They only came because it's Christmas so they came to visit the poor orphans to make themselves feel better about going home and stuffing their faces and buying lots of stuff."

"I used to feel that way too, and maybe some of them are here just for that, but a lot of people here are my friends. They came to share Christmas with you because I wanted to make sure everyone here wasn't forgotten. I know what going to school after the holidays and getting bullied is like. I care about you all."

The girl's eyes narrowed before she reached out and pushed Emma's shoulder with all her might causing Emma to topple over. "You don't care. You won't come back after Christmas. I've never seen you here before."

Emma sighed and gave a sad smile. "I know I should have been here sooner. I have been juggling a lot, but I'm here now, and I plan on coming back. My friend Regina is the mayor, and together we helped make sure this place existed. We're going to be coming back together after the holidays."

"They all say that." The girl crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Emma which only caused Emma to relate even more. She had been this girl for most her life.

"Here." Emma reached behind her neck and unclasped the little silver disc with the swan in the middle. Despite everything that it represented, Emma loved the little token too much to part with it. "May I?" The little girl nodded and Emma moved over and fastened the necklace onto the little girl.

Immediately the girl picked the disc up and examined it closely, fingering the details and flipping it over and over to examine it from all sides. She smiled brightly then at Emma. "You promise you're coming back?"

"I promise. Regina and I will be back to hang out with you and all the other kids. You keep that necklace as my promise that I'm coming back. It means a lot, so keep it safe, kid."

The little girl wrinkled her nose. "I'm Calista, not kid." Her eyes darkened. "I don't like being called kid."

"Understood. Now, how about we get up and go see if we can't find something for you to enjoy here?"

Emma was about to get up when Zelena ran at her from across the room shrieking 'NO' repeatedly. She crash landed into Emma's lap, taking a few seconds to reorient herself.

"My mama. No!" Zelena was going to push this new girl away from her mama, but Emma pulled her down into her lap.

"Leni, stop. We be nice to other kids, okay? This is Calista. Calista, this is Zelena." Emma leaned down to kiss the top of an unruly mop of red curls, not missing Calista's face drop.

"You have a kid already." Olive hands covered deep brown eyes before raking through dark blonde hair. "I shoulda known."

Emma reached over and gave Calista's bicep a light, comforting squeeze. "Zelena is like you and me. Still doesn't change anything, okay? I'm still coming back to see you after the holidays. We're friends now."

Zelena pouted up at her mama and stood up on Emma's thighs to be face to face with Emma. "You mine."

"I am yours, Leni, but that doesn't mean you can't share me."

"No! Leni you baby. Mine." Zelena threw her arms around Emma's neck and held on.

Emma rubbed her back and smiled at Calista before pulling Zelena back to look into blue eyes. "You will always be my baby. Always, no matter what happens. No matter if more kids come into our home, you will always be my baby. I am yours and you are mine, but it's okay to share too. Mama isn't leaving you."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise, promise. Now, do you think you can say hi to Calista?" Emma waited patiently while Zelena thought about it.

The toddler's bottom lip jutted out as she twisted her upper body to look at the girl for a few minutes before moving sideways to keep Emma's face in sight while looking at Calista, one little arm still around Emma's neck. "Me Leni and dis my Emmama but…" Zelena turned to look at Emma again. "Me share."

Emma kissed her baby on the cheek. "Good job, baby. Now, we were just going to find something fun to do. Can you show us what there's to do?"

The trio made their way over to a giant table full of colouring books and crayons. Emma could see Calista roll her eyes, but she sat down and pulled over a book once Emma had sat down and started colouring.

Regina had watched the entire spectacle and felt her heart swell. She truly loved her girls. Making her way over, she stood behind Emma and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Mmm, hey." Emma turned immediately and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Wanna colour with us?"

"Pwease Gina!" Zelena slapped the spot at the table next to her with such force that Emma feared she'd hurt herself.

Regina sat down and picked a colouring book out before turning towards Emma. "Dear, who is our new friend?" She smiled brightly hoping this child didn't know her past or feared her. Her girls got on with the child, so she wanted a chance to get to know her too.

Emma returned the smile and leaned back so Regina could see the kid. "This is Calista. Calista, this is Regina."

Calista studied Regina in silence for a few seconds before tugging at Emma's sleeve. Regina felt her heart sink as the girl went to whisper something in Emma's ear. She was ready to just get up and leave when Emma reached over and put a hand on her arm.

"Regina, sit. It's okay."

Not convinced, Regina looked between the two with uncertainty. Emma wouldn't lie to her, but what was going on?

Calista smiled timidly and fingered the chain now around her neck. "Thank you for this place. Emma said you made it."

"I did, yes. Emma told me this place needed to exist so we sat down together and came up with the plans that turned into the orphanage." Regina smiled and settled back in, earlier fears and doubts slowly ebbing away as they worked in comfortable silence on their pictures.

"So, you're really coming back to see me after the holidays?"

Both Regina and Emma looked over into those captivating espresso pools that barely hid the skepticism and hope. Emma just nodded, already having made her promise.

Regina pointed her crayon towards the necklace the girl was playing with. "Of course, dear. You're very special if you get to wear Emma's favourite necklace. We couldn't not come back and see you."

 **SQSQSQ**

"MAMA!"

Emma sighed as Zelena's scream tore through the house yet again. She and Regina had been trying to help Fred prepare the food for their meal tomorrow and had entrusted the toddler to Lily since Ruby had gone to be with Granny. Lily was her last choice of the three beasts occupying her home to entertain her daughter. "Regina, please?!" She held up her hands full of mushy, wet cranberries.

"Of course, but she's going to want you. That wasn't a 'just anyone can calm me' scream." Regina wiped her hands on a nearby kitchen towel before disappearing into the living room.

Knowing she was right, Emma moved to the sink to wash her hands.

"I got this kiddo, if you wanted to go put her to bed." Fred smiled and gave his daughter a playful nudge.

"It won't be that simple tonight. She's far too excited about presents and having everyone over to want to settle and sleep." Emma was truly looking forward to Christmas with her family, with her daughter especially, but she hadn't quite anticipated just how much energy a toddler seemed to suddenly have at the prospect of presents. "Magic of Christmas."

Regina walked in carrying a pouty Zelena, her little arms crossed until she saw her mama, instantly whining and reaching for her. "Someone has decided it's a good idea to hit."

Emma's eyes narrowed a little as she shook her head. "Zelena-"

"Me not!" Zelena flapped her arms trying to emphasize her point before deeply frowning and turning to glare at Regina.

"Somehow I don't think Regina would lie to me." Emma did her best not to chuckle as Zelena gave an exasperated sigh and threw her head back. "You know we don't hit."

Zelena gave a hrumph and crossed her arms over her chest again. "Lee no pway me den she say me bad and no pwesents. Me not."

Ugh, Lily. Emma could strangle her sometimes for her lack of sensitivity towards Zelena. "Leni, you're not bad, but is hitting a nice thing to do?" Zelena pouted and shook her head no. "No, that's right. You wouldn't like it if someone hit you. I think you need to go say you're sorry for hitting Lily and then Regina is going to give you a bath so we can go to bed."

"NO!" Zelena would have stamped her foot if she were on the floor. She didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to be awake when the presents came so she could open them right away.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Zelena shook her head, equally as stubborn. "Leni not go."

"You will go upstairs with Regina and take a bath so we can go to bed or you won't get to open your presents tomorrow. When you come back down you will say sorry to Lily for hitting her. Even if she's naughty you don't hit." Emma struggled to ignore the quivering bottom lip of her daughter, but if she lost this battle then it would be too easy to always give in until she had another Henry on her hands and she refused to allow that.

Regina looked nervously between the toddler and Emma. She'd never bathed Zelena alone before. Emma was usually the one giving her a bath while she sometimes sat with them and watched. Zelena was always attached to Emma, so she didn't know how well the toddler would take to her bathing her instead.

"It's just a bath, babe. I'm going to help Dad finish up here and then we can go to bed." Emma leaned over, smiling as she kissed Regina's cheek, reassuring her girlfriend that she'd be fine.

"Emmama." Zelena reached for her mama only to have Emma grab her little hands and place a kiss on each.

"Regina is going to give you a bath and put on your jammies. When you're all done then Regina and I are going to lay down with you and watch a movie okay? I'll see you in a little bit." Emma placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before resuming her work in the kitchen.

Fred and Emma worked silently side by side in the kitchen finishing the prep on the dishes tomorrow. Once everything was finished and put in the fridge, Fred gave Emma a hug. "Your mom and I will be back in the morning. Have a good night, Em."

Emma went into her room to change into pajamas and was pleasantly surprised to hear Regina and Zelena in her bathroom talking about how special Christmas was. Quickly changing into her red flannel pajama pants and a tank top, she crept into the bathroom and just watched her loves.

"And Mama say she getted me stuffs in New York. You gets Mama stuffs, Gina?" Zelena focused on the bubbles in the tub as she poked at them.

Regina blushed a little thinking about what she had planned for the blonde. "I did get Emma presents. Christmas is about family, though, not presents. It's spending time with the people you love and just being happy for what you have."

Tilting her head, Zelena looked up at Regina. "Me happy me has you and Mama."

"Mmm, I'm happy I have my girls too." Emma crept over and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, leaning around to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. Both women chuckled when Zelena covered her eyes with both hands.

Regina pressed another kiss to Emma's lips before turning back to Zelena. "I think it's time for someone to get out before they turn to a raisin."

Zelena stood up and raised her arms to her mama who grabbed the towel resting on the sink and scooped her up while Regina drained the tub. Once everyone was in their pajamas and snuggled into bed, Emma grabbed the TV remote.

"What do you think, babe? Rudolph or A Christmas Story?"

Regina reached down and stroked red curls from Zelena's face as she thought over her choices. While Rudolph was cute, she wasn't sure how to explain Santa and the reindeer if Emma didn't want to bring Santa into their home. It also wasn't a movie Zelena would likely want to watch as she grew up, and she wanted this tradition of spending Christmas Eve snuggled up watching a movie to last.

"Snowman!" Zelena jumped up and rushed over to the end of the bed, pointing to the TV where Netflix was up. She made snowmen with her mama and Gina. She wanted to see that one.

Emma laughed and pulled Zelena back down between them. "Frosty it is then."

They watched the movie curled up with each other. As the credits rolled, Zelena, fast asleep, let out a whimper and crawled practically on top of Emma. Emma smiled down at her daughter, rubbing a hand over her back.

"I'll put the gifts out. She'll notice the lack of warmth if we both leave, and your body temp runs higher than mine." Regina moved the tiny foot off her thigh before extracting herself from the bed. She immediately felt the loss of warmth and hurried off to assemble the gifts under the tree.

Emma glanced out the window and noticed it was snowing out. For the first time in her life she felt bliss. She had her daughter and her girlfriend. She had true friends and people to call parents now. She finally had a family and a reason to enjoy Christmas. All she had dreamed of when envisioning the perfect Christmas was here and happening.

Regina stood in the doorway watching Emma and Zelena for a few minutes, the blonde softly running her hand over red curls and down the girl's back in a slow circle. They looked absolutely perfect, and it took her breath away. She'd been doing well most days simply enjoying just being happy, but small moments, moments like seeing Emma and Zelena together on their bed made doubt creep in. What had she done to deserve this, deserve them? When was this illusion going to get wrenched from her?

"None of that." The voice started Regina and she immediately caught an emerald gaze from across the room. "You belong with us. We love you for you. You don't have to do anything for us to love you. You, Regina, are worthy of being loved and having happiness. I'm just honoured I get to be the one to help make that happen. Now please come back to bed and cuddle." Emma held out her hand and encouraged Regina to resume her spot snuggled into her side.

Regina shook her head as she climbed back into bed. "I thought you promised not to read my mind anymore."

Emma leaned over and cupped Regina's cheek, pulling her in for a deep kiss, trying to convey how much she loved Regina since her words didn't seem to be enough. "I will always know when you're doubting yourself. It's my job to make sure you know just how worthy and important you are, not just to me or this family, but as a person, as Regina Mills."

They fell asleep with their faces just inches apart, breath mingling together and their fingers intertwined. It was Emma, surprisingly, who was up at the first crack of sunlight peering into the room. Snow frosted the windows as the yellowish orange beam shone through illuminating Regina's face. Smiling, she leaned forward and connected their lips again.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Regina rubbed at her eyes and went to roll over to look at the alarm clock but Emma grabbed her and flipped her back over, sealing their lips together again with a bit more hunger.

Zelena stirred between them causing the women to break apart and smile down at the toddler as she blinked into consciousness.

"Mama?" Zelena took a few moments to sit up, wild curls sticking out all over the place as she rubbed her eyes. She snuggled back into Emma for a moment before she remembered and shot up again. "Pwesents?"

Emma laughed and started tickling Zelena repeatedly to hear the peals of laughter she loved so much. Smiling over at Regina, she leaned down to whisper something to Leni. Regina nearly fell off the bed backwards with the amount of force Zelena crashed into her with. Hugging the girl, she nodded at Emma.

"Yes, Leni. We can go see your presents now." Regina kissed the side of the girl's head before climbing out of bed. "After you go to the bathroom."

It didn't take long before both women walked hand in hand behind Zelena as she raced to the living room. They leaned into each other, basking in the awe the little redhead displayed at the tree lit up and surrounded by a ridiculous amount of gifts. To say they'd gone overboard in spoiling the toddler was an understatement, but the joy on Zelena's face was worth every penny.

"Whoa baby!" Zelena raced over to the closest pile of presents and started picking them up. "Dis me and dis me. Oh, dis me."

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she moved to sit down next to Zelena. "You know what a 'Z' looks like. All your gifts have a green bow and a Z on them."

Regina sat behind Emma, pleased when the blonde leaned back against her and brought her arms around the thin waist. It wasn't often she got to be the one offering comfort as the big spoon, and Regina found she loved it as much, if not more than, having Emma be the big spoon. She felt her hands being lifted and looked over Emma's shoulder to see pink lips pressing softly into the palms of her hands before being placed back on the blonde's belly.

"Mama! Me finded Leni pwesent!" Zelena had sorted recklessly through a small pile of gifts, throwing the ones without a green bow on them out of her way, before coming up with one that had a Z on it. She raced over and dropped it in Emma's lap before sitting down next to them and ripping the paper off.

Emma just shook her head and tilted her head up to press a soft kiss to Regina's jaw. "How about you bring a bunch of presents to Mama and I help you sort them out so you can open a bunch at once?"

"New monkey!" The screech had Regina and Emma wincing, but the sight of Zelena clutching her new mint green stuffed monkey was too cute. Zelena had to be reminded she had more presents to open since she didn't want to put the thing down.

It wasn't long into presents when Mal wandered into the room nursing a cup of coffee. She chose to sit on the couch and watch the little family open presents. It was too early to put up with sitting on a hard floor.

"Mahwie, here you." Zelena ran over and dropped a purple box into her lap that her mama had given her.

Zelena stayed put, anxiously waiting to see what the dragon had gotten. Maleficent looked from the gift to her coffee mug to the toddler bouncing on the balls of her feet and wringing her hands together. Shaking her head and giving a small laugh, she set the mug down on the table and opened the box. She pulled out the leather bound book. It looked old. Opening the cover, Mal grew confused over it being handwritten versus printed.

"It's supposedly from a witch coven from the 1800s. There are some spells and rituals written in there, some excerpts and notes from whoever was writing it." Emma had the most troubling time finding a gift for the woman who literally had everything or could get it at the snap of her fingers. It wasn't anything like the books Regina or Mal had, but she thought the woman might enjoy it nonetheless.

Mal was truly speechless. She'd never actually received a gift before, but being able to get inside Emma's head, she knew just how much time and thought went into this. "I, thank you, Emma."

Pleased, Zelena scampered back to her mama to open more gifts. Soon they had a living room full of wrapping paper and stacks of gifts surrounding the tree. Zelena still clutched tightly to her monkey. When there weren't any more gifts for Zelena to open, Emma suggested Zelena bring down their stockings.

"How me do? It up dere." Zelena pointed to the mantle above the fireplace, well out of her reach.

Regina reached over and tapped Zelena's thigh to get her attention. "Think really hard about wanting your stocking in your hands and let your magic reach out and do it for you."

Zelena frowned and scrunched her face up. Magic was too hard and it was boring. She'd rather just have her mama get it for her. "You do."

"You can do it, bubs. Just try. If you really don't want to Mama will do it for you." Emma poked her in the belly, earning a giggle before Zelena squirmed out of reach.

Standing next to her mother, Zelena studied the stocking before squeezing her eyes shut, her face scrunching and her fists curling as she tried to make the stocking come into her hands. It took a few seconds, but the green stocking disappeared and reappeared in Zelena's arms. Blue eyes cracked open and examined her arms before squealing and dropping the stocking, flying into her mama's arms. "Leni did it. Me did!"

Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing the top of her head. "I saw baby. How about you bring it over here and we open it together?"

Grabbing her stocking, Zelena crawled back into her mama's lap and started taking things out. The first out were a few candy canes. Next was the movie _Maleficent_ , because no matter how much the woman denied it, Mal wanted to see it. This way she could have an excuse to watch it and not be embarrassed. There was a pack of hair clips along with an orange. What excited the toddler most was the pair of fluffy socks she pulled out. Her mama and Gina walked around the house in them all the time because of the snow. Now she could match.

"Mama, on pwease!" Zelena turned around to face Emma and stuck her feet up at her, wriggling her toes.

Emma laughed as she put the socks on her daughter. "Sometimes you're too much, Len."

Zelena just stared at her socks, running her fingers across the fabric. "Leni socks. Just for me."

"Just for you, kid." Emma instantly understood where her daughter went in that moment. She'd been there herself a few times when her social worker would bring her new clothes. The concept was simple enough, but for an orphan, having your own clothes was a rare and luxurious thing.

Thankfully the doorbell broke them out of the quiet, dark places their memories were taking them and brought them back to excitement. Emma encouraged Zelena to answer the door while she helped Regina up off the floor. Kat made them all pancakes after she realized they hadn't eaten yet. They'd brought an entire pile of new gifts for everyone that Zelena was only too happy to help everyone open. After they'd gotten dressed and eaten their early dinner, everyone crowded into the already stuffed living room to watch movies together.

Regina had Emma resting between her legs as they reclined in the armchair. Zelena was sprawled out on the couch with Kat and Fred on one end and Ruby on the other. Mal occupied the other armchair while Lily sat on the floor leaning back against her mother's legs as the woman ran her fingers through long dark hair.

"This is perfect." Emma smiled as she laced her fingers with Regina's. For her, she could care less about the presents or the tree or snow, though the snow did help pull off the holiday magic. What meant the most to Emma was being surrounded by the people she loved, the people who remarkably loved her in return. Their bellies were full and everyone was happy. To Emma, this was the true magic of Christmas.

Placing a kiss to the side of Emma's head, Regina hummed in agreement. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being surrounded by love. It surprised her every time they got together just how blissful the simplicity of just being together was.

Those feelings didn't last, sadly. The next day Zelena was sick from insisting Ruby play out in the snow with her all day. Add to that the stress of finalizing plans for their new home and Emma was beginning to wonder if Christmas was just an illusion. Once she and Regina finalized certain things, they'd spent the next morning draining most of their magic constructing the frame and the outside of the house. If it weren't for Mal coming to drag both of them inside, they'd have spent the entire day depleting their magic and rendering themselves useless for the next couple of days.

Emma groaned and wished they had done just that when the familiar video call ringtone rang shrilly through the house. Regina answered it quickly, grudgingly, in hopes it hadn't woken Zelena. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to Henry. Video conference was far easier than a physical visit. Both she and Emma were stressed as it was though, and chatting with Henry was only going to further sour the holiday spirit.

"You didn't stay and see me."

The first words not even ten seconds after the call was accepted and Henry was already on them about their failed visit attempt. Emma sighed heavily and looked to Regina. This call was a bad idea.

"We know." Regina squeezed Emma's hand for support. "We tried, Henry, but we just couldn't. Emma and I weren't ready."

Henry frowned at the two of them. He'd never seen them closer, and it confused and frustrated him. If they'd been this way sooner he could have lived with Emma and had both his moms, nobody would have gotten hurt. "When are you coming out again? I want to see you."He directed his gaze at Emma and found that while she was looking in the direction of the computer, she wasn't looking at him. It started to make him angry.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, not until after the new year. Your mom and I have a lot going on right now. We can talk to Dr. Langston about it later."

"I'm important too! Why don't you ever think about me first? I'm your son!" Henry's face was starting to turn red and Regina was tempted to end the call before it got any worse.

"True, you'll always be our son, but you're in a safe place where dozens of people are looking out and are responsible for your wellbeing. Your mom and I are taking care of Zelena and Ruby right now. We have a busy schedule, and driving several hours on a treacherous road in the middle of the woods during winter isn't a good idea. When things calm down we will talk to Dr. Langston about scheduling another visit." Emma sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. She hated feeling like she had to defend herself to her child, to the one who nearly destroyed her.

Henry glared and did his best to calm down. "You came out once. You ran away before seeing me. I want to see you!"

Regina just shook her head. Signs of her little boy were in there, but she could see the darkness was still winning. He didn't understand his actions were the reason they couldn't see him. He didn't understand why he wasn't blindly forgiven and unconditionally welcomed around them. "We did not run away. We toured the school and met with Dr. Langston. Emma and I need some more time before we meet again."

"Why? I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything, kid." Emma took a deep breath, finding some strength in Regina being next to her. "It's only been two months since you nearly killed me. No matter how much my body heals, I will always have a reminder of what happened. Your mother will always have the memories of her son trying to attack her, of-" She paused to compose herself, unwilling to cry in front of Henry. "Of having my blood on her hands. We ignored our feelings and tried to come see you, but it's too soon. You'll have to wait."

Dr. Langston took notes before stepping in. "Henry had a fine Christmas. All the boys here received a card from the local elementary school. We celebrate the day here by singing Christmas carols and gathering in the theatre to watch a movie. There's a huge feast. How was your Christmas?"

Both Emma and Regina smiled, wishing for that magical, blissful day back. Emma leaned against Regina and let her field this one. They were pleased Henry had the option to participate in what sounded like a positive Christmas celebration.

"It was wonderful actually. We opened presents and then had breakfast. People came over and we had a family meal and watched movies. Henry used to always pull the garland off the tree and wrap it around himself, popping a bow from one of his presents on his head as he tore through all the paper. I think he enjoyed the wrapping paper more than the presents sometimes. It was nice to see that innocent joy and wonder again. We had a good day."

Henry frowned and looked away out the window onto the snow covered soccer field. "You had a wonderful time without me."

"Emma, how did you enjoy Christmas. I know you're not a new mother, but Zelena's first Christmas had to be exciting." Dr. Langston hoped bypassing Henry's comment would make him start listening to these women instead of only hearing what he wanted, but he was starting to see that them not having a face to face was a good thing.

Emma studied Henry, watched the anger and hurt flash behind his eyes. If Henry had been the sweet little boy she'd first met, she would have loved for him to be a part of their holiday. When she had decided to stay, she'd dreamed about all the family things possible she'd never gotten to experience growing up. If only…. "I've never had Christmas with Henry so this _is_ my first time being able to give my child a magical Christmas I used to dream about. It's the first time I've had a family to even want to celebrate with so it was a big deal."

"And Zelena? Did she enjoy herself? I can only imagine her excitement at being able to open her own presents and spending time with everyone." Dr. Langston noted the difference in the two women when they focused or talked about Zelena. Such a stark contrast to their moods when discussing or talking to Henry.

Regina nodded and felt Emma squeeze her hand. "She loved it. I'm positive she enjoyed the day most of all."

"Did you get me anything?" Henry was over hearing them talk about Zelena, watching them both light up thinking about her. That was supposed to be him.

"There's a box of stuff we got you according to the list of approved items we were given. Comics and videogames weren't on the list, but food and personal items are important to have." Emma knew Henry was about to pitch a fit, but the school had been firm on acceptable gifts since he still hadn't earned any privileges.

His chair went flying as Henry jumped for the camera. "Why don't you love me anymore? Haven't I been punished enough?"

The guards in the room were quick to step in. Regina and Emma had to look away, because no matter how they felt about Henry, they couldn't bear to see him restrained or in such a hostile state fighting against the hold on him.

"Mama?"

Regina quickly disconnected the call as Zelena padded over to them carrying her blanket and Emma's. Emma scooped her up and hugged her, thankful to have the distraction and the comfort of holding her baby and knowing she was okay.

"Let's go lay down with Regina okay?" Emma knew that if holding Zelena was a comfort to her then it would be to Regina too. There was nothing more she wanted right now than to just hold her girls and know they were safe.

They spent the next few hours cuddled up in bed, Regina softly humming an old tune while Emma held them both, fingers running through their hair. Mal had grabbed them dinner from Granny's before going out with Lily. By the time Zelena was bathed and in her bed asleep, Emma was emotionally exhausted. She longed for New Years to have her family all together again. She cleaned up the kitchen mess and the leftovers while Regina disappeared to their room.

It was a gamble, she knew, but Regina hoped she could salvage this day by finally giving Emma the last of her Christmas presents. She hadn't had the chance for this gift just yet, not having had any alone time needed to give it. Hopefully Emma hadn't fallen asleep on her. One wardrobe change later, Regina found her love standing in the living room looking at their tree.

"Miss Swan."

Startled, Emma spun to face the voice. Her mouth ran dry at the sight of Regina in a red satin bra and panties under a sheer red teddy. The bra had white trim and a black buckle in the middle. She couldn't take her eyes off Regina.

Regina smirked at Emma's reaction. The slack jawed silence was exactly what she was going for. "I know you're not a fan of Santa Claus, but perhaps I could deliver a gift anyways?" She waited for Emma's nod before turning and walking to their bedroom, an extra sway in her hips. There was no doubt in her mind the blonde would be close behind.

Emma's eyes darkened as she tracked every inch of her girlfriend's body on the way to the bedroom. "Merry Christmas to me!"


	16. Chapter 16

It took Emma and Regina three days to magically complete their home. They made a wrap-around porch on three sides of their home and a balcony off their master bedroom. Zelena had been allowed to help decorate her room, and no surprise most the room was green. They'd attached a Jack and Jill bathroom through to a guest room, a hall bath, and two other guest rooms. The attic Emma had turned half into a library and the other half into a playroom. The basement was mostly for storage and a gym. Regina thought to make the laundry in the upstairs closet. They'd both designed the kitchen, living room, and studies. Their own bedroom they did last. One accent wall with red damask print pattern on it, black and ruby red bedding, a master bath right out of a magazine, and a walk in closet big enough for both of them.

Creating the house had taken a lot out of them, but they couldn't be happier with the Victorian style home they had created. They'd just put Zelena to bed in her new room. It'd taken far more stories than usual, but adjusting to new homes was difficult and Emma wasn't going to deny her some extra comfort. Once they were in the hall, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Our home! We have a home together." Emma felt tears start welling and chose to bury her face in Regina's neck. She finally had a place that belonged to her, not to a landlord but to her. She had a home and a family, something she'd never thought she'd ever get, and Regina had helped give that to her. "I love you so much."

"Mmm, I love you too." Regina turned in Emma's arms to face her girlfriend. "I still don't see why we need so many guest rooms though. Are we having more people move in? Lily is getting her own apartment. Mal wanted to create her own little cottage just down the trail. Who are we housing?"

Emma felt her face heat up as she played with a loose thread on Regina's sweater.

Regina couldn't get Emma to meet her eyes. Getting concerned, she tilted Emma's chin up. Green eyes darted everywhere but her. "Emma, just tell me. Are your parents moving in? Did you attract beasts from another realm? What?"

"I, um, well…" Emma shifted and looked over Regina's shoulder at the wall behind her. She made note to hang some family pictures up. "I wanted to, with you, if you wanted. I know we talked about it a little, but I thought-"

"Emma!" Regina grabbed Emma's wrists in one hand and cupped her chin in the other so the blonde was forced to look at her. It broke Regina's heart a little to see Emma this vulnerable, for her to feel she couldn't talk to her about something.

Emma took a deep breath before staring into worried caramel coloured eyes. "I thought maybe when we're ready, we could add more kids?"

Regina stared at Emma, searching or a lie or a joke, something that would prove this was a fantasy. She must have been quiet too long, because Emma started rambling again.

"Obviously not now. We've got a million things to do and everything is new, but maybe in the future you know because I-"

"Stop." Regina released Emma's wrists only to cover the blonde's mouth with her hand. "You want kids with me?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I mean you're practically Zelena's other parent and I love sharing her with you. We have a home together now. We have a family, and I'd like to eventually add to it. It would be good for Leni to have siblings. Do you not want any more? It's totally fine if you don't. We can just save the rooms for holidays or something for my parents?"

Regina was speechless. Emma truly overwhelmed her with how much happiness and love she brought. "I- yes. I wouldn't want to have more children with anyone else."

"I was hoping two more? Three is a nice number." Emma smiled and pulled Regina's hips closer.

"Three is a nice number." Regina cupped Emma's face gently and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I'm dreaming." She leaned in to deepen the kiss only to jump back in surprise at the small sting of pain radiating from her backside. "Emma Swan!"

Doubled over laughing, Emma bit her lip to keep from waking Zelena. "Not a dream, babe. We're gonna have it all."

Regina couldn't help but smile as Emma composed herself. "We already do, Swan."

The door creaking got their attention. Both cracked amused smiles as a tiny red head poked out and looked around. Zelena smiled up at her mama impishly when she realized they were standing in the hall. "Leni not see-py."

Emma hid her face in Regina's sweater to hide her laughter at the sing songy little voice. "Leni better get sleepy or she won't be going to the party tomorrow."

"Me party." Zelena quickly pulled open her door the rest of the way and ran to Emma, arms up.

"Not if you don't get yourself to sleep you don't. Mama read you lots of books. Why aren't you sleepy?" Emma picked Zelena up, wrapping the blankets she was carrying around her. "It's past your bedtime."

Zelena laid her head down on Emma's shoulder and settled in. "How you know?"

Regina couldn't stop the peals of laughter that escaped her. Zelena was too much sometimes. Henry was never so precocious, and it made her really look forward to every day wondering what the toddler was going to come up with next.

"I know because I can tell time, and the clock says it's time for Leni to go to sleep. If you don't go to sleep there's no party for you." Emma rubbed her daughter's back, willing her to fall asleep.

Zelena's started tracing patterns on Emma's sweatshirt trying to think up ways not to go to bed. "Me love you."

Emma could have awed out loud, except that her child was trying to bribe her. She kissed the top of Zelena's head as she made eye contact with Regina. "I love you too. It's still time for bed."

"Would you sleep if you stayed in our bed with us?" Regina tickled Zelena's little foot until she giggled and nodded.

Sighing, Emma turned towards their bedroom. She loved her daughter truly, but she had been hoping to christen her bedroom with Regina tonight. Regina was thinking much the same. She missed quality alone time with Emma, but she adored having a child who loved her fully again. If she had to sacrifice some for that, she was perfectly okay with it.

 **EZEZEZEZEZ**

Kat smiled, looking at all three of her girls sprawled out on the bed taking a nap. She hated to wake them, knowing how much it took out of them to make their gorgeous home, but she had to. They had to eat and get ready for the party. She walked over to Emma and gently shook her shoulder. "Emma, you need to get up now."

An unintelligible mumble left Emma's lips as she turned away from her, curling closer to Regina. Kat just chuckled and shook her head, opting to try and wake Regina instead. "Your majesty, dinner is served."

"Mmm, tell Andre I will take my meal in my room." Regina waved away who she thought was her chambermaid, not ready to wake up yet.

"Seriously? How do you two ever get up in the mornings?" Kat huffed and reached between them to pick up Zelena.

Zelena wasn't ready to wake up either. She liked listening to her mama's heartbeat as she slept. It was how she knew they were both safe. When she felt that slipping away she sat up and let out a shriek that could wake the dead. It certainly woke Regina and Emma.

"Huh, what?" Emma looked around unfocused until she realized who was in her room. "Jesus, Mom. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She quelled her orb and covered her hand over Regina's. "It's okay. It's just Mom."

Regina frowned, pouting in confusion. "I thought we…"

Kat laughed and picked up Zelena now that the little girl was more awake. "Your meal awaits downstairs your majesty."

"We party?" Zelena twisted in Kat's arms to look at Emma. "Me good."

"Of course you are, baby."

Emma rubbed her hands over her face before addressing her mom. "I told her last night after she wouldn't go to sleep that if she didn't go to bed she couldn't go to the party tonight. Please tell me someone brought Chinese food."

Regina still didn't understand why Emma insisted their New Year's dinner had to be Chinese food, but if it made Emma happy she would go with it. Leaning forward, she captured Emma's lips against her own and smiled when Emma's automatic move was to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem. Dinner. Downstairs, now!" Kat smirked at them before turning to go downstairs to where Fred had spread out all the food for dinner.

"Haha, dere no kissy face." Zelena pushed her lips out into a fish face before giggling and hiding her face in Kat's neck.

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back towards Regina huffing. "There's always time for kissing."

A few more lingering kisses and Regina was reluctantly rolling out of bed, holding her hand out to Emma. "Shall we my love?"

"Yup." Emma beamed as she jumped off the bed and followed Regina downstairs. "So, your majesty, is that something we can-"

"La-la-la-la." Fred had been sent to fetch them and certainly didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence.

Rolling her eyes, Regina smirked. "Perhaps."

The table was spread out with vegetable egg foo young, fried rice, white rice, sweet and sour chicken, cashew chicken, egg rolls, wonton soup, crab rangoon, and more barbeque boneless wings than Regina had ever laid eyes on. Apparently Fred and Emma talked about getting them. Lucky for them because it's the only thing Zelena even agreed to try.

"Leni, you like rice. Look, this one has peas in it. Peas are green. You can't just eat wings for dinner." Emma sighed, raking a hand through her hair. Her daughter wasn't usually this picky.

"Leni can. Wing me." Zelena stuck her hand out for another chicken nugget. The rest of the stuff looked yucky and she wasn't going to touch it.

Regina waved her hand causing the rice on the little girl's plate to become green. The little girl squealed before grabbing her spoon and digging in. She lost all interest when the doorbell rang a few seconds later.

Lydia, Liam, and Lincoln stood there holding a bottle of champagne and some party hats. "Sorry we're early. Someone was excited to see you." Lydia tickled her son's tummy until he broke out into a smile and squirmed.

"Nonsense, you're always welcome. There's food left if you're hungry." Emma gave her friend a hug before taking the baby. "Let's go see if you can get Leni to eat."

By the time everyone was done eating and had the food put away, it left them only a half hour to get dressed and ready. Emma cleaned Zelena's face before pulling out a little teal dress for her to wear.

"Maydah!" Zelena scrambled into the dress to look like her favourite princess. She insisted on wearing the socks she got for Christmas too, throwing a fit until Emma put on her own pair over her black leggings.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang again and soon their home was full of family and friends. Mulan and Ivy came. Ruby and Granny showed up. Lily grumbled her way into the corner armchair with a glass of whiskey. Surprisingly Maleficent showed up with all sorts of noisemakers and festive accessories. Leroy managed to sneak in, trying to hide until Emma cornered him and made him promise not to wreck her home drinking too much. Ariel, Eric, and Melody came.

Emma kept a close eye on Zelena as the little one went around showing everyone her new dress. She knew when Zoey arrived that they'd be gone. It was a bit difficult as everyone wanted to talk. Sure enough, when Ana and Dimitri arrived with Zoey, Zelena spotted her and shrieked, darting across the room around people and through legs to get to her friend.

"Mama, me Zo here!" Zelena launched herself at her friend, wrapping her arms tightly around Zoey's neck as Zoey wrapped her arms around her tummy.

"Let's not death hug our friends. Ease up, Ducky." Emma and Ana separated them a little so they weren't suffocating each other. You'd think they hadn't seen each other in years instead of a few weeks.

Zelena stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. "But dis my Zoey. Come on, we go pway." She dragged her friend across the room to her basket of toys, leaving Emma and Ana to catch up.

There was still two hours til midnight. Someone had brought out a few board games and a movie to pass the time. Regina had mingled and talked to almost everyone there, all but the person she wanted most. Scanning the rooms she noticed her blonde wasn't anywhere around. She found Zelena and Zoey passed out in the downstairs playroom, but Emma didn't seem to be anywhere. The last room to look in was their bedroom, but it appeared empty too. At times like this Regina really wished she had the telepathy Emma did.

The door to the balcony opened. "I can still hear you. Come outside." Emma poked her head around the doorframe, smiling up at Regina from the floor.

"What are you doing down there, out here?"

Emma held out a hand and waited until Regina was in her lap to continue. "Breathing."

"I used to sneak away from ceremonies when I could. I made it a point to never be more than one hundred feet from one of the hidden staircases that could allow me to retreat. It was much more effective for disappearing than poofing."

"Mmm." Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "I'd have gone nuts there constantly having people watching me, never being allowed freedom. Do you miss it though, when you reigned supreme?"

Regina scoffed and shook her head. "I still rule supreme, Miss Swan. There are parts of it I miss, but as a whole, no. The curse brought me Henry. It brought me you, and it brought us Zelena. My actions brought us love and family, and I would do it again if given the choice to take it back or not. We've been through so much in such a short amount of time, but it's much easier to have an ally than an enemy."

Emma turned and kissed her cheek. "I hope he gets to see fireworks or watch the ball drop. I want him to find happiness there, that he realizes anger cannot powerhouse his road to redemption. I used to be such an angry kid. I don't want him to be like me."

"Henry is his own person. No one is exactly surprised that the son of the Evil Queen went mad." Regina shook her head before turning to bury her face in Emma's neck.

"You're not that person anymore. Everyone in this town knows you've done nothing but love him." Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "Everyone saw what he was going to do to you. He lost himself, cannot distinguish between his fantasy and reality. I think when we see him that I know how to start bringing him back though."

Regina sat up at this and stared into green eyes. "How?"

Emma sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You remember how he reacted to seeing my legs when he threw the bowl?" Regina nodded and Emma shrugged. "My stomach is still healing, still sore. I don't want to go just yet, but I'm thinking the same reality check would kick in if he saw my scar."

"Is that why you won't let me heal it?"

"I know my scars aren't pretty, but they've always reminded me I survived whatever situation I was in at the time. I'm not a perfect canvas, and I'm okay with that." Emma wrapped her arms tighter around Regina, taking a deep breath. "Some things I'd much rather forget, but I survived."

Regina nodded, understanding fully where Emma was coming from. "We've survived, and Henry will too. His holidays may not be surrounded by love anymore, but he does have the option to join in the school festivities and be happy if he chooses."

They quieted and stayed wrapped up in each other for a while just watching the sky.

"When are you free so we can go to the orphanage again?"

Emma broke into a smile and hugged Regina tighter. "I made a promise I won't break. We can go anytime you want. I knew you'd love it." She paused and considered her options. She could ask and hope they were on the same page. She could keep quiet and just do what she wanted. Emma really wanted Regina to be on board though.

"I noticed the games need replacing. I assume you're about to ask me if we can replace them?"

"How'd you-? Do you want to pick out games with me? I could do it myself, but I'd rather share this with you."

Regina twisted around to stare at Emma, smiling as she leaned in to kiss her. "I'd like nothing more. Tomorrow afternoon we can pick up some games and then deliver them the next day." Her smile disappeared as she thought about what January always meant. "Before my month from hell kicks in and I'm buried in budget reports and paperwork."

"Delegate, train someone else to assist you so that you don't have to do this all yourself. You don't have to be miserable anymore. This town is yours to figure out what you like and want to do. Use it."

Sighing, Regina nodded and leaned in to kiss Emma again. "I know. I will. We should head back before they come looking for us."

Emma huffed and allowed Regina to pull her to her feet. They stole a few more kisses before making their way back downstairs. Finding a game of rummy starting, Emma pulled Regina down next to her at the dining room table. It helped the time go until it was five minutes until midnight.

"Should we wake Zelena?" Regina watched the toddlers sleeping peacefully sprawled out on the bean bag chair. She knew Zelena would be grumpy, but it would be nice to ring in the new year all awake and as a family.

Emma leaned down and scooped up Zelena who grumbled and started whining until she was laying against Emma's chest. "I'll wake her when it's time for the ball to drop. Wanna grab some champagne?"

Regina plucked two glasses from the island counter and returned to Emma, handing her one. "Maybe next year I'll look into fireworks over the harbor."

"Don't. All I see is Leroy finding a way to burn something down. I can make them if you want, but don't bring pyrotechnics into this town. They all like fire way too much." Emma shook her head, already imagining the townspeople running around lighting them off and burning the town down.

"What all can you do with your new powers, Emma?"

The blonde shrugged. It was hard to explain because she didn't know or fully understand yet. She just knew her magic felt amplified and unlimited. She already knew it allowed Ruby to shift whenever she wanted and the telepathy. "Honestly I don't know. I haven't really wanted to figure it out yet."

Regina was about to ask if she'd allow her to test her new magic when their guests all rushed towards the TV. Emma rolled her eyes because how close do you really need to be to an eighty inch television.

"Leni, you wanna see the ball drop?" Emma rubbed Zelena's back as her baby stirred.

"Ball?" Zelena popped up and looked around for her ball, pouting when it wasn't around. She noticed everyone around the TV though. "What doin'?"

Emma smiled and brushed hair out of her daughter's face. "The ball drops down to show it's the new year. Count with mama."

"10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1! Happy New Year!"

Regina blushed, unsure if she wanted to be apart of the cliché of kissing right when the ball dropped, but cliché was good, very good, she decided as Emma wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her speechless until Zelena pushed their faces apart.

"No kiss me." Zelena stuck her bottom lip out, hoping they'd give her kisses too since everyone else was doing it. She didn't want to be left out.

"Oh no, Gina. Leni needs kisses." Emma gasped dramatically before raining kisses all over one side of her face while Regina covered the other causing Zelena to burst out laughing, squirming to get away.

Once they finally stopped kissing her, Zelena looked around at everyone huddled around talking. She grew confused. "Mama, where party?"

Emma chuckled and pressed another kiss to her cheek. "Party's over, Len. It's the new year now and everyone's going to go home and sleep."

"Dis not fun party." Huffing Zelena dropped her head back down on Emma's shoulder and grumped through her mama and Gina saying goodbye to everyone.

Kat and Fred were last to leave, helping clean up the mess a little. Confetti poppers would have to be vacuumed. The tables needed a good wipe down with Clorox. It'd take more than a few dishwasher loads to clean all the dishes, but being surrounded by love was always worth it to Emma and Regina. Zelena had fallen asleep again long before they went upstairs. Risking being woken up in a few hours by a crying toddler, Emma placed her daughter in her own bed before following Regina to their room.

"I can show you some fireworks now if you want." Emma smirked and waggled her eyebrows causing Regina to roll her eyes and laugh.

"You're lucky I love you, Swan."

Emma just grinned. "I know."

 **EZEZEZEZ**

Emma wheeled the cart following Regina up and down aisles as she chased after Zelena. It was rather amusing to watch them together.

"Miss Swan!" Regina huffed as Zelena darted past the brunette again, giggling down the aisle.

"I told you to put her in the cart. Once you catch her, I'll be in the toy section looking at the board games."

"Surely you're not going to make me try and catch Houdini alone." Regina glared at Emma's back as the blonde waved but kept walking away. "Swan!"

"Dat Leni name." Zelena's eyes went wide as Regina turned back towards her. Giggling, she disappeared to another aisle.

Regina kept chasing Zelena around, regretting that she ever taught the toddler how to poof. She couldn't go very far, but it was far enough to keep up their cat and mouse game for awhile, at least until the toddler noticed Emma wasn't around anymore.

Zelena looked around the store, realizing she was lost. Regina wasn't near. She couldn't see her mama. She burst into tears and plopped herself down on the floor.

"Found you." Regina let the toddler's wails lead her to the home appliance section. She quickly scooped up Zelena. "Leni, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Mama!"

"Okay, let's go find Emma." Regina tried to soothe the girl, but she knew this wasn't something she could fix. As much as she wanted Zelena to consider her another parent, Emma would always be primary for the redhead.

Emma could hear Zelena crying all the way across the store. She'd already sorted through half the wall of board games to find durable, age appropriate ones. Her attention was quickly diverted when Regina and Zelena were in eyesight.

"Mama!" Zelena choked on a sob, twisting and trying to get to Emma.

"Hey, Ducky, what's wrong?" Emma held her arms out, and Zelena didn't hesitate to try and jump as soon as she was close enough. "What's all tears about, Leni?"

"Weaved me"

Emma sighed and rubbed Zelena's back until she calmed down. She cupped Zelena's chin and made blue eyes meet hers. "Mama is never leaving you. I told you we are a team, always. Nothing will make me leave you. I love you! Got it?"

Zelena's bottom lip stuck out still, and there were still a few hiccups, but she nodded. "Gots it." She dropped her head back down on Emma's shoulder and held on.

Extending out her free hand, Emma pulled Regina close. "Regina is part of our team now too." Zelena nodded again and buried her face in Emma's neck. The blonde returned her focus to her girlfriend with a pleased grin. "I got some games, but maybe you could help me with the rest of the wall?"

"You've already got eight games in there. These are fifteen dollars a piece. It's more than what's at the orphanage already. Why don't we stick to these and see how the kids react, how long these last first before we buy out the store."

"Fine, I see your point. Can we get them some books and art supplies then, markers, crayons, coloured pencils?" Emma sighed, wanting to buy the orphanage everything she could. She knew she couldn't singlehandedly fund the orphanage to ensure every kid had a better time in the system than she did, but she wanted to try.

Regina hated seeing the sad, defeated look on Emma's face, but they had to be practical. Odds are the games wouldn't last a week without being torn apart, and she knew Emma would run out and buy more. With Zelena to think about and hopefully expanding their family soon, all their savings couldn't go to every child in Storybrooke.

"Colour book?" Zelena immediately popped up, looking at Emma hopefully, big grin on her face.

"Leni, you have dozens of colouring books already. Why don't we pick something else out for you?"

Zelena shook her head no. "For Lissie."

Emma had no idea who Zelena was talking about, and from the look on Regina's face, neither did she. "Who is Lissie?"

"You gived her neckwace."

"Oh, Calista? You want to get Calista a colouring book?" Zelena nodded and Emma was too pleased with her daughter to do anything but nod back.

Regina found some children's books in clearance and dropped them in the cart while Emma picked out art supplies. They both watched Zelena study every colouring book she could see, little face scrunched and lips pursed as she debated with herself before picking up a Brave book.

"Maydah!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. One day she'd have to get Regina to help her track down Merida so Leni could meet her. "This the one?" At Zelena's nod she scooped her up. "Let's go pay for it then so we can give it to her."

The total wasn't as bad as Regina was anticipating, but it certainly wasn't cheap either. Hopefully she could speak to Mother Goose about using the new items as an aid in teaching responsibility and pride in one's things.

The kids all flocked around as Emma and Regina set the bags on the table. As they were pulling out the games and the books, Emma looked most of them in the eye.

"These are yours. Every piece is still in them. I know what it's like to have to play with broken games, so take care of them. The better you care for them the longer you'll have them. If they're taken care of, we can bring more."

Regina nudged Emma to grab her attention from the kids over to the corner where Zelena was walking. They both smiled encouragingly when the toddler looked back at them. It was adorable to see how nervous Zelena was at giving Calista the colouring book.

The blonde girl was in her usual hiding spot away from the other kids. She watched her brother dart across the room to play Hi-Ho Cherry-O. Calista was shocked the blonde lady and her family actually came back, but she wasn't about to run over there. If they weren't there to see her, then she'd just look dumb. The tiny redhead who was shuffling over to her captured her attention though.

"Me gots fo' you." Zelena held out the colouring book, uncertain if the older girl was mad or not. She was tempted to run back to her mama, but Calista smiled at her and took the book.

"This is for me? Just mine?" Calista looked from the book to Zelena and back, not sure if this still might be a trick.

Zelena just nodded and pointed to the book. "Leni gots Maydah fo' Lissie. See, Maydah!"

"I've never seen the movie." The blonde moved some hair behind her ear before flipping through all the images.

"Dat 'kay. You my house 'n' we see." Zelena turned back to find her mother, expecting her to still be across the room. She broke into a grin when Emma was right behind her. "Mama, Lissie no see Maydah."

Emma gasped in mock horror before tickling Zelena's belly. "Oh no! Whatever should we do about that? You can't not see Merida." She dropped down to sit on the floor, encouraging Regina to do the same.

"You came back."

"Of course we did. We're buds, and I made a promise." Emma smiled as Zelena immediately plopped herself into her lap.

"Leni you bud."

Rolling her eyes, she grinned as she looked at both girls. "You're bubs. She's my bud."

"Her me bud too?" Zelena whipped her head around from looking up at Emma to looking at Calista. "Bud." She giggled and leaned over as far as she could to poke the girl's leg. "Bud."

Calista couldn't help but smile. Zelena was silly. It made her wish she had a mom to be silly with. Lots of people had come to see her or her brother, but not many ever took them home to visit.

"How was your Christmas, Calista? Did you have fun?" Regina knew she'd arranged for them all to have a feast and new outerwear delivered to each child, but she wasn't sure it was enough.

Shrugging, Calista latched onto the swan pendant and started dragging it back and forth on the chain. "It was fine. We ate good. We got cocoa and a movie. Everyone got jackets and mittens so we wouldn't be cold. It was okay."

"There's a bunch of new games." Emma motioned over to the table where most the games had already been opened.

"Games are for babies."

Emma hated knowing exactly how defeated this kid was, but she wasn't giving up. "Really? So you wouldn't be interested in playing a game with us?"

Calista eyed both adults warily. "You want me to play a game? With you? Just us?"

"Of course we do. I believe I kept a game hidden." Regina pulled a box from her purse and handed it over for inspection. She didn't know if Calista was too old for Memory or not, but it was something both Calista and Zelena would be able to do.

Huffing and pretending it was a burden, Calista stared at the box. "I guess a game couldn't hurt."

They played a few rounds of Memory before Zelena was dragging Calista off to something else, giving Emma and Regina some time to spend with the other kids. Emma stuck to the colouring table while Regina watched a group play Mouse Trap. She was drawn to one of the younger boys, a little blonde who looked like Emma apart from his tan skin. He was a little shy, but soon dragged her into a game of Go Fish.

Emma hated telling Zelena it was time to leave so the kids could go eat. She let Regina bundle Leni back up while she walked back over to Calista's spot. "Hey, Bud. You okay?"

Calista shrugged, absentmindedly playing with her necklace. "I guess you want this back, huh?"

"Keep it. I'm gonna come back. _We're_ gonna come back. We're buds." Emma smiled, knowing it was best that Calista determine and initiate any contact les she upset the girl. Respect for personal space was a big deal.

"Promise?"

"Promise. You have fun in the meantime. Maybe next time we can do something you like to do...legos, blocks, play-doh, read...whatever you want."

Calista watched them leave from the window as she dragged the pendant on her necklace. They had come back. Emma promised she'd come again. They were friends now….maybe...if they came back again.

 **EZEZEZ**

' _I have plans for us tonight.'_

Regina hadn't stopped grinning like a fool since she'd gotten the text from Emma. They'd spent most their free time at the art club or the orphanage getting to know the kids. It'd be nice to have some time with Emma tonight… at least she hoped it was just her and Emma. ' _Just us?'_

Chuckling, Emma nodded, not that Regina could see her across town in her classroom. They'd been so busy lately, and when they were home Zelena was glued to her like white on rice. It was nice to be so needed, but she did miss time with just Regina. ' _Maybe…you'll have to wait and see ;)'_

The day dragged on agonizingly slow for both women. Emma made it home just before five with Zelena who was _not_ happy about not being able to sleep with her mama tonight. The toddler had thrown herself on the floor of Emma's bedroom, having a full out tantrum as the blonde changed and got ready.

"Leni, that is not how you get what you want." Moving to the bathroom to finish getting ready, the toddler crawled after her.

Zelena grabbed hold of Emma's sweatpants and tried to pull her mama down to her, tears streaming down her face. "No go!"

Emma sighed and scooped her up off the floor to sit on the bathroom counter. "We aren't leaving you, baby. Mama is taking Gina on a date. Grown up time. We're just going to the park. We'll be back."

"No me?" Zelena jutted out her bottom lip as she rubbed at her face.

Wetting a washcloth, Emma wiped it over Zelena's face, clearing away the tears and the snot. "Not this time, Ducky. But Ruby's gonna stay with you. You can even make her sleep in your bed if you want."

Huffing, Zelena watched her mama grab things around the bedroom and put them in a bag. Emma couldn't help but snicker at the glare the toddler was giving the bag she was packing full of supplies for her date. Regina still wasn't home after Emma had gotten Zelena fed and upstairs for her bath. She nearly jumped out of her skin when said woman wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Sorry I'm late. The 'urgent' emails never end." Regina sighed and leaned forward to rest her head on Emma's shoulder as she looked down at Zelena.

"It's fine. Why don't you go put on some sweats while I put her to bed?" Emma turned and pecked Regina's cheek before breaking free of her hold and flipping the drain on the tub.

Regina scrunched her nose up at the idea of wearing sweats on a date, but she trusted Emma. Digging through her closet, she pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a purple sweatshirt. She found Emma tucking Zelena, in her green flannel pajamas, into her own bed. She loved watching them like this.

"We love when you join us. You can read the story tonight." Emma held out her hand and waited until Regina was settled into her lap before handing her _Goodnight Moon._ Sometime during the story, the wolf hopped up into the bed and curled up.

"Wait! Mama!" Zelena threw off her covers as Emma and Regina made to leave her room. Her little feet hit the floor, intent on running to them, but she quickly froze when Emma raised her eyebrow.

Emma tucked Zelena back in and kissed her forehead again. "You're going to be fine. Wolves are good at protecting munchkins. We'll come check on you when we come home."

Zelena frowned, not knowing how to stop them from going. "Bafwoom?"

Regina just shook her head. "You already went. Goodnight, Zelena." She laced her fingers through Emma's hand and pulled her out of the room, knowing Emma would never go if she wasn't forced out.

They heard Zelena crying as they made it to the kitchen. Emma hated leaving her like that, but she knew she was safe with Ruby, and she really wanted an hour with Regina. She handed Regina a comforter as she grabbed the bag with their dinner and a few extra things. "Does it get easier?"

"No, but she's going to be fine. Zelena will realize you're not about to leave her every time she's not with you." Regina had followed Emma's gaze up the stairs and knew what she was asking without needing to hear the words. "Are you going to tell me why we need a blanket and sweats?"

Emma giggled and shook her head no, grabbing Regina's hand as she poofed them to the park. Earlier she had cleared the bridge on the jungle gym of snow. She pulled a red plaid blanket from the bottom of the bag and spread it down before encouraging Regina to sit.

"Em-"

"I got Granny to make us some stew and bread bowls. I figured it'd be a nice break from having to cook ourselves for a change." Emma pulled out the large thermos from the side of the bag before pouring it into the sourdough bread bowls.

Regina shook her head and smiled. She could only imagine how out of place they looked huddled side by side with the comforter wrapped around them, eating in a park in the middle of winter. "I suppose you have a reason for dragging me out in the cold dressed like this."

Emma laughed and kissed her cheek. "You look gorgeous, babe. When we're done eating you'll see why we're out here."

They ate in relative silence, the stillness of winter providing a nice tranquility to savor just being together. When they were finished eating, Emma stared up at the sky.

"So, how is work?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You dragged me outside in the middle of winter to ask me how work is?"

"Well?" Emma shrugged and checked that Regina had enough of the comforter around her. "We don't get much time at home and I know how stressful December and January are for you. I figured you might like to vent about the idiots in this town without worrying about little ears."

"I've narrowed it down to two candidates for my assistant, Belle and Attina. Lily applied to be my secretary. What do you think?" Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder as the blonde stretched an arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Emma's face scrunched in confusion, scrambling to put a face to the name. "Who's Attina?"

"One of Ariel's sisters. She's certainly more focused and disciplined than Ariel."

"Oh." Emma shrugged and kissed the side of Regina's head before looking back up at the sky.

"Belle's book smart, but she's pretty impulsive and hot tempered when it comes to dealing with people. She hasn't quite gotten there's no black and white good or evil line. That's not exactly what you want or need in meetings. As for Lily, you know she's fiery, but she's capable, bonus she's a good defense against any upset townspeople."

Regina rolled her eyes and cuddled in closer to Emma, enjoying her warmth. "So, would you like to tell me why you brought me out here now?"

Nodding, Emma pulled her mittens off and flexed her fingers. "Just watch the sky." She waited until Regina redirected her gaze up at the clear night sky before trying to pull forth what she wanted. It took a few tries but soon enough the sky was lit up with streaking rays of light. She chuckled at Regina's gasp, drawing forth more and more meteors, making them brighter and more dazzling than they should have been.

"Shooting stars?" Regina gazed curiously at Emma, studying her face. "Your magic, it's…"

"Meteors, and yes, you can test my abilities, but only somewhere safe when Zelena isn't around. I would rather die before I hurt you or her." Emma just shook her head as the next question rolled through Regina's mind. "If you really want telepathy then I can help, but there are boundaries when you go searching through my head."

Regina pouted as her brows furrowed, looking remarkably like Zelena did when she was upset and about to be sassy. "You go through my head."

"I haven't seen nearly as much as you think I have. I just want to keep you happy, ensure you know how loved and important you are to me, to this family." Emma pulled her girlfriend back into her side. "If it means that much to you I'll let you roam inside my head. Do you want to see more meteors?"

"Yes." Regina wriggled and twisted until she made it into Emma's lap to watch as the sky lit up once more.

Emma let the meteors rain brightly across the sky for ten minutes before smirking and deciding to add in some fireworks. Fifteen minutes later she felt her magic draining a bit and Regina starting to shiver. She let a few more fireworks explode before waving her hand over their mess and vanishing it. "Come on, let's get home."

They reappeared in the kitchen, Emma immediately handing Regina a cup of hot tea. Regina sipped it as she watched Emma make sure the doors were all still locked before remembering something. "Hey! It was supposed to be my turn to plan the date."

Chuckling, Emma laced her fingers through Regina's and made for the stairs. "Next time, babe."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma and Regina once again sat outside the most imposing building they'd ever encountered. It wasn't the sheer size of the building because the castles in the Enchanted Forest were much larger. It wasn't the intimidating barbed wire fence or the armed guards at the security gate. What terrified them was a five foot child that awaited them.

"We don't have to do this. If you want, we can turn right around and leave. It'd be perfectly fine with me." Emma twisted sideways to face Regina, finding strength in their clasped hands.

"We've made it inside before, Emma. We know we can do that much. Dr. Langston already said if we weren't able to see Henry today that we could just sit and talk to him like last time." Regina reached her free hand up and stroked the back of her fingers down Emma's cheek. "I'd like to try. I'd like to see if Henry seeing your scar will really get through to him. I'm not scared of him hurting us again because we know there are people right there to protect us."

Emma frowned slightly in confusion. "Then…?"

Regina took a deep breath before giving a shaky smile to the blonde. "I'm scared this won't work. I'm scared that every time we join in his therapy sessions that we will have to see him being restrained and subdued. I'm scared he will never get past his demons, not for us or our sake but for his own. I lived with that darkness longer than you've been alive. I know what it does to a person, and I hate seeing it in our son because I'm not sure Henry sees he has reasons to fight it, to let his anger and his hurt go and try again."

"I'm scared he'll hurt us."

The words were so quiet that Regina didn't know if she'd heard Emma's thoughts or her girlfriend actually whispered them, but she knew how huge that was for Emma to admit. "I'll be by your side the whole time. At any point we can leave if it's too much."

There was a new pair of guards that met the women at the door. Regina was glad these ones were far better behaved than the last ones. They made it to Dr. Langston's door in relative silence. Emma pulled back when Regina went to grab the handle.

"We're doing this?"

"We're going inside to sit on the couch. We can decide once we're in there." Regina squeezed Emma's hand and tried to give her most reassuring smile despite feeling as nervous as Emma did. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, pulling Emma with her to the couch. Dr. Langston joined them soon afterwards.

"How are you ladies doing today?"

"I just want this over with." Emma sighed and dropped her head sideways to lean on Regina's shoulder.

Regina turned to kiss Emma's temple. "We can do this, Emma. We need to try. We made a plan, and we're going to stick as close to it as possible."

"Doc, Mills is on his way. Do you want him to come in?" The guard at the door turned to wait for affirmation.

Dr. Langston nodded. "Bring him in, the arm chair across from his mothers."

The guard next to the ladies tried to smile encouragingly at them. "Two are coming with him, Jacoby is staying at the door. I'll be between you and Mills the entire time. We'll keep everyone safe today."

Emma nervously grabbed for Regina's hand as they waited on bated breath for Henry to be walked through the door. Despite the distance between the couch they were on and the chair Henry would be on, it seemed too short as the seconds ticked by.

Henry's face lit up when he locked eyes onto his mothers. They were finally here. They were going to bring him home. "Ma! Mom! You finally came!" He tried to go hug them, but the stupid guards forced him into the armchair. It was too far to have contact with either one.

"Stay in your seat, Henry. We've discussed this. Emma and Regina are here. One step at a time. Would you like to begin by telling them about your day?"

"Not really." Henry pulled a face at Dr. Langston before acquiescing. "I just got done with math. I hate that class."

Dr. Langston frowned. "Henry."

The boy sighed. "Fine. Wake up is at 6:30, even earlier than you woke me up, Mom. And they do it by blasting stupid trumpet music over the speakers. Breakfast is until 8:00, and then you do your lessons until noon which is lunch. Then there's free time until two. You can either sit on your bed and read or do homework in the library. I usually come here. Training courses and PE go until 6:00 when it's dinner. After that it's free time until lights out at 9:00. If I get to talk to you then I come here otherwise do my chores or homework since they won't let me have my comic books. I hate it here. I can't do anything I want."

Emma turned to look at Dr. Langston. "You mentioned a merit system the first email, that Henry had to earn his privileges." The doc nodded and looked over to Henry. "I take it that's not going well?"

"It would if they just let me do what I want. Stupid people won't let me do anything!" Henry's hands clenched as his voice rose.

"They're teaching you discipline and how to survive in the world. Doing whatever you want is what landed you in this mess. Earning what you want will be good for you." Emma just shook her head at how quickly Henry's temper flared. She knew part of it was her fault, since her temper tended to explode once she got upset enough. Hurting people was generally not her style though.

Henry's eyes widened as he tried to shoot forward, strong hands pulling him backwards against the chair. "Ma! I do what I'm s'posed to. They never give me what I want!"

"Don't lie, Henry. You get what you earn here. I went over their policies more than once. If you did what you were supposed to, you'd have some freedom."

"Just bring me home, Ma. I'll be good. I just want to come home. It sucks here." Henry crossed his arms over his chest and slouched down in his chair.

Emma's gaze narrowed. "Your home was in the mansion with your mom. My home was never yours. It was mine and Zelena's, and now it's your mother's too, but it was never yours!"

Henry's arms flailed as his face reddened. "Exactly! Mom lives with you now so you can bring me home and I can live with you too!"

Something switched in Regina as she felt Emma's temper flare. She knew it would do no good for both Emma and Henry to lose it. She quickly got Emma's attention and shook her head. It was time for the Evil Queen to step in. Gentle coddling was not going to get through to him, and she wanted to break him back to reality, to realize just how badly he hurt the family he claimed to want so badly.

Emma could see the warmth and gentleness fade from caramel eyes she'd come to love so much, in its place, steely resolve and contempt. She'd only seen this once before, when she faced off against the Evil Queen. Green eyes widened, but she sat back and let the queen have a go at their son. Even Henry saw the switch.

"Mom?"

"No, Henry. _Emma_ has made it clear that her house is not yours. I live with Emma in a home you will never set foot in because you destroyed your family. You _will_ stay here and deal with your consequences."

Henry gulped, never having been on the receiving end of his mother's cutting words. "I said I was sorry. I _am_ sorry. Why won't you believe that? I can talk to Archie back home. Please, just bring me home!"

Regina shook her head no. " _Emma_ and I took you to see Archie, repeatedly. _You_ wasted that opportunity. You didn't allow him to help you, so you are here. Dr. Langston is better equipped to help you, has help when you throw your tantrums."

"I don't throw tantrums!" Henry tried jumping up to shout, but the guards pulled him back. He snarled at them and tried to shrug them off, but they only pressed his shoulders back into the chair harder.

Emma scoffed. " _Sure_ you don't throw tantrums."

Regina raised an eyebrow as Henry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest again. "You threw several tantrums about Emma bringing Zelena into her home. The reason you're here is because you had _the_ temper tantrum of all tantrums. Not even Zelena has had a meltdown like you displayed."

"She's a stupid baby who doesn't belong with Ma. I do!"

"Kid." Emma dropped her head into her hands, sighing deeply. She turned her head to offer a smile at Regina when she felt the woman's hand on her thigh.

"That 'stupid baby' was an orphan. _Emma_ brought her into her home. She loves that little girl. _I_ love that little girl. You gave no thought or consideration to the woman you claim to love and want to live with." Regina held up her hand when Henry went to protest. "Ah, don't argue. If you had thought about Emma at all you would not have gone after anything or anyone she loves. I am not sure you remember how to love."

It was Henry's turn to scoff as he threw his hands into the air. "That's so rich coming from the Evil Queen."

"Do _not_ call your mother that! Regina is not her. She is your mother, the woman who gave you everything! She gave you a home, a bedroom of your own. She gave you the best education Storybrooke has to offer. She gave you new clothes whenever you need, the nice kind too. She has spent more on comic books for you than she has on groceries some months. Regina gave you _everything_ , and you spat in her face. You tried to kill her. You tried to kill my daughter!" Emma was on the verge of tears, but she refused to let Henry see that. She took a few deep breaths before meeting his gaze. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you've done. I certainly won't have you in any home I'm in."

"Ma, come on! I am _sorry!_ Why won't you listen? Bring me home and we can start over. I'll be better." Henry stuck his bottom lip out, trying to do his best puppy dog face. That always got both his mothers every time.

"Did you miss the part where you tried to kill your mother and an innocent baby? You obviously don't understand how much we love you by sending you other option was prison, and trust me when I say you wouldn't survive an hour there. You are not coming home."

Regina shot Emma a look to calm down before curling her lip as she turned attention to Henry. "It's time to stop thinking you are coming home. You don't have one in Storybrooke any longer. This school, these teachers, your fellow peers, they are your family now. Here you do not have an option to not become a decent young man. Here is where you are staying."

"No!" Henry's face got redder as his fists clenched. "You're supposed to love me! You wouldn't leave me here if you loved me! Just send Zelena away and let me come home!"

"Henry!" Emma was about to launch in on him, but Regina's icy glare at their son made her freeze and remember to let the queen have control.

Regina cleared her throat and squeezed Emma's knee. "Why would we ever send an innocent child away? Why would we ever do that in order to bring one back to town that tried to kill us? Zelena is a wonderfully precious little girl. We exhausted all our options trying to get you to comprehend that you cannot hurt anyone else simply because you're angry and you still wound up nearly killing Emma. Despite being told what your actions would lead to, you proceeded anyways. Do you have any idea the position you put me in having to choose between the woman I love and my child? If Emma hadn't already decided to send you here, I would have gone with whatever the DA decided, and Spencer is not a kind man."

Fighting against his restraints, Henry jumped to his feet, stomping his foot on the ground as he shouted. "I did NOT try and kill Ma! I didn't try and kill you! Stop saying I did." He struggled against the guards forcing him back into his seat. "I was just trying to send you away so Emma would have to take me."

"I'd never have taken you if you managed to send them away. Regina and Zelena are my world. While your mother and I would have liked you to be apart of that, you chose to hurt us. You chose to be a spiteful, spoiled rotten brat instead. I know Regina didn't raise you to behave that way. I only hope one day you find yourself again so that you can find happiness again."

"I would have found a way back. I will always find a way back to my family." Regina smiled at Emma, could feel her love was already done emotionally with this meeting.

Henry frowned, not liking the bond the Evil Queen was sharing with Emma. The queen didn't know how to love, so what was she doing being nice to Emma? "I am your family. You can't be complete without me!"

Rolling her eyes, Regina ordered Emma to stand up.

"Gina…" Emma was uncomfortable. Sure she came up with this idea, but now in the moment, she didn't want to go through with it. Henry was far too angry to listen.

"Miss Swan." Regina's eyes narrowed until Emma reluctantly stood up. Reaching over to the blonde, Regina lifted the hem of Emma's sweater to reveal the jagged, pink scar across the blonde's abdomen across her right side to just under her navel. "This is what you did, Henry. Emma's spleen was eviscerated. Her intestines were sliced open. Her liver and kidneys got burned. Dr. Whale spent several hours in emergency surgery doing what he could to repair the damage. She nearly bled out on the sidewalk. No matter how many times a pressure hose was taken to it, there's still a stain as a constant reminder to the town. Emma is still healing. Nothing available provided an instant fix. You did this to her."

"Stop! I didn't-"

Regina ignored his whine and moved Emma closer to Henry. "Stop? We begged you to stop, to not do this. You didn't stop. You nearly killed the woman you claim to love so much. You did this to her, Henry. This is why you are staying here. It wasn't our choice to send you away for help. It was yours."

Henry couldn't believe the ugly looking wound covering half of Emma's stomach was because of him. He never meant to hurt her. Why couldn't his mom heal her? But looking at the scar, flashing back to the magic from the ball hitting her, he knew it was all his fault. He had thrown away his family. Tears started pouring down his face as he dropped to the floor on his hated that the guard by his moms pushed Emma back to her spot, away from him. "Ma, I'm sorry. I didn't- that's not what I meant."

"You meant this for the woman who has loved and raised you all your life, and an innocent little girl who was actually excited to have you as a brother until you hurt her. What you intended was worse than what you did. _You_ never went without anything in your life. I've never had a family before Storybrooke. I birthed you, but you are Regina's son as Zelena is my daughter. You tried to take a family away from two people who've never had that before. I'd die for my family if it was ever called for. I never expected someone who considered themselves my family to be the one to try and end it." Emma shrugged before leaning into Regina's side. She was done. Henry was starting to understand, and she just wanted to go home.

"Ma, please! I'm sorry. I'll stay here if you want but don't leave me. I need you and mom. Don't stop loving me please! I'm sorry."

Regina watched her son cry for a few minutes, the room void of sound other than his sobs. For all everyone else had cried over Emma, he needed some time to grieve over what he'd done and what he realized he lost. "Because we love you, you are here. We will always love you. You will always be our son, but you're going to have to learn how to live _here._ Over time you may earn our forgiveness and we may even get to a place where we are on good terms." She glowered a bit as hope sparked in Henry's eyes. "It won't be anytime soon, and it won't change the fact that we won't bring you home."

"Will you come visit me more? If I start being good and really trying will you and Ma come see me here?" Henry knew it was a lot to ask. He'd created damage he couldn't fix or have his mom wipe away. He did truly miss them though, even if he was angry. Slowly it was hitting him more and more though that he only had himself to be angry at.

"We will visit when we can. This is difficult for us. Emma and I risked a lot coming here knowing you still have violent tantrums. We are still trying to process and deal with what happened. We have to consider what is best for Zelena in all this too."

Henry pouted. "Why? She gets you both every day? Can't someone else watch her for a couple weekends and you come here?"

Emma moved from the comfort of Regina's body to stare at her son. He just didn't get it. "Zelena is _my_ daughter. That means I watch her. When I can't, Regina usually does. She's not an accessory you can choose to wear or not. Zelena is not going anywhere, and she is our responsibility. She comes first."

Dr. Langston paused them to address his observations. "Henry responded to seeing the physical damage. It wouldn't be the method I'd have chosen, but do you understand what you've done and why you are here now?"

"Yeah, but I should still matter to them too if they still love me. I should count just as much as Zelena."

"What is your freaking issue with a _toddler?_ She is a baby who has done nothing to warrant your behaviour! Why do you hate her so much? Don't tell me it's because she took your place in my home because you didn't ever have one, and I wasn't about to give you one unless _your mother_ wanted that." Emma was grateful Regina had an arm around her waist grounding her and keeping her from attacking Henry because right now she was sorely tempted.

Henry glared and looked between his moms. "I should have had a place. I'm your _son._ She was a complete stranger you brought in before me, instead of me."

"You were a stranger to Emma when you showed up at her door in Boston and dragged her to Storybrooke. You are a stranger to both of us right now. Neither of us recognizes who you are right now. Emma is right. There is no reason to have such hatred for a little girl. She did nothing to you. _This_ is why we don't want to visit. Zelena is a part of our family, and we don't feel safe visiting knowing you still want to hurt her."

"Mom, I don't. I just want you both to be mine. You weren't supposed to have other kids. I'm your prince." Henry sighed, displeased that they were only focused on what was best for a kid that wasn't even theirs over their son.

Dr. Langston cleared his throat to get attention of the room. "It is normal to bring other children into the family. It didn't mean they loved you any less. Do you feel your mother showed you less love once Zelena came into their lives?"

"Yes!" Henry huffed and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Ma never spent any time with me after _she_ came. _She_ made Ma fight with Grandma and Grandpa. _She_ took my mom away because Ma didn't know how to do anything. No one paid any attention to me."

"It's normal to need help figuring out parenting. Did you not like that your mothers were getting along? Most kids would be happy their parents aren't fighting." Dr. Langston noted Henry was only hostile at Zelena, at feeling replaced and ignored.

Henry shrugged. "They got along, but it was against me seeing Ma. They wouldn't let me near Zelena. I got kicked out of my family for a kid that didn't belong."

"Be truthful, Henry." Regina sighed and tried not to lose control of her temper. "Zelena wasn't allowed around you alone _after_ you broke into Emma's place and threw a glass bowl at them. We weren't replacing you. Emma was adding to her family. Emma and I were co-parenting you, and you threw a tantrum because there were rules you didn't want to follow. Instead of talking to us, you threatened a child. You hurt a child. You tried to kill a child. You may have been my prince, but that doesn't mean you can be rotten. It will never achieve the results you want."

"You'd know all about that." Rolling his eyes, Henry scoffed.

Dr. Langston shook his head. "Henry, you lash out whenever your mothers don't agree with whatever you say. You need to hear them when they tell you that they still love you. You saw what you did to Emma. They still love you. That doesn't mean they can't love anyone else, that anyone else doesn't matter. I can tell your mothers are hurt and angry. They have every right to be. I don't agree with such a harsh reality check, but they know you better since it worked for you to understand your actions and consequences. What is it about Emma's daughter that angers you? Is it her or simply that another child is in Emma's life? Why do you get so upset over her?"

"Mom's always wanted a little girl, and then Ma showed up with Zelena. I didn't matter anymore. She's so annoying. Of all the kids in Storybrooke, Ma had to go find one the most annoying one. She's everything Mom wanted, and the second Mom stopped being mad at Ma I lost them both."

Emma couldn't bear hearing his hatred for Zelena any longer. "Kid, you chose to lose us. You could have had both your mom and I _and_ the sibling you always bugged about. Everything you wanted happened, and _you_ threw it away. Nothing will ever be good enough for you. We are tired of trying to keep up with what you want. We love you and want what's best for you. This is your best, your only option unless you'd like to go to prison. Start making the best of it."

"We've heard about Henry's daily schedule. How's life going for you two?"

Regina felt Emma tense in her arms and looked down at her girlfriend. She knew this man asking about status updates on their home life bothered her. So long as he didn't ask about Zelena it was okay. "I've been training an assistant so that I can spend time elsewhere. Lately I've taken over the office work for the animal shelter."

"Don't lie, Gina. You know you like playing with the kittens too. I've seen you."

"Emma, that's not-"

Chuckling, Emma leaned up to kiss Regina on the cheek. "So long as none of the animals come home it's fine. You do make Ruby jealous though when she smells the kittens on you."

The mention of a new name caught Dr. Langston's attention. "Is Ruby your pet?"

Emma and Regina couldn't help the peals of laughter that escaped them. "Not exactly. Ruby is… a protector. She watches out for my daughter while I'm at work or when I'm here. Her job is to keep my child safe, and they adore each other so it's fine."

"Ah, yes. Zelena-"

"Don't go there. This is about Henry. Leave everything else alone. My daughter isn't necessary for him to deal with his issues." Emma looked over at Henry. "He needs to figure out how to channel his anger and put forth an effort being here. This isn't a hall pass to waste away the efforts your mom and I took to get you here, Henry. You need to start utilizing the tools you're given to make your life better."

Henry stared down at his boots. "I know. I will, and I'm sorry. I'll do better. Can I… can I hug you?"

"Not this time, Henry. We discussed respecting their space. You all accomplished something huge today. You need to wait until your mothers tell you they're comfortable before you ask for a hug." Dr. Langston could see the disappointment all over Henry's face. It was remarkably similar to the disappointment his mothers showed, but he knew physical contact was too far.

"Do you understand why you are here? Do you know how lucky you are compared to the alternative? I need to know you're going to make an effort to behave, to earn your merits, to find ways other than lashing out to deal with your anger." Emma bit her bottom lip and looked up at Regina for her thoughts.

The mayor sighed before looking wholeheartedly disappointed and unnerved at her son. "I won't count this as a success until we start seeing improvement in his behaviour. He may understand his actions and the consequences now, but that means nothing without the follow through to be a better person, to not make these choices again."

Henry's face crumpled. His mom had truly lost faith in him. She may still love him, but she certainly didn't like him anymore. "I will, Mom. I'll show you. I'll do better."

"Anything else any of you would like to say before we wrap this up? This has been quite emotional, and I'd like to end this on a positive note while we can." When Emma and Regina shook their heads no, Dr. Langston looked over to Henry.

"I am sorry, moms. I'll be better."

Dr. Langston had the guards walk the ladies back to their car while he had Henry stay and talk to them. Emma drove in silence until they couldn't see the school behind them anymore before pulling over.

"We got through to him, Emma. It may have been harsher than we wanted, but he finally understands what he did. We managed to sit through the entire session without much incident. It went better than I expected."

"I know. I just- he hates Zelena so much. He has so much anger. I'm not sure he will remember not to attack someone the next time he gets upset, and I've unleashed him on a school full of hundreds of other kids. I just wanted this to go better. I don't know if I can do this again.I couldn't have done this without you." Emma unbuckled and let Regina pull her across the console and into her arms.

Moving stray blonde waves out of Emma's face to peer into stormy eyes, Regina placed a kiss on her mouth before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I believe the saying is Rome wasn't built in a day. Some of the foundation is laid. It's up to Henry to finish the building. _We_ made it through this session. I think that deserves a drink once we get to the hotel. Glass of cider?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she wiped away a few loose tears. "Got 'nything stronger?"

 **EZEZEZEZ**

Emma grabbed the back of her neck and rubbed, sighing as she entered the house. All she had wanted to do today was to spoil the ones she loved, come home to have a nice meal, and hope Zelena spent some time in her own bed for a change. She forgot just how hormonal and emotional teenagers "in love" were, and then to top it off with a fight between Blue and Leroy….

Shaking her head, it took her a few seconds to realize she'd walked into a dark, quiet home.

"Emma? Is that you?"

"No, it's cupid here to save love for all of Storybrooke." Emma rolled her eyes and dropped her jacket onto the hook designated for her coat as she toed off her boots.

Regina chuckled as she made her way through the house to greet Emma. "Hello, love. Tough day?"

Nodding, Emma pulled her in for a kiss before looking around. There was a distinct presence missing. "Where's Leni?"

"With your parents. They are entertaining her for the night."

"It's just us?"

Smiling, Regina nodded. "Just us." She'd planned to start off with dinner and a movie in the couch fort she'd assembled after hearing Emma talk about it with Ruby last week, but the tension radiating off Emma had her switching her plans around. "How do you feel about doing things in reverse tonight?"

"Uh… reverse?" Emma was utterly puzzled. Their night routine usually consisted of dinner, bathing Leni, putting Leni to bed with the hopes she stayed there, attempting to get any work from the day done while putting Leni back in bed at least twice, and then going to bed themselves. She had no clue anymore what to do without her daughter for the night.

"Well, I have plans that involve _that_ later." She gestured to the couch fort she'd assembled. Regina smiled as Emma's mood shifted. "But I think -."

"Fort! That's so awesome! Let's go in!" Emma couldn't help but get excited at the fact Regina had made them a couch fort. She had been hoping to build one soon with Zelena and see where her daughter's imagination took them, but the past few weeks had been a bit hectic. "Nice to see I'm rubbing off on you."

"Oh you will, later."

"Well shit." Emma pulled Regina with her into the fort where two domed plates were waiting. "Food too! Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

Emma's exuberance was contagious and Regina couldn't hide her smile as the blonde had changed her plans yet again. She couldn't find it in her to be upset, because Emma enjoying their date was what this night was all about. She'd picked up chicken marsala and mushroom risotto from the new restaurant across town. There was a carafe of cider on the far side waiting to join their meal.

"I thought we'd watch that movie you've wanted to see once we've eaten."

"Really?" Emma couldn't believe her luck. She expected romantic when she agreed to let Regina plan this date, but the woman was seriously spoiling her. "You're going to watch _The Age of Adaline_ with me?"

Regina nodded, swallowing the bite she'd just taken. "After the movie I thought we could finally make use of our bathtub."

So far they'd been too busy to use it much themselves, and they'd never used it together so far. It was a glorified bribing tool for when Zelena threw a fit about bedtime. Both ladies were excited at the prospect of soaking in their tub together, making use of the ridiculously expensive bath products Regina had purchased in New York.

"Any plans after the bath?"

Regina knew what Emma was hinting at and decided to tease her. "Sleep." She couldn't help but laugh as Emma's face morphed into a disappointed pout she tried to hide behind a blonde curtain of curls. "We will see where the night takes us. I do believe I said you'd be rubbing off on me later."

"Shit. Okay, yeah. Um…" Emma choked a bit on her food before washing it down with a potent sip of cider. "My parents have Leni _all_ night?"

"Yes, dear. Kathryn has agreed to delay bringing her home in the morning until we call her."

Emma's pout morphed into a stunning grin as she wholeheartedly dug back into her meal. They made light conversation about their day, which budget proposals and business plans were being tossed around, what project Emma currently had her students working on, when they were next going to visit the orphanage.

"You definitely need to put a stop to gift deliveries being allowed at school. There were interruptions all day long. Kids don't need any more factors to determine their self esteem."

Regina hadn't even thought it would be an issue, but she could see how it would be a negative thing. "Tell me, did you get any gifts today?"

"Yup." Emma waited until Regina paused eating, brown eyes narrowing at her before she continued. "Lydia helped Zelena send me a card. A few of the students tried to offer those carnations they sold today, but I refused, directed them towards more appropriate choices."

"Anything else?"

Emma pretended to think, knowing it'd drive Regina nuts. "I may have gotten a ridiculously large art supplies bouquet. There wasn't a card though." She bit her bottom lip as fire flared in caramel eyes. "The poem attached to it was lovely. Thank you."

Pleased, Regina finished off her plate before magicking the dishes away. "I found the monkey you sent me rather enjoyable once I found the necklace it was holding."

"Len insisted on helping me. I tried convincing her to get the lion or the panda, anything but the monkey. She was adamant you _needed_ the monkey because 'Gina loves monkeys more than me do'. I wasn't sure if you liked garnets since they aren't in anything you own already-"

"It's lovely. You could take me upstairs and find out if I'm wearing it or not."

Emma quickly snapped her attention to Regina's face. Her shirt was cut in such a way that it was impossible to tell unless she took it off. "I've been trying to get you to see this with me for ages. I can wait a bit."

Giving a disgruntled sigh, she pulled herself against the back wall and opened her arms for Emma to sit in front of her. The movie didn't draw her nearly as much as it did Emma, but she'd do anything to spend time with her love. Emma hit play on the projector, making sure it popped up against the blanket on the opposite wall before crawling into Regina's arms.

"Thank you for watching this with me. It'll be a good movie."

Regina wouldn't be Regina though if she didn't have running commentary to give about the idiocy of lightning being able to give life or keep a person ageless. She identified with Adaline though. Since Daniel died, she'd lived, but she'd never really had a life, especially once she cast the curse and lived the same day for seventeen years. Henry had changed that. _Emma_ had changed that. "Thank you for loving me."

Emma leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Always. Did you like the movie then? Better than you thought, huh?"

"It was ridiculous, but…. it was sweet." Regina smiled down at Emma, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "How about that bath now?"

"Comfy."

Barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Regina leaned forward and turned off the projector. "We can visit the fort another time. You don't want to be naked with me?"

Green eyes widened before darkening. "Damn, the fort can totally wait."

The mayor wasted no time poofing them to their bathroom. A simple flick of the wrist and they were both naked, hair pinned up to avoid getting wet. Regina climbed in as Emma gaped, examining the room in awe. Dozens of candles floated mid-air. There was a tray of strawberries with a bowl of chocolate and a bowl of whipped cream next to it. The water was steaming, a quick reminder she was naked as goosebumps broke out across her skin.

"Wow! You should plan our dates more often. This night is amazing." Emma waited until she'd climbed in and settled against Regina before lacing their fingers together. "I am so lucky. I love you so much!"

"And I you my swan."

They soaked in blissful silence for a while, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. It wasn't often the women got to spend quality time alone together. Despite just eating dinner two hours ago, Emma's stomach rumbled loudly in protest of not going after the berries she'd been eyeing for the past ten minutes.

"Go ahead, dear. They're here for us to enjoy. I'm surprised you resisted this long."

Emma huffed and wriggled down further into Regina's lap. "I'm enjoying where I am right now."

"Emma." Regina sighed at only receiving a hum in response. "If you don't want one, I'd very much like one with some cream on it."

The prospect of feeding Regina had the blonde diving across the tub for the tray. Regina honestly thought her haste would have their bathroom flooded and the food in the bathtub with them. The brunette barely contained a smirk at the desired response from her girlfriend as she licked the dripping juices from the blonde's fingers. The way Emma's eyes darkened was always arousing to her.

"Would you like one, Emma?" Her smirk became full blown when those gorgeous eyes widened in surprise at the taste of the strawberry she'd been fed.

"Did they start making alcoholic fruits now? These are really good."

Regina leaned forward to kiss the cream from the corner of Emma's mouth. "I know it's cliché to have champagne in the bath so I soaked the strawberries in champagne." Regina smiled and nestled her face in the crook of Emma's neck as she attacked her pulse point..

"I thought we decided cliché was good for us considering how things worked out for us before."

Regina pulled Emma flush against her, hips to hips, forcing the blonde to straddle her. "Indeed, but that still required me to use the internet to figure out what that meant and then making it…ours."

"Can we bring this into our bedroom?" Emma was over the bath. She couldn't make much sudden movement in a tub filled to the brim let alone make love to her girlfriend, and she very much wanted that immediately.

Wanting to tease Emma further, test her limits and patience more, she flipped Emma onto her stomach once they'd made it to the bed. Twenty minutes was all the sensual massage she gotten through before Emma was begging her to stop the torture.

"Please! I'll do anything, whatever you want. Just let me touch you."

Allowing Emma to flip over underneath her hips, she smiled down at the blonde, at how far gone she was. "Do you trust me? I want to try something new"

"Always." Her response was immediate, unquestioning. The purple sparks from Regina's fingertips and the evil smirk gracing the woman's face had Emma groaning as she imagined all the ways they might bring magic into their play. "Dear god."

Caramel eyes darkened as she placed her palm against Emma's abdomen. "Tonight it's Your Majesty."

"Oh fuck me!"

Regina leaned down just a hairsbreadth from pale pink lips. "I intend to Miss Swan."

 **EZEZEZEZ**

It had been a crazy week, more so than normal for Regina. She always came home to a plate in the oven for her and a note on the counter from Emma. She was currently staring at the gorgeous sight of her girlfriend fast asleep reclining against the headboard as Zelena slept on top of her. This was her family. There was more love in her heart than she knew what to do with. She'd discussed with Emma about expanding their family in the future, but looking at her girls now and knowing how much joy they brought her, she hoped the blonde wouldn't be opposed to making the future now instead. She just needed a plan to approach the topic again.

"Mama!" Zelena screeched as she ran through the school, Regina hot on her heels. The toddler made a beeline for her mama's classroom and raced to climb up into her lap.

"Leni! How was your day with Regina?" Emma dropped a kiss on Zelena's head as she helped the girl get into her lap.

"Mama! Gina say Lissie come home. We gon watch Maydah!"

Emma smiled at how full of energy and excitement Zelena was at bringing Calista home. "We're bringing Calista home?"

Zelena nodded, smiling brightly until she realized her mama wasn't smiling. "You no happy?"

"I'm very happy, baby. I'm just wondering how Leni feels about bringing Calista home? She'd be staying after watching Brave. She'd live with us, her own room and toys and everything."

The toddler paused to consider this. Did she want to share her mama all the time? "Me you baby."

"You'll always be my baby, Ducky. No matter what Mama and Gina will always love you."

Both Zelena and Emma looked up at Regina to see the woman beaming at them. Zelena turned her attention back to Emma as she stood up on her legs to stare eye to eye, noses pressed against each other. "Pwomise?"

"Promise promise, Leni. Calista coming to stay with us would mean you'd have someone to play with besides Ruby and Mallie."

"Hers needs toys. We go?"

Emma and Regina couldn't help but laugh at that. They'd discussed bringing Calista home. Originally they'd planned on waiting a year or so until things settled down and they got into a routine, but this was Storybrooke and being who they were there'd never be a right time. Any given moment could change things for them again, and they both wanted to expand their family together.

"Baby, look at me." Emma waited until little blue eyes met hers, frown pulling at small lips. "You sure you want Calista home all the time? That means you have to share us."

"Gina, tell Mama me say yes. Her listen to you."

Regina smirked down at the pair. "You heard her, Swan. She said yes."

Emma chuckled as she shook her head. "Alright then. Let's go pick up some toys for her."

Shopping with Zelena was always a trip. She picked up the most obscure things and insisted they needed it. Nothing in her vicinity was left untouched or examined. Everything green, no matter what it was, attempted to make its way to the checkout. The toddler was focused this time though.

"Hers need a monkey wike mine. We be same." Zelena pulled the stuffed animal from the shelf quickly before slowly studying the others. "Wion and bears and ooh Mama what dis?"

Emma bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "That's a tiger, baby. Lions and tigers and bears. What if we get some other toys?" She knew Calista was less into pink and princesses, more about fantasy books and animals.

They managed to convince Zelena to pick out a variety of small things, enough to welcome her without being overwhelming. If Calista agreed to stay with them they would be back here letting her pick out her own things. Regina nearly burst out laughing as they emptied the cart. Toddlers and subtlety did not go together, and the way Zelena pretended not to be watching the items get to the conveyer belt was hilarious.

"How did this get in here? Emma, did you put in these teddy grahams?"

"No, but they look good."

Regina rolled her eyes. Two children, she already had two children. Tossing the box of chocolate cookies onto the belt, she next pulled out the new Brave figurine set the store had just gotten in. "Emma? This you too?"

"No. Don't we have enough Merida dolls?" Emma shook her head as Zelena's eyes widened as she watched them.

"Leni, do you know how this got in here?"

Zelena shrugged and looked at the floor. "Me don't know."

A dark brow rose in amusement. "Oh, so I can put this back then."

"NO! Mama pwease. Leni be so good. Me needs."

Emma looked down at the toddler now attached to her legs begging to keep her toy. "I don't know. What do you think, Gina? Has Leni been _so good?"_

"Pwease say yes. Gina me love you. Gimme da toy!"

Regina pretended to think about it. "I thought we were getting toys for Calista?"

Zelena threw herself over to Regina's legs and clung on. "We did. Hers wike Maydah. Hers too. Pwease!"

"Since you love me I guess we could manage a Leni toy." Regina chuckled as the toddler jumped up and started doing a happy dance.

"Okay, bubs. Regina and I are going to go talk to Mrs. Potts about bringing Calista home. Grandma's going to stay with you. You two can colour her some pictures, okay?"

Kat came into view from the kitchen holding a plate with cut up fruit and a go-gurt on it. "We'll be just fine. You two go on and see about getting your child." The ladies almost made it back out the door when she called out again. "I'm proud of you two."

The elation Emma and Regina felt ebbed away a bit to nervousness as they walked into the director's office. So many what-ifs flooded their minds. The biggest was the possibility that Calista wouldn't want to go home with them.

"Ladies, please have a seat. This is Mrs. Talbot. She's the social worker for all the orphans. I knew why you asked to speak to me so I went ahead and invited her as well. Veronica, this is Emma Swan and Regina Mills." Mrs. Potts finished introducing them and sat down behind her desk.

Ms. Talbot smoothed some loose strands of hair back into her bun before shaking hands with both women. "You're here for Calista Dahl?"

"She's eight, blonde hair, brown eyes. We never asked her last name. It was a touchy subject." Emma shrugged and looked at Regina who reached over to take her hand.

Regina was not going to show this woman any fear or hesitation. "She said her parents told her one day they changed their minds and sent them away. It's one of the things she and Emma bonded over."

"I'm surprised she admitted that much." Veronica opened her file on the Dahl children. "We tracked down their parents, but attempts to reunite them were not successful. Since then it's been… difficult to place them."

Emma immediately zeroed in on the words and sat up straighter. "Them?"

The social worker nodded. "Calista has a younger brother here as well. She's quite overprotective of him. They refuse to be separated, and most people aren't looking for two children."

"A brother?" Regina looked over at Emma, knowing her girlfriend could see the worry behind her mask. They hadn't planned on taking another little boy, unsure how they would handle that after Henry, unsure how Zelena would react to another boy in the house. "Who is her brother?"

"Theodore. He's five, our youngest here, looks much like Calista but hazel eyes and shorter hair. I am most positive you've met him." The woman looked over to Mrs. Potts for confirmation.

Mrs. Potts just nodded, focusing on the ladies in front of her. "He likes playing with Zelena. It's all he talks about, getting to be the big kid for a change."

Emma's eyes went wide. "You mean Theo? Zelena adores that kid. I didn't know he was Calista's brother though."

"Most people don't. Calista thinks she's protecting him by people not knowing. If you haven't noticed, she's one of our more… reserved children while Theodore likes to be amidst the kids playing."

"I imagine Leni would be alright if we brought him too, but we should still ask her, let her know he'd be coming along."

Veronica's jaw dropped. Not many people stuck around after knowing the children wouldn't be separated, one came with the other. "You want them both?"

Emma studied Regina's face, sensing the trepidation. "We need to talk about it, talk to our daughter about it, but I think so, yeah. Can we have a day?"

Mrs. Potts nodded, knowing they would be back for both children. The way they both were with Zelena, she knew if any children deserved a good home it was the Dahl siblings. Ms. Talbot slid their file across the way to the women.

"Read it over. Really consider if two children is what you want. They never have to know this took place if you change your minds. It happens more often than not."

The social worker's attitude was getting to Emma. She knew she wanted those kids if just to get them away from that woman. She snatched up the file and pulled Regina to her feet. "Mrs. Potts, we'll be back in the morning."

Regina stumbled after Emma, not understanding the need to rush out of there. "Emma, slow down. Talk to me."

Spinning around abruptly and nearly crashing into Regina, Emma's eyes held no secret that she was angry. "She has zero interest in actually finding them a family just because Calista is scared to get close to people again. That was me until I ran away. She doesn't deserve that. We need to get her out of there."

"Theodore?"

"I know, I know." Emma dragged a hand through blonde curls rather roughly making Regina wince. "He seems like a sweet kid, and he adores Leni. Theodore is _not_ Henry."

Regina sighed and rested her forehead against Emma's. "I know, but I'm scared. What if I can't see him as his own person? I don't want who he is to be ruined because-"

Emma pulled Regina into her arms. "Hey. Each kid is their own person. It's normal to use Henry's milestones as a reference, but he looks as opposite to him as he can get. If you want to try, I'll be right there with you. If you don't, that's okay. We'll think of something else… like finding a different case worker. Whatever you want, it's going to be okay."

They took a few deep breaths and a few minutes to really think about what it would be like to have three children at home, in their home. The women moved to the back booth in Granny's to go over all the options, the pros and cons.

"I want to try. So far Theo hasn't reminded me of Henry, but it might be different in our own home. That's what bringing them home is, right? A temporary placement for both parties to see if it's a good fit?"

"You sure? I don't want you to feel forced to do this. You'll wind up resenting me and those kids. It's okay to say no, Regina. Whether it's with us or somebody else, I will find them a home. I need you to feel safe and comfortable in _our_ home, so please, be honest."

Regina stared into pools of blue for a long minute, collecting and sifting through her true desires. It surprised her just how much Emma and Zelena looked alike in that moment. It reminded her of why she wanted more children with Emma in the first place. "I want to try. I want to see if these children are our children."

Emma found nothing but truth in her answer and it elated her to know Regina really wanted this. She wrapped an arm around the mayor's waist and pulled her flush, kissing her until they were both breathless. "You know this means we've to take Leni shopping again for Theo, right?"

"No more Merida dolls. There must be another redhead she can idolize. Doesn't her friend's mother have a Disney movie?"

"I don't think Ana would appreciate that. I know it's months away yet, but I was hoping we could track down Merida for Leni's birthday."

Regina groaned, pretending to be put out as she poofed them home. "We'll see, Swan."

"See about what? How'd it go?" Kat looked up from the drawing Zelena was doing as the smoke cleared out of the room.

"Mama, she here? Lissie come home?"

Emma pulled up a chair next to her daughter before pulling her into her lap. "Not yet, bubs. It turns out Calista has a brother. If we bring Calista home we have to bring him home too. Would you be okay with having Theo here too?"

Zelena lit up at the prospect, bouncing in her mother's lap. "Me Tio! He come too! Hims needs a monkey too… and toys. He play cars."

"You want _Theo_ to come stay here as well?" Regina sat down in the chair across from Kat, studying the toddler for any sign of fear or nervousness.

"Me Tio, Gina! Him so good. Leni good too!"

Emma looked over at Regina to see if this was still what she wanted. The nerves were clear in brown eyes, but excitement was there too. They were really going to do this!

"Someone want to explain what's going on?"

"Sorry, Mom. Uh, most places try to keep siblings together. Calista has a younger brother Theo. If we want to bring one home, we have to bring both. Regina and I have spent the past few hours debating."

Zelena frowned as she looked up at her mama. "No wike Tio?"

"His name is Theo, Len, and I haven't spent much time with him, but I know he likes you. Gina says he's a very nice boy. Is this what you want? Theo and Calista to come stay with us?"

"Hims good. Me say so. Onwy me seep wif you. Kay?" Zelena looked to Regina for affirmation, smiling when the woman nodded.

The three of them spent the rest of the day getting Theo some things and preparing to bring _two_ new additions home. Zelena was far too excited to sleep. Even placed between Emma and Regina, the toddler kept trying to sneak out of bed to get dressed to go. The women were exhausted come morning, but Zelena was raring and ready to go, trying to drag them out the door.

"Leni, they'll still be there in twenty minutes when you finish your eggs. It's going to be okay."

"Emmama me gots to go. Pwease!"

Emma looked up from eyeing the toddler stuck to her leg to see Regina's amused smirk. "Driving?"

Nodding, Regina downed the remaining coffee in her mug. "We wouldn't want them sick their first minute here. Do you have the proper car seats?"

"Shit." Emma hadn't thought about that when they were shopping. Five would still be small enough for a car seat. Calista could sit in a booster. Hopefully that wouldn't have Leni throwing a fit about wanting to be in one too. She magicked the seats in once she had Zelena buckled in.

Mrs. Potts and Ms. Talbot were waiting for them when they arrived.

"I see you've made a decision. Let's sign some papers and we'll get the ball rolling." Mrs. Potts beamed. She knew they'd be back. She'd yet to be wrong about the right family fit for a child.

Zelena impatiently bounced around the office while Emma and Regina signed the necessary forms to bring the children home.

"Tomorrow I'll be by to inspect your home. Have you enough beds?"

Regina nodded as Emma huffed in annoyance. "They'll each have their own room if that's what they'd like. Everything is currently toddler proof." She paused to look at Zelena who grinned impishly up at her. "We're ready and prepared to bring them home."

Mrs. Potts stood up, happily escorting them into the main playroom. "You know where Calista is. Theo is around here somewhere."

Emma squatted down and took Zelena's hands in her own, green eyes meeting blue. "Why don't you take Gina and ask Theo? I bet he'd be really happy if he heard it from you."

"Him home?"

"Yes, Leni. Ask him if he'd like to come home with us."

Zelena barely glanced back to see if Regina was following as she zipped through the room. Emma chuckled, shaking her head as she walked over to the corner.

"Hey, bud. How are you today?"

Calista shrugged, trying not to let her emotions show too much. "Mrs. Potts said someone's getting a home today."

The sadness in her voice was evident to Emma. She didn't want to draw it out any further. "What would you say if that someone was you?"

"Really?" The instant joy flooded the girl's face as she looked in awe at Emma before it quickly disappeared into a frown. "I can't."

"Why not? Don't you like me?" Emma playfully nudged Calista with her shoulder, earning a small smile.

"I need to stay." Calista sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked over to the bookcase so she didn't have to face Emma. "My brother, I can't leave him behind."

"Mama!" Zelena pulled Theo across the floor to them, grip tightly around the boy's hand. "Me tell him. Tio come too."

Calista spun around, jaw dropped as she looked between Emma and Regina. "You are taking us both?"

Emma bent down and scooped up Zelena as she smiled at the siblings in front of her. "Yup. Both of you."

"You want to take us both home?" Calista latched onto her necklace tightly. "You want to be my mom?"

"Noooo!" Zelena attempted to roll her eyes as she shook her head. "Hers not da mom. Her is da mama, my Emmama. Da mommy is…." She looked around the group before slapping her little hand over Regina's heart and pressing in just a bit as she nodded to herself. "Gina da mommy. Mama da boss."

Emma laughed through the tears in her eyes at the fact her baby just called Regina mommy. "I'm the boss? You remember that, bubs."

Calista looked in disbelief between the two teary eyed women and the beaming toddler. "You're really bringing us both home with you?"

"Yes, dear. Would now be too soon to go? Leni has picked out some very special gifts for you both."

Theo accepted Regina's offer to be carried as Emma took Calista's hand. "This is so cool! I get to be a big brother."

Calista buckled herself after climbing in the car. Watching the two women buckle Theo and Zelena in, it all seemed surreal. "We get a home."


	18. Chapter 18

Emma sighed and raked a hand through her hair before taking a sip of her coffee. Mulan just chuckled lightly, shaking her head and doing the same. Watching Emma be a mother was very entertaining.

"Ma-a-ma! Me wan see Barney!" Zelena held the dvd case as high above her head as she could, waving it in her mama's face in hopes she would put it on so she could see Baby Bop. The green dinosaur was her current favourite after Merida.

"I told you we are not watching Barney until after lunch for your nap."

Zelena shook her head no. "Me no nap. Me see Barney."

Emma raised her eyebrow at the toddler who had just stamped her foot at her. "Mama said no and if you keep asking me it's not going on at all. There's lots of stuff to do that doesn't involve the television."

The tiny redhead made a high pitched noise between a grunt and a whine as she stamped her foot again and threw the case, watching it bounce off her mama's chest and into her lap. Blue eyes widened before Zelena took off.

With a sigh, Emma was off after the terror. She hated putting her daughter in time out, but Zelena had woken up in a sassy mood and it only got worse as the day went on. She envied Regina right now being able to escape to the office. Days off school meant no babysitter, though at the moment she was sorely tempted to drop Leni off with Fred.

"I see you're having lots of fun today." Mulan watched Zelena sit cross legged on a green rug, arms folded across her chest as she glared at Emma.

"Emma, can we do something? Maybe go outside and jump in the puddles?"

Emma pulled Theo into her lap and hugged him. "Maybe once the rain lets up a bit. Regina would kill me if you kids got sick from playing in the rain. How about I bring the legos into the living room and we can build things?"

"Leni too!"

"Ah, ah, Missy. Sit your booty right back on your rug unless you wanna talk to me about why you were on that rug."

Zelena flopped onto her stomach and began crying in hopes her mama would let her up, but before she knew it, Regina was home with lunch. Popping up, she slowly made her way over to the brunette.

Regina eyed the toddler suspiciously as she crept over, hands folded in front of her and avoiding eye contact with Emma. "Leni, you hungry?"

"You me see Barney."

"Barney?" A dark brow rose before she turned her questioning gaze to Emma. "When did we get Barney?"

Emma grimaced as she sidled up to Regina. "I took the kids this morning to get some toys from the mansion since they were going to waste there and it gave us something to do." She turned to Zelena. "What did I tell you?"

The little redhead pouted and stamped her foot. "Me wan see Barney!"

"I said after lunch when it's time for your nap. I will put you back in timeout, Zelena." Emma had had just about enough of her daughter behaving like a brat. There was plenty to do other than electronics, and she wasn't about to give in

Regina could see how stressed Emma was. Obviously it had been an incredibly long morning for her and Zelena. She gave the blonde a kiss before distributing the food containers. "I can't believe you put her in timeout. I'm proud of you."

Blushing as she shrugged, Emma bit into her tomato soup soaked grilled cheese. "Yeah, well, I refuse to raise a terror. She's been crabby since she woke up. I'm not sure if it's just her today or if she's anxious about going to see Henry tomorrow or what, but…," she trailed off shaking her head.

After Emma found Zelena in Theo's bed for the third night in a row, she and Regina finally asked the kids about it. Theo had bluntly stated that he was protecting her from the bad boy who had hurt her mama. It made her feel safe to know a good brother was there to protect her from bad dreams and monsters. Emma loathed the idea. It positively made her sick to her stomach, but she knew Zelena had to have her chance to say her piece to Henry so she could move on and feel safe. Regina promised to bring back the queen if necessary. Between the guards and both Emma and Regina, nothing _should_ happen, but neither woman really felt secure in bringing their little one to Augusta.

"It's going to be okay, my love. We will be with Zelena the entire time. There will be no way for any physical contact to occur. I know you are worried. I am too, but I think it will help her stop being so frightened of him." Regina pulled Emma into a hug and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Besides, after we're done we get to have our first family vacation all together."

Mulan smiled at the pair. If anyone deserved happiness and some peace it was them. "You need to try this, Emma. I wish I could go with and offer you protection, but Zelena said she wants to talk to him. I think she needs to see he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"I know." Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her children all eating their lunches. "I just don't like knowing that putting them in the same room is putting them both at harm. Henry, by all accounts, has started making some real progress in not being an asshole. Zelena is safe away from him. Together I feel like I'm hurting them both because he gets so angry at the mere mention of her and she's terrified of the mention of him…" She shook her head as doubt overwhelmed her again that this was the right thing to do.

"I owe you everything, Swan. If it weren't for you and the mayor I wouldn't have Ivy. You lobbied so hard for me to be able to adopt her. I can never repay you, but I can try to help however I can. Believe me when I say the chance to at least see each other again, for Zelena this will be neutral ground, it will be good for them both. You never _have_ to stay in those meetings with Henry so if something happens, you can take her and go. It will be good for everyone."

Regina hugged Emma again. She knew Mulan was trying to be helpful, but the reality of the matter for them is that there would be no relaxing until they had safely and successfully left the school after Leni saw Henry. "How is it going with Ivy?"

Both Emma and Regina smiled at the contented smile that quickly transformed the sheriff's face. "She's a terrific kid, so smart and kind, talented, driven. I never knew how happy I could be, but she's… I can't imagine my life without her now. When they rejected my adoption request because of my job I have never felt so shattered at the possibility of losing someone. I truly can't thank you both enough.

Emma was shocked to see the tears for in Mulan's eyes, but she understood her friend's feelings perfectly. She'd be completely lost without Leni, and now Calista and Theo. They were her heart and Regina was her soul. Losing any of them would destroy her. She was proud of herself for bringing Mulan and Ivy together. They both finally had family.

"Mama, we go New Y-ork amorrow."

"Tomorrow we are going to drive to Augusta to see Henry. After that we're going to New York. We're gonna show you all the cool things there." Emma just shook her head at how messy her daughter had gotten from a simple grilled cheese and soup.

Theo growled as he turned to look at Emma and Regina. "I don't like that! He hurted you and he tried to hurt Leni and Gina. He is a bad boy. I'm going with to make sure he won't do it again."

Regina leaned across the table and squeezed the little boy's hand. "Thank you for wanting to protect us, sweetheart, but Henry cannot hurt us there."

"But I am strong! See!" Theo curled his arm to show his tiny muscle, smiling back at Emma. "I am a good protector."

"Of course you are, lil man, but Gina's right. We will be okay. It won't be very long. Kat and Fred are going to take you swimming in the hotel pool during that time." Emma ruffled his hair before sighing. All her children were concerned on some level. She was concerned. Regina was concerned. If she had to do this, then she was going to ask for extra security for their meeting for everyone's safety.

 **EZEZEZ**

"Ruby, let go! This isn't funny! Stop it!" Emma sighed and struggled to get the wolf to release her sweatshirt. For whatever reason Red was stuck in her wolf form, either that or she refused to shift back, and had been pulling her back inside the house all morning preventing her from packing the car and trying to leave.

Maleficent knew exactly why the wolf was acting protective and unhappy about them leaving, but it was neither of their places to tell. Emma would find out on her own soon enough. She finished packing the remaining bags that wouldn't fit into the SUV into Kathryn and Fred's car. Leaving Storybrooke wasn't ideal for any magical creature, but with Ruby refusing to shift from wolf form, she had to tag along and protect the family from the boy she still wishes they'd been allowed to destroy.

"Red, release her!" Regina was through playing games. She walked over and gave a firm smack to the snarling jaws locked around a good mouthful of Emma's sweatshirt. She had no idea what had gotten into the wolf girl lately, but they had to leave and it was no longer amusing to watch the tug of war between Emma and the animal. "Leni, talk to your wolf."

Zelena happily raced over clapping her hands together before petting Ruby from her snout up between her ears. "It 'kay. We go on buh-cay-shun, and den we home. Let Mama go."

Unhappy that she couldn't make Emma stay, Ruby glared at Regina, Maleficent, and Emma in turn before turning her head away and trotting back to the couch. If they weren't going to listen to her and stay home then fine.

Emma hated leaving Ruby upset, but they really had to get going. She just hoped that going over the boundary wouldn't hurt Leni. She and Regina felt the painful shock, but thankfully Zelena seemed oblivious as she watched a movie on the iPad with Theo. Calista was staring out the window for a good portion of their long drive.

"We'll get the rooms and then go swimming. You all head on to your meeting. The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you're back." Kathryn hugged Emma tightly before hugging Regina and Leni. She hoped they would be alright.

Fred frowned and narrowed his eyes on Maleficent. "Keep them safe."

The dragon merely nodded before climbing in the SUV. Once the kids' bags were handed off to Kat and Fred, Emma and Regina had hugged Theo and Cali while promising to be back soon, they were of to the academy.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, Ducky?"

Zelena glanced to her right at the dragon before unbuckling herself and crawling up front into Emma's lap. Emma was surprised her baby could unbuckle herself, but when the toddler snuggled into her and latched on, she didn't have the heart to make her go back in her seat. She wrapped her arms around her and sang to her softly.

"Em?" Regina knew her girls were nervous. She wasn't surprised Zelena sought comfort and safety from Emma rather than her, but it still hurt a little. Pushing it aside, she glanced from her girlfriend to the approaching security gates of Marshall Hawke. "Okay?"

The blonde merely nodded and bent down to place a kiss on top of red curls. Brown eyes connected with blue in the rearview as Regina paused a moment. Maleficent gave a small smile. She was ready. Today she was their rock, their safety, while seeing Henry so that they could all focus on what they needed to do and say.

Zelena's eyes widened as she glanced around at the massive building. She was supposed to go in _there?_ It was too big! How was she supposed to be safe somewhere so big? Raising her arms, she whined until her mama picked her up and carried her. She'd be safe so long as Emmama was holding her.

"We're alright." Regina laced her fingers through Emma's free hand and held on. Maleficent walked in behind them so that the trio had protection from the guards in front and the older blonde in back. It made them all feel slightly better but each step had everyone's tension mounting exponentially.

"Ah, welcome, welcome. Good to see you again Ms. Swan, Ms. Mills. This must be the elusive Zelena I hear so much about."

At the sound of the stranger's voice, Zelena buried her face in her mama's neck. Emma rubbed her back while her gaze cut into the man. They'd barely taken a step inside and already this man's interest in her daughter burst forth. _This_ was why she didn't like even discussing Zelena with the doctor.

Regina moved between Emma and Dr. Langston to allow them space. She guided Emma to the couch before turning to face the man. "Zelena only wants to talk to Henry. She's got some things to say. Emma and I request you let her be. We can mediate between our children in here."

Maleficent scowled at the man as she took a seat. She could understand why Emma disliked him now. His eyes hadn't left the toddler since they walked in. "Bring the boy in so we can start."

"I'm sorry. You are?" Dr. Langston looked at the woman who glowered at him and immediately felt two inches tall.

"Mal, I'm-"

Emma cut her off. "She's family, and she's here to make us feel safer today."

Dr. Langston nodded and jotted down his observations thus far. "Is anything new since we last talked? How are things at home?"

"Fine, adjusting to things. Spr-" Regina was explaining before Zelena managed to find her voice

"Me gots new sister and a new brodder. He a nice boy. Leni like him." Zelena smiled to herself as she popped her thumb back in her mouth and held onto Emma.

Emma ran her fingers through Zelena's hair as she smiled down at the little one, proud that Zelena adored her new siblings so much. She and Regina had been talking about how their family was coming together and the future. This school vacation as a family was a big indicator of whether they were going to move forward or explore other options.

"Who is Leni?" Dr. Langston was curious to see if the little girl identified herself as her name or not. It wasn't uncommon for young children learning a sense of self to refer to themselves in third person. Other times it was a method of dissociation.

Zelena pointed to her chest. "Me Leni. So good."

Laughing, Regina leaned over and tickled the toddler's tummy. "The best."

"What do you think about Henry coming in and talking to you? Do you know what you want to say to him?"

Frowning and twisting to see this man, Zelena shrugged. "Mama takin' us to York to see da green lady."

"We're taking you to _New_ York to see the Statue of…" Regina smiled when Zelena nodded and wiggled excitedly in Emma's lap.

"Wibuhtee. She green. Me love green."

Dr. Langston could see why Emma had taken to this little girl. She was an absolutely adorable little charmer. "What are your siblings doing right now?" He hadn't gotten much out of Emma or Regina about the new additions other than there was a little boy and a little girl both older than Zelena but younger than Henry.

"They're with Emma's parents. Is Henry coming or should we go?" Regina was in no mood to sit around and waste time. Both she and Emma had decided to protect Calista and Theodore as much as possible by not divulging much to the man or Henry about them.

A knock on the door had the room falling into silence. Dr. Langston smiled and gestured to the door. "Here he is now."

Zelena tensed and latched on tightly to her mama. She wanted to tell Henry he was a bad boy, but now that he was here, she was afraid. There was no magic to protect them now.

"It's okay, baby. Mama's got you." Emma wrapped her blanket around Zelena and cuddled her close while watching Mal shift to move more in front of them so there was greater distance between them and Henry.

Henry burst into the room excited to see his mothers. He froze when he saw Maleficent sitting there glaring at him. He glared right back, his good mood immediately dissipating. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Mal is here because we asked her to be. You and Leni being in the same vicinity… well you know why that worries us."

Sighing, Henry dropped down into his designated chair. "I know I have been an ass to her. I'm still... I guess I'm jealous you want her over me, but I made a friend and…" He shrugged and looked down at the floor guiltily. "I am starting to see how my actions affect other people."

Regina and Emma were not expecting this change at all. Both their eyes wide and their brows up in disbelief, they looked to Dr. Langston for answers.

"Go on, Henry. Tell your mothers what happened."

The boy gave a small smile. "There's a boy who lives a few doors down from me, Carter. Well he's younger than me, just came here. He's super smart. I sorta got him in trouble because he copied what I was doing."

Emma just sighed. This is what she didn't want happening. Henry's behaviour influencing others and getting them in trouble or hurt. "Henry, you know how to behave. Your mother-"

"I know, Ma. I'm sorry. Carter is a cool kid. I don't want him in trouble because of me."

Zelena furrowed her brows as she turned to stare at Henry full on. "Why you good boy to him and you a bad boy me and Mama and Gina?"

"You stole my ma and now my mom. I know they love you, but it's not fair!" Henry's eyes narrowed a bit as both their attitudes checked into the meeting.

Regina just shook her head, placing a hand on the little girl's back. "Henry, she did not steal us. You earned yourself a spot here with your out of control behaviour and your jealousy. You've asked for a sibling all your life. You finally got one, and you took yourself out of our family."

Hanging his head, Henry sighed. "I just wanted to be who my ma wanted. I wanted you two to get along so I could have you both all to myself. I can't share."

"You're a spoiled prince." Emma was surprised Henry was being so honest, but she was glad for the insight. "All my life I wondered why I wasn't good enough for anyone, why people hurt me, sent me back to the group home, didn't love me. You have always had your mom, Henry. I wanted you, but I was in no position to care for you when you were born. Regina gave you everything. When you found me I was still in no position to raise a child. I came home with you to make sure you were alright, to meet the woman who was raising you, to ensure you were getting the life for you I'd always wanted, and to thank her. Obviously things got out of hand, but I stayed _for you,_ Henry. I didn't stay because of Mary and David. I didn't stay for any other reason other than _you_ wanted me to. I stayed because you were there. Regina will always be your mother because she raised you, and did a damn fine job. I love you. _We_ love you, but I am just your birth mom. Zelena is my child. I'm raising her. If you had talked to us instead of becoming destructive, you could have been at home, with both of us and Zelena. You could have had the family you always wanted."

"Ugh, Ma, I know. How many times are you two going to tell me this?"

"You bad boy! Mama da boss. Wisten to her." Zelena had nothing to throw at him otherwise she'd have launched something at his head.

Mal just shook her head and continued to wonder why they hadn't been allowed to end the selfish brat long ago.

Regina sighed, looking at Emma. It was nice Henry had a friend, but that was problematic at this stage too since he didn't seem to want to change his behaviour towards others. "Leni, honey, why don't you tell Henry why you wanted to come here?"

Zelena looked up at Emma who smiled encouragingly. She nodded and set her face before turning back to Henry. "Me has new brodder. He good boy. No He'ry no moh."

"What?!" Henry jumped up which prompted Mal and the guards to jump up as well. He eyed them all before he started pacing. "You replaced me…. _again?"_

"We did not replace you. No one can be Henry Mills." Regina reached over and squeezed Emma's hand. "We have brought a pair of siblings into our home to see how they fit into our family. They're incredible kids. Emma and I would have loved it if you were there to be a family with us, but you're dangerous right now. They have no interest in meeting you."

"Cuz you bad boy." Zelena placed her hand over her mama's injured belly. "No hurt Emmama. Me Tio good boy. He no hurt Mama."

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" Henry shouted, smiling internally as the toddler jumped. His face softened when he looked up at Emma. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm… I'm just sorry. Okay."

Zelena shook her head no. "No sohwy me wike dat. Ain't no sohwy. You just bad boy. You not sohwy."

Henry had the audacity to double over laughing. Zelena was funny when she got angry. Her little face turned red and her hands curled up. She was so easy to anger too. He would have had lots of fun antagonizing her if he was at home. "But I am. I'm very sorry. I love Ma."

"No! You don't love nobody. You onwy love youself. You so mean and bad. Me so good. Leni love Mama and Gina. You not."

"I do too! I loved them before you even existed!" Henry snarled before pouting. "I really do love you guys. Please, can I have a hug this time? I know I don't deserve it, but I have really missed you."

Mal scoffed. "Damn right you don't deserve it."

Zelena shook her head no sending her curls everywhere as she wriggled down in front of her mama. She planted her feet and put her hands on her hips. "Mama mine! You not hug her. You bad boy. Sit you booty down. Leni say no!"

"Well I'm Henry and I don't listen to Leni. Mom, please!"

Regina watched Henry and Zelena interact. She could see that Henry had no intentions of taking Zelena seriously or listening to anything she had to say. She just hoped that Zelena got what she needed from this so that she felt safe again at home. "It's okay, Leni. Henry knows we aren't ready for physical contact yet. If he doesn't start being nice to you that's not going to ever happen."

"Cuz you love me?"

"Because your mama and I love you very much. We love Henry too, but we don't like how he's behaving."

Henry wanted to growl in frustration but having Maleficent stare him down was terrifying. He wasn't certain who the beast was protecting or if the dragon was simply there for her chance to hurt him again, but he knew he had to settle down. "Alright, I'm sorry. I wish I could hug you though. It sucks you cuddle her and I can't have a hug."

"Do I need to lift Emma's shirt again and remind you why?" Regina raised an eyebrow in challenge. She knew her son knew exactly why they didn't want him near them and yet he just kept pushing. She really had spoiled him rotten.

"No!" Henry and Emma snapped simultaneously.

"Zelena, what do you like to do at home? Do you like to colour or have a favourite TV show?" Dr. Langston knew they were getting nowhere but upset.

The little redhead nodded. "Mama take us sim in pool and we colour lots and see Maydah! Leni love Maydah! Mama see me Barney."

Dr. Langston looked to Emma for clarification because he couldn't quite decipher that. Emma just shook her head and pulled her baby closer. "We have been watching Barney for her naptime. Baby Bop is green so she _loves_ Baby Bop. Her favourite movie is Brave because she's a princess with wild red curls just like…" She paused to tickle Zelena's tummy causing the girl to shriek, wiggle, and giggle.

"Me! Me Maydah! Gina help Leni!" She stuck her tongue out at Emma once she was safely in Regina's lap away from wriggly tickle monster fingers. "Me sim so good. Gammy say we sim in her pool when sun out again."

Henry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. This really sucked. He used to swim in Kathryn's pool every summer and now he was stuck here while _she_ got to. He had gotten replaced by even more children. All he wanted was his moms back. Why wouldn't they just let him back in, let him come home?

The doctor observed Henry's reactions and knew they'd have to end their session soon because the boy's mood was going to cause him to lash out and get in trouble. "Henry, did you ever watch Barney when you were little?"

"I didn't know any better." Henry blushed despite his mothers giving him his first genuine smile since walking in the door.

"It me Barney now." Zelena stuck her tongue out at Henry before crawling back over to Emma. "Leni wan go sim. We go."

Emma stroked her daughter's back and cast a quick glance over the tiny shoulder to find narrowed hazel eyes glaring at them. "You sure? Did you tell Henry everything that you wanted?"

"You my Mama and Gina my mommy. He bad boy no come home. Lissie and Tio just Leni's. Go _noowww!"_ The little one slid off the couch and grabbed Emma's hand tightly as she started tugging to get her towards the door.

Sighing, Emma stood up, almost immediately backing up when Henry popped up from his seat.

"Don't even think about it, boy." Mal stood up and walked closer to Henry, enjoying that he cowered away from her. "Emma, go on out. I'll follow in a minute."

Emma scooped up Zelena, ignoring how uncomfortable the poofy tutu her baby was wearing caused her sweater to rub against her wound rather painfully. "Kid, I-" she trailed off shaking her head in disappointment as she quickly departed the room.

Regina turned to look at her son once Emma was safely out the door. "We love you. All Zelena wanted was to see if you'd become good so she could have you as a brother too. You give her nightmares. Wipe that smirk off your face! You should be ashamed at yourself. She is _family."_ She sighed and stood up. "Until you sort yourself out, Emma and I aren't going to come visit. You need to focus on yourself and being the best you can be. When we visit, you always get angry and upset. We get angry and upset. It's not good for any of us."

"Mommy!"

Smiling as the toddler called her mommy, an act that always had her heart bursting with joy, she turned to Dr. Langston. "We will be in touch some time next week about our future plans on joining Henry's sessions, but for Emma and me it really isn't beneficial to our well being for us to come here again until we're all in better places."

Mal and the guards kept Henry from chasing after his mom. A few choice words from the blonde had Henry wide eyed and frozen as the little family was guided back out to their car. Emma felt guilty for feeling elated at the prospect of not coming here until her son was in a better frame of mind. She loved Henry dearly, both she and Regina did, but it just destroyed them both emotionally every time they came here and had to see firsthand how far down the rabbit hole their son still was.

 **EZEZEZ**

"We dere yet?"

Emma leaned her head back against her seat giving a frustrated sigh. The kids had taken turns asking every few minutes if they were there yet since leaving the hotel that morning in Augusta. They still had two hours to go. "The next person who asks that is going to spend the rest of the ride strapped to the roof of the car."

"We dere yet?" Zelena gave Regina an impish grin, flashing a full mouth of little white teeth before giggling and hiding her face behind her hands.

"Zelena, your mother wasn't kidding. When we get there you will know. Please just watch a movie or play with Theo and Cali." Regina shook her head as the toddler stuck her tongue out at her between her fingers, still hiding her face behind her hands. She knew the girl was testing her boundaries, but damn was it getting on everyone's nerves right now.

By the time they had checked into the hotel down the street from Emma's apartment and joined Kat and Fred at the entrance to the building, Emma was more than happy to hand Fred the little rascal.

"There's two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I figured Mal could have one and Mom and Dad can have the other. We can get some groceries while we're here to save some money. My favourite co-op is just up the street." Emma began explaining her plan as they rode the elevator up to the fourth floor.

"Why no stay us?" Zelena tugged and did her best to climb up her mama until she was picked up and at eye level.

Emma combed some unruly curls away from her baby's face. "Mama used to live here. It's already paid for, and that means we can make our own food sometimes. It's only big enough for them though. We can't sleep on the floor, silly, so we need a hotel room. We will see them all week long. Don't worry."

The kids excitedly raced about the apartment as the adults gathered in the living room and talked a bit about the game plan for the next week. Their first stop was grocery shopping, which, with three kids, was a challenge in itself because one second taken to blink and at least one of them was darting off somewhere.

"Thank the gods we are in the city that never sleeps." Regina grumbled as she struggled to stay awake to keep an eye on the older two as Emma carried a sleeping Zelena around Time Square. It was well after ten now, and all three seemed to have gotten a lifetime supply of energy. Theo and Calista didn't seem ready for bed anytime soon. They just wanted to explore.

"Em?" Kat waited for her daughter to turn around and look at her. The bright lights were blinding enough without the glare off beautiful blonde curls. "I think Theo's almost reached his limit. They'll be up early tomorrow…"

Nodding, Emma nudged Regina to get her attention. "We can come back tomorrow. I am sure the bus ride back will wipe them out."

They spent seven days in New York. Emma had shown them all Central Park had to offer, Times Square, the Bronx Zoo, Brooklyn, Chinatown, Harlem, Little Italy, and Wall Street. Calista had chosen Matilda on Broadway as the activity she wanted to do. Leni had thrown an all-out fit so they wound up seeing the Lion King as well. She'd taken them on a train, the subway, a bus, and a taxi ride. Despite it being freezing out, they rode a water taxi up to the Statue of Liberty and went through Ellis Island. They'd gone to the Build-a-Bear inside the Empire State building where even Regina made an animal. Today was their last day and it was the kids' choice where to go.

Emma and Regina sat back and watched their children huddle and debate where they wanted to go. Thanks to Fred and Kat they hadn't totally broken their bank, but the amount of souvenirs and toys they'd acquired was astronomical.

Calista stepped forward once they'd made their decision. As the oldest, she felt it her job to be the leader. "We want to go back to Times Square to ride the ferris wheel and go to Disney and M&M world and-"

"Hold up, Cal. We already went to the Disney Store. Everyone got two toys, remember?"

"Yeah, but Emma, it's fun in there. Please!" Calista turned to her younger siblings and gave them a look that quickly had them joining in the begging too.

Regina knew all three teaming up for a joint effort meant they were headed back to Disney. She wasn't particularly fond of that store, but it was fun to see Maleficent get all huffy at their depiction of her. They'd told the dragon she could go exploring on her own if she preferred, but to their surprise the woman chose to stay very close to Emma. Regina knew something was up, but she didn't have much alone time to question her friend.

They went to the apartment for pancakes and eggs before making their way to Times Square. Emma finally broke down and let Kat have the kids get their caricatures done and each get a hand-painted themed sign with their name on it. Theo had chosen Cars. Calista had chosen dragons which pleased Mal to no end. Zelena chose Brave leaving no one surprised there.

"Disney!"

"Theodore!" Regina ran after the five year old as he froze, remembering he had no real idea where he was to be running around. "Do not go anywhere without holding one of our hands. You know the rules."

When Zelena begged for one of the only Merida toys Emma and Regina hadn't already secretly purchased for the girl's birthday in a few months it led to the other two naturally wanting a toy. You can't buy a present for one without getting a gift for all the children. Kat eyed the infant onesies that had wound up in Emma's pile of purchases. While the pink and purple Marie onesie was adorable, she was confused as to why it was included. Surely if there was going to be a baby one of them would have told them…right?

"Last call for Disney." Emma gathered the Baymax toy Calista had been eyeing, the plush Kristoff doll Theo had reasoned looked like him and needed so he could play dolls with Leni, and the tiny ball with Merida's picture on it up on top of the clothes Regina had grabbed for the kids. She had added a few items just for fun, like the tiny plush cricket to give to Archie, before checking out.

They trekked to Toys R' Us to ride the ferris wheel inside one last time. Maleficent surprisingly was the one who had snuck off and bought the photo of the family in their little Cabbage Patch cart to hang up in the house. The M&M world was _packed_ beyond. One whole group shot with the green candy costume and everyone filed back out.

"It's our last night. Let us treat for dinner."

Regina found herself agreeing to Fred's request. She was too exhausted at this point from chasing after three children for a week straight to even think of arguing. Emma hesitated though, not feeling the greatest. She wanted to sleep. Looking at Theo and Leni, she knew they were ready to drop as well. Their last night should be special though, so they all found themselves at the Caribbean restaurant a few blocks over.

"Baby, Mama's food is too spicy for you. Try your chicken." Emma grabbed Zelena's hands in her own and pulled them away from her jerk-seasoned white fish with spicy pineapple sauce for the fourth time. For some reason her daughter was in a _mood_ , and given how tired everyone was, she was about to lose it.

Struggling, Zelena started throwing a fit. She didn't want her dinner. She wanted what her mama had. "Me eat Mama has!" When Regina tried to talk to her she started screaming. Emma wasn't about to let her daughter throw her fit on a restaurant floor so she had no choice but to try and contain her little firecracker in a bear hug. "NO LENI FOOD! MAMA FOOOOOD!"

Mal knew the toddler could wind up doing some serious damage to Emma. Quickly making the last of her goat stew disappear, she stood up and scooped up Zelena and draped her over her shoulder. She ignored the increased volume of the screaming sobs and the flailing limbs connecting with various body parts. "We'll be at the apartment."

"It's going to be alright. We've had an incredibly long week off schedule in a strange city and a strange bed. Things will settle down once we get home." Regina rubbed Emma's back as the blonde dropped her head in her hands.

Emma hated that her baby was so upset, but she really couldn't deal with a tantrum right now. She definitely owed Maleficent for stepping in to let them have a quiet chance to talk to Calista and Theo for a while before they went to the apartment to watch a movie together.

"Em?" Kat thought she finally had a chance to talk to Emma while she gathered drink cups of water for the kids in the kitchen, but the chance was gone as Zelena made a beeline for her mother, jumping up and down with her arms up until she was settled on her mama's hip.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I just…we had a lot of fun with you all. Thanks for letting us come along."

Emma placed the cup down on the counter and used her free arm to hug her mom. "Thanks for coming and helping make sure these monsters didn't get too out of hand. We couldn't have managed it without you and Dad."

Fred walked over and pulled Emma close. He loved Cali and Theo dearly, but sometimes he missed when it was just his girls. "Ready for the drive home?"

Groaning, Emma dropped her head onto his chest. She was not ready for another hours long drive with three crabby children who had to use the bathroom every five minutes and an overstuffed vehicle. They'd mostly had a spectacular time though and Emma wouldn't change it for the world. Their first family vacation! She couldn't wait…. okay maybe she could wait a long while… to do this again.

 **EZEZEZ**

"Let's go, kid!"

Calista sighed and shuffled off the office chair, dragging her feet as she followed Emma and Regina out of the school. A familiar, overwhelming sense of dread flooded the girl. She'd been through this many times before, but never at a house she'd enjoyed staying at so much. The entire walk she hung her head, not realizing they had stopped until she crashed into them.

"I need to speak with Emma, please. Go on up to your room for a few minutes. We'll call you down shortly." Regina gave a tight smile and a nod, fury still coursing through her at the other child's parents and the little boy for going after her daughter.

Emma stopped Cali to give her a hug and whisper everything would be okay before letting her go. She knew the longer they made the girl wait the more she'd stew and get upset thinking they were kicking her out. They needed to talk quickly so Calista didn't do anything drastic. She had been here exactly before as a kid, and her response was always to run away.

"I'd like to crush that boy's heart, the whole family!"

"Regina, as much as I'd love to let you, murder is illegal. We need to figure out what to do so we can go talk to her before something else happens."

Nodding, the mayor dragged a hand roughly through her hair. "She's suspended for a week and has to start talking to the school counselor once a week about how things are going."

Knowing the normal punishment for fighting was expulsion, Emma was rather proud her girlfriend had gone all Evil Queen on the principal and the boy's parents. Peter and Olive Hayes were notorious alcoholics, pretty low down the peasant totem pole, and their son was the same kind of lecherous scum. She'd taken the kid to school many a time after bringing his parents home from an all-night bender at the Rabbit Hole when she'd been sheriff.

"Can Lydia watch Leni _and_ Calista?"

"I'm sure she could, but she can come with me if she wants, work on her homework or do an art project. I know we need to talk about fighting and the consequences with her, but I really don't believe it was her fault." Emma hoped Regina would be on-board with forgoing punishment this time, especially given the fact the one brave third grader who dared tell the principal the truth had proven Jimmy started it.

Sighing, Regina turned towards the stairs. "No electronics all week unless it's to do homework and no after bedtime reading."

It seemed perfectly fair to Emma. Her punishments were usually physical and then resulted in her social worker taking her away. They would never hurt Calista like that, but Emma knew the leniency was going to be dependent on the crime in the future. Good thing Zelena was the one working on testing all their patience so they'd be prepared for upcoming teenage years.

Calista sat on the edge of her bed trying hard and almost succeeding in not crying. She swiped angrily at her tears before making eye contact with the women. "I'm sorry."

Emma moved to sit on one side of the girl. "I got in a lot of fights growing up. I know it's hard and it sucks to be different. Regina and I want you to tell us what Jimmy did to make you go after him."

The little blonde shrugged. "He made me mad."

"There has to be more than that, dear. Theo and Leni make you mad all the time and you've never hit them. I may not be able to relate to what you're going through like Emma can, but I do care about you and I want to know what is going on so I can help. Please." Regina sat down on the other side of the girl and peered down at wary dark eyes.

"He was just making fun of me because I am an orphan. I got mad."

Sighing, Emma stared down at the little one. "I remember getting into fights when other kids bad mouthed my birth parents. I hated them for leaving me, but you feel ripped in two because you feel you have to love them and defend them because they're your parents."

Calista nodded, surprised when Regina started telling her about growing up with her mom and how she can relate exactly to those feelings she and Emma have. Emma pulled her in for a quick hug. "Now, we know Jimmy and his goons did more to you than just run his mouth. Out with it."

Not seeing another option, and wanting to give them a bit of trust since Emma and Regina hadn't hurt her or screamed at her yet or physically thrown her out of the house, and sighed and nodded, picking at a loose thread in her comforter.

 _Calista sighed as she dragged the toe of her right shoe through the muddy grass. The swing set had always been a good place to think in solitude before, but during recess there was no refuge from her classmates. Her teacher had forced her to talk about her spring break in New York trying to get her to interact and make friends, but she was only reminded of why she liked to be alone when instead of thinking she was cool, the kids just thought she was trying to act better than everyone else and gloat about leaving Storybrooke._

" _Look, guys. It's little orphan Annie. Where's your Daddy Warbucks now?"_

" _Leave me alone, Jimmy."_

 _The boy laughed and mocked her causing the four boys around him to start laughing as well. Standing up from the swing, Calista scanned the playground for a teacher or playground supervisor._

" _Awe, what's a matter wittle orphan? Looking for the parents who threw you away?" Jimmy laughed as the girl's face scrunched up._

" _How original. Like I haven't heard that a million times" Calista rolled her eyes, tired of everyone trying to torment her with the same old lines. Those kinds of comments stopped bothering her long ago."_

" _Your real parents hated you so they dumped you like the piece of garbage you are and ran away. Nobody likes you."_

" _They didn't hate me!" Calista's fists curled. She hated her parents for abandoning her and her brother, but they were her parents and she still loved them too. "They just couldn't keep us. At least my parents don't spend every night at the Rabbit Hole and have to have Sheriff Fa take them home and drive you to school."_

 _Jimmy saw red at that. Sure his parents had problems, but they were there…sometimes. It was better than being thrown away. "I bet they got tired of looking at your ugly face every day and knowing how much of a loser you are so they threw you away."_

 _Calista tried to leave but the other boys surrounded her and prevented her from going anywhere. They taunted her about being a baby and trying to leave. "Stop it! I want to go."_

 _Hmmm…" Jimmy pretended to think about it before giving the blonde a slight shove. "No. I bet your parents are laughing and throwing a ball every night now that they got rid of you. You're stupid and the ugliest girl in the class. Not even an ogre would want to be your boyfriend. Everyone hates you." He shoved her again, laughing this time as she fell down._

" _At least I have people who care about me now. Emma and Regina like me. They take care of me and buy me clothes and food. They play with me. Your parents are the ones that hate you so much they never come out of the bottom of the bottle. You can't even get new ones like I did."_

 _When his friends started laughing at him, Jimmy got mad enough he wanted to spit so he did, hocked a loogie right on Calista's stupid tan face. "The Savior and the Evil Queen? Ha! They don't like you! They just feel sorry you're such a loser that no one else in any realm would even think about taking in such an ugly, useless girrrllll."_

 _Calista knew better, she really did, but being spit on was a step too far. She was used to the taunting and the bullying. Since being orphaned it had become a regular thing, but spitting was horrid and she wouldn't allow them to think doing this to her was okay. It would probably cause her to lose the best family she'd ever had, but no one was allowed to treat her like that. With a mighty cry, Calista launched herself from the ground and tackled Jimmy before anger completely overtook her._

" _Calista Dahl! I am ashamed of you!" A playground supervisor had the girl finally off Jimmy and held her roughly by the upper arm. "Not that I'm surprised it was you."_

 _The scarlet haze of anger slowly dissipated as confusion tore through the eight year old. The first thing Calista registered was Jimmy on the ground, blood streaming down his nose and mouth, a shiner already forming on his right eye. She scoffed as she was dragged away towards the school. Her punishment would be worth it so long as those creeps now knew they couldn't mess with her._

" _Sit and wait for Mr. Sullivan."_

"I didn't mean to hit him. People call me names all the time. I should have tried to leave again. I'm sorry."

It was Emma's turn to try and calm Regina's fury as the dark haired woman nearly flew off the bed to go all Evil Queen on Jimmy since Regina had kept her from going after the Hayes family and the principal inside the school. "He spit on you? Regina, stop it! We will talk to Principal Sullivan about it, but you need to calm down. _Now!"_

"Yeah, right on my face. They all laughed." Cali scrunched up her nose and shuddered before nearly jumping out of her skin until she realized Regina had merely magicked a wet wipe to clean her face with.

Emma sighed. Kids were cruel and disgusting. "We are going to talk to your teacher and the principal. No one deserves to be bullied, especially not spit on. Unfortunately you are suspended for a week. We can decide where you will spend your days later. Regina and I have decided no electronics during that time. I am going to go pick the littles up from Lydia."

"Sit up here and do your homework until we call you for snack time." Regina was still furious when she reached the kitchen with Emma, but she knew she couldn't unleash her anger on a child, no matter how much she'd like to throttle him.

"We'll talk to her again after snack time. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"No thank you, dear." Emma went to leave and Regina waited just a few seconds before pulling her back into her arms. "I require a kiss as payment to leave."

"Oh do you? Well then I guess I owe you many, many, many kisses." Emma punctuated her words with kisses until she either left right now or they christened the kitchen.

When Emma returned with the kids, she sent Theo up to tell Calista to come down for snack time while she carried her baby into the bathroom nearby to grab a tissue for her runny nose before it got anywhere but all over her face.

"EMMA!"

Regina raced into the hall at Theo's panicked shout. Emma darted out of the bathroom still holding the Kleenex to Leni's nose. One look at each other and the frightened mothers poofed themselves up to Calista's bedroom.

"Teddy, what?"

Tear filled wide hazel eyes focused on the older blonde before looking in confusion at his sister who sat on her bed with her bag packed. "You don't like us anymore?"

Emma handed Leni to Regina before squatting down to be level with the little boy. "What are you talking about? Of course we want you."

"But Cali said-"

The little girl sighed as she hopped off the bed and grabbed her bag. It was just her that was getting sent back then because she wasn't about to take her brother out of a good home. He deserved a family. "I'll just go then."

"Calista, stop!" The girl froze out of shock. Emma had never raised her voice to her before. "Why would you think we wouldn't want you anymore? One fight doesn't mean you get sent back. I wouldn't do that." She picked the girl up and plopped her on the bed before kneeling in front of her. "Cal, we aren't sending you back."

"You aren't?" Brown eyes quickly scanned the blonde's face before looking to Regina and being greeted with a smiling face. "I don't understand. I was bad."

"You stood up for yourself to a bully. Fighting is not always the right response, but we aren't sending you back for any reason. Family doesn't do that." Emma reached out and pulled Theo close, glancing at Regina and receiving a nod. "This isn't how we wanted to ask you…"

Theo had been entirely confused and then relieved they weren't going back, but whatever Emma was going to say didn't sound promising. "You just said-"

"Dear, we aren't sending you back." Regina looked from Theo to Calista. "Either of you, but Emma and I have been talking about you two staying here." She smiled as the tension thickened and the children became pensive.

"Stop teasing them, Regina. We were talking, and Regina and I were wondering if you two would like to stay here…. permanently. This wasn't how we had planned on asking, but now is the right time."

Calista looked at Theo bouncing up and down choking Emma in a hug before looking at Leni nodding and wriggling to get down. Regina seemed happy. She still didn't quite understand. She did something bad, and instead of being punished, they wanted to… "Like adopt us?"

Regina was suddenly incredibly apprehensive as the response wasn't an instantaneous yes. Maybe they didn't want to join the family after all. Refusing to let her concern and defeat show, she nodded. "Yes, adopt you and Theo like we are Leni."

"What do you say, kids? Want to stay with us and be a family?"

The eight year old felt immediately overwhelmed. Sure, she adored Emma and Regina was nice to her, but did getting adopted mean her real parents were never going to come back, that they couldn't be a family again if they did come back? Was she ready to give up that part of herself? Theo was a baby when they left them, but she remembered. This house was the most she'd ever felt at home and understood. Emma knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, but family was a gigantic step and it was a lot for her to consider given that she never thought there'd be a day someone actually wanted to adopt her let alone create a family with her in it again.

Zelena tugged on Regina's hand until they joined the little huddle and smiled, pulling herself up onto Calista's bed. "We fam-ee"


	19. Chapter 19

Turns out that Leni's cold was actually a really bad case of the stomach flu brought home from school by Theo. Half the little boy's class was out with it. Lydia had gotten a mild case, but poor Liam was in the same boat as Teddy and Leni.

"Mama!"

"Go ahead, dear. I'll finish cleaning up." Regina gave a tired smile to her exhausted girlfriend.

The women were running on coffee and desperation after two days of dealing with bodily fluids, constantly changing sheets and emptying designated puke buckets, and nonstop demands ranging from toast and water to the constant need to be cuddled. It had turned into a battle for attention from whoever was not directly with them at the moment.

"Can we go for a walk? It's too… sick in here." Calista helped Regina rinse the breakfast dishes and load them in the dishwasher.

Surprised at the girl's request, Regina nodded and made sure Emma and the other kids were alright before donning her outerwear. "Any particular place you wish to go, dear?"

"Yeah." Calista knew just the spot she wanted to show Regina. "You should probably put on boots though."

Once Regina realized they were going trekking through the woods she was glad she'd heeded the little girl's suggestion. "So, dear, how's school going? Do you like Storybrooke Academy?"

Shrugging, Calista's grip on Regina's hand tightened. "It's okay, but I miss the other school. Kids in the orphanage all went there. Kids like Jimmy would never have been able to try anything if I was there."

"Is Jimmy still a problem? I can talk to Principal Sullivan again, see what I can do. The Academy has the best education." Regina smiled down at the girl. "I want the best for you, and Theo and Leni once she goes to school."

"That's just it, though. It's not fair one school is better than the other. Only the royal court really got tutors for anything. Most people here aren't royals so school isn't important to them. It's not fair to the kids though since we're here now. The quality of education helps determine who a child becomes as an adult. You don't want the public school kids to grow up being delinquents and mediocre adults do you?"

Regina was thoroughly shocked. This was honestly something she'd never considered, but Cali did make an excellent, very valid point. While standards met the state requirements for the public school, that's all the education for them. Most the town sent their kids there. "You make a good point. I will see what I can do to close the public school and expand the academy. Where did you learn the word mediocre?"

Calista beamed, knowing she'd impressed Regina and that she could help the other kids still in the orphanage get the best education. They deserved the best of something, even if most people didn't think so. "I read it in a book and I didn't know what it meant so I looked it up."

"Very impressive! Your teacher tells me academically you are a stellar student. I am very proud of you! Is there anything Emma or I can help you with socially? We may not be the best at that particular aspect either, but we do want you comfortable around your peers. A good friendship is worth more than gold."

"Theo and Leni are my friends. There's one girl in class, Jessie, who likes reading like I do. We are desk buddies. She's my friend."

Regina nodded and decided to let it go for a while. They hiked in comfortable silence for ten minutes, Calista holding tightly to Regina's hand until the tree line broke and across the field was a makeshift treehouse.

"It has a ladder and everything. It's where I like to go in the summer when we have free time."

"I never knew…" Regina had struggled to climb the wet ladder, but she'd finally manage to get up through the hatch and into the treehouse to find a rather clean floor. It was large enough that Emma, Leni, and Theo could fit comfortably up here as well. "I-"

Calista giggled at Regina's loss for words. Emma had mentioned more than once how Regina really wanted to connect with her, and her siblings unfortunately being sick worked out in her favor. She couldn't think of anything else she had to offer the brunette to show she cared for her too. "I used to have one a long time ago…. Back in Mist Haven."

"Well if you are happy with this place then I am glad it's here for you. We could probably convince Emma to make one in the backyard as a summer project."

"Only if you help. They have a whole show about making really awesome tree houses." Calista paused to study Regina intently. Despite being asked to join their family, she couldn't help but worry. "We will still be with you in the summer, right?"

Regina bent down to be level with the tiny blonde. "As long as you want to stay with us, we will always welcome you. You are a part of our family."

"I promise I won't be bad. I don't want to get sent away."

"No, sweetheart." Regina pulled Cali in for a hug. "I am sure you heard the gossip around town about Henry, but he was once a good boy. Emma and I know that, but he got very lost despite our best efforts. The school he is at can help him find himself again and teach him how to be a functioning adult in the real world where he can be safe and so can everyone in Storybrooke."

Cali searched Regina's face warily before her little hand came up to wipe away the mayor's tears. "It makes you sad?"

Nodding, Regina accepted the tight embrace her daughter gave her. "We will never stop loving him. Sometimes loving people means you have to make hard decisions in order to help them. Henry will be just fine though once he finds his path again."

It was Calista's turn to break out into tears which alarmed Regina. It took a few minutes to get a coherent answer from the sobbing child. "M-my par-rents stop-ped loving each other a-and t-then they sto-pped loving us s-so they threw us a-way."

"Cali, sometimes people just aren't good or meant to be parents. For a long time that could be said about me. I don't know who your birth parents are, but I am so glad you and Theo are in our home now. I am so lucky." She kissed the top of Calista's head. "For most of our lives Emma and I grew up without love or good parents."

"You, you did?"

Sighing, Regina debated and weighed her options before nodding. "My mother's name is Cora. She came from a very poor village in the countryside where we sold wheat and grains. Her parents weren't kind to her either. One of her jobs was to deliver grain to the royal family in the nearest castle. She wasn't treated very nicely and as such she vowed to do whatever it took to get ahead in life, to secure a place among the royals in the castle, to live an easy life, a good life."

A tiny nose scrunched. "Money does not make life good."

"You're right, it doesn't. It helps get you things you want, but the true measure of a good life is your actions, your heart. I took a long time to learn that." Regina sighed, staring out at the forest surrounding them. "My mother began training to learn magic from a very dark sorcerer. He helped her remove her heart so she could do what she felt necessary to achieve her goals."

"She made you grow up to be queen." Calista noticed how brokenhearted Regina looked and wrapped her arms around the woman's stomach. "My parents fell out of love after Theo. They told us we disgusted them because we came from both of them and couldn't stand to look at us anymore."

Both ladies had tears in their eyes now. If Regina had been furious at Jimmy and his parents, she was tenfold on her anger at her children's birth parents. She lifted Calista's chin to stare deeply into her daughter's eyes, using the other hand to gently wipe away the tears. "You listen to me, dear. You are a terrific little girl and Emma and I are honoured to have you in our family. It truly is their loss, and they are lucky they're in another realm or I could not be held responsible for my actions."

"They used to love me and be so nice. I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Nothing, Calista. You did absolutely nothing wrong." Regina held the girl as she sobbed into her coat. There was nothing more certain to her right now than the fact that taking these children in and wanting to adopt them had been the best decision. "The only things Emma and I really ask of you or any of our children is to always be honest and to try your best. If you do that, we cannot ask for more."

Tilting her head in confusion, Cali's brows furrowed. "Even if I get a bad grade or something?"

Regina nodded. "You tell us right away. Don't hide it from us because we will ground you for that." She smiled at Cali's frantic nod of understanding. "If you are struggling, we will help you. As for getting into trouble, it happens even if we wish it not to. Emma and I might be disappointed, but we will never stop loving you or Theo or Leni for any reason. You may wind up grounded or facing appropriate consequences, but if you tell us what happened, we can help figure out why it happened, how to fix it, and what could have been done instead so you're not in that situation again."

"You still love Henry even though he hurt you?"

"Henry is my son. He's Emma's son. We will always love him. What's best and safest for all involved is for him to be getting the help he needs outside Storybrooke. Emma and I still talk to him and stay updated on how he is doing. We sometimes go visit him."

Cali nodded, starting to smile as she realized if they could still love Henry then maybe there was a chance nothing she or Theo could do to be sent away. "That's why you had Leni go with you? She saw him?"

"Yes." Regina stood up and stretched her knees out. "Leni needed to talk to him, share her feelings so she could feel safe at home. Did you want to show me your treehouse now?"

Calista beamed. She was pleased that Regina listened intently, truly listened instead of trying to humour her like most adults instead of actually listening, and that she liked the treehouse.

"We could make this! Whatever kind you wanted with windows and maybe a staircase to make it a bit safer for Leni… some furniture for you to sit on, maybe a table and some art supplies or books."

"Cool! We can watch Treehouse Masters tonight. They make awesome castle ones!" Calista just knew whatever they built, Emma and Regina wouldn't let it be anything less that absolutely perfect. Now she just had to wait for summer so they could start.

Regina smiled and reached over to tuck some loose strands behind the girl's ear. "It will be a lot of fun. What do you say to ice cream and then bringing some soup back for the sicklings?"

A little jaw dropped, not believing Regina would have ever suggested dessert before a meal. She wasn't going to turn down ice cream though. They sat and talked in the ice cream shop while they had their small treat.

"I've made an entire vat of soup just for your family, Regina. It's going to be a doozy. Damn flu is hitting people fast and hard. A lot of people are in the hospital giving Whale a helluva time."

The mayor smirked at the thought of Dr. Whale frantically running around trying to clean up after the sick. Her face paled instantaneously, though, at the sight of how gigantic the vat of soup the older woman said was designated for her family. She hoped that they truly wouldn't need that all, but Granny was rarely wrong about these things. With a sigh, she poofed the smaller pot offered to her home. "Damn peasants not using modern medicine." She had to make the flu shot mandatory somehow, but in order to do that she needed to lead by example and start with her own family…. Right after they were done with this round of illness.

Most of the town came down with horrendous cases of the stomach flu. Regina and Emma were no exception, though it took longer to hit them. Once it did, though, they were well and truly sick. Maleficent was one of the few who hadn't gotten ill and had been taking care of all of them. Her biggest concern was Emma, but revealing why meant delivering news that wasn't hers to spoil. Thankfully after a very long week and a few days, the household was feeling themselves again…mostly.

"Alright, children. Leni, you can take that rag and help dust. Theo, you can take the wipes and go over every doorknob and handles in the house. That means all the sinks and the toilets too. Cali, you can help me do the laundry. We're going to get this place cleaned up and germ free."

Taking an extra day off just to be certain everyone was alright, Regina had the kids help her clean while Emma ran to the grocery store to pick up supplies since their diet for nearly two weeks had been Granny's soup, toast soldiers, and Saltines.

Emma came home to find her family in the living room, cleaning supplies everywhere, while her loves danced to Uptown Funk that was currently streaming through the speakers. "Who said you could have a party without me?"

"Don't pout. Grab a rag and help us clean." Regina smirked at her girlfriend as the blonde sauntered over and wrapped her up in her arms. She sighed and rested her head against Emma's shoulder as they swayed.

"Hey! No me! Don't aget Leni!" The toddler grumped as her mommies danced together. She dropped her rag immediately and started trying to push between them.

Scooping Zelena up, Emma tickled her tummy. "We cannot forget about you, Ducky." She handed her baby over to Regina as she beckoned the older two in for a group hug. She loved seeing everyone all smiles again, especially considering how miserable they had all been lately.

"We are cleaning up the house, dear. I suggest we get back to it since we are almost finished, and then we can continue this." Regina chuckled as Emma scoffed and pretended to be insulted and having a dust rag tossed at her.

"Wrong princess. Cinderella is the maid."

Regina raised a brow. "According to Disney, Snow White cleaned house too, and being her child that means you do too. The living room is the last room and then we are finished. We could be done if you got a move on."

"Well then." Emma sniffed and turned her nose up, grabbing a rag and walking off to a corner of the room, mirth in her eyes. She loved spending time with them all, especially now that everyone was healthy again.

"Mama mama not _Snow Whiteee_. Her mama Gammy Kitty, silly." Zelena attempted to roll her eyes as she shook her head at Regina.

Regina tickled the girl's tummy and chased her around the living room as Calista and Emma cleaned the last bit of the living room. Theo watched for a few seconds before deciding to help Leni escape the mayor. All reminders of their doctor's appointments for tomorrow forgotten for now.

 **EZEZEZ**

It wasn't long after the first roaring crack of thunder that the door to the master bedroom was opened. Zelena frantically scanned the room, pouting when her mama wasn't in sight.

"Leni, are you scared?

Zelena raced over to Regina and held her arms up. "Go boom!"

Regina laughed at her little bunny. After the family had gotten all gussied up for photos and an Easter egg hunt at the City Hall, the children had insisted on changing into their bunny onesies. Zelena's was a pale yellow, Theo's was a light sage green, and Calista's was lavender. They looked adorable, especially when they had gotten their faces painted with whiskers and a pink nose. Leni had refused to let her face be washed so she was still all decked out.

"No funny! Somefing go BOOM!"

"Shh, baby girl. It was just the clouds outside. It won't hurt you." Regina carried Leni to the balcony doors and pushed aside the curtains. "See, it's just a storm. The clouds are telling us to stay inside and snuggle."

Leni nodded, mesmerized by the flashes of light dancing across the dark sky as the rain thundered down in sheets. "You me nuggles?"

"Me too!"

Emma emerged from the bathroom in time to see a pastel green bunny child dart across her room. Following her son, she connected eyes on the most precious sight she'd ever seen. She walked over to her family, beaming smile gracing her face before she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and rested her chin on the brunette's free shoulder.

"What's going on?" Cali sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned before jumping a little at the monstrous noise that shook the house slightly. She scrambled over to the group before letting out a surprised squeak when Emma scooped her up. She hadn't been picked up in… long before she came to Storybrooke.

"Storm watching, bud. Loud, but we're safe." Emma knew her oldest was too big to be picked up, but that didn't stop her from doing it anyways. She reached down and pulled Teddy back into her legs, keeping her arm around him as well.

Zelena leaned over so she could see her mama. "Mommy say we nuggles. We nuggle?"

The blonde laughed as she bopped a finger on her baby's tiny pink nose. The way Zelena scrunched it up and made her 'whiskers' move was too cute. "Sure, but I know _you_ can't sleep without my Ghostbuster bear and your blankies. Ted-man here can't sleep without his truck nightlight, and Cal needs her Pikachu."

Calista blushed, embarrassed that Emma knew something so childish about her. "It's fine. I don't need it."

"Nonsense, bud. We all need something to help us sleep. You all hop your way into bed and I'll be right back with everything."

Emma was getting the last item needed, Theo's nightlight, when she heard Zelena's piercing shriek followed by Regina's shout of her name. She snatched the light from the wall and raced into the bedroom. "What? What is it?"

"Hello, Em-ma."

The blonde froze, ice running through her veins before she slowly turned from looking at her family on the bed to the mirror on the vanity. Sure enough, staring back at her was the one person she never expected to see again.

"I'm not here to hurt your family, Savior. No need for the fireballs. Regina, dear, I'm not going to hurt you."

Regina scoffed and kept her fireball flared. "That's all you've ever done to me, Mother. Why should I believe you won't now?"

An image shimmered and appeared next to Cora causing Regina to gasp. "Because I asked her to give you all your happy endings."

"Daddy? How? You're- you're-"

Henry nodded and gave a warm smile to his daughter and her stunned family. "I am, but because my heart was used to cast the curse, in order to move on to the afterlife I have to fix the reason it was cast. I have to give you love and happiness back. In order to do that, I needed-" the man nodded in Cora's direction.

"He gave me my heart back and had to convince me in order to try and find peace that I need to help the people I hurt most." Cora had tears in her eyes as she watched Zelena crawl to the edge of the bed and call out for 'her Emmama'. "Emma-"

Zelena wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck, little brows furrowing. "No! Not my Mama!"

Ruby bounded into the room, snarling and menacing, baring her teeth and frightening everyone. She maneuvered herself in front of Emma and growled at the mirror. Emma and Regina had never been afraid of the wolf before, but protective wolf was terrifying wolf.

"She is your mama, dear. I'm sorry I never could be that for you."

"What?!" Regina's jaw dropped as she looked between her parents and Zelena.

Cora knew as she watched Emma and Zelena that she'd done the right thing. Their bond was incredible. Even if it tore her to shreds to know that could never be her, she knew this wasn't about her anymore. This was about her girls and their hearts. "Zelena was mine."

"No! Leni not yours. Me Emmama's. She my mama!"

Emma rubbed Zelena's back as her baby cried. When Mal burst into the room, she handed Leni to her and ushered them and the other kids out before spinning to advance on the mirror. "You let _my_ daughter wander the woods alone down the river? She could have gotten hurt or drowned!"

"You can't seriously believe Leni is my mother's!" Regina shook her head in disbelief. If anyone else should know how manipulative, hurtful, and deceitful Cora was, it was the blonde. "Emma, Zelena is two. Not even magic can create a baby at her age."

Ruby grabbed at the edge of Emma's shirt to pull her away from the mirror only to get yelled at and slapped on the nose by Regina. She growled and huffed as she kept trying to nudge her friend back to put more distance between her and the mirror.

The blonde simply sighed and reached forward to scratch the wolf between the ears. She knew her friend was just trying to protect her. "If magic is involved then anything is possible or did you forget I burst into flames in the middle of the street?"

"Of course not! But-"

"She was your older sister." Cora waited until she had both their attention before sighing. "I made a mistake that resulted in Zelena."

Emma glared, becoming angry. "Leni is _not_ a mistake!"

Henry put a hand on Cora's shoulder to stop whatever she was about to say. "Of course not, Emma. She is your daughter. When Cora reconnected with her after I returned her heart, the option was given to her to stay and connect or to start over and receive the childhood she should have had full of unconditional love. She's receiving that with you, Emma, and because of you she's having a relationship with Regina too."

"I, I don't understand. The only magic on Zelena is her own. If Mother de-aged her then there'd be traces, and I know her magic better than anyone." Regina felt a myriad of emotions at learning that she could have had a sister growing up, her mother knowing how much she always longed for one. "I don't believe you."

"Mija," Henry sighed, wishing he could step through the mirror and hug his child. "The hardest thing a mother does is give up her child. Cora has been suffering since I returned her heart. All that she did to you, to Zelena, to others… she's been paying for it."

Regina scoffed but felt immediate comfort when the warmth from Emma's hand squeezed her own. She glanced hesitantly at her parents before stepping closer to Emma into her arms.

"There's nothing you can do to rectify what you've done to your family, Cora. How exactly does giving me Zelena help Henry move on?" Emma could feel Regina struggling to keep the Evil Queen restrained inside her. She wasn't sure what was going on or even that letting her out wouldn't help, but she was going to support Regina whatever she decided.

Cora looked to Henry, who simply nodded at her. She took a deep breath and looked directly at her daughter. "I harmed you the most, Regina. I know I may never earn your forgiveness, but I can try to do what I can now to make your life as best as possible." She risked a glance at the blonde who held her daughter so protectively.

"So Leni gets a family, a chance at a real childhood with unconditional love," Emma paused to stare down Cora. "Because I do love that little girl more than anything." The narrowed eyes spoke volumes to the threat she'd unleash if the woman tried anything. "What does that have to do with Regina? You gave _me_ Leni."

"Mama?"

Emma turned towards the door as the sound of her baby drifted down the hall. "We're okay, Ducky. Stay with Mal a little longer."

Despite being an apparition, Henry's eyes still held such warmth and love as he smiled at Regina. "In giving Zelena to you, Emma, we gave Regina both of you. Zelena loves you both. All you both have wanted is love, a family. You've now got that. It took a bit of a push to get you two together after figuring out your feelings for each other-"

"And that's where Leni came in." Emma nodded, piecing the puzzle together. It was a lot to take in that her baby had an entire other life, but no way would she change anything about it. "Who was Zelena before she turned herself two? Why two?"

"Zelena lived in Oz as the Wicked Witch." Cora watched Emma's eyes widen at that news before the blonde let it go. She'd definitely picked the right person to give her eldest the unconditional love she needed. "The couple that found her took care of her until the mother passed, but then the father grew cold and distant, bitter and cruel to her. Zelena herself chose which age she reverted to. She chose _you_ , Emma, to come to in Storybrooke. All I did was send her there when I knew you'd be in the woods and able to find her. All I want is to give you all a family. I know it's too little to late, but you have a beautiful family, Regina."

Regina blushed as Emma kissed her cheek before turning to look into green eyes. She smiled and brought her right hand up to caress a pale cheek. "I know." Directing her focus back at her parents, she saw how content her father was and how hopeful her mother looked, how happy now. Her heart clenched painfully at the acute loss for her younger self, slowly starting to realize that the reason she was never enough or good enough had nothing to do with her. "How exactly is telling me this not manipulative?"

Cora sighed, wiping away a few tears that had dared to fall. "I know we can never mend our bond, and forgiveness is asking too much. Having my heart back is incredibly painful knowing how irreparably I have hurt so many, especially my family." She turned and smiled up at the blurry image of her husband. "You would have been enough, Regina. You _are_ enough!"

Emma shocked everyone, including herself, by being the one to burst into tears. Regina had tears in her own eyes, the confession everything she had wanted and needed to hear growing up. The sound of them crying brought the children running in.

"What did you do?" Calista ran to the women as she glared at the mirror. She looked up at Regina and Emma's faces once she'd wrapped them in a hug. "Are you okay?"

Leni eyed the mirror skeptically as she crept closer to her mama and then hid behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She wanted the woman in the mirror gone. The little one couldn't remember why, but she knew she didn't like the lady.

Theo frowned and stood up next to Ruby, studying the people in the mirror. "Go away now. It's bedtime and you made everyone sad."

Henry smiled as he took in the family, his family. He could feel a faint call to his soul to come move on, but he wished he could stay. "I love you, Regina. Never stop trying to do the right thing. You have so much to love, to fight for, now."

They all watched as Henry shimmered before being surrounded in a blinding golden light. When it dissipated, the man was gone.

Cora choked on a sob before trying to compose herself. "I love you my darlings. You really do have a beautiful family."

"Wait!" Regina stepped forward a little, picking up her son. "We can't work on things, on forgiveness, if you're not here."

The older witch gave a sad smile. "I sincerely wish it were possible to join you, dear, but a curse I tried to cast backfired on me and I can never leave Wonderland."

"Good. Bye." Calista's eyes narrowed as she hugged Emma tighter once she noticed that the blonde still had tears streaming down her face.

"So protective, a sign of a great big sister." Cora beamed as she complimented each child before turning to the savior, watching as Regina wiped the tears away and gently kissed the woman. "A wonderful choice in partners, Regina. Smart, honest, kind, beautiful… why you're positively glowing, Emma. Having children really agrees with you, dear."

Mal knew the woman was about to reveal something she had no business sharing. She immediately severed the connection, the family blinking at their own reflections once more. While the dragon covered the mirror, the kids all climbed into the king sized bed. Regina huffed in annoyance when the wolf hopped up and wriggled close to Emma, but everyone was exhausted and emotional. The last thing she had the energy for was a fight. A few minutes of watching the storm fade away and everyone was out like a light anyways.

 **EZEZEZEZ**

Regina couldn't help but chuckle as Emma jumped and wriggled all over the place trying to button up one of the many pairs of skinny jeans, these particular ones black denim and particularly skinny.

"It's not funny!" Emma huffed and struggled to force the button to fasten as she sucked in and tried to make it work. Another failed attempt had her near growling on the verge of tears. "These are my cutest pair. I wanted to wear them."

"Well if you laid off all the snacks and junk food, the bear claws and coca-cola, then perhaps your clothing might fit."

The blonde froze, her jaw dropping. "Did you just call me fat?"

Cursing herself for her insensitivity, especially knowing how her girlfriend seemed to be especially sensitive lately, Regina's eyes widened as she held up her hands. "Absolutely not. I-"

"Because I'll have you know I weighed myself last night and I've lost four pounds. It's these stupid," Emma wrestled the garment off and threw it in the corner of the room, feeling a bit smug at the fact Regina would be so irritated that it landed next to the hamper. "Pants. I cannot believe you think I'm fat!"

"I didn't!" Regina gaped helplessly as her girlfriend finally danced her way into another pair of jeans. "Emma-"

Green eyes narrowed before the blonde swept out of the room. Regina blew out an exasperated breath and rubbed her temples. The uncharacteristic behaviour of the blonde combined with the fact Emma was still feeling under the weather had the mayor missing her girlfriend and really questioning going on the two mile walk Lily has organized for the town as a way to bring Storybrooke together and sign up for classes at the rec centre.

"Gina, you ready?"

"Yes, Theo. I'm coming." Regina followed her son down the stairs only to stop short when she realized they were alone in the house. "Theo, where did the girls go?"

The little blonde boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Emma's mad at you so they left. I stayed to bring you."

The mayor knew she was in such trouble if Emma had left without her. She grabbed the car keys from the key dish and worked on buckling her son in his carseat.

"Mallie said if you make a girl mad to say sorry lots and give her chocolate and do whatever she says til she's not mad no more." Theo nodded and studied the brunette intensely. "You should give lots of hugs too."

"Thank you, dear. I will take that into consideration."

Regina tried to find Emma the entire walk only to be denied. It wasn't until brunch at the centre did she only find her girlfriend because of the wolf lying protectively at the blonde's feet receiving tons of attention. "Emma?"

The wolf's head popped up, ears back and teeth bared. Emma just shushed her and scratched her ears. "Did Theo do okay in the walk?"

"Yes, he's off running around with the other children." She glanced at Mulan and Lydia sitting on either side of her girlfriend eyeing her intently. "I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I spoke without thinking."

Emma studied the plate of food Regina had set in front of her with agitation and apprehension. "You call me fat and then offer me cheesecake stuffed french toast?"

The mayor huffed. "I didn't… that wasn't what I was saying. Look, you're paler than usual and your cheeks are bright red. I can bring you something else to eat, some water?"

"Now I'm sick and fat. Great!"

Ruby popped her head back up and flattened her ears only to roll over when Leni flopped on the floor next to her with Zoey.

"Here, babe. Come eat with me." Emma patted her lap, beaming as Theo climbed up and snuggled in. She happily shared her breakfast plate with her son, Calista bringing over her own plate and joining them.

"Me too!" Leni raced over and smiled up at her mama once she was fed a forkful of the delicious toast. "Mommy still naughty?"

Regina sighed and watched her youngest giggle up at her before having Emma feed her another bite. The little redhead shuffled back to her wolf. "Emma, please. Can we talk about this?"

Mulan smirked over at Lydia. Seeing the almighty queen groveling and trying to apologize was highly amusing. Theo just shook his head as he ate another bite of breakfast.

"Please, Emma. I did not mean to upset you. Let me make it up to you. Just talk to me!"

Emma, still miffed at being called fat, was enjoying this, but her girlfriend looked so distressed it made her want to cry. Shaking her head, she kissed the top of her son's head when he laid back against her and put his hand in hers. "I no longer drink soda since Miss 'I will throw a tantrum if I don't have exactly what Mama does' came into my life. Bear claws are once, maybe twice, a week treat." Her face morphed into a hurt pout. "You really think I'm fat?"

The mayor saw this as her olive branch and left her chair to crouch in front of Emma. "No, darling, absolutely not. You are the most gorgeous woman in this town."

"Hey!"

Both women turn towards Mulan and Lydia, eyebrows raised in question looking intimidating enough that they both held up their hands and clamped their lips shut.

"I love you, Princess." Regina glared at the peanut gallery snickering before turning her attention back to her love. "Let's go home, please."

The blonde knew from the way Regina was looking at her with such concern that her attempts to hide how ill she was feeling after the walk wasn't working. She merely nodded and allowed the brunette to help her to her feet.

"We can't go! Emma promised we could each sign up for something!" Calista pouted and then realized she might have jeopardized her chance at adoption. Asking for things, especially unnecessary thing, often got foster kids sent back. She glanced nervously between the woman.

Regina noticed the fear and paused. "I didn't know. I apologize. We can certainly do that before we go home. Any idea what you wanted to sign up for?"

"Leni gon be bahweena wike Baby Bop." Leni twirled clumsily in a circle before beaming up at her mommy.

Theo wrapped his limbs tighter around Emma when he noticed the woman's grip slipping. "I'm gonna do karate so I can be the bestest protector ever!"

Once the children were signed up for their activities, Regina drove her family home. She'd never been happier to see their driveway. Despite her obviously exhausted, weakened state, Emma gave into Theo's incessant begging to be carried inside. Regina set Leni down just inside the door and watched their girls race off for the stairs to the playroom.

"Go on and play with your sisters, Pal." Emma set him down and watched him head off after them. Emma felt a rush of dizziness, grateful Regina was there to catch her. "Still light enough for you to save me."

Rolling her eyes, Regina guided Emma to a chair at the kitchen table and giving her a bottle of water. "You still shouldn't be ill, dear. I'm worried. Maybe we should go back and see Whale."

Emma scoffed. "If you think I'm letting that man anywhere near me again you are sorely mistaken."

Regina jabbed the button on the answering machine to get the incessantly blinking red light to cease. "Nausea, vomiting, dizziness, fatigue-"

The message started playing in the background, neither paying any attention to, ' _This is Kenzi Abbott over at Storybrooke General Hospital. I'm calling for-'_

"Tenderness, mood swings. If I didn't know better I'd think you were-"

' _Pregnant, and we'd like to run further tests. Please call our office back to schedule an appointment.'_

Regina's jaw dropped as she whispered out, "Pregnant. No!" She frantically hit the repeat button, nervously scanning her girlfriend's face. Green eyes were wide in shock and horror, her mouth open and skin paling further.

' _This is Kenzi Abbott over at Storybrooke General Hospital. I'm calling for Emma Swan. A few days ago you were in with your family. Doctor Perry has requested you come see her. here has been some abnormalities in your blood test results. It shows you might be pregnant, and we'd like to run further tests. Please call our office back to schedule an appointment.'_

The first emotion that ran through Regina was elation, but looking at how shocked and petrified Emma was, she knew her girlfriend wasn't sharing the joy. The happiness dropped into the depths of her stomach like a lead balloon. "Em-"

"You, you promised!"

Before Regina could respond, Emma poofed herself away. "Shit!" She ran a hand through hair roughly. "Shit, shit, shit!" Oh how she wanted to follow Emma, but she couldn't leave the children here alone.

"Can I have… oh, where'd Emma go?" Calista came down a few minutes after hearing silence downstairs hoping that they would be allowed to bring some juice boxes up to the playroom.

"She stepped out." The mayor studied her oldest and debated. "You're old enough to watch yourself. No, I definitely need a babysitter. I need Mal so I can't have her come... "

Calista raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Ivy can come watch us. We'll be good."

Once deciding that Ivy and Mulan would be her best option right now, she impatiently paced the front hall until the doorbell _finally_ rang. Regina threw it open and gave curt instructions before racing out of the house to find the dragon.

"Hello, Regina, or should I say Daddy?"

Regina's eyes narrowed at her oldest friend's knowing smirk. "Only if you wish to die, dear."

"I think Emma would take issue with that." Mal turned and walked back into her house knowing the former queen would follow. "Due to Emma's panicking, I will refrain from offering congratulations until you have talked to her."

"How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The dragon raised an eyebrow in amusement at the woman. There was no way in all the years Regina had been alive that she didn't know combining magic and using it the way she had couldn't result in a pregnancy.

The mayor huffed in annoyance and downed half the cup of scalding tea in front of her before cursing loudly. "I know I used magic to change my anatomy, but I took that potion! I shouldn't be able to have children! I told her it wasn't possible because I didn't think it even was."

"If you thought with your brain and not with your magically made penis you might have remembered that part in the spell about consequences of using it often leading to pregnancy." Mal shook her head and slowly sipped her own cup of tea. "You have always wanted your own children, Regina, just not with _him._ Don't tell me you weren't hoping for this outcome when you used it. There are other spells to use, easier ones that have no reproducing consequences."

"I know, I know. I hoped, but I honestly thought it would never work for me. Now Emma hates me. I'm not even certain she wants this child."

Maleficent saw the fear behind the embarrassed blush and went to work dissecting Emma's thoughts. "She doesn't hate you. You promised her a child wouldn't come from using magic in the bedroom. She is terrified. You have three children trying to all make a family now. A new baby is wonderful, but it's a hell of a chaotic time to bring one into the mix."

Nodding, Regina ran a hand through her hair. She fully understood that concern. Leni was so attached to Emma that they'd been surprised and so proud of the toddler when she wanted to have Cali and Theo join their family. With everyone adjusting and figuring out how to blend into one unit, a new addition was only going to make things exponentially more difficult.

"Emma is also terrified of a new blank slate turning out like Henry. She is positively awash with fear, but there is also hope, joy, and excitement. You need to talk to her and apologize like hell."

Regina's face blanched as the memory of their morning flooded over her. "Shit! I called her fat! Oh, Emma!" She dropped her head in her hands and allowed a moment of self-pity before going off to find a way to make it up to Emma.

Emma had poofed herself to her mother's living room startling her so badly her drink went flying, glass shattering. She blushed profusely, waving a hand to clean up. "Sorry."

"Em? What's wrong honey?" Kathryn quickly got over her shock as she noticed how pale and upset her daughter looked.

"She promised!"

Kat wrapped Emma in a hug before pulling her down on the couch and tucking a loose curl away from the younger woman's face. "Who promised what, Em?"

Swiping angrily at the tears already pouring down her face, Emma snuggled closer to her mom. "G-Gina. She promised this wouldn't happen!"

"What wouldn't happen?"

"She promised we couldn't get pregnant! There's too much going on right now! A baby is the worst thing to bring into the family right now!"

Elation burst through Kat. Since finding the onesies among Emma's purchases she had been impatiently waiting for the news her daughter was pregnant. "You're having a baby?"

The sobbing blonde nodded. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself stop crying.

"Sweetheart, do you not want this baby? You know I will support you either way, right?"

Emma leaned back, horrified at the thought of getting rid of her child. It was incredibly bad timing, but abortion was never on her mind. She knew she had more than enough love to give. The variables involved this time were just so overwhelmingly immense. "I- what? That's not what I meant."

"Alright." Kat breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted a baby to spoil. The older kids were amazing, but having a baby to dote on and spoil was thrilling. "What has you anxious? I know everything is a bit chaotic right now, but you have nine months."

"Ten."

Kat's jaw dropped. "Ten? Wow." She stared in disbelief as her daughter nodded. "Okay, you have ten months. As fast paced and crazy as things seem, it works for you and Regina. Finding out you're pregnant is always a bit scary, but I feel there's more to it than that."

Nodding, Emma snuggled back into her mother, feeling safe and comfortable enough to truly examine her feelings beyond the timing. "We raised Henry together. He was a great kid, and then…"

"This baby isn't Henry, honey. I know what happened is haunting and distressing. I can't even imagine from your perspective, but what happened will _not_ happen with this child or Cali or Theo or Leni. You will always have help from your father and I. Nothing has pulled Storybrooke together like after he attacked. You've changed these people so much already. No one will ever let that happen again."

"I know." Emma sighed and pouted. "I was never this scared when I found out about Henry. I didn't have anything to lose then either. Now I have a woman who sets my world on fire and three absolutely perfect kids. I have you and Dad. The prison medic took care of me every day. I refuse to let Whale near me. It's all so much!" She allowed Kat to pull her close as she dropped her head on the woman's shoulder.

Regina hesitated in the entryway afraid to interrupt the bonding moment and learning Emma's feelings, but just standing there made her feel like such an intruder in her own family. "I know it is, but together we can do it… if you want to. If you don't I would understand."

Fierce anger swept through Emma as she reared back from her mother to glare at the brunette. "I am _not_ getting rid of our baby! How could you-"

"Whoa! Emma, I would hope you wouldn't want to not have our child, but if you didn't I would respect and support you. I love you!" Regina walked over and crouched down to be eye level with her girlfriend. "I want our baby, but your happiness means more to me. We have three amazing children. I only want to add more to our family if that is what you want. I am sorry I didn't consider this a possible consequence, but I am overjoyed we are going to have a baby."

Kathryn looked between her girls and smiled, patting Regina on the shoulder. "I'll just go make some coffee….decaf?" Regina's glare had her mentally scrambling to offer other drink suggestions. "Tea?" Emma's nose scrunched and she sighed. "Lemonade? Grape juice? Milk?" Both women looked disgusted so she stood up and walked towards the hall. "I'll just find some ice water then."

Regina picked her gift up off the floor and sat next to Emma. "I know there is so much to think about and it is overwhelming, but we are together, and I am confident in our abilities to raise exceptional children. Henry happened, but he is also a good person somewhere inside. We cannot forget that. This baby, our baby, is going to perfect. _You_ are perfect!"

"The kids are going to freak. Cal is going to think we are going to send her back. Leni will be beyond upset. Theo might be the only one excited since he adores having siblings. We are in a rocky place trying to settle in as a family still, having Calista feel safe and comfortable letting her guard down and be herself. I want our baby, but it is still stressful to think about how much more this will disrupt our already tumultuous situation."

"It is stressful. We have a lot going on, but we always do. We have always made it through, just like we will with this. You are not alone. We are not alone. I am positive our children will come around and love this baby as much as they love each other. If you don't want to see Whale then I can find another doctor. We _will_ figure this out, together!" She cupped Emma's cheek and stroked her thumb across the smooth skin.

Emma leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's before resting her forehead against the woman's. "Together."

The mayor placed the white and gold gift bag on Emma's lap. It immediately caught the blonde's attention causing Regina to smile. "I am sorry for this morning. You are positively gorgeous, and wonderful, and amazing! How you can love me I have no idea."

"You are loveable, even if you thought I was fat." Emma's grin lit up her whole face as she teased her girlfriend. Pulling out the gold tissue paper, she felt the immediate flood of tears, this time happily overwhelmed, at the downright adorably precious cream coloured minky lamb plushie and little white onesie with gold writing declaring '100% organic'. Emma held them up once she realized her mother was in the doorway watching with a tray of glasses and a pitcher of ice water.

"So, we're having a baby?" Kat looked between them beaming, already knowing the lamb was going to be this new little one's comfort item.

Emma looked at Regina, equally beaming smile graced her face, teary green eyes shining. "We're having a baby!"


	20. Chapter 20

Emma glanced nervously at the clock. Today was the day she and Regina were going to tell Cali about the baby. They'd decided not to tell Leni until later because she'd be the hardest to talk to about it. Theo would be thrilled, but Emma knew Cali. She was Cali at one point. The news of a baby meant being sent back, and they had to make absolutely sure to Cali that she was _not_ going back under any circumstances unless she wanted to go.

"Ready, Emma?" Regina frowned at not getting a response, stepping further into her girlfriend's classroom. Her frown deepened when she noticed the blonde's lip being chewed nearly wide open. She swiftly walked to Emma's desk and tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder. "Emma, darling? Are you alright?"

"What if she doesn't want to stay with us?"

Regina's heart dropped at how worried Emma was. She hadn't even considered the possibility of Calista leaving. "Sweetheart, she loves us. We love her. It's something to get used to for all of us, but remember what we said?"

The blonde nodded. "Better to add to the crazy now than get settled and throw it into chaos again." Emma mumbled before launching herself off her chair and into Regina's arms.

"I love you, Princess." Regina let her girlfriend have a few moments of tears before leaning back and wiping Emma's face. "Let's go get our girl."

Calista burst through the school doors all smiles as she raced over to where Emma was standing. After hugging the blonde she turned to the mayor, skepticism quickly growing. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not, dear. Emma and I wanted to talk to you and spend the afternoon together. I know that's normally your time with Emma so I hope you don't mind." Regina smiled, turning to beam at Emma as their daughter launched herself at her.

The trio got ice cream and then walked to Emma's favorite bench by the harbour. The little one happily showed Emma and Regina her 100% on her spelling test and her homework sheets.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Calista dropped her folder on the ground and rushed to get into Emma's lap when the blonde burst into tears. She wriggled and maneuvered until she could see Emma's face. "Shh, it's okay. Shh." She looked to Regina for help when her attempts at soothing the woman only made her cry harder.

"Emma is a little emotional right now. You've done nothing wrong. Pick up your folder before it goes into the ocean please." Regina rubbed Emma's back and kissed the side of her head until her girlfriend calmed down to the occasional hiccup. "You're scaring our daughter, Princess."

"I- I'm sor-ry." Emma opened her arms and relaxed a bit once Calista was snuggled into her arms again. "I love you, Cal."

"You're scaring me."

Emma sighed and stroked her fingers through dark blonde hair. "You're happy with us, right?"

Regina sighed as she watched the blonde's panic. "Just take some breaths. We just want to make sure you're happy with us still, that you want to stay with us."

Little blonde brows furrowed. "Isn't that why we did the adoption papers? Did you change your mind?"

"Never!" Emma hugged Cali closer to her. "So long as you want to stay with us you will always have a home. I want you to remember that. No matter what. Whether we have a fight or you get into trouble, nothing will make us send you back. Regina and I love you beyond measure."

"You don't want Theo then?"

The mayor gave them a smile as she squeezed the tiny hand closest to her. "We want you both. Forever. We are just making sure you're happy with us because next year there's going to be a lot of changes and we want you to know nothing will change your place in our family."

Calista's heart dropped as she scanned Emma's face. "Are you sick?"

"No, bud. Regina and I, I'm having her baby." Emma hated herself for the fear and anger that spread through her daughter's face. "We weren't expecting the baby, and we are scared and excited, but I know exactly what you're feeling. I don't want you to think this changes anything. You are ours if you'll still have us."

"A baby? Your own baby?"

Emma nodded, nervously glancing between Calista and Regina, dread already leadening her stomach and threatening to reintroduce her chocolate ice cream to everyone. "I know it sucks. When I was little a new kid always meant I was going back. I was so scared to tell you. I am scared you'll want to leave us. We love you, Cal, whatever you decide-"

The little girl threw herself into Emma's body and held on tightly, her own tears escaping. "I love you! I don't want to leave!"

Regina shot a glare at curious bypassers stopping to stare at the uncharacteristic emotional display before bringing both her girls into her arms. "You're ours, baby. No one is going anywhere. It's going to be hard, but we'll figure it out because we are family."

"Are you going to tell Theo and Leni?"

"No." Emma held onto her daughter tighter, ecstatic that Calista wanted to stay. "Not just yet. Theo will be happy. He loves being a big brother. Leni, she's probably going to be upset. We wanted to wait a little bit to make sure the baby wants to stay, because the little ones have a bit of trouble keeping secrets."

Cali frowned. "The baby is a secret?"

Regina tucked a strand of hair behind Cali's ear. "Just for now. Emma and I don't get a lot of privacy from the townspeople and babies so tiny as ours right now sometimes don't stay so we just want to keep it just us right now."

The third grader understood the importance of being told about the baby. She wasn't certain Emma and Regina weren't going to send her back now, but they already had Leni when she and Theo got to come home so maybe there was a chance of staying.

"We were hoping that maybe you'd want to come to the appointment with us? It'll be the first time seeing the baby." Emma absentmindedly twirled a lock of Cali's hair around her finger until her daughter placed her hand over hers.

"You sure? Isn't that something parents are just supposed to do?"

The older blonde shrugged. "Maybe, but it's okay to have your children come to. It's okay too if you don't want to."

Ten minutes later all three were on the fourth floor of the hospital waiting to see an obstetrician that Regina had uncovered after several phone calls and threatening Whale after he made a crude comment about Emma.

"Ms. Swan?"

The portly woman decked out in blue scrubs full of fish stared openly as all three stood up. She quickly looked down to her clipboard and back to the group. Emma gave a nervous laugh. "They're with me."

"Right." The woman escorted them into a room after weighing Emma. "I'm Dr. Lottie Pascale. I'll just grab a sheet so little guests aren't exposed."

After all the tests and the examination, the three were finally staring at the small monitor. The doctor pointed out for Regina and Cali exactly what tiny peanut shaped blob was the baby and explained the growth up to this point. After printing out a few images, the doctor left the little family alone to talk.

"Bud, you okay?" Emma watched Calista stare pensively at the tiny sonogram in her hands. She had taken the news better than Emma thought, but something still felt unsettled, unfinished to her.

"Are you sure you want to keep me? Once the baby gets bigger you might change your mind."

Regina crouched down to be level with her daughter as she reached one hand for Emma's and gave a light squeeze. "Sweetheart, we are not going to send you back. Remember, we filled out the adoption papers. Would it make you feel better if we went to the courthouse and made sure they got them?" Calista nodded, trying not to cry. "Okay then, we can go tomorrow and check on them. We promise you are staying with us."

Cali wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and sniffled. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Regina was honestly glad for the excuse to go to the courthouse. While Emma and the kids talked to the courthouse secretary, who had glared her down, she slipped down the hall to Judge Dubois's office to discuss why her own paperwork hadn't gone through yet. It was taking much too long.

"Mama, we Swan?"

Emma nodded and pointed to one of the documents in front of her. "See, S-W-A-N. That's our last name. Swan."

Leni frowned as she leaned over from her mama's arms to examine the papers closer. "Mommy not Swan but see!" She pointed to Regina's fancy scrawl, certain she wrote Swan too. "Mommy Swan and Mama Swan and baby Leni Swan."

"What?" Emma scanned all three official adoption papers, shocked to see they all said Regina Swan. Not Regina Mills or Regina Swan-Mills even, but Regina Swan. She had signed them ahead of the mayor who took them to file at work after she signed them, but this didn't make any sense. "Babies, do you know where Mommy went?"

"I do!" Theo started marching down the hall in the direction Regina had gone, pausing a few times to make sure everyone was following him. He enjoyed being the leader.

The kids peeked in every room, not caring about closed doors or office privacy. They only stopped when Kat came out of her office holding the morning paper.

"Emma, did you know about this?" Kat handed the paper to her daughter before scooping up her grandson who was about to disturb a very ornery DA Spencer. "Regina publicly announced she changed her name."

"I, could you watch the kids for a bit?" Emma waited for affirmation before going back to the secretary. The sour faced old woman's beady eyes narrowed at her from behind thick wire framed glasses.

"You're back. I already put away your documents. If you want them out again you'll have to wait."

Sighing, Emma raked a hand through her hair. "No, I just… I need to know if Regina Mills filed for a name change."

A mangy looking mutt rose from underneath the desk, easily towering over it once he stood up. One look at Emma had him sitting down, his growling coming to a halt. The woman looked positively outraged. "First your girlfriend separates me from my beloved Moose for nearly thirty years and now _you_ are taking away his freedom?"

"I'm sorry. I am sure Regina didn't mean to take away your dog." Emma bounced impatiently as the woman muttered and cursed her. She just really needed to understand what was going on.

"I used to be sweet ol' Mother Hubbard, but then that witch stole my happiness. Now I'm Ethel Johnson. Took me six months to find my boy, it did! Six months!"

Emma slowly backed away from the irate woman. Was everyone in this building crotchety? Sighing, she returned down the hallway about to collect her kids when Regina and the judge appeared.

"Emma!" Regina's heart rate accelerated when she saw the blonde already held the newspaper. Her surprise was ruined. "Oh!"

"What's going on, Regina? If you put a false name on the papers we aren't going to be able to adopt them."

The mayor cupped Emma's face, scanning concerned green eyes. "I know we talked about getting married, and we can! One day, whenever you want we can, but I wanted to belong to our family. Our children are going to be Swans. It might have said my name on the papers, but they didn't feel like mine if I was still a Mills. I'm sorry. I should have asked- mmm!"

The rest of whatever Regina was about to ramble on about was cut off with a fiery kiss that didn't end until a chorus of 'oooh's' were heard from their children.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done! You announced it to the entire town too!" Emma burst into tears and kissed her girlfriend again. "You're a Swan, now!"

Regina smiled as she embraced Emma, returning her kiss. She held on a little tighter as their children crashed into them, sharing in their celebration.

Leni wriggled and crawled her way up until she was in Regina's arms, studying her face carefully. "You Swan now! We fam-ee!"

 **EZEZEZ**

Henry paced the therapist's room nervously awaiting the clock to finally reach the allotted time his mothers agreed to accept his video call. After watching more than one younger boy imitate him and receive punishment, he'd straightened up enough to earn a few privileges. One of those was attending group therapy sessions with the other boys. Their perspective really made him wake up. He just hoped his moms answered.

"Henry, are you alright? We don't have to do this today if this is going to regress your progress."

The boy immediately shook his head, dismissing Doctor Langston. "I want to see my moms. I have to tell them! They have to know I'm Henry again."

Dr. Langston frowned and studied the boy. "You've always been Henry… haven't you?"

"Well yeah, I guess. But there's Henry, the good son they know, and there's Henry the monster that I've been. They need to know I'm myself again, not the monster."

The therapist was about to comment when his computer started to shrilly ring. With a sigh, he tabled that conversation in lieu of answering in hopes of calming the boy.

Regina appeared alone on the screen causing Henry's heart to sink a little. "Mom?"

"Hello, Henry. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Henry glanced down at his fiddling fingers before sporting puppy dog eyes back at his mother. "How are you? Emma?"

The mayor glanced over to the hall where Emma was pacing the hall trying to soothe a feverish Theo. It was just a slight fever he had sprung after dinner so they were hoping the Tylenol would help. "We're doing alright. The kids are having a bit of quiet time before bed."

Henry's face lit up. "Can I see them?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. We want this session to go well."

"Henry has been making a lot of progress since you last saw him. He has something he'd like to share with both you and Emma. Is she available?"

Emma dashed into the room, face flushed and a tad sweaty from having an overheated child attached to her. "Sorry, I'm here. I had to calm my son down. What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet, dear. I just barely started talking. Is he alright?" Regina slid her glass of water over to her girlfriend, worrying her bottom lip as she studied the exhausted blonde. "Henry apparently has some news for us."

"Oh?" Emma turned her curiosity from Regina to Henry, growing a bit wary and apprehensive as she did so, fully expecting bad news despite hoping for good.

Henry gave a small smile and held up his coupons for good behaviour. "I figured it out. I almost have enough to go to the library for comics."

Regina and Emma beamed. "That's great, Hen! We're proud of you." The brunette nodded at her girlfriend's declaration, too overcome with joy about her boy returning to speak.

"I learned a lot in group therapy." Henry hung his head, guilt ridden and sad. "I'm sorry, Mom, Ma. I am so, so sorry!"

Emma sighed and dropped her head onto Regina's shoulder. She wasn't emotionally ready to delve into this again. Regina pulled her close and gave Henry a small smile. "What brought you back?"

"The kids in group." Henry shrugged, staring at his blonde mother hoping she would look at him again. "Most their families abandoned them at the school for much less than I did. I'm sorry I was such a selfish brat." He turned his attention to Regina. "You gave me everything, Mom, and I took it for granted. I didn't appreciate it. I have to live with hurting you both every day. I couldn't do this if one of you wasn't here anymore. I'm so sorry! I ruined my chances of being a family, of having siblings. Leni is a pretty cool kid, I guess. If I wasn't such an ass we probably could have had a lot of fun together."

The blonde snapped back up, eyes narrowing as her ire sparked. "I've been trying to tell you that the entire time, Henry. I know you weren't happy sharing me, but you literally could have had everything you've always wanted had you just used your brain a bit more. I'm glad you've realized you were a shit, but what's done is done. It's going to take a lot from this point on to regain that trust."

Henry hung his head. "I know. And just hearing the stories from the other boys about their parents… I am lucky to even get you guys on video chat. Most parents won't even do _that."_ He paused and looked sheepishly at Emma. "If you let me, I'd like to say sorry to Leni."

It was the first time either woman or the therapist had seen Henry speak the toddler's name without anger. It gave them hope, but for right now, things had to be taken slowly. With Henry remembering his heart, they could only start to repair things. Rome wasn't built in a day.

"My Leni! She's my sister! Not yours!" Theo raced into the room and wedged himself between the two women, catching his first glimpse of the boy who made his family cry. "Leni is mine!"

"Emma-"

"It's fine, Mom." Henry tried to reassure his parents before looking at the small blonde boy. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear the little one belonged to his mothers by blood. "I am Henry. You must be the brother she told me about."

"I'm Theo and I'm five." Theo flexed his arms, scrawny little muscles trying to appear larger. "I'm taking karate so you never hurt them again."

Henry actually broke into a wide smile. "I'm glad. Someone has to protect them, but I promise it won't ever have to be from me again."

Theo didn't believe the boy staring at him for a minute. "I gon punch you if I see you. You hurt my family."

"Theo, you know we don't hurt others." Emma pulled her son into her lap and gave him a look that had him sighing in disappointment. "Can you go wait on the couch with Len? We'll be there soon to go tuck you in."

"Leni here!"

Regina got up and scooped up the toddler that was speeding for Emma. The last thing they needed was another child upset and too distraught to go to bed. "Hey, baby girl. Mama is almost done. What do you say we go get in an extra bedtime story?"

Emma waited until Regina and Leni were out of the room before turning back to Henry. Her son cut her off though. "Ma, I really am sorry. I know we can't go back to how it was, but I want to prove myself to you, to Mom, to myself. I hate who I was. I am working on being better. I still have bad days, but I'm trying now, really."

"I'm happy for you, Henry. Wanting to be better for yourself is really where you have to start. I'm glad you found yourself again. I have to go help put your siblings to bed, but we can talk again next week."

Dr. Langston beamed as he took notes on their progress. He knew there was a long way to go for them all individually and as a family, but Henry really seemed ready now. He could definitely work with this. "I'll be in touch to schedule a day and time. Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"I love you, Ma. It was cool to meet you, Theo."

There was hurt and a little jealousy in Henry's eyes. It frightened Emma a bit, but his usual anger and malice was gone so she hoped one day all the kids might have a relationship somehow. "We love you too, kid. Remember who you are."

Theo sat in Emma's lap after the screen went black. They shared a few minutes of silence before he turned around and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Mama. It's gonna be okay."

"Yes, yes it will." With tears in her eyes, she kissed her son's temple. It was the first time he had called her anything other than Emma, and the joy bursting through her body nearly shattered her heart. They were finally coming together as a family.

 **EZEZEZ**

"Stop squirming, dear. I can't sleep with you moving about so."

" _Your_ kid is pressing on my bladder constantly. It's not my fault! I don't want to have to get up for the forty-seventh time tonight." Emma grumbled as she threw off the covers, leaving Regina to wrap herself up in the extra comforter while she went to the bathroom…. _again._

Regina waited until Emma returned, rolling towards the blonde. "I wish I could feel what you do, be more a part of this pregnancy than sitting on the sidelines waiting for you to need something."

Smiling, Emma gently grabbed Regina's hand and placed it on her lower belly over the baby. These phoenix powers were strange, but she wasn't going to question how she suddenly knew how to give Regina exactly what she wanted. She whispered the spell and watched the shock slowly spread over her girlfriend's face.

"Emma! Emma, what did you do?" Regina instantly wanted to recoil against the growing sensitivity in her breasts, overwhelmed by how exhausted she now felt. "Is this- is this how you feel?"

"Give it a few hours to adjust. What you feel is what I feel just less. I wish I had a way for you to carry our baby, but this will have to do." Emma let a teary-eyed Regina snuggle up and cry. She was an overly emotional pregnant woman so she knew Regina was going to be overwhelmed most of the rest of the pregnancy.

The blonde threaded her fingers through silky dark strands until her girlfriend fell back asleep. Emma was wide awake now though, despite being exhausted. With an annoyed huff she carefully extracted herself from under Regina and made her way to the bathroom again. She was about to go back to bed when a little giggle caught her attention. She followed the sound to Leni's room. The light peered out from under the door. It was well after eleven. Sighing, she pushed open the door only to find her daughter on the floor happily playing with her dolls.

"Mama!" Leni dropped her dolls and popped up, scrambling over to her mama and raising her arms to be picked up.

"You, little miss, are supposed to be in bed asleep." Emma scooped up her toddler and placed her on her hip. "Why are you playing? It's nigh-night time."

Red little curls shook wildly as Leni denied it was bedtime. "Up! Leni no see-py. Mama up too. We pway."

"No playtime." Emma knew Leni would throw a fit if she tried to put her back in bed this second, but her gurgling stomach saved her. "Want to get a snack with Mama?"

Halfway down the stairs, the creak of the door had Emma pausing to see which other child was up at this hour.

"Mama? Where you goin?" Theo rubbed his eye with one hand and slowly padded his way down the stairs to his mother and his sister.

Emma sighed and held his free hand as they descended downstairs and to the kitchen. "Mama is hungry. Did you want a snack too, kiddo?"

Theo nodded before scratching at his chest. Looking down, he growled at his pajama shirt before pulling it off. Leni giggled and copied her brother until she was in nothing but her pull-up. Deciding to match, Theo threw his pajama pants into the pile and looked down at his batman undies before nodding, pleased with himself.

"Well okay then." Emma was surprised to find her children nearly naked, but it was too late to put up a fight, and she herself was just in a tank top and a pair of red boxers. She dug through the cabinets for some bowls before pulling the custard from the freezer. "Chocolate or mint chip?"

"Green!"

Emma rolled her eyes but acquiesced when Theo nodded in agreement. Her craving was currently the weirdest combination she'd ever wanted, but she popped the bread into the toaster anyways and pulled out the peanut butter and the pickles.

"Mama, Leni too!"

"Yes, Leni, too. Theo, want some toast?" Emma sighed and pulled more bread from the bag before sealing it again. Just as the toasts were doctored and set in front of her and Leni, Cali stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.

The little blonde girl, already in just a tank top and her underwear got her own bowl of custard and joined her family around the island. "Gina's gonna kill us."

A cough sounded from behind them and all four heads turned to find a grumpy looking mayor in the entryway, hands on her hips. "What do you think you're all doing up? It's nearly midnight!"

Theo held up his bowl before nodding at Emma who was scarfing down a peanut butter and pickle toast soldier. "Mama said we could have a snack."

"It's way too late. You all need to be in bed. Emma!"

"No!"

Regina frowned as she moved into the room, appraising the mess her family had made. "Zelena, yes."

"No!" Leni reached out to hit her mommy's hand away from the bowl of custard she was sharing with her mama. "Mama say nummies and she da boss."

"I'm the boss too, and I say it's late, and everyone needs to be in bed."

Emma just shook her head, taking a bite of her custard before allowing her toddler to pull the spoon to her. " _Someone_ ," Emma glanced down at Leni, "was wide awake playing with her toys out of bed when I went to check on her. I was hungry, so…"

The mayor rolled her eyes, face softening for her love as the faint craving got a bit stronger. She couldn't fault the blonde being hungry. "I'm still the boss, and the kids need to return to bed." She gathered the empty custard bowls and brought them to the sink for a quick rinse. She turned to acquire Emma's bowl only to find Leni staring at her, face full of sass, one eyebrow raised.

"You not da boss. Mama da boss. You da mommy."

"I'm co-boss. Tell her, Emma."

Smirking, Emma just shook her head and bit into another toast soldier. "I'm staying out of this one. Once you two start going you can light the town on fire. Then no one will get any sleep."

Leni gave her own smirk, little teeth gleaming. "See, Mama da boss."

Calista knew better than to argue. She grabbed up Theo's pajamas and took his hand. Their little treat was fun, but not worth getting in trouble over. Emma slid the plate of toast and the last bit of custard over to Regina before standing up, Leni in her arms.

"I'm still co-boss."

Emma chuckled at her girlfriend's adorable pout and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Whatever you say, Regina. I will go return our children to bed." She made it almost out of the kitchen with the kids before turning to look at the brunette. "By the way, as a peace offering, I ordered a year subscription of Bark Box for Moose and Mother Hubbard on your credit card. Night, _Boss."_ She dodged the dish towel thrown at her, still smiling as she heard Regina laughing in the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina sighed and dragged a hand through her hair as she blinked a few times to readjust her eyes to the blinding light of her computer. The sudden chimes of her clock caused her to jump. She hated working late. It meant missing out on so much time with her growing family, but of course the town didn't really care.

"I put on another pot of coffee if you'd like." Attina offered a smile, not expecting one in return. She knew how the mayor loathed the late nights. All she could do was hope to make it a little easier by doing small things like making fresh coffee or trying to get the mayor to remember to eat.

The mayor checked the time on her watch and rubbed her hands over her face. Usually her family called to tell her goodnight by 7:30. It was now quarter to nine. Despite knowing Emma probably had things under control, she began to panic. "Did the phone ring at all?"

"I'm sorry, Madame Mayor. When I called a few hours ago to check on your family I got an angry toddler telling me that we are both, and I quote, 'poopy buttheads' and we are not getting any cake at her birthday before Leni hung up on me."

Cursing herself, Regina began to scan the list of what citizens thought was 'urgent'. How could she have been so stupid? Her girlfriend was pregnant and dealing with three kids, and she'd left her alone for over a week to plan Leni's birthday party by herself.

Attina hesitated before deciding to risk it. "If you take care of the emails from DA Spencer and from Mrs. Lucas, I will take care of the rest for tonight. You should go see your family before they forget what you look like."

Dealing with Spencer was easy enough. Regina was not afraid of him. She knew his weaknesses, and the easiest way currently was using his desire to see Emma and the children against him. Granny on the other hand, now she _was_ afraid of her. The woman had access to Emma's mind like the other beasts, but chose to keep what she knew a secret, usually as leverage against Regina whenever she did something the older woman deemed wrong. As such, the end of her many attachments for plans to redesign and revamp her kitchen in the diner was the e-vite Emma had created for Zelena's party… tomorrow? Oh shit! How had so much time gotten away from her? No wonder her family hadn't called tonight. She had to get home!

Attina laughed as she saw the mayor hastily gathering her things in her dash towards the door. She knew exactly what Mrs. Lucas's email had contained. "Goodnight Madame Mayor."

Regina raced home only to find the house dark and locked up. There was a faint light behind the curtains of her bedroom window so she hoped Emma might still be awake. Grateful for the many nightlights around the house, she crept as quietly as possible up the stairs. Surprise turned to worry as she found each of her children's bedrooms empty. In a panic, she raced to her room and threw open the door. The sight took her breath away.

Emma groaned as bright light poured into her room from the hallway. She tried to move but gave up after a few seconds, steady hot little puffs of air reminding her that her toddler was asleep on top of her. She glanced to her left and smiled at the sight of Calista, arm thrown over Theo, laying curled up next to them. Glancing back at the door, she frowned. "Gina? What time is it?"

"Go back to sleep, my love. I'm just going to change." Regina made her way over to Emma and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on pale rose coloured lips. "I'll be right back."

The blonde waited for her girlfriend to return from the bathroom ready for bed before she gave a questioning look. "Your side is kind of occupied by small bodies."

Regina glanced over Emma to Calista and Theo cuddled into Emma's other side. It wouldn't be the first time that the children had squished one or both of them off the bed. Judging the space between Emma and the edge of the bed, she waited for the blonde's permission before scooting in next to her girlfriend. She rolled towards Emma and wrapped her arms around her love and their toddler. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"Mmm." Emma accepted the kiss before reaching up to lace the fingers of her right hand with Regina's left. "You'd better be. We've missed you…" She choked on a sob, trying not to wake her baby. "So, so much!"

"I'm here now. I'm so sorry, Em." Regina pulled herself as close to her girls as possible, hating herself for putting her family through this. "I'll make it up to you, somehow I will."

The morning found Regina nose to nose with Theo. Instead of her usual happy little boy, she was met with pensive, angry dark hazel eyes. "Morning?"

"No! You make Mama sad. You don't come home and make us all sad, but 'specially Mama. You don't love us no more."

"Oh, Theo, sweetheart. I do, I do love you all very much. Sometimes I just have to work real late a lot, but there is nowhere I'd rather be than with all of you. Your mama holds my heart. I will always love her."

Theo studied Regina's face, not ready to let her off the hook just yet. "She gots a baby growin' in her tummy. You mad? That why you don't wanna come home?"

Sighing, Regina carefully lifted Theo in her arms and stood up from the bed so they didn't disturb the others still sleeping. "I know all about Mama's baby. I could never be mad at her for that. I love each and every one of you, including the baby. I just have to work late sometimes to make sure the town stays safe and happy. I promise to do better. I'm sorry."

"You not wanna have Leni party? She three now!" Theo held up three fingers, double checking he had the right number up.

"I am very excited about Leni's birthday. She's a big girl now. Would you like to help me make breakfast?" Regina hoped the mention of food would distract her son.

Leni stirred in Emma's arms, having heard her mommy's voice. "No big guhl! Leni baby, _Mama's_ baby!" She glared at Regina before burrowing down into Emma, ignoring the way her mama flinched beneath her. "No Mommy!"

"Leni, you will always be my baby." Emma sat up, adjusting the fierce grip her daughter had locked around her. "Mommy was working extra hard so she could make your birthday extra special. She even baked your cake last night."

Regina and Leni both looked at Emma in surprise, jaws dropped. The brunette was ready to deny it, not wanting to take credit for a cake just looking at her girlfriend she knew Emma had made, and it undoubtedly wasn't a box mix job either. Leni turned to look between her mommies, not really buying it.

"Mommy is making breakfast for you birthday, Leni! What you want?" Theo beamed excitedly at his sister, wanting to make her birthday perfect. He loved being a big brother.

"Mama?" Leni pressed her forehead into Emma's staring into green eyes.

Emma cupped her daughter's face, gently pushing back enough to lean up and kiss the tiny forehead instead. "Whatever you want, baby. It's Leni's day."

Zelena beamed before getting serious for a minute. "Me you baby?" At her mama's nod, she wiggled down to be level with her mama's tummy, lifting up the navy tank top to press a kiss to her belly. "Hi, baby! It Leni day, but you can come too. Only Leni Mama baby doh."

Regina watched her daughter wriggle off the bed and race off out of the room, presumably or hopefully rather, to go to the bathroom and get ready for the morning. "You told them?"

"Well, when you stopped coming home for dinner or bedtime and I was always rushing to the bathroom to be sick, they got concerned and started sleeping in here with me. Eventually Theo asked and we talked about it… a lot. Theo is very excited." Emma smiled at her son. "Leni, so long as she's reassured that she's still our baby she's usually okay. They like to talk to the baby. We read to the baby at bedtime now since we're all in here."

The mayor was a bit upset at missing out on telling Theo and Leni about the baby, but at least they knew now. She just hoped they could keep it a secret until Emma was ready to tell everyone else. She walked over and leaned down to kiss Emma. "I'm so sorry you had to do everything alone lately."

Emma rolled her eyes, sitting up slowly to avoid upsetting her nausea. She found if she moved slowly in the morning that she was less likely to be sick. "I know it comes with being mayor. We just miss you. You'd better go check on the birthday baby before she gets into trouble."

Leni darted into the room, clawing and climbing her way up onto the bed again, finding her spot on top of her mama again. "Wook Leni! Me Pwincess Maydah!"

"Of course you are, baby." Emma chuckled at the lopsided crown and how her daughter only had one arm in the princess costume. "Let Mama help you. Go into the bathroom."

Regina watched them disappear into the en-suite with a smile. "Breakfast, what do you think about pancakes and cinny toast?"

Theo cheered. It wasn't often they got cinny toast even though they asked for it almost every day. The cinnamon sugar jar was on the very top shelf of the spice cabinet. If they tried to get it, they couldn't have cinny toast for a long time. He knew Leni would love it too.

By the time breakfast was over and everyone was cleaned up and ready for the day, Kat and Fred had arrived to help Emma start setting up.

Kat looked her friend up and down, thoroughly unimpressed with Regina's lack of family focus lately. "If it isn't the elusive mayor. Glad you could join us."

"Mom, not today, please!"

"What, Emma? I'm just surprised to finally see her is all." Kat gave Regina a disapproving look before scooping Zelena from Emma's arms and kissing her all over her face. "Birthday kisses for the birthday girl. How's my princess today?"

Leni wriggled back to her mama's arms before smiling over at her grandma and waving her Merida wand. "Me Maydah! Leni day _allllll_ day!"

"It is!" Fred leaned around his wife and kissed the girl's cheek before pulling Emma in for a hug. "Hey, Em. What do you need help with?"

Emma sighed and sank into his arms. "I have a whole list of small people foods and adult foods, but I just can't…" She looked down at her stomach, trying to will her nausea at the mere idea of food away. She knew her dad could handle the food, especially if it got him away from all the screaming pint sized terrors for a while.

"Emma, I can help." Regina pouted, hurt that Emma hadn't delegated anything to her yet.

"I know, I know, I'm trying to think." Groaning in frustration, she pulled up the list she'd assembled on her phone. "Um, Mal is bringing the bouncy castles. Ruby and Lily set up the games last night. If you want to set up the patio the bags are in the mud room closet, chairs and tables against the wall."

The party hadn't even started yet and Emma was already exhausted and needed a nap. Leni was clinging to her though, deciding birthday princesses got to be carried around all day. She knew her mother at least knew the decoration plans and would help Regina get everything setup properly.

"Ma-Emma?" Cali hoped the woman didn't catch her slip up. It was easier by the day to consider Emma and Regina her new parents, but until the papers came in there was still that chance and she didn't want to risk calling them moms until it was final. "Can we play catch outside?"

By eleven, the birthday party was in full swing. Most the town's toddler and preschoolers were tearing around the backyard screaming and playing. There was a table of snacks laid out, and most the adults were gathered around various tables talking. A glimmer of bright pink caught Emma's attention on her way back from her bathroom.

"Guests aren't allowed up here."

The blonde woman slowly turned towards Emma, leaving Zelena's door open. "I just had to see for myself."

Emma glared the woman down, feeling unsettled by this woman. "Who are you? You don't just go wandering around someone else's home without permission."

"I apologize, Princess. I am Glinda. I knew Zelena a long time ago."

"Glinda?" Emma pondered the name, let it roll around in her mind until it finally clicked. Glinda… _The Wizard of Oz…_ if her baby was supposed to have been the wicked witch, thinking of her sweet baby she scoffed, then that meant Glinda was the 'good witch', Leni's rival. Panic rose inside the blonde as she felt her stomach roll at the idea this woman was here to hurt her baby. "This is a private party. You should go."

"I mean no harm. Your parents told me about Zelena. I just wanted to make sure she is happy now."

Regina appeared behind Emma, having sensed her anger flaring and knowing it wasn't her own, she poofed away mid conversation with Maleficent. "Emma? Are you alright?"

The savior glared at the intruder, leaning back slightly into Regina's arms. "This is Glinda… from _Oz."_

"Oh?" The mayor immediately stiffened, understanding why Emma was so angry all of a sudden. "My daughter is three today. We are celebrating her. If you even think about hurting her you won't make it back to your yellow brick road in one piece."

"No need for threats, Your Majesty." Glinda smirked, amused that the Evil Queen was raising her older sister turned toddler. "As I was explaining to Emma, I merely wanted to see her, see if she's happy. I must say, Zelena is quite changed. It's all I wanted for her was to find happiness, inner peace. You've both done remarkably. From your parents' account, I expected damnation and hellfire."

Emma sneered. "They're not my parents, and Leni is a baby. She has her second chance. We all do, including them. So please leave my daughter's birthday party and let us celebrate in peace. You are her past, never again her present or future."

Glinda nodded, not surprised the woman was upset. By all accounts, Zelena was now a happy, healthy little girl who had plenty of love and attention. The Charmings were happy and healthy in Oz. She missed adult Zelena sometimes, before the woman had decided evil and revenge was the only pathway. Seeing the little one run around with her friends and siblings so carefree and happy, she knew this was best for everyone though.

"I believe it's time you go back where you came from."

All three turned to look at Lily who was leaning against the wall studying them with seeming indifference, but Emma knew her friend was just waiting to pounce on the foreign blonde. Regina recognized the emotions swirling through the girl's eyes. Lily really was her mother's daughter.

"I am glad she found her happiness." Glinda easily bypassed the women and descended the stairs. She contemplated going to talk to Zelena, but decided the risk of being obliterated too great. With a sigh, she turned towards the front door, ready to return home.

Emma caught up with her at the end of the driveway. "I, um, could you maybe ask Snow if she had any weird cravings with me or maybe just what being pregnant with me was like?" She may not want anything to do with Snow anymore. Her mother was Kat. The desire to know about Snow's pregnancy with her was too strong to not risk asking though.

The good witch nodded, pleased that Emma asked. "I'll ask and be in touch. Keep taking care of Zelena. You're doing phenomenal."

With a cloud of light pink smoke, the woman disappeared, leaving Regina to watch her girlfriend from the threshold. "You wish to talk to Snow?"

Emma spun around and headed back to Regina, shrugging and not making eye contact. "I can live without it."

"No, Emma, if you want to talk to her you should. No one is expecting you to welcome her back open arms or for her to become your mother, but I can only imagine how special it would be to hear about and compare pregnancies with her. If it's something you'd like, I can try and make it happen." Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, pulling her girlfriend forward to feel their baby pressed against her. She was pleased as punch to know what was hidden beneath the oversized green plaid shirt. "I love you." Leaning forward, she closed the small distance and pressed a hungry kiss to pink lips.

"Mama? Mama!" The pair broke apart as Leni's shouting grew nearer. "MAMA!" Leni excitedly raced to her mommies and raised her arms to be picked up. "Pway Leni ous-side!"

Once lunch was served and the kids had gotten a chance to whack the piñata, which Theo cracked wide open and proceeded to show off his muscles afterwards, the kids all demanded cake. Regina was excited to see what Emma had made.

The blonde brought out a three tiered stunning Brave inspired cake with Merida at the very top. Kat was next to her placing three green candles in the cake. Watching the scene as Zelena wriggled up in front of Emma to stare in awe at her cake, she flicked her wrist and lit the candles before Kat could even move to ignite the lighter in her hand. Calista and Theo flanked the women on either side and Regina could hardly control the joy bursting from her heart at the fact this was her family.

"Make a wish!" Calista encouraged her sister who was too in awe of the cake to pay attention to the candles.

"Yeah, gotta make a wish!" Theo agreed, leaning in to help Leni blow out the candles.

Fred was designated photographer and caught a few great shots of his family gathered around as Leni squeezed her eyes shut and blew out the candles. It took everyone literally no time to tear through the cake, leaving barely enough for the Swans to have some later. Emma brought the remaining cake back into the fridge before being dragged back outside to help the princess start opening her gifts.

Leni sat between her mothers, happily swinging her dangling legs from her green chair as she was handed present after present. Because her mama said so, she had to thank everyone after every gift, even if they gave her clothes. Soon she was surrounded by a pile of gifts taller than she was and a whole lot of wrapping paper.

"That's it, baby. What do you say?" Emma couldn't help but be proud of herself that the plush Merida doll she had gotten Leni was cuddled in close to the toddler.

"Me tanks you, and you, and you, and you." Leni pointed all around the crowd before bending down to pick up a small Sven doll and handing it to Theo. "For you." She picked up a book with a puppy on the front and handed it to Cali. "For you." The little one turned to her mama. "Leni share. So good! You see me?"

Emma laughed, reaching over to tickle her baby's belly. "Yes, Princess, I saw. Mommy and I are very proud of you. Go play with your friends and your bouncy castle while we put your toys away."

Leni turned to hug her mommy and then her mama.

"Me to castle first be pwincess." Zoey stuck her tongue out at Leni before racing off for the bouncy castle which prompted the other kids to follow suit since there were no more toys or cake.

"Hey no fair! Me pwincess Leni day!" Leni wriggled down from her chair and paused to look at her mama. "Me gotta go. You 'nerstan."

The pair watched Leni race off as they laughed. Oh they understood alright. They understood that growing up with Leni was always going to be an adventure. Regina waved her hand and all the gifts were upstairs in the playroom and the garbage from the day neatly bagged and tied up, ready for trash day.

A few people left, but a good majority decided to stay and let their children run off their energy while trying to get any gossip-worthy info on the most prominent, powerful couple in Storybrooke. Emma paid them no mind, happily sitting between Regina's legs resting back on her girlfriend as they enjoyed one of the free lounge chairs under a large tree.

"Emma, Regina, you're going to want to pay attention." Mal loved seeing them together so calm and relaxed, especially with how stressed Emma had been the last few weeks planning Leni's party. "Ruby is back."

"Back? She went somewhere?" Regina looked at Emma in confusion as they sat up. They stared in confusion as both Kat and Fred had their phones out and aimed at the children.

"Wuby!" Leni raced over to her wolf once the woman reappeared. She started to drag the brunette to the bouncy castle but was stopped short.

"Leni, I was sent to find a very special present by your mommies. You ready?" Leni nodded and Ruby smiled. "Close your eyes, babe." Once the girl's eyes were closed and Ruby was sure she wasn't peeking, she motioned for Merida to come over. "Alright, one the count of three open your eyes. One-"

"TWEE!" Leni immediately dropped her hands from her eyes before her jaw dropped open. She dared not blink in case the sight of her second favourite person in the world would disappear on her.

Calista slowly crept over to her little sister after Leni didn't move. She expected the fiery toddler to immediately charge at her favourite princess and tackle her in a hug like Leni was known to do. She hadn't expected frozen in shock.

"Dat Maydah." Leni whispered in awe, pointing at the woman in front of her.

"It is." Cali smiled and reached for a little hand. "Let's go say hi." She led her sister over to the woman with the truly wild, curly red hair sporting a teal dress and a bow with a quiver of arrows. "This is Leni. It's her birthday."

Merida smiled down at the girls before giving a full curtsey. "And the fairest birthday girl this side of DunBroch. M'lady, I am Merida."

Leni squealed and launched herself at the woman. "Me Leni! Oh wow! You Maydah!" Leni held tight to Merida and turned to look for her mama. "Mama, it Maydah!"

"I see that, baby. Did you show her your outfit?"

"Oh!" The toddler placed both hands on her chest and looked down at Merida's face on her gown. "See, me Maydah! Maydah dwess and shoes and me crown. Me lots Maydah toys!" The one thing she didn't have was the bow and arrows. Her mommy said not til she was bigger.

Merida felt slightly embarrassed and put on the spot. Ruby had explained Disney to her, but she hadn't realized just how much this little girl idolized her. "Wee lil me."

Squealing again, Leni bounced excitedly and turned to her sister. "Dis Lissie. She me sister. Tio in da castle. You bounce?" Before the woman could answer, she was dragging both Merida and Calista off towards the bouncy castle.

Ruby made her way over to Emma, who was crying in Regina's arms. Her face dropped the smile. "Emma?"

"Hormones." Regina waved off the wolf's concern as she held Emma. "Thank you for making that possible. It's the perfect gift."

Emma tried to laugh, but through the tears it came out more of a crackling struggle to breathe. "Wait til we have to try and top it next year."

Brown eyes widened as Regina's face morphed into shock. "We are supposed to try and top our daughter meeting and playing with her favourite princess ever?"

"Yeah, good luck." Ruby darted off to find her friend and make sure Leni wasn't too rough on her. She knew that once Merida gave Leni her mini bow and suction cup tipped arrows that it would be over. There'd be no topping her first birthday as a Swan ever.

 **EZEZEZ**

Emma leaned back against the cushion propped up against the tree and smiled at the sight of Regina chasing around their children. It never failed to overflow her heart with joy at seeing her loves interacting.

"You happy?"

Looking over at Lily, the blonde nodded, face still beaming. "You?"

Lily shrugged. "I've got my mom and you, which is all I've ever wanted. I've got nieces and nephews." The brunette leaned over and poked the slight swell beneath the flowy sage peasant top Emma was wearing. "There's going to be a new magical bean soon. Regina's not so bad."

"Oh whatever." Emma scoffed at her friend, knowing the two had become close friends since everything with Henry had happened. "I can't believe I've now got a third grader and a first grader. Ugh, soon Leni will be in school."

"Don't get all weepy about it. You've got that one," Lily nodded towards Emma's stomach. "Besides, Zelena is never leaving you. You'll never have an empty nest."

Emma was about to reply to her friend's teasing when Theo ran over with a small group of boys around his age. She quirked a brow as Theo plopped down next to her and put his hand on her stomach.

"My new sibling is in there. I told you my mama is havin' a baby."

Lily doubled over laughing as the group of five year olds piled on and around Emma, lifting up her shirt to see the baby and ask questions that had Emma's face beet red, the blonde speechless.

"How did a baby get in there?"

"How are babies made?"

"Is it gonna be a boy?"

"Does Mayor Regina know you got a baby in there? Tommy's mom had his sister in there and his daddy didn't know. He was so mad."

"Why don't you go ask Mayor Regina these questions? She would love to answer them." Lily chortled with glee as the boys scrambled up and off to find the mayor.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised they managed not to tell anyone for three weeks. The first thing Leni does when I pick her up from Lydia's after getting her snuggles is lift my shirt up to talk to the baby."

"Mmhm." Lily knew how much reassurance the toddler needed about still being her mama's baby. "How is Calista handling it?"

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, you win. The girls are struggling a bit. Theo is just overjoyed. He loves being a big brother. He has such a good heart. I think Cali will feel more secure and at ease once the adoption papers come through. It's just gonna take time and some work to fully earn her trust. We've both been where she has."

The pair looked across the park to where Calista was sitting on a platform for the jungle gym talking to Leni, what seemed like an intense conversation. Emma noticed Regina standing not far from the girls, watching before she was distracted by Theo and his little friends.

"Leni?" The little redhead looked up at her sister, head tilted at her. Sometimes the girl reminded Calista of a puppy. "I'm scared."

"Sohmbody hurted you? Me gets dem."

Cali quickly grabbed her sister and pulled her back down. "No, nobody hurt me. I'm just scared about the baby."

"Oh." Leni nodded before scooting closer to the girl. "It 'kay. Mama say so."

"Of course she says so. But when mommies have their own babies they send the other kids who aren't theirs back."

Leni shook her head no, scoffing at the notion. "My Emmama good. Me not grow her tummy but she love me. Me gets mad atimes before Mama me gets hurted and sad lots. No one want Leni, but den Mama finded me and she loves me."

"You're little and cute."

"Me knows." Leni's face split into a Cheshire grin, swaying happily. "Me not always has Mama doh. She finded me in basset and love me. Love me even wif you and Tio. Mama and Mommy loves us. We not go."

Calista pondered that for a while. Emma and Regina still loved Leni even after they brought her and Theo home. They got all new stuff, things they never had before. They still got love and cuddles and food even though they sometimes got in trouble. Maybe there would still be enough room for Emma and Regina to keep loving them.

"Asides, you Swan now wike me and Mama and Mommy. Can't go back. Me neber going back so you not eider."

"I want to be excited for the baby, but I'm still scared." Cali stared at her hands in her lap until she found herself staring at Leni's upside down face. The toddler had crawled over and was trying to capture her attention. She just laughed. "You're silly."

"It 'kay be scared. Mama hugs make better. Come." Leni took her sister's hand and wouldn't take no for an answer as she headed off the playset for her mama.

Lydia and Ana inadvertently stepped in their way causing both girls to stop. Ana smiled down at them. "Where are you two off in such a hurry? We're supposed to be celebrating your moving up. What grade are you going to be in now, Calista?"

Cali blushed and shrugged, looking away. "Third, and we were just going to find Emma."

"We go see da baby!"

"What baby, Len?" Lydia smirked at the toddler, reaching down to tickle her tummy. It was an unusually warm day for the end of May, nearly in the seventies, and the tot was taking full advantage with her green little crop top and little matching ruffle bloomers allowing her entire tummy to be on display.

Leni rolled her eyes and pointed to her mama. "Baby in Mama tummy."

"Yup. We're getting a baby for Christmas." Calista let Leni lead her to the next person in their path to Emma. "Emma's gonna have a baby. We're gonna be big sisters!"

"Me still da baby doh." Leni smiled and left the man for the next person, the pair excitedly telling everyone in their vicinity about the baby.

The more people Calista told about the baby the more she truly did feel excited about it. She was still slightly worried, but happiness pushed it to the back of her mind. Nothing they had done so far had gotten them sent back. Emma and Regina had promised they were staying. It wouldn't hurt to keep trusting them to stick to their word. They were going to be Swans soon, and the little baby was just going to make a whole duck pond.

"Hey babes." Emma pulled her girls down into her lap atop the soft quilt. "What have you been up to?" She pulled out the sunscreen and quickly sprayed both children knowing how much Leni hated it.

Leni let Calista snuggle closer to her mama while she leaned back a bit and smiled up at Emma. "We telled people about da baby so Lissie not scared no more."

Emma held Cali close and rocked gently back and forth. "The baby changes nothing. You and Theo are our children."

"I know." Cali snuggled in closer to Emma. "It's just hard to believe."

The older blonde knew. She had been in Calista's spot dozens of times, except none of her homes had worked out after the baby was announced. Once those damn papers finally came in formally and legally making them a family she was going to throw a huge party for the kids, for them all. Regardless of what a piece of paper said, she already felt Theo and Cali were Swans, but the papers were needed for her oldest to finally be able to relax and feel at home.

"Gammy here! Me tells her!" Leni scrambled up and raced off in the direction of Kathryn, oblivious to the giggles she had caused.

"I really am happy about the baby," Cali insisted barely above a whisper as she twirled one of Emma's curls around her fingers. "Why didn't you tell me Leni was 'The Basket Girl'?"

Sighing, Emma rubbed Calista's back. "Zelena isn't fond of remembering the day she came here. Being put in a basket and sent down the river and moving through realms because you feel so unwanted and unloved wouldn't be easy on anyone. Besides, she's Leni just as you are Calista. How she got here isn't important, just that she did."

Blushing, Cali nodded. She would hate it if people referred to her as 'The Rejected One' or pretty much anything but her name. Orphan wasn't who she was. "Can I go tell people about the baby, maybe my friends from class?"

"Of course, babe. Just do not send them over here to touch the baby!" Emma cracked a smile which had her daughter bursting out laughing before she ran off back towards the playset to share the news.

It didn't take long for Calista to come running back over to Emma with a little redheaded girl wearing a swim top and shorts. "Emma, this is Jessie."

Smiling, Emma got up after a small struggle, which caused both girls to giggle, and held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you, Jessie. I'm Emma, Cali's mom."

"You really got a baby in there?" Jessie pointed to the blonde's stomach which didn't seem big enough to fit a baby.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jessie studied the blonde, trying to figure out how before looking at her friend. "You want a Theo or a Leni?"

Cali shrugged and looked up at Emma. She hadn't actually thought about it like that yet. She loved Theo and she loved Leni. They were very different little kids, and she didn't want to pick between them. She looked at Emma to see if she had an answer.

"I think right now we just want the baby to be healthy. The baby hasn't had enough time to grow yet to figure out what it's going to be."

"Oh." Jessie immediately frowned before reaching for her friend's hand. "You just got two new kids. Why do you need another one? You won't have enough time and mamas gotta have time for their kids."

Emma could see the instant panic spreading through Calista so she picked her daughter up, disregarding the glare Lily was giving her. "We didn't plan the baby, so we are all nervous and excited." She leaned Cali back to stare into dark brown eyes. "I will always have time for all my children. Always. It might be hard at times, but we will make it work."

Calista nodded and buried her face in Emma's neck. "Because we're family."

"That's right, bud. We're family. Now, how about you show me your favourite thing to play?"

The little blonde reluctantly released her limbs from around Emma, but kept a tight hold on her hand as she and Jessie headed for the tall lookout tower with the winding staircase and giant slide. Emma did her best to chase after them and join in their game, random little ones constantly bumping into her or asking about the baby.

They were playing a pretty intense game of pretend when Emma noticed Jimmy coming over. She itched to intervene before the boy could ruin her baby's day, but she knew Calista was more than capable of handling herself so she forced herself to stay put.

Jimmy side-eyed Calista's mother as he walked over to the girls. He was nervous, but he had to make friends with them. Tapping on Cali's shoulder, he waited for both girls to turn around, quickly noting the wariness clouding over their joy from moments ago. "Hi."

"Hi?" Calista eyed the bully before glancing at Emma who just nodded. She knew her mother was leaving it up to her, but she was there if needed. It gave her the confidence to talk to Jimmy.

"Um, so what are you playing?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You did not just come to ask what we are playing. What do you want?"

Emma felt her approval of her daughter's friend growing immensely. Cali needed strong friends like Jessie. She chuckled at how the little one's sass reminded her of Zelena. Must come with the redhead territory, feisty as all get out.

"Um, well, I…" Jimmy shot a glance at Emma who didn't seem very impressed with him. He sighed and shrugged. "I heard your new parents were having a baby."

"Yeah, so?" Calista folded her arms across her chest, trying to prevent her from attacking him if he started making fun of her again. She couldn't very well beat him up in front of Emma.

Jimmy took a step towards the girls. "Nothing. I just know it's awesome as much as it sucks." He quickly glanced at the tall blonde. "Sorry. Babies change everything though."

Calista had no problem stepping up so she was nose to nose with the boy. "Look, that's my little brother or sister. You don't get to say it sucks, okay? I love Emma and Regina, and I love the little baby growing in Emma's tummy. I know it sucks, but they promised to have enough love for us all and still spend time with everyone because we are a family. I've been a big sister most my life. Babies are cute and cuddly, sure, but I know Emma and Regina wouldn't lie to me. They actually love me. I'm a Swan and so is the baby, which means forever love."

"You're lucky." Jimmy took a step back and held up his hand towards Cali in the small space between them. "I'm sorry I made fun of you and hurt you."

Without even looking at Emma to confirm what she should do, Cali bypassed the hand and hugged Jimmy. She had no clue what changed in such a short time, but it took lots of guts to come apologize. She hated holding a grudge anyways.

Jimmy hugged back and smiled at them both, blushing as he noticed Emma watching them closely. "Wanna come play freeze tag with us?"

"Go on, bud. I'm gonna go see if I can get your sister to hold still for five minutes for more sunscreen." Emma smiled as the three ran off to the open field on the other side of the playground where a bunch of kids were playing. Her babies all had such kind hearts.

Leni thought it was the absolute best game being chased by her mother around the park. She wasn't so fond of being sprayed again with sunscreen though. "Mama, no!"

"Mama, yes! The sun hurts your skin. Everyone needs sunscreen. If you don't wear it, you can't play outside. Now, Mama really wants some watermelon. How about Leni?"

"Theo does!" Theo pounced on the pair before leaning up to get his kiss from his mama. "Where is it?"

Emma scanned the park trying to determine where they were in relation to the mass line of coolers storing fruits, snacks, and drinks. Noticing Regina nearby the end of the row talking to her mother, she used a bit of magic to make her craving for watermelon rage through the brunette.

Regina paused mid-sentence with her friend at the sudden urge to consume all the watermelon the town had to offer. If she wanted the sweet fruit this badly that must mean Emma wanted it something fierce. Looking around, she finally caught sight of Emma sitting on the ground with their son and daughter in her lap all smiling impishly at her.

"Regina?"

"Sorry. Emma wants watermelon, and I suspect this craving will not diminish until she gets it."

Kat just chuckled as she set about making a bowl piled full of fruit for her daughter and grandbabies. "Just imagine, you've got about seven more months of this."

Regina just smiled as she studied her family. She would do absolutely anything for them. Emma would probably have her running around like a mad woman at three in the morning soon to satisfy whatever cravings she had, but it was worth it. Sharing in the pregnancy like this felt like the ultimate gift. "Can't wait!"

 **EZEZEZEZ**

Henry sighed as his alarm blared. He crossed the room to shut it off, having been up for a few hours now. It was his birthday today, and instead of being with his family, he was locked down in this school without anyone here for him.

"Henry?"

"You need to be in your room next to your bed for morning check." Henry sighed as the little boy's bottom lip quivered. "Carter, we can talk in mess hall, but if you aren't in your room for check then your entire cabin is responsible for latrine duty."

The younger boy pouted, but shuffled back to his room, anxiously trying to contain himself until he saw Henry in the mess hall.

Carter was beyond excited to spend some time with Henry today. Once he located the older boy in the mess hall, he took his tray right over and plopped down across from him. "Happy Birthday, Henry!"

The brunette grumbled as he shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Instead of waking up to chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, a new videogame, and a stack of new comics he was stuck here in school having to turn twelve without his family.

"I made you something." Carter proudly produced the 3-D cake he'd made out of construction paper. It had paper candles and everything. "After you get to talk to your moms, Dr. Langston talked to Corporal McAdams and got us special permission to spend the day in the library if you'd like."

"I'll think about it, kid." Henry got up and dumped the rest of his breakfast into the trashcan before stomping off to his room.

Carter stared after his friend, a pout quickly forming on his face, but Henry had taken the present he'd made him so the boy counted it as a win. Henry wasn't the friendliest boy at school, bu that just made the little blonde want to try all the harder to be his friend. He knew Henry could be pretty cool when he wasn't sulking and angry.

Henry retreated to his room, tempted to slam the door shut, but he knew that would only earn him punishments and loss of his video call to his mothers today. He so wanted to see them. Dr. Langston said the call wasn't until late morning so he had a long time to sit and wait.

Private James Regan had been assigned to Cadet Mills shortly after his arrival to watch his behaviour when not in structured activities. He knew it was the boy's first birthday from home. He'd seen how upset Mills was today, so he hoped the small treat he was able to acquire would at least brighten his mood a bit., not totally since there was little hope of that, but just enough to get him to smile a bit.

"What?"

"Mills, that is not how you address a superior officer." Regan sharply addressed the boy, smiling when brown eyes finally connected to his and Henry sat up.

Shrugging, Henry slowly stood up, not sure what Jimmy wanted. "Sorry, Sir. I was told I had the day to myself today."

"You do." James walked over and sat on the edge of Henry's bed, encouraging the younger male to follow suit. "Firsts are always hard. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"It sucks, man. I should be home, with my moms, everyone celebrating and having a party, lots of presents. My mom always made me a cake and got ice cream from Any Given Sundae. We'd go over to Aunt Kat's house and go swimming."

Jimmy just shook his head at the brooding boy. "You have good parents, kid. You're lucky. Maybe today will be good for you to sit and think about why you're here instead and what you're going to do from now on."

Henry threw himself back down on his bed. He knew why he was here. No one ever let him forget no matter how often he said sorry, and he was sorry. He never wanted to hurt his mom or Emma.

It took Henry a good two hours of brooding and sulking before he'd had enough and sat up, nearly kicking a small white box off his bed. Looking around at the empty room, he came back to stare at the box suspiciously.

"What the-?"

Lifting the lid off the box sat a small chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting, blue sprinkles, and a blue star candle. It reminded him of the night he'd finally met Emma. Not knowing what to do, he stared at the cupcake, unsure what kind of message this was supposed to be.

"Henry, it's almost time to talk to your mothers." Dr. Langston eyed Henry as the boy jumped before shutting the lid to the box quickly and dashing out of bed. Against his better judgment, he left the box in lieu of following the youngster to his office.

Patience was never Henry's strong suit. He paced the length of the couch until the iPad finally rang, diving over the furniture to accept the call. Grin splitting his face as the familiar image of his brunette mother came into view. "Mom!"

"Hello, Henry. Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" Henry sat properly on the sofa, pulling the tablet into his lap. "How's everything?"

Regina glanced behind her to the couch where Emma was napping with Zelena and Theo. Cali was quietly watching some program on NatGeo Kids. "Things are… good. A bit hectic, but we're all well."

"You really play with kittens now? You're not the mayor anymore?" Emma's statement about his stern, ever serious mother abandoning ruling her town in favour of playing with animals just didn't connect for him.

Blushing, Regina gave a small smile to her son. "I help run the animal shelter. It's been very rewarding to me and makes me happy. I still am the mayor, but I have an assistant now who I am learning to delegate things to. Emma taught me that my happiness is attainable if I'm willing to look for it, and I think I've finally found it."

Henry's shoulders slumped at that. "You mean you're happy without me."

"No, Henry. I will always love you. You are my son, my oldest child. I miss you, but this is the best for everyone. You know this. You are finally making some progress finding yourself and your own happiness too. It may not be what either of us ever envisioned, but it is the reality of the situation."

Shoulders slumped as Henry nodded. "I'm trying, I really am. I wish I could be home though. You always made my birthday awesome."

Regina smiled, happy with the knowledge her son didn't hate everything she'd tried to do for him. "Well, maybe one year if you've shown enough progress, Emma and I can visit on your birthday."

"Huh?" Emma groaned and shifted, becoming semi-conscious as Regina's conversation floated to her. "R'gina?"

"In here, darling."

Emma carefully extracted herself off the couch without waking up her children, which was a feat in itself because Zelena had become very adamant about napping directly on top of her, listening to her heartbeat to fall asleep. She ruffled Cali's hair before making her way over to her girlfriend.

Henry's jaw dropped at the sight of his blonde mother. It wasn't the fact she was in an emerald green bikini top and tiny shorts or the amount of pale skin on display. No, it was the swell of her stomach that caught his attention. Despite all the junk food Emma ate, she always had a six pack before. His jaw dropped open.

"Hey." Emma dropped a kiss on bright red lips before sleepily focusing on what her wife was doing. Shit! She cursed inwardly as Henry's blurry outline became crystal clear, the fog of sleep clearing instantly. "Henry!"

"Ma… you… you're…" Henry stammered to string together the sentence.

"I am." Emma nervously glanced at Regina looking for guidance. They hadn't planned on telling him about the baby so soon, especially not on his birthday.

"I, wow…" Henry's mouth opened and closed a few times before settling into a frown.

"Look, kid. It happened. We weren't expecting it, but it did. This isn't how or when we wanted you to find out. This is supposed to be us wishing you happy birthday, so happy birthday."

Henry nodded, openly staring at Emma's stomach in silence for a few minutes. "Do you know what it is yet?"

Regina squeezed Emma's hand. Surely this was a good sign. Henry wasn't flying off the handle or storming out. "Not yet. It's still a bit too early for that."

"How, um, how are you spending today, kid?"

The preteen shrugged. "So far it's just another day, though someone did leave me a cupcake that looks eerily similar to the one you had when I met you."

Emma nodded, remembering the cupcake she didn't even get a chance to eat. "That marked a new beginning in my life. You should think of your cupcake in the same way, a new beginning. Find someone to share it with and move forward."

The trio talked for a bit more before Calista walked over, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and snuggling in. It was Henry's first glance at his other sister. He swore that his mothers couldn't have found kids more perfectly a blend of themselves if they tried.

"Kid, this is Calista. Cali, this is Henry."

The little blonde girl barely spared the boy a glance, looking up to Emma instead. "Is it time to go yet?"

"Just a bit longer, bud. Promise." Emma leaned down and kissed Cali's forehead before looking up at Henry, surprised he wasn't angry or bitter.

"I really fucked up." Henry ignored his mothers scolding his language. "I could have had it all." He looked at Cali, sensing she was his blonde mother's kindred spirit. "Take care of them. They're the best."

Cali smiled at her mothers before looking at Henry for the first time, really looking at him. "I know."

Henry looked between the three before finding sea green eyes. "I'm happy for you guys… really. I'm sorry." His shoulders slumped as it finally clicked the magnitude of everything he'd lost. He may be lucky to still have visits with his mothers, but he had lost his place in the family. He'd never get to show his brother the cool comics or protect his sister from bullies. He had been the bully. His thoughts drifted to the cupcake and then to Carter. Mentoring Carter just might be his first true step in his new journey.

"Henry, you know we love you, right?"

Brown eyes met soft brown ones, nodding at the women. "I know, Mom, and I love you too. I hope you'll let me know what the baby is when you find out."

Emma nodded, unable to believe how staggering a change their son had just made. She was proud of him, and a little heartbroken for her lost child. He looked so lost, just like she had been most her life. She had to believe he would figure it all out though. They hadn't abandoned him. He still had them, and an entire school full of help. "Enjoy your day, Hen. Try and have fun."

Henry disconnected the call and took a few deep breaths, trying to process it all.

"How are you feeling?"

"I… I think I have somewhere to be." Henry smiled at the doctor before heading to his room to grab the cupcake. He had a little buddy to cheer up and spend his birthday with.


End file.
